Call of the Light
by Cool-Hanyou
Summary: What if the tables were turned. What if LV went after Neville instead of Harry Potter on that faithful day. What if Harry Potter had actually gone to Slytherin. Would Harry let the dark side take him or would he still feel the call of the light DMHP MPREG
1. Tempting Choices

Call of the Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. However I do own this story idea. That's about it. (I also own a bunch of Harry Potter merchandise yeah I'm weird)

Warning: Well the only warnings as of now are that this is a slightly alternate universe setting. It does include male/male along with male/fem pairing. May be an Mpreg. Mature content, bad language, and many other possibly suggestive themes.

Summary: What if the tables were turned. What if LV went after Neville Longbottom instead of Harry Potter on that faithful day. What if Harry Potter had actually gone to Slytherin. Would Harry let the dark side take him or would he still feel the call of the light? Would Harry still be the one called on to save the day in the end? Better than its sounds. DMHP

(A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic so please bear with me and be honest but not completely cruel lol)

Pairings: Main pairing Draco/Harry I'm still deciding on other ones any suggestions would be much appreciated.

Chapter1: Tempting Choices

Short stature, slim body, tanned skin, emerald green eyes, raven black hair and glasses were the features of a young Mr. Harry Potter. He continued to look himself over in the mirror wondering if there was anything else he could do to make himself seem more appealing. He'd never been too high on confidence but oddly enough he almost hated being praised for anything. Sure it felt nice to be complimented but sometimes it became overbearing.

The eleven year old boy continued to stare at himself in the mirror, not quite satisfied with what he saw there. It seemed to him that there was something missing. He sighed and decided that he was just nervous. Today would be his first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He was worried over various things such as making friends, whether or not he really had any magical talent at all, what people would think of him. Would he be able to live up to the standards he knew people had set for him because of his parents. All these things ran through his head at this point.

Just as he finished brushing his teeth he heard his mother call to him. "Harry it's time we get going. The train leaves at exactly 11o'clock." His mother, Lily Potter, she had been the brightest witch of her age. Yes, a great and powerful witch she was indeed. He loved her dearly and wasn't exactly sure what he would do without her in his life.

"Son are you okay up there?" His father, James Potter, one of the most courageous men you would ever meet, he was warm and loving, not to mention powerful, if not a bit stubborn.

"I'm alright father, I'll be down in a moment." he called down to his parent. This was it. No turning back, he was about to embark on what he was sure would be the most exciting journey of his life. So why did he have this gut clenching feeling that something would go terribly wrong this year?

()

Harry had just stepped onto platform 9 and ¾. He felt a bit disoriented after stepping through the portal from the muggle world to the wizarding one. Harry followed closely behind his parents not really paying any attention to where he was going until he bumped into someone.

That someone was a redheaded boy with blue eyes and what looked to be hand-me-down clothes. The boy smiled sheepishly at the dark haired pre-teen and muttered a low "I'm sorry."

"It's okay I suppose." Harry replied before asking. "Are you attending Hogwarts this years as well?"

"Yeah and I cant wait. I'll bet everything we learn this year will be bloody brilliant!" the redhead said with an enthusiastic tone. "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

"Harry, Harry Potter. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go catch up to my parents, maybe I'll see you on the train." Harry smiled briefly at the boy and ran to catch up to his parents who were loading all his things onto the train for him.

He caught up to them. Once he did, for some odd reason he had the strangest feeling that someone was watching him. He shrugged off the feeling as there were many people on the platform and many of them probably had glanced at him at one point or another.

"Well son, all your things are packed onto the train except for your carry on bags." His father said. Harry nodded but his attention wandered somewhere else as he heard a pretty loud, shrill voice cut through the air. It was a redheaded woman, she looked about middle aged and was towing a young girl along with her. Following closely after her was the boy Ron from before, and following him were boys who he assumed were his three older brothers; two of them were twins. Their mother was yelling at the twins about some sort of prank they had pulled on their little sister.

Harry resolved to think that it was rude to stare and so turned his attention back to the train he was supposed to be boarding soon. He looked up to his expectant parent and gave them both hugs muttered 'good byes' and 'I'll miss you's.

Harry nervously boarded the train and left his parents down on the platform. He noticed that even though he had gotten on ten minutes before the train was scheduled to take off most of the compartments were full already. Walking down the aisle searching for a compartment with a vacancy was a strenuous task. He finally found a semi-empty compartment somewhere around the middle of the train.

He opened the doors to the compartment and found that the only occupants were a blond haired, grey eyed boy along with a boy who had hair even darker than his own, with eyes as dark as night. He spoke very uncertainly once both their chilling gazes were set upon him. "Um is it okay if I join you two in here almost everywhere else is full?" he asked.

The other dark haired boy shrugged and didn't give a verbal reply turning his eyes back to staring out of the compartment window.

"We don't mind." the blond replied his voice almost emotionless. Harry nodded his thanks and went to put away his carry-on bags before sitting down next to the blond boy.

"Um my name is Harry Potter." he said with a polite and apprehensive smile.

"Draco Malfoy and that is Blaise Zabini." the boy he now knew as Draco said. "You can relax, we're not going to kill you. You're a first year as well, no?" Draco asked.

"Yes, indeed I am. Sorry, I cant help being nervous. Even though I've got both magical parents, this is my first time in the wizarding world. For some reason still unknown to me my parents decided to keep me in the dark about magic and the magical world up until my birthday came and I received a letter from the school." Harry explained.

"So you've never done, or even seen magic before?" The dark haired boy named Blaise asked speaking for the first time since he had arrived.

"Not a once." Harry replied just tad bit embarrassed at the admission. "Although there have been many times at home I'd make something strange happen when I was upset but my parents would just tell me that I was special and leave it at that. I always felt like they were hiding something from me, imagine my surprise when they finally told me the truth."

Blaise smiled softly towards Harry and said "Well I know a couple of spells I'd show you but they're a bit dangerous and not really something you'd want to go casting on a train."

"I'd like to see them one day. Maybe you'd be willing to teach me a little of what you know?" Harry asked.

"Sure why not?" Blaise said his smile never faltering. For the first time since having entered the compartment Harry studied the boy sitting across from him. There was something slightly exotic about him. Harry could tell by his accent that he wasn't English but Italian. With hair that was so wavy you'd get sea sick from looking at it too long. He was impressed by the way the waves lightly curled at the ends. Blaise had a full mouth and eyes darker than any others he'd seen in his life. All these features matched with the pale olive brown tone of his skin and Harry couldn't help himself when he found that he thought the boy to be pretty.

"Are you okay Harry?" the Italian boy queried. Harry slowly nodded and turned his gaze else where slightly embarrassed at the fact that he had again been staring. He thought to himself that he'd work on not being so rude.

"So if you've only just found out about magic then I guess that means you've never seen a game of Quidditch before?" Draco asked of him and he was about to answer until he felt the train begin to chug its way down the tracks.

"Quidditch? No, I've never heard of it before." Harry said again sounding a little flustered. If this kept up he was sure he'd died of mortification at some point during the day.

"You know, it's fairly rude not to look at someone when they're talking to you, Harry." Draco said and that made Harry turn his attention to the boy. Harry marveled at the sight of Draco. This was the first time since sitting down that he had the chance to look at the other boy without embarrassing himself.

Draco had the most amazing shade of blond hair he had ever seen. It was so light that it was almost white but not only that it had a strangely entrancing metallic gleam to it. Harry almost reached up to try and find out if it was as soft as it looked. He refrained from the action and continued his study of Draco Malfoy. It seemed that the boy was all surprisingly handsome features. Draco's eyes startled Harry the most of all the other features he'd noticed. He had eyes that seemed to be grey to the untrained eye but when light hit them just right one could see the real pigment was that of silver. It was a silver so solid that it was almost tangibly hypnotizing. As if you could feel magic radiating from his very eyes.

Harry's eyes wandered to the boy's lips and found that he thought them to be pouty and full for lack of a better description. The raven haired youth thought that Draco had a cute nose as well. Eventually he was shaken from his thoughts as once again he was asked if he was alright.

"Bloody hell you're a spacey little git aren't you?" Draco smirked down at him. Harry, not knowing exactly what to say to that just blushed and averted his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized. Draco just continued to smirk down at the boy. While Harry was preoccupied Draco took the time a appraise the smaller boy. Silken black locks that appeared to be spun from the feathers a raven. Creamy, smooth, tan skin, Draco had to wonder if the skin tasted as sweet as it looked. The boy had an enticing slim body, Draco's hands were itching to cop a feel. Draco wondered what had come over him, but despite that he couldn't control his thoughts.

Harry felt eyes on him and turned to look at his blond admirer. Draco had to almost literally tear his eyes away from those emerald jewels known as Harry's eyes. Draco took a steadying breath and turned away from Harry Potter.

After awhile they began a conversation about various things. They all got to know each other a little better and the train continued to make its way to the magical school waiting for them. During their ride a bushy haired, brunette girl opened the door to their compartment and asked if any of them had seen a toad. But each of them replied that they hadn't, as politely as they could. They continued their conversation, Draco and Blaise both telling Harry all they knew of the magical world and in turn Harry listened to them both diligently. Eventually after what seemed like weeks the prefects came to every compartment telling everyone that they needed to change into their school robes. Soon after that the train came to a stop and they found themselves on boats to a large almost ominous looking castle also known as Hogwarts.

End of Chapter

That's it for the first chapter let me know what you guys think of this so far. I know I didn't get too far with the story on this update but yeah it'll pick in the next chapter I promise. Things that may seem confusing will be further explain as the story continues. This is my first Harry Potter fic so I'm a little apprehensive as to how good this will turn out. So any opinions and suggestions will be highly appreciated. Until next chapter see ya.


	2. Unforeseen Assortment

Call of the Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. However I do own this story idea. That's about it. (I also own a bunch of Harry Potter merchandise yeah I'm weird)

Warning: Well the only warnings as of now are that this is a slightly alternate universe setting. It does include male/male along with male/fem pairing. May be an Mpreg. Mature content, bad language, and many other possibly suggestive themes.

Summary: What if the tables were turned. What if LV went after Neville Longbottom instead of Harry Potter on that faithful day. What if Harry Potter had actually gone to Slytherin. Would Harry let the dark side take him or would he still feel the call of the light? Would Harry still be the one called on to save the day in the end? Better than its sounds. DMHP

(A/N: yeah so we're on chapter two I really hope you like it)

Pairings: Main pairing Draco/Harry still deciding on other ones any suggestions would be much appreciated.

Chapter 2: Unforeseen Assortment

Harry carefully got off of the small boat. He walked down the dock toward the crowd gathering around the giant man who's name he'd learned was Hagrid. The man slightly scared him, seriously there was no way that man was completely human.

Harry leaned in and asked Draco "How is it possible for someone to be so…uh huge?" Draco furrowed his eyebrow.

He whispered back "I'm not quite sure but I've heard that he is like part giant or something along those lines." Harry nodded deafly and continued listening to the giant man talk. He eventually instructed the first year students to follow the path to the doors of the school. He informed them that there they would meet with Professor McGonagall.

All the other students began trudging up the path to the castle they could see not too far in the distance. Both Blaise and Draco had fallen in step with a girl that Harry didn't know and started chatting with her. Feeling just a bit put out Harry fell back a few paces and decided to keep to himself for awhile.

After a minute or two the boy named Ron whom he'd met on the platform approached him. "Hey, Harry right?" the boy asked.

"Yeah that's me." Harry smiled politely. Ron returned the smile. They began to talk about random things neither one really having anybody else to talk to at the moment. They were content to make small talk until the shrill cry of something in the forest surrounding the school broke through the air. "What was that?" Harry asked more than a little scared of what it could be.

"If I'd had to guess I would say that was a werewolf or some other kind of wereanimal. They're said to run free around the forest to feed from time to time. I read about them in Hogwarts: A History." the bushy haired girl from before walked up to them and informed them. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" she asked.

"Ron, Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter." Ron informed her. She looked at him with a slightly snobbish face for a moment or two. "What?" he asked losing his patience a little. This girl seemed like a know it all, and anyone who knew Ron at all knew that was one of his pet peeves.

"You've got a little smudge of dirt above your nose." she paused and pointed at the spot. "Just there." Ron frowned and wiped at the spot furiously. She smiled politely and walked to catch up with some of the other girls.

"What's with that girl?" Ron asked impatiently. "She did something similar on the train. Really irritated me actually." Ron said and Harry couldn't help himself when he laughed at Ron.

"It's not funny Harry!" Ron replied before he too began to laugh softly at the girl's antics. The two continued to walk and Harry glanced over at Ron and noticed something moving inside the boy's pocket. It climbed out of his pocket and Harry couldn't tell what it was because of the dark. It climbed up Ron's robes, little claws pulling loose threads in the already a little tattered robe. It reached Ron's shoulder and Harry finally figured out that it was a rat, a huge rat, which he noticed was missing a claw.

"Uh Ron, not to alarm you or anything but there's a huge rat on your shoulder." Harry said calmly. He didn't particularly get on well with rats. He always thought them to be filthy little creatures.

"Oh yeah, that's Scabbers. He's my pet rat, pathetic little thing really." Ron replied off handedly.

Harry nodded and put just a bit of distance between Ron and himself. Nothing against Ron but he really didn't like rats at all. A minute more of walking and the new students reached the enormous doors that lead into the castle.

"Harry!" Draco called out to him. Harry looked to his side and noticed that Ron had gone to talk to a boy who was nervously holding a toad in his grasp. He eagerly made his way back to Draco.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Pansy Parkinson." he said and motioned towards a girl of pale skin and dark brown eyes as well shoulder length dark almost black brown hair. "Pansy, this is Harry Potter." Draco smirked at Harry's name, which didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

"Hello, Harry." Pansy Parkinson smiled at him. He smiled back and extended his hand to her. She ignored it and pulled him into a hug. Harry's eyes went noticeably. Not knowing exactly what to do at that moment he meagerly returned the hug, and the girl pulled away. She smiled triumphantly at him. She whispered something to both Draco and Blaise.

Harry frowned and asked "What was all that about?" He continued to frown. Draco couldn't help but think that Harry made a cute frowning face. He reached up and ruffled Harry's already unruly hair.

He leaned in and whispered to the confused boy "It was nothing. Don't worry too much about it. We were just having a little fun with you." He blew into the boy's ear a little.

Harry's face went instantly red. He pulled away from Draco and said "Bloody hell, stop playing around like that it's not particularly funny to me!" The other three merely laughed at him and made a promise to tone down their fun a bit. Soon after the doors to the castle opened.

The first thing any of the student saw was the stern face of an aged witch staring down at them. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. "I am sorry for the wait. If you would all follow me we can begin the sorting shortly." Harry was about to follow when he felt an arm go around his shoulder and another arm slither around his waist. He turned to see that Draco's arm was resting peacefully around his shoulder while Blaise's arm encircled his waist.

"What exactly are you two doing?" he asked the two. Draco smirked and Blaise gave him a sinister smile.

"Nothing really just go with it." Blaise said close to his ear. The boy's thickly accent voiced flowed into Harry's ear and made his face turn red.

Pansy who had just taken a hold of Blaise's arm simply said "Yeah Harry loosen up a bit. No need to be an uptight little prat." she finished and Harry frowned at her for a second. He resolved to think that she was fairly right and that if he had any hope of making any friends this year he should learn to be a bit more, loose.

Harry nodded and with that they all began to walk, haphazardly up the steps to Hogarts. They made it through the doors and followed the rest of the students to where Professor McGonagall stood in front of another pair of doors.

"Now as most of you know Hogwarts consists of four houses. Gryfindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, these are the houses that based on your personality and magical potential you will be sorted into." she continued speaking but before she could finish her, what seemed to be practiced, speech a toad hopped forward and interrupted her. A pale, round faced, young boy followed suit snatching up the toad.

"Trevor are you okay?" He asked loud enough for everyone to hear. Harry heard someone mutter something about his name being Neville Longbottom and the whole crowd errupted with talking.

Harry not really seeing what the big deal was asked Draco "What is everyone so worked up about Draco?"

"Oh yeah I forgot you wouldn't know. Well that boy right there is supposedly the only person to ever live after having the killing curse aimed at them. Not only that but he survived a killing curse cast by the Dark Lord Voldemort." Draco said and let a shiver go down his back after mentioning the name. "He was the darkest wizard of the age. It's rumored that his parents along with other wizards fought against You Know Who's tyranny. Some thought them brave but if you ask me it was foolish." Draco finished.

He watched as the boy named Neville walked back to the crowd of students obviously wanting to be near someone familiar to him, Ron. He felt sorry for the boy when he tripped and again lost hold of his toad. Harry picked up the toad while Ron helped Neville to his feet.

Harry handed the boy his toad back and felt more than saw Draco walk up behind him. "Longbottom." Draco said to get his attention. Neville turned fearful eyes to the blond. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. You should really consider picking your friends better, hanging around with the wrong sort can lead to picking up bad habits. Like bad posture which in turn lead to your embarrassing trip just now." Draco finished and Harry frowned a little at what he said. "Stick with us and we'll help you sort out the good from the bad."

"I think I'll be fine on my own." Neville muttered lowly. Ron who was standing beside Neville had a furious look on his face.

"Yeah Malfoy so why don't you just sod off!" Ron almost yelled his face red with anger.

Draco gave the boy an appraising look before saying "Flaming red hair, blue eyes and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley. Pathetic little git aren't you?" Draco mocked the boy and Ron was just about to try and take a swing at him. Draco was already poised for the attack. Fortunately for both boys Harry made a show of grasping Draco's hand in his own and dragging him back to where Blaise and Pansy stood patiently.

"Draco that wasn't very nice. In fact I'm pretty sure that whole scene was unnecessary." Harry admonished. Harry had a stern look upon his face.

"Harry, are you siding with the Weasel?!" Draco asked incredulously. Draco looked almost outraged that Harry would side with the redhead over him.

"No I'm not, but still it would have been horrible if you had gotten into a fight before we even had a our first day of class." Harry breathed he sighed he suddenly felt tired and was ready to take a nap.

"This way for the sorting." McGonagall announced and she opened the double doors which lead into one of the biggest rooms Harry had ever seen. "I want two single file lines." She said and everyone lined up and followed behind the women. She stopped at the other end of the huge hall. She turned to speak softly to a man who sat in the middle of a long table surrounded on both sides by other adults. The man had a long white beard and had strangely twinkling blue eyes. Something about the man unnerved Harry a little. Harry thought him to be the headmaster of the school and the other adults around him were teachers.

The man nodded and McGonagall turned back around to face all the students. For the first time he noticed that all the students sitting down were staring him and the rest of the first years. To keeps his nervous level at a minimum he stared up at the ceiling, it was a wonder to Harry. It appeared to have no ceiling as he looked up at a beautiful night sky littered with candles and stars. Harry thought it strange but magnificent nonetheless.

Harry off handedly heard Hermione say "The ceiling's an enchantment. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Harry laughed silently to himself. Draco who had been next to him in line turned to him and saw that he was laughing to himself. Draco opted to think that Harry was a little off the hinge and turned his attention back to the witch.

"When I call your name step forward and you will be sorted into your houses." The witch was standing by a stool and was holding an old looking pointed hat. She began to rattle off names and Harry was amazed when he first heard the hat speak. Once it was on the head of a student it had a pensive look on its face before calling out a house and then the student went to sit at their house table.

Harry looked nervous as his name was called. Draco and Pansy had both been sorted into Slytherin and he hoped with all his might that he would be too. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. And it said "Yes, yes you have power in abundance. Quick mind and intelligent as well. Cunning and brave to boot."

"Please Slytherin, please Slytherin, please Slytherin.." that was the mantra that Harry kept repeating to the hat.

"Slytherin eh? Why not Gryfindor you'd be a powerful wizard indeed?" the hat asked.

"Please Slytherin." Harry repeated. Hoping the hat would take into consideration his feelings.

"Very well then, SLYTHERIN!"

End of Chapter

Well that's the end of chapter two. I hope you all liked this chapter. I worked pretty hard to make it almost believable. I feel a little proud of this because the scene with Neville was a little hard to write but it eventually came to me. I guess that's it then until the next chapter. Oh one more thing I wanted to mention was that each year up until like sixth will have at least four to five chapters so this will be a rather long fic at least I hope it will be. Error and such will be fixed at a later time. And again anything you have to say leave it in a review or pms are welcome too, suggestion, opinion, compliments, criticism anything. Well see ya next chapter.


	3. Living In Slytherin House

Call of the Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. However I do own this story idea. That's about it. (I also own a bunch of Harry Potter merchandise yeah I'm weird)

Warning: Well the only warnings as of now are that this is a slightly alternate universe setting. It does include male/male along with male/fem pairing. May be an Mpreg. Mature content, bad language, and many other possibly suggestive themes.

Summary: What if the tables were turned. What if LV went after Neville Longbottom instead of Harry Potter on that faithful day. What if Harry Potter had actually gone to Slytherin. Would Harry let the dark side take him or would he still feel the call of the light? Would Harry still be the one called on to save the day in the end? Better than its sounds. DMHP

(A/N: Ok so here we are on chapter 3 and there have been quite a few questions people have asking. All of them I would like to answer but most of them are question that will definitely be answered by the story itself and I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. One thing that someone said that got my attention was that they thought Draco and the others were too young to act the way they were acting in chapter 2. I would like to get rid of any confusion concerning this subject. They were just teasing Harry and I'd like to think that as Slytherins they'd have a more twisted and abstract sense of humor. I hope that makes some sort of sense. Anyway like I said before every other question that was asked I have thought about and will be answered by the story itself so please be patient with me, you will get your answers lol. Besides if I gave away everything then what would keep you reading. ;D)

Pairings: Main pairing Draco/Harry still deciding on other ones any suggestions would be much appreciated.

Chapter 3: Living In Slytherin House

Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were very happy that Harry had made it into Slytherin they had all thought for sure that he'd be placed in Gryfindor. Draco grimaced at the thought.

Harry noticed the look on his face and so asked what was bothering him from where he sat on his bed which was the closest one to Draco. Currently they sat in the Slytherin first year boys bedroom. Blaise had chosen to take a shower and so wasn't in the room at the time. Pansy had gone to bed in the girls bedroom.

Harry shared a room with Draco, Blaise, and Theodore Nott. Originally Harry hadn't been too fond of the boy because he had pointed out that Harry was the shortest of all the Slytherin boys. Harry had huffed at him and Draco convinced the dark haired boy to give Nott another chance.

Harry began to look through his things and pulled out some parchment, ink and a quill. He began to write. Draco being bored, asked "Harry what are you doing?"

"I'm writing my parents a letter to tell them what house I got sorted into." Harry smiled weakly. He absentmindedly wondered what his parents' reactions would be. After all he was sure that they had wanted him to become a proud Gryfindor like the both of them they had told him so after their big confession. He sighed thinking that it couldn't be helped now. He hoped they wouldn't make too big a deal out of the situation.

"Oh really, well what house did they want you to be in?" Draco asked finding new interest in the subject.

"They wanted me to get into Gryfindor and will probably go bonkers when they find out that I'm in Slytherin." Harry admitted. He finished writing his letter and began to write another one.

"Now who are you writing to?" Draco asked laying down flat on his back, he rather liked his bed. It was no near as comfortable as the bed had at home in his personal quarters but it was really comfortable nonetheless.

"Now I'm writing my god parents. I'm sure they'd want to know what happened as well. Sirius and Remus will probably take it a little easier than my parents…maybe." Harry laughed when he imagined both the reactions of his parents and his god parents.

"Harry, mate you are crazy." Draco smirked at the dark haired boy. Harry returned it before finishing his letter. Blaise walked into the room dripping wet, the Potter boy glanced at the him but managed to keep himself from staring as that would have been rude.

The Italian boy quickly slipped into his pajamas and settled down onto his own bed. "So what do you guys imagine tomorrow will be like?" he questioned them in his thick accent.

"I don't really know actually, hopefully exciting Salazar knows I don't get enough excitement at home." Draco sighed and turned his head toward Harry who had finally started to make himself comfortable on his bed. "What about you Harry?" he asked.

"Well I don't really know what to expect either, I'm hoping that everyone is right about me, I mean I don't feel special at all. I feel like plain, old, ordinary Harry Potter." the dark haired Potter heir explained.

"You don't have to worry about that Harry. I mean both your parents are magical correct?" Blaise asked. Harry nodded deafly to the inquiry. "Then you really have nothing to worry about being a squib is something of a rare trait. Besides I just know somehow you will be a great wizard." Blaise said reassuringly. Harry nodded again and wondered why everyone thought that Slytherins were all nasty, emotionless, stuck up gits. From what Harry could tell so far being a Slytherin wasn't all that bad. Maybe they were only nice to each other, the boy thought to himself. He shrugged, it didn't really matter anyhow.

Something in the back of Harry's mind made him want to tell the truth about his heritage, that he was not a full blooded wizard, and that he had muggle blood from his mother's side running through his veins. Even though he trusted his new friends he didn't want to know just yet how they would react to such a thing, especially with them all being Slytherins. No, for now he'd keep that secret to himself.

Just then the door to their dorm bedroom slammed open and in walked one of the teachers from the table in the Great Hall. He was tall, thin, with shoulder length black hair, and a stern glare set upon his face. Harry had felt the man scowl at him the entire time in the Great Hall and opted to think that the man didn't really like him much. "Lights out, now!" the man yelled and with a wave of his hand, the room was left in darkness. With his dark cloak billowing behind him he left the room in a proud, almost arrogant saunter.

"Who the hell was that uptight bloke?" Harry scowled at the door that had closed behind the man.

"Well, for starters he's my godfather." Draco chuckled lowly in the dark.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to insult you by saying that it's just…" Harry started, not really sure how he should reply to Draco's explanation.

"It's alright Harry, I know he can be a complete arse at time. More importantly along with being my godfather, he's Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master here in Hogwarts, and head of Slytherin house." Draco explained.

"Don't worry Harry I didn't like him much when I first him either, but he sort of grows on you, with his unique brand of…charm?" Blaise added. Harry snorted at the comment but decided that it was too early to make assumptions about people.

_The Next Morning_

Harry, Draco, Blaise and Pansy all made their hasty way to the potions lab. One would think that because it was located in the dungeons along with the Slyterin's dormitories it would be easy for them to find but that would be wrong. They'd spent the better half of fifteen minutes walking in circles in the dungeons. Harry began to wonder if they'd ever even make it to the class. But right when he was about to give up hoping in such a thing Pansy announced that she had found it. The four of them rushed through the door right before the class had been signaled to start and Snape turned around from writing on the board in the front of the class.

"Take your seats quickly." He admonished before he began on a long lecture on what they would be learning in his class and how he ran the classroom. He talked all about his intolerance for ignorance, and people who chose not to pay attention. All the while he continually sent hard stares and glares Harry's way.

Harry felt uncomfortable enough as it was. Because of some strange twist of fate the only two empty seats left once Draco and Harry entered the room were right next to Ron Weasley. Harry rather liked Ron but knew full well that Draco did not like Ron and visa versa. Harry in the middle of both boys with Draco on his left and Ron on his right. To say the tension was high would be the understatement of the year.

Harry thought that things couldn't get too much worse but then he was proven wrong when Prof. Snape announced that the seats they had chosen would be their assigned seats until the end of the semester. Groans and sneers were shared between both Slytherins and Gryfindors but Snape instantly put an end to it with a strong glare at the entire class.

With that the class ended and Harry was surprised when he felt a potions text book materialize in his hands. After that Snape told them their first assignment of the year and dismissed them all.

"He's a pretty cranky bloke eh Harry?" Ron smiled at Harry. He'd been disappointed that the raven haired youth had been sorted into Slytherin but decided that he really didn't care too much about that. He wanted to be friends with Harry regardless of his house.

"Yes, he is indeed. Pretty scary as well." The bespectacled boy replied. Draco was on the left side of Harry just listening with an annoyed air about him. They were all headed to the same class Charms. Slytherin and Gryfindor first years had their first two morning classes together.

Blaise and Pansy followed behind the three boys warily. They had stayed in the background in case the red head and blond had an altercation and they needed to intervene. Surprisingly enough Draco had stayed silent the entire time Harry chatted with the blood traitor of a Weasley. A pensive frown etched itself onto Draco's features. He was deep in thought by the time they had reached Charms.

Both the Slytherins and Gryfindors flooded the room. But Draco just stood outside the doorway pondering. "Dray what are you doing?" Harry questioned. Before Draco could respond to the younger boy's question he felt Harry grab a hold of his hand and pull him into the class before they were both late. The Malfoy heir's face heated with an embarrassed blush feeling like a baby being pulled along by his mother.

Draco was forced to sit in a seat on the right of Harry. Blaise sat on his left and Pansy was directly behind him. When class began he listened intently to the man of short stature who had introduced himself as Prof. Flitwick. Harry decided that he liked Flitwick much more than Snape. Harry was excited when the professor had informed the class that they would be learning a spell on their first day. He'd said it was a charm that could levitate things. First he taught them the correct hand motions. Swish and flick he said repeatedly before giving them the incantation _Wingardium Leviosa_. He also put special emphasis on the pronunciation. Then he'd told them all to give it a try on a feather.

At first everyone was unsuccessful. Hermione who had been patiently watching everyone else try had learned from their mistakes and performed the charm perfectly on her first go. She pointed out to Ron especially that they were pronouncing it incorrectly. A boy with a heavy Irish accent who if Harry remembered correctly name was Seamus Finnigan, had somehow managed to make his feather explode. Most of the class laughed at him. But Harry decided to try the charm for himself once more and was successful along with a couple others.

Harry was so very pleased with himself that he had almost gotten up and done a victory dance. But knew that if he did he'd be completely and utterly mortified afterward so he had opted for silent satisfaction.

End of Chapter

Okay so yeah sorry for the wait. And shit I'm so mad at myself I wanted to go so much farther with this chapter but decided not to. But don't worry the next chapter will pick up the pace and get the story cooking for sure. We only have a few more chapters left before first year will be over. T.T they grow up so fast lol anyway I hope you like the chappie and I hope to get more reviews its really motivating. Well see ya for now.


	4. Animosity and Discovery

Call of the Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. However I do own this story idea. That's about it. (I also own a bunch of Harry Potter merchandise yeah I'm weird)

Warning: Well the only warnings as of now are that this is a slightly alternate universe setting. It does include male/male along with male/fem pairing. May be an Mpreg. Mature content, bad language, and many other possibly suggestive themes.

Summary: What if the tables were turned. What if LV went after Neville Longbottom instead of Harry Potter on that faithful day. What if Harry Potter had actually gone to Slytherin. Would Harry let the dark side take him or would he still feel the call of the light? Would Harry still be the one called on to save the day in the end? Better than its sounds. DMHP

Pairings: Main pairing Draco/Harry still deciding on other ones any suggestions would be much appreciated.

Chapter 4: Animosity and Discovery

It had been about three weeks since Harry and the others had enrolled in Hogwarts. He was doing pretty well in his classes, well all accept for Potions. But no one saw that as a surprise for some reason. He was really getting on well with his Slytherin comrades and the few Gryfindors who actually wanted to be his friend.

Harry idly wondered how long it would be before the house rivalries tore that friendship apart. Even though was pretty gifted in many of his subject he still had trouble with a few concepts. Sometimes he studied in the library with Hermione and Ron. They'd be getting on really well.

But soon enough Draco would find them, and he'd regret it. Even though they both knew that Harry wanted to be friends with both of them. Draco and Ron still made absolutely no effort to get along at all. Their many arguments were frequent and usually resulted in both their houses losing points. Even though he liked both Ron and Hermione fine enough he couldn't help the feeling that he was betraying his Slytherin brethren.

But then Harry realized that there was no difference between Slytherins, Gryfindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. When it came down to it they were all just students. They were all trying to get through the rigorous courses at Hogwarts so that they could became successful witches and wizards. Seriously whose stupid idea was it to separate the students and create childish rivalries between them, Harry thought with a bit of frustration coursing through him.

He sighed, every time Draco had found him hanging out with the Gryfindors he went completely nutters. He'd go into a rage which was clearly fueled by jealousy for some reason but each time Harry asked him about it he'd just say "You can be friends with anyone you want." and end the conversation instantly. Harry had tried so many times to convince Draco and the others that the Gryfindors were not all that bad. Of course every one pretended that they hadn't heard him and simply chose to ignore him. He sighed it was truly hopeless, he was obviously fighting a losing battle.

It wasn't as if the animosity was completely one sided though, he'd also talked to Ron about not letting what Draco said get to him so much, but to no avail. He wondered if there was some other reason, besides the house difference, that they seemed to hate each other. Harry had even gone to Neville Longbottom and asked him if he could stop the feuding but Neville was too timid for the job and simply tried his best to ignore the whole situation.

Currently Harry, Draco and Blaise were making their way to the common room, but they happened to bump into Ron, Neville and Hermione. Instantly the insults were yelled. Draco and Ron as usual going at it like cats and dogs. Even though Neville really wasn't one to argue Blaise jeered at him anyway.

Not condoning any of it Harry began a conversation with Hermione. "Hermione did you take notes today in Transfiguration? I stayed up nearly all night trying to finish my Potions report and ended up falling asleep in class." he asked smiling at the brunette girl.

Hermione returned the smile and replied "Yes I did, and I'd be happy to let you borrow them. But I need them back before the quiz on Thursday."

"No problem and thanks a lot you're a life saver." the bespectacled boy said. They had tried to continue their conversation but soon enough both were very aware of the situation going on around them. Both of them heard the flourishing of wands and turned to see exactly what was going on.

Ron and Draco both were brandishing their wands, both aimed at the other's throat. Blaise who was smirking for all he was worth was armed and ready as well, he had his wand trained on Neville. Neville, even though he was trembling, had his wand out and ready. He was clearly poised to try and use a shield charm if necessary.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Harry said as he walked right in between the two sworn enemies. "What the bloody hell are your problems!? Put the wands away, NOW!" he yelled again and his magic boomed around him and his eyes flashed a bright green for a moment. All around him quickly obeyed, they felt the rush of power and worried what would happen next. "There has to be a better way for you guys to work out your problems with out jinxing each other into hell." he sighed as he calmed down considerably.

"I know, how about a wizard duel. Midnight in the trophy, what do you say Gryfindors?" Blaise suggested and Harry looked confused.

He didn't know what a wizard duel was but judging by the sound of it, it wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he said another way to resolve their problems.

"We accept!" Ron replied instantly obviously speaking for all three of the Gryfindors present. Neville and Hermione turned to the redhead staring at him incredulously.

"We do?!" Hermione asked completely shocked. Ron gave her a look that somehow got her to stop her protesting.

"Be there, Weasel." Draco said with hate lacing every word before he turned on his heel and left. Blaise quickly followed the platinum blonde. Harry sighed and shrugged at the three before taking off after his Slytherin friends.

"Uh guys what's a wizard duel?" Harry asked even though somehow he figured he already knew.

"Well it's a magical duel. Don't worry too much over it Harry, I'll be Draco's second." Blaise winked back at him but that didn't explain much to Harry.

"His second what does that mean?" Harry asked genuinely interested.

"It means I take over if he dies. But neither Draco nor Ron know enough magic to do much of anything to each other. They might be able to rattle off a couple of jinxes but that's it. If we were all more experienced wizard then maybe you'd have something to worry about but as it stands this duel will be relatively harmless. See we're solving the problem with out causing each other harm." he paused. "Well at least not much harm."

Harry nodded. He was still not sure he wanted them to go through with it but he did know that the duel did sound interesting. Maybe even, fun, but Harry quickly shook his head hurting someone else was never fun…still he couldn't help but find it a little exciting.

Midnight rolled around and the three of them plus the addition of Pansy, who was going solely to cheer on Draco, snuck around the castle trying to reach the trophy room without being detected. They reached the dark room which was unlocked as always. It was five after midnight when the Gryfindors finally made their way into the rooms.

Hermione was looking absolutely cheesed off. She was angry at Ron for having included her in this immature attempt at dueling. "Really, this is so unnecessary! What if we get caught!" she hissed in a hushed tone.

"Quit your whining Granger." Draco replied. They had all unknowingly lined up on opposite sides of the trophy room. Draco stepped forward into the center of the room. Harry thought it somehow funny that they were all dressed in their pajamas and still managed to be kind of serious about the whole thing. Soon after, Ron stepped forward as well. Both of them quickly pulled out their wands. Neither waiting for any kind of signal they immediately started shooting off charms and jinxes. Ron had fired a Bat-Bogey Hex at Draco. Harry's face scrunched up as he watched the spell take effect, it was really gross. He watched as Draco bogey's were enlarged and sprouted wings. They had started to attack Draco.

When the bogey monsters disappeared Draco hissed "Densaugeo!" Instantly Ron's teeth began to grow to an almost impossible size. Taking advantage of the fact that because of his enlarged teeth Ron couldn't cast at the moment Draco muttered "Incarcerous!" and a rope appeared around Ron, making him immobile. Draco was about to finish the duel when both his spells wore off.

Ron quickly used a jelly legs jinx on Draco causing him to fall over. As Draco was going down he tried to cast "Confundo!" but he missed his target and the spell hit Hermione. She looked confused and bewildered and so randomly started firing off spells in random directions. Sparks went flying all over the place, things happening erratically because of the spells she sent in every direction. By the time the confusion spell had worn off they had all created quite a bit of noise.

"What's all that ruckus?! Students out of bed! You all better pray I don't catch you!" came the voice of Filtch, the horrid caretaker of Hogwarts. Harry really did not like the sour old git.

"We've got to get out of here!" Neville spoke for the first time since they had arrived. They all scrambled out of the trophy room. They all made a beeline for the first staircase they could find. They shuffled up the stairs and into the nearest door.

Ron asked silently into the dark corridor "Does anyone else feel like we shouldn't be here?"

"We're not _supposed _to be here! This is the third floor, Dumbledore said it was off limits." Hermione reprimanded. Harry vaguely remembered him saying something about dying a painful death.

"Draco what should we do, we need to make it back down to the dungeons?" Blaise asked from Harry's left. Draco shrugged and Pansy looked slightly worried. None of them really cared that they had broken the rules but they'd not be caught doing it.

"Follow the Gryfindorks for now I suppose." the blonde sighed obviously annoyed at the whole situation. They all nodded, and followed behind the three Gryfindors blindly making their way down the corridor. It had only been a few moments before the group of students heard a meow from behind them. They all turned around to see Mrs. Norris staring unblinkingly at them.

"It's Filch's cat!" both Pansy and Hermione hissed to the boys. They turned around and again ran for the nearest door. They all faintly heard Filch's rusty yelling voice. The door wouldn't open.

"It's locked!" Ron whispered harshly.

"Oh move over!" Hermione said stepping forward and pushing Ron out of the way. She stepped close to the door. With a wave of her wand she muttered "Alohomora!" The lock unlatched and they rushed through the threshold.

They all tried to lean against the door and hear what was going on in the hallway they'd just left. They faintly heard Filch pass by grumbling to himself about finding misfits. They all took notice of the room's musky smell. Neville was the first one to ask "Does anyone else hear that?" he asked softly.

Harry frowned before saying "Yeah sort of sounds like, snoring?" this was said with a lilt of uncertainty.

"It feels like there is a warm breeze in here or something." Ron said contemplatively. Pansy being the impatient Slytherin girl she was turned around and saw what the source of the disturbances were.

Her eyes went wide as she stuttered "D-d-dog!" everyone else confused at what she had said turned around to investigate as well. What they saw both shocked and frightened them all witless. There in the middle of the room was a giant, three-headed, grey dog slumbering peacefully.

Both Hermione and Pansy screamed first. The dog was quickly roused from its sleeping stupor. It growled and soon both the Slytherins and Gryfindors were screaming at the top of their lungs. They again all scrambled out of the door just in time to save themselves from becoming puppy chow. The temporary group broke apart as the Slytherins bolted for the lower regions of the castle in order to reach their common room. The Gryfindors mean while made quick work of the many staircases they had to climb to reach Gryfindor dormitories.

"Bloody hell!" Pansy breathed as she tried to regain her breath. "What the hell are they thinking keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?!" she asked with a bit of a hysteric tone.

"Pansy, remember, a lady should always strive for elegance." Draco reprimanded even as he unceremoniously flopped down on to a couch in the common room.

Pansy bit back the 'fuck you' she was ready to fire off at Draco and simply took a few more calming breaths before joining him on the couch.

"It was guarding something, I think." Harry said after he too took a seat next to Draco while Blaise took his place on Harry's left.

"So I wasn't the only one who noticed the trap door then?" Blaise finally spoke.

"What a fucking night!" Draco sighed. He let his head fall back to rest on the back of the couch. Harry let his head lull to fall on Draco's shoulder as Blaise did the same with Harry. Pansy wanting to feel cozy as well splayed herself across the laps of all three of them.

"I have half a mind to owl my father in the morning." Draco said absently. His hand reached down and found Pansy's silken locks and began to run through them. Her eyes fell shut slowly.

"Draco I don't think that would be wise." Harry spoke suddenly a little more aware then he had been a moment ago. The warm bodies around him were making him feel really comfy.

"Draco what would your father do but make a fool of himself. He'd most likely order that the Ministry try to investigate the matter but by the time they would have gotten around to it, the headmaster would have gotten rid of it anyway. Your father would be humiliated and you would be in serious trouble. Remember what he always said mess up and you have a one way ticket to Durmstrang!" Blaise finished with a sinister smile sent Draco's way.

"He wouldn't dare! But I supposed you're right, even though I cant help but wonder what the hell is down there you know?!" Draco sighed again, he noticed that he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Well in any case we need to get to bed. I'm about ready to pass out as it is." Harry said, his voice sleep laden already. They all looked down to see that Pansy had fallen asleep in all three of their respective laps. Harry shook her slightly and she raised her head groggily.

"It's morning?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"No but it is time for you to get up." Draco said. She stood slowly and they managed to make their way back to their bedrooms with out falling over in exhaustion.

It had been only a couple of weeks later when Halloween finally rolled around. Harry was admittedly excited about what Halloween in the wizarding world would be like. He was sure that it would be a time that he'd never forget.

Everywhere one walked they could see Halloween decorations adorning the walls and various other places. Harry had been a little frightened when he saw that most of the decorations were alive, well enchanted to appear to be alive. Draco had found it funny when a flying bat had flown passed him and he'd jumped, Draco ensured him that it was only a spell.

Currently Harry was happy because he had actually passed his Potions exam with flying colors. Draco was beaming next to him, mainly because he had helped him study for the test. Harry laughed on the inside at how Draco thought his recent triumph was purely because of him but what Draco didn't know was that it was because of his _and_ Hermione's combined effort. He'd been having secret study sessions with the Gryfindor girl for the past two weeks.

Of course even after their adventures in school late that night the rivalries between the Gryfindor and Slytherin first years hadn't dissolved at all. If anything the rivalries had become even more hostile. Harry had hoped that almost being killed by a giant dog would end some of the animosity but he realized sadly that that was only wishful thinking.

He and Draco were both on their way to Charms. They were a little behind everyone else because they had stayed behind in Potions to talk to Snape. They finally reached the classroom right when the class was starting. The time seemed to fly by as they learned two new charms that day. Harry and Blaise both picked it up on the first try as did Hermione. Draco determined to get it right picked them up on his second go, and Pansy who hadn't really been trying in the first place performed both on her third try.

Ron sat red faced because of the fact that he had yet to get them right. Hermione tried to explain it him but she had said it in a condescending voice which she sometimes tended to favor. Ron didn't take well to her criticism and so after the class he had gone off about what a know it all she was. She'd apparently heard him talking to a group of Gryfindor boys.

Her eyes watered and ran passed all of them on her way to wherever ,she purposely bumped Ron's shoulder. "I think she heard you." Seamus Finnigan said to Ron. He looked slightly worried before he tried to shrug it off.

Once classes were over most of the students tried to do anything to keep them from going crazy waiting for the Halloween feast that night. Harry was antsy at best, he couldn't help himself. Draco and Blaise had both tried to calm him down of course, Pansy thought that anxious Harry was cute. When the time for the Halloween feast finally came he was about ready to jump out of his skin. Harry noticed that Draco though a lot more calm was fairly excited about the feast as well, he knew from past conversations that Draco had a rather insatiable sweet tooth.

When they reached the Great Hall they couldn't believe the amount of food and sweets piled up on all the long tables lining the Great Hall. The decorations in were a lot more lively than the enchantments 'haunting' the rest of school. One thing that Harry noticed was that Hermione wasn't in the Great Hall, once he noticed that, he also noticed that she hadn't been in any other classes after Charms. He would've gone and asked Ron or Neville what was going on but they were already seated at Gryfindor table and even though they accepted him he wasn't sure that the other Gryfindors did or would. Hermione was pushed to the back of his mind as the banquet began.

Draco mostly consumed the sweets barely paying any attention to any of the real food. "You know Draco keep eating like that and your stomach will be bigger than your ego." Blaise said and Harry laughed.

"Oh please spare me, there's not an once of fat below my neck." Draco waved off the comment while downing a mug of pumpkin juice.

Just then their Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher came crashing through the door "Troll! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs before gasping and saying "Thought you ought to know." and with said that he fainted. Harry really did feel sorry for Professor Quirrel.

Naturally everyone panicked. With a loud, thunderous voice the headmaster called for silence and commanded the prefects to lead everyone back to their dormitories. While half way back to the Slytherin common room Harry thought about Hermione and said "Draco what about Hermione?"

"What about her?!" Draco asked incredulously.

"She wasn't in the Great Hall she doesn't know. What if she happens to find it?!" Harry said almost yelling.

"How exactly is that our problem?" Blaise asked from behind them. Harry shook his head and went off in search of Hermione.

"Harry what the hell?! Dammit!" Draco turned to Blaise and Pansy "Go find Snape! Knowing Harry and those bloody Gryfindors they'll actually find the damn troll, Merlin be with us if they do!" Draco said before taking off down the corridor after Harry. Really, he didn't and couldn't understand Harry's obsession with the Gryfindors. He had all the friends he needed in Slytherin and it sometimes pissed Draco off that he refused to realize that.

He caught up with Harry. He was standing with the Weasel and Large-bottom. They were right outside the girl's bathroom on the first floor. There before them stood a twenty-five foot troll who's stench they could smell from where they stood. Harry's face scrunched up as he looked upon the great beast. It's whole body seemed to be a series of lumps and greenish flesh. They watched as it trudged into the girl's bathroom.

Harry turned to Ron and asked "You don't suppose she's in there, do you?" They heard a girl's scream and some sort of crash.

"Does that answer your question?!" Ron said before he, Neville and Harry took off for the bathroom. Draco rolled his eyes, huffed and followed behind them at a much more dignified and sedate pace.

He found all three of them attempting to divert the troll's attention by throwing planks of wood at its head. Draco sighed, really if they were going to help the little muggle-born girl then they weren't going to get any where this way. Seriously what were they, wizards or idiots? He let out another breath before taking out his wand.

"Gryfindorks and Harry!" he called. "You have wands don't you?! Use them!" Draco yelled.

For the first and probably last time in his life Ron took Draco's advice. Brandishing his wand and using the swish and flick wrist movement he uttered "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club the troll had been using was suspended in the air.

"Petrificus Totalus!" the blond said while flourishing his wand elegantly. The troll went rigid and stopped moving all together. The large club that the troll had been wielding fell from the air and connected with a loud thud to the troll's head. The troll fell forward and all of them scrambled out of the way.

With a deafening thud it fell to the floor. "That's how you deal with a troll." the young Malfoy muttered to the suddenly quiet girl's bathroom. Hermione rolled her eyes at him but remained quiet.

"Explain yourselves!" they suddenly heard McGonagall's voice slice through the air. They turned to see her, Flitwick and Sprout staring at them in earnest astonishment. Behind them were Blaise and Pansy both of them staring at the troll with their mouths agape.

"It's not the boys' fault professor. I went looking for the troll. I've read about them and thought I could handle it. If they hadn't come along when they had I'd probably be dead." Hermione muttered lowly and with her head bowed.

"Be that as it may I would have expected better judgment out of you Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryfindor for your serious lack of judgment." she said to Hermione. She turned to the boys, both Gryfindor and Slytherin. "I hope you all realize just how fortunate you are to be alive. Not many first years could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five point will be awarded to each of you, for sheer dumb luck." she said before walking toward the troll to inspect it.

All the students present took that as their queue to leave. With a great feeling of accomplishment settling inside them the Gryfindors headed up to their tower and the Slytherins made their way down to the dungeons. Neither group passing a word between them.

It was deafly quiet until they reached the Slytherin common room. Once there Blaise and Pansy attacked them with a barrage of questions. Both Harry and Draco told the story of how the troll had been defeated. Pansy and Blaise were enthralled, eventually other Slytherins came to listen to the story, all of them hanging on their every word. Draco found all the attention great but Harry found that it was a little embarrassing. His face was flaming the entire time they had been the center of attention.

Eventually they went to bed. But Harry laid awake for a while after lights out wondering just how the troll had gotten in the first place. As a last idle thought he wondered if the troll being let in had anything to do with the giant three headed dog on the third floor. With that final thought in mind he went to sleep.

End of Chapter

Ok so this chapter was a bit bigger than the others. It took me a while to right and come up with this chapter but I think I did a pretty good job of it. Anyway the next chapter will most likely be the last one for their first year. So if you liked it or didn't like it let me know in a review any suggestion on the story will be very appreciated so yeah go ahead and click that purple button down there.


	5. Disconcerting Connections

Call of the Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. However I do own this story idea. That's about it. (I also own a bunch of Harry Potter merchandise yeah I'm weird)

Warning: Well the only warnings as of now are that this is a slightly alternate universe setting. It does include male/male along with male/fem pairing. May be an Mpreg. Mature content, bad language, and many other possibly suggestive themes.

Summary: What if the tables were turned. What if LV went after Neville Longbottom instead of Harry Potter on that faithful day. What if Harry Potter had actually gone to Slytherin. Would Harry let the dark side take him or would he still feel the call of the light? Would Harry still be the one called on to save the day in the end? Better than its sounds. DMHP SBRL J&LP

Pairings: Main pairing Draco/Harry still deciding on other ones any suggestions would be much appreciated.

Chapter 5: Disconcerting Connection

Harry was happy that Christmas would finally be arriving soon. He was glad to have a distraction, something to take his mind off of the recent troubling events happening at Hogwarts he still had no idea what was going on. Who let the troll in? Was there some connection between the troll and the giant three headed dog up on the third floor? If so, then what was that connection? What the bloody hell was so important it took a three headed dog to guard it.

Harry shook his head free of those thoughts, his parents were coming. They would be arriving at Hogwarts within the hour, instead of him wasting hours on a train they would be coming to retrieve him from the school themselves. Harry had no doubt that their trip had an underlying purpose, most likely his father would be visiting Dumbledore's office before they departed. From what his mother had mentioned in the letters and care packages she sent his father was still seething over the fact that he had become a Slytherin, instead of a Gryfindor like he and the rest of his family.

Harry sighed when thought about how stubborn his father could be at times. There was no point in visiting Dumbledore about it, the decision had been made and his father would have to learn to deal with it. He cursed the fact that he had inherited that trait to a degree.

"Harry you alright there, mate?" Blaise asked from his right. Currently they were seated at Slytherin table eating breakfast.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking." Harry replied with a half-heartedly happy tone.

"What about?" Draco inquired from the his left, while taking a spoonful of porridge into his mouth.

"Nothing much, just thinking about this coming Christmas it should prove to be rather interesting." Harry said right before he bit into a strip of bacon.

"Why? What would make this Christmas different from all the other Christmas' you've had?" Pansy who was sitting directly across from him asked.

"Well for one it would be the first 'magical' Christmas that we've ever had in my house." Harry explained.

"Well then its sure to be an interesting Holiday for you then." Pansy replied smiling at the dark haired, youth. Harry smiled back and continued eating his meal. He idly wondered when his parents would arrive. At that very moment the door to the Great Hall creaked open, and there stood his parent, beaming for all the world to see.

Harry stood trying to control his happiness at seeing them, he was a Slytherin after all and a certain air of calm was to be upheld. With a slow somewhat confident stride he made his way to his parents. He father gave him a pat on the head, while his mother opted to give him a strong squeeze, despite himself he couldn't help but return the hug with a prominent blush on his face.

He noticed that his father was frowning at the Slytherin badge embroidered on his robe. He looked up to meet his eyes, there was some frustration in those dark eyes but Harry merely shrugged it off. What else was there to do?

"Harry, son are you ready to leave?" His father asked as he eyed Dumbledore. He hadn't even look Harry's way when addressing him, which the boy found to be just the slightest bit rude.

"Yeah Dad I am. Is something the matter?" Harry asked as if he was completely oblivious to his father's frustration.

"No, son everything is fine. Go and get your things, we'll wait for you here." James said still not looking in his son's direction.

"Yes." was Harry's only reply before he sighed and made his way to the Slytherin dungeons.

James frowned when he noticed that three other Slytherin first years left their seats and their table to follow Harry.

Once they were down in the Slytherin dorms Draco spoke "Merlin that was painful."

Harry already knowing what he was referring to simply sighed as he grabbed his suit case full of clothes.

"Yeah I mean you could see his frustration clear as day from where we sat. Is he really that upset about the sorting?" Blaise said in a quiet voice.

"I suppose so, but he will get over it. And if he doesn't then he'll have to learn to. " Harry said on another sigh. Harry tugged his suitcase already on his way out of the dorm room. Once in the common room again he stopped and smiled at all of his friends "I'll miss you guys, Happy Holidays!" and with that he turned to leave the Slytherin dungeons. He was effectively stopped when two pairs of arms encircled him, one pair coming from behind him and the other pair coming from directly in front of him.

"You didn't think you were getting off that easily did you?" Pansy asked as she squeezed her arms even tighter around Harry. Harry's face grew red and Draco having noticed this chuckled from behind him.

"Happy Holidays, Harry." Blaise said before wedging himself in between Harry's two captors and planting a quick peck of his lips to the side of Harry head.

"Do you guys always have to be so…affectionate?" Harry asked his face still flaming red. This was where the misconception about Slytherin started. People thought that Slytherins were all cold hearted, cynical, dark magic using, uptight pricks. Harry admitted that that was the mask they kept up for the world, but behind close doors most Slytherins were really caring, at least for the people they were close to. Not to say that all Slytherins got along and liked each other, but the people who they did like they kept close and had their backs, always. At least that had been what Draco had explained to Harry. It seemed being a Slytherin was all about keeping up appearances and masking one's true self from the world.

"I believe you already know the answer to that!" Pansy replied before smiling, kissing him as well and letting him go. "Besides we still need to loosen you up. You spent a lot time in the muggle world, and they've made you right uptight little git." she smiled and finished by saying "Things that are common place here in the wizarding still have you flushing, we've got to work on that." Harry quirked an eyebrow at her, he understood but it also felt like there was some sort of subtext that he wasn't getting.

"Be safe this Christmas, and Happy Holidays Harry." Draco sighed giving him one last lingering squeeze before releasing the raven haired youth. Harry smiled back at all of them one more time before deftly leaving the common room.

He made his way back up to the Great Hall and found only his mother waiting for him. When he reached her he asked "Where's dad?" even though he already knew the answer perfectly well.

"He wanted to have a word with Dumbledore." She replied with a comforting smile on her face. Harry found himself sighing once again, he had a moment to think that sighing too much couldn't be very good for his health.

At that moment his father came through the doors of the Great Hall looking for all the world like he was thoroughly pissed. "Let's go." was all he said to his family. And with that said they made they're way off the grounds of Hogwarts. Once they were outside of the school's official boundaries James held his hand out to Harry.

Harry looked confused but grabbed onto his father's hand nonetheless. James smiled and Lily took a firm hold of his shoulder as he closed his eyes and in an instant they were no longer on the outskirts of Hogwarts. Harry felt disoriented to say the least he didn't know what was going on but he was sure that he didn't like it. He felt his footing being torn away from him and he felt as if he were going to topple over at any moment.

Once the feeling was beginning to dissipate he found himself standing in the living room of his home.

"What just happened?" he asked feeling just a bit dizzy.

"That was Apparation Harry, it's when you disappear and reappear somewhere else." His father tried to explain in the simplest of terms.

Harry furrowed his brows but said nothing in response, he opted to go up to his room and unpack instead. He unloaded all of his clothes into drawers and put away all of his toiletries in his private bathroom. When he was done he heard other voices downstairs besides the voices of his parents. He recognized the three new voices Sirius, Remus and Cole. Cole was Sirius and Remus' son, Harry wasn't quite sure how they had conceived a son, considering that they were both males but he had an inkling that it had something to do with magic.

He ran down the stairs to greet his God parents and his god brother. Cole Lupin Black was a boy much like Harry in both attitude, aptitude, and stature but that is where their likeness pretty much ended. Physically Cole had shoulder to mid-back length hair, which was a wavy waterfall of light brown tresses. His eyes were a stormy grey like his father Sirius's. Harry always thought he could see a sort of hidden knowledge in them. He had milky cream colored skin to top it all off.

He hugged his god brother and the boy hugged back. "How is Hogwarts Harry is it terribly dreadful or terribly fun and exciting?" the boy asked. Cole eyed Harry, even though he was roughly Harry's age he was born a few months after Harry and had not made the mark to get his Hogwarts letter that year but he would surely be attending next year.

"Terribly fun and exciting of course! Spells, flying, trolls, teachers changing into animals, the list goes on!" Harry replied all too excitedly, his parents were listening to the two interact and had heard the part about the troll. Of course in his many letters home Harry had not so accidentally left out what had happened with the troll, his friends, and himself.

"Troll! What troll, Harry?!" his mother asked frantically. Her face contorted into that of a worried frown. Harry sighed as he told the story of the troll that had somehow managed to make its way into the school and how he and his friends had been the ones to capture it, all the occupants of the room listened intently not interrupting him once.

When the story was told Harry looked around the room to find that his parents and god parents were all speechless. Harry of course had sent Cole a letter and a mentioned briefly something about a troll but this was the first time he was hearing the full story and was a bit surprised by it as well.

"Well I hope you kids realize just how lucky you are, not many first years could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale." Harry laughed because that had been almost exactly what McGonagall had said. "I'm not kidding Harry." she said sternly.

"I know but it's kind of funny that you said almost exactly what Professor McGonagall had said." Harry ended smiling up at his mother, her stern frown faltering around the edges as she began to smile.

"Oh Let him alone, Lily. My boy, the troll trouncing hero!" James Potter said and Harry blushed as his father and god parents all gave him a round of applause. Cole sensing his embarrassment grabbed his god brother's hand as he told both of their parents that they would be up in Harry's room and down in time for lunch.

Once they were alone in Harry's room Cole spoke "Harry I feel like you left something out of that story you just told us." he said pointedly staring into Harry's emerald depths.

"Well there is something else that happened at school that seems pretty important, its just that I haven't figured out how it's related to the troll incident. But together maybe we can figure it out." Harry smiled and Cole smiled back, they'd always been good at figuring things out together. With Harry's keen eye for details and inquisitive skills along with Coles analytical mind there was nothing they hadn't been able figure out.

"So what is it?" Cole finally asked running his fingers through his hair absentmindedly.

"Well…there was this dog." Harry replied not quite sure how to describe it without freaking out his god sibling.

Cole looked confused "And? Is there more because that doesn't seem so suspicious to me." Cole muttered now fervently playing in his tresses, this signaled to Harry that he was thinking deeply on the subject.

"No that's not all. It was a giant, three headed, grey dog. But not only that it was sealed in a room on the third floor, which is forbidden to all students. The dog was also standing on a trapdoor." Harry explained. "The most obvious thing about it, is that the school is hiding something and the dog is protecting it." Harry finished.

Cole had a look of pure concentration on his face. "Well seeing that trolls are generally not that bright I'd wager someone let the thing in." He muttered more to himself than to Harry. He was thinking for a little while longer before he suddenly jumped to his feet proclaiming "I've got it!"

"What is it?" Harry asked astonished to say the least.

"Someone let the troll in as a distraction so that they could get to whatever it is that dog is guarding." Cole explained and suddenly a light clicked on in Harry's brain.

"Of course that makes sense but the question still remains, what exactly is in the school that could be that important? And who's after whatever 'it' is?" Harry replied. Cole shrugged and flopped back down on to the bed.

"Well since we're not going to get any information sitting here why don't we change the subject to something else." Cole suggested sounding slightly exasperated. If his birthday had been only a few months earlier he could be there at Hogwarts helping his god brother solve the strange and mysterious happenings, not to mention flying and casting spells that his parents refused to teach him.

"What would you rather talk about?" asked Harry swishing his wand back and forth idly. He stopped promptly when his alarm clock exploded and his mother yelled up to him about the noise.

"Hm…well tell me about your friends." He prompted. Harry complied to the request easily, telling Cole all about both his Slytherin brethren and his Gryfindor chums.

"Wait a moment…you're in Slytherin? And you're friends with Gryfindors?" Cole inquired.

"Yes, why is that such a big surprise. They say that Godric and Salazar were the best of friends, why cant people believe that people from their houses could be friends with one another?" Harry answered Cole's question with another question.

"I suppose its not so much about you're friends, I'm more surprised that you ended up in Slytherin, you kindly left out how exactly you pulled that off in your letters to me." Cole smirked.

"Actually its simple really, I just asked the sorting hat to please put me in Slytherin. Well more like begged but you know what I mean." Harry shrugged it didn't seem like that much of a big deal to him.

"Harry that doesn't happen, ever. Once the sorting hat has made a decision its final and no amount begging can persuade it." Cole said, he was a very knowledgeable child after all and knew many things about the muggle world, the wizarding world and Hogwarts itself.

"Well it listened to me." Harry finally said.

The Holidays passed by all too quickly and just like Harry had expected it had been quite interesting to say the least. He received one of the best gifts ever, at least in his opinion, an invisibility cloak which he got from his father. Cole had gotten something equally as impressive from his parents, the Marauders map. Both of their parents were beaming when they opened their presents on Christmas morning and then proceeded to captivate them with stories of all the Marauders' antics and adventures involving their gifts.

Lily had said that it most likely was not a good idea in the long run that Cole and Harry had those items in their possession. "Those two are quite adept at getting themselves into trouble without the aid of magic." everyone laughed because they all knew that it was true.

The most surprising part of the Holidays had been Christmas night. He had received a package via owl. It turned out to be a present, from Draco no less. Harry smiled, he was very touched by the gift. It was a photo album, there was only picture in it but the photo was of Draco, Pansy, and Blaise and they were all smiling and waving back at him from the picture. Harry knew that Draco hadn't come up with the idea all by his lonesome which just made him smile even wider. Later that night he received a three more parcel all via owl one from Hermione, one from Ron, and one from Neville as well. He promised himself that he'd do something special for all of them once he returned to school.

End of Chapter

Well yeah I know this chapter probably sucked but I tried I wanted to get this chapter out before the Holidays were officially over ya know. The next chapter will definitely be the last chapter for their first year. Well for now ciao…er sayonara….no hasta luego! lol


	6. First Year Ends

Call of the Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. However I do own this story idea. That's about it. (I also own a bunch of Harry Potter merchandise yeah I'm weird)

Warning: Well the only warnings as of now are that this is a slightly alternate universe setting. It does include male/male along with male/fem pairing. May be an Mpreg. Mature content, bad language, and many other possibly suggestive themes.

Summary: What if the tables were turned. What if LV went after Neville Longbottom instead of Harry Potter on that faithful day. What if Harry Potter had actually gone to Slytherin. Would Harry let the dark side take him or would he still feel the call of the light? Would Harry still be the one called on to save the day in the end? Better than its sounds. DMHP SBRL J&LP

Pairings: Main pairing Draco/Harry still deciding on other ones any suggestions would be much appreciated.

Chapter 6: First Year Ends

Harry after returning from the winter holiday, had been adamantly visiting the library after reading a particularly disturbing article in the prophet about something called the sorcerer stone he had no idea why but he had a feeling that this mysterious stone had something to do with what had been going on in Hogwarts. It had been a really slow morning for him when he had been eating breakfast and the owls had come early and delivered newspapers to just about everyone. The cover page of the prophet was taken up mostly by the moving images of goblins scrambling inside what seemed to be a cave. The goblins insisted that nothing had actually been stolen. Later Harry learned that they had been in a bank vault and they had been searching to ensure that nothing had been pilfered from it. What made the feeling sink deep into Harry's bone was the fact that Neville had mentioned that both he and Hagrid had visited that vault.

Harry constantly thought of what Neville had told him Hagrid said "Tops secret Hogwarts business." Harry had a feeling that the stone was the precious item being hidden in the school and that that was what the perpetrator was trying to retrieve. And so with a determination he never knew he had, Harry buried himself in his research of the sorcerer's stone, of course Hermione was eager to help him research. Surprisingly enough so was Draco, along with Ron, they both seemed to be able to stow away their hatred of each other to help Harry.

When he questioned them about that Draco muttered something along the lines of "I'm not going to let the Weasel bother me."

Ron reacted with a simple shrug that Harry couldn't decipher for the life of him. Blaise ever the martyr stuck to studying his spells and doing his homework although he did lend some valuable research tips that Harry really appreciated. Pansy for some reason had taken to watching each and everyone of their teacher's very closely. Again when Harry asked for her reasoning, she too responded nonchalantly and gave him the briefest of information. He sometimes really didn't understand his friends but all the while he was really thankful for them and he wouldn't trade them for the world.

By the time spring had arrived Harry had researched almost all of the books in the library and hadn't really come up with anything useful. Then the idea struck him that maybe this was a good time to owl his god brother and get his input on what his next move should be.

"Harry, who are you writing to?" Draco asked casually while he completed a particularly hard potions essay.

"I'm writing to my god brother Cole. He's one of the most intuitive people I know." Harry mentioned as he finished the letter. "He might be able to give me some useful advise." He said as he just finished stuffing the letter into an envelope.

"You really think he'll able to tell us something that we haven't already figured out." Pansy asked from her plush green chair five feet away from Harry.

"I'm hoping so. I mean, we've exhausted all our resources so maybe an outsider will be able to show us a perspective we might have overlooked." Harry answered.

"If you say so." Pansy shrugged and went back to her own potions essay.

"Draco?" Harry called to the blond.

"Yes, Harry?" Draco answered as he rolled up the parchment with his essay written on it.

"Would mind walking with me to the owlery?" Harry asked looking the blond in the eye and smiling slightly.

"No I would not. Are you ready to go now?" Draco returned smirking at the brunette.

"Yes." and with that they left and headed straight for the owlery.

On their way there Draco asked suddenly "Harry what exactly do you plan to do if and when you find out what's going on around here? I mean have you thought that far ahead?" the blond looked to the shorter brunette with a quizzical stare.

"I'm actually not sure. I suppose the best thing to do would be to tell Professor Dumbledore." Harry returned.

"I'm not sure that's the best of ideas." Draco said frowning a little.

"What do you mean? I mean, he's the head of the school so wouldn't he be the person most likely able to do something about it?" Harry asked trying to read the taller boy's face and getting nothing in return.

"Well that's true. But then again he is the one hiding a giant three headed hound and possibly something even more dangerous in the school. If you ask me, in a way this whole thing started with him." Draco muttered and his face morphed into the arrogant, stern face that Harry learned meant that that was probably going to be the end of the conversation.

Harry thought about what Draco said all the way up to the owlery. He realized somewhere along the way that Draco had a point. At the very least it was food for thought.

Once Harry had sent off Hedwig to make her delivery he and Draco were on their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Before they both made it out of the door, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs to the owlery. Into view came Neville. Neville smiled at Harry and glanced warily at Draco. "What's up Neville? Sending your grandmother a letter?" Harry asked eying the envelope in the boy's hand.

"I'm fine Harry. And yes I was going to send my grandmother a letter." Neville replied. "Also Hermione says that we should meet in the library after dinner." Neville said giving Harry an uncharacteristically serious and determined look. Harry nodded and replied that he would be there. With that the two Slytherins bid Neville good bye as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"Do you think Granger has found something important?" Draco asked as they came upon the giant doors of the Great Hall.

"I don't know, but lets hope for the best." Harry muttered lowly as they were now in the Great Hall and couldn't afford to be over heard by anyone who wasn't already privy to the information.

"Where'd you two just come from?" Blaise asked casually as they took their seats on either side of the boy.

"The owlery. Harry wanted to send a letter to his god sibling." Draco answered as he began to tuck in.

Harry too began to eat and a few minutes into the meal he looked across the Hall to lock eyes with Hermione and when they did she nodded discretely. Somehow she conveyed to him that what she had to tell him was important.

Ron who sat next to Hermione just winked and smiled like he knew something that Harry didn't. Harry smiled back and shook his head, sometimes Ron was a fool, and he sometimes thought that Ron prided himself on it.

After dinner was over Harry and the other Slytherins quickly made their way up to the library and made a beeline for the corner in the back where they knew that no one would bother them. Hermione, Ron and Neville were already waiting patiently for the four of them to arrive.

Harry and his Slytherin brethren sat down and there was an awkward silence for a moment before Pansy got fed up and said "Granger I know damn well you didn't invite us here for a bloody staring contest. What is so important?" she asked raising her voice slightly above the norm of the library's usually soft chattering.

"We've found out something about the Sorcerror's Stone. We now know that it was created by Nicholas Flamel." Hermione stating looking somewhat triumphant at the stares of the Slytherins across the table from her.

"That's great, if we know who created it then we might be able to find out what it does and why someone might want to steal it." Harry exclaimed, excited that they had another piece to the puzzle.

"We might also find out who is trying to steal it." Blaise said decisively as he sighed. He wasn't as gung ho as the rest to 'solve the mystery' It was like his mother had always taught him, there are some things that children are not meant to learn. And Blaise had the distinct feeling that in this case his mother was right. They were meddling into things that probably had nothing to do with them.

"I think I might know." Pansy spoke up. When she had every one's attention she said "I'll give you guys one guess he's the most likely teacher to be expected to do something underhanded and sneaky like stealing an important magical artifact." she smiled and Draco frowned at her. Pansy really like to have the attention of others.

"Snape, er Professor Snape." Neville stumbled, and then everyone turned staring at the dark haired boy as if they were surprised.

"But how do you know it's him, Pans?" Draco asked looking completely skeptical. Harry supposed that it was logical for Draco to doubt his Godfather's guiltiness. But Harry had no problem believing that Snape could be a magical item thief, after all the man hated him, and anybody from any house could tell that. Harry shook his head, thinking about how it would probably be even worse if he wasn't in Slytherin.

"Well Draco, I've been keeping a close eye on all of the staff here, since it's most likely someone employed here at Hogwarts, who knows about the stone and is after it. Snape has a gigantic scar, like a really big bite mark, on his leg." She said replying vaguely, letting the others put the pieces together in their heads. "By the way he's had it since Halloween."

"You've known that all this time and haven't said anything until now?" Ron asked incredulously.

Pansy shrugged and said "I really didn't think too much on it. Besides I never really thought that we'd end up actually investigating this matter as if we're Sherlock bloody Holmes!"

All the boys minus Harry turned to her and asked "Who?" Hermione, Pansy and Harry all laughed at them.

"Anyway, Pansy are you suggesting that Snape might have gotten that scar by trying to get past that beast?" Blaise asked interrupting their laughter.

The dark haired girl shrugged once and mumbled "It's only logical." Draco nodded though he was loathe to agree with it.

"So now we know who made the Sorcerer's Stone, and who's after it." Harry said finally.

"I don't think Snape wants the stone for himself." Neville muttered and even though it was barely audible everyone at the table was able to hear him.

"What are you suggesting Neville?" Hermione asked looking concerned.

"Yeah Longbottom! What _are _you suggesting?" Draco added.

Harry frowned at Draco thinking that his last comment hadn't added much to the conversation.

"I don't know, exactly. But something is telling me that Snape doesn't want the stone, at least not for himself. Maybe he was trying to steal it for someone else." Neville sighed and rubbed furiously at his forehead.

"You alright there Nev?" Ron asked looking at the boy seriously. "You've been doing that all day."

"I'm fine. My head, this scar keeps burning." he replied lowly.

All Slytherins, save for Harry, ignored the boy. Draco asked "So if he's not trying to get it for himself then who would he be trying to get it for?"

That was one question that remained unanswered even as Harry and the rest of the Slytherins made their way down to the dungeons.

"This is completely ridiculous!" Draco ranted. "Why would my godfather try to steal the Sorcerer's Stone or any other stone in this place? I mean he could buy any bloody stone he wanted. Why would he steal this one?" Draco continued.

"We don't know Draco but we'll find out." Harry sighed. What Neville had said was bothering him and oddly enough when the boy had mentioned the pain in his head Harry felt a strange stinging sensation in a place just over his heart. He rubbed at it absentmindedly. Neville didn't think that Snape was trying to steal the stone for himself, but for someone else. Who would Snape work for that would want a powerful artifact of magic.

Harry had a light click on in his head as he remembered all the rumors about his Head of House. Snape was working for Voldemort, or He Who Must Not Be Named. But he didn't voice his discovery, he was sitting in the middle of Slytherin common room. He knew for a fact that many of the people present, were children of people like Snape.

He'd wait and tell Hermione of his theory, and if what they found out about what the stone did matched up with something that could be used for evil then he would know. The way Harry figured it, if the stone was evil, and Voldemort was evil, then Voldemort would want an evil stone. Simple syllogism.(1)

Only one day later Harry got a letter in the mail. He already knew that it was from Cole and he was anxious to read about what he thought that Harry should do.

_Dear Harry, _

_It seems the more you owl me the more I loathe the tardiness of my birthday. Merlin I wish I was there. But more importantly, you told me that you were having trouble finding out information about the Sorcerer's Stone. Brother don't tell me you've forgotten our code. Sometimes doing the wrong thing is necessary to find out the truth. I'm afraid I can't be of much help from where I am now but I think you'll find this letter will help you very much. I really hope this finds you well._

_Your Brother,_

_Cole_

And with that the letter ended. Harry shook his head a couple of times trying to figure out just what Cole meant. He even shook the huge envelope that Cole had chosen to send the letter in. Out of the envelope came the Marauder's Map. Harry gasped and before anyone could see snatched up the map. He knew for a fact that if he were caught with it, there would be trouble.

But since he was sitting at a table full of Slytherins, he definitely got caught. "So what did your god brother have to say, Harry?" Pansy asked looking from Harry to the pocket of his robe.

"You'll be happy to know that his advice seemed rather Slytherin in nature." Harry replied beaming at her.

Pansy furrowed her brows and said "Harry you're a scary little thing sometimes you know that? I think you need help." She sighed dramatically. "So what was his advice already?"

"He told me to break the rules, in order to 'find out the truth'" Harry thought for a moment. Then he said "We've researched almost every book in the library available to us." Harry looked at them meaningfully.

"Are you proposing what I think you are?" Blaise looked at him piercingly. Harry nodded warily and wondered how mad Blaise was?

Draco caught on and said "Sounds like fun." He smirked then "You in Pans?"

"You know I am, even though I'm not exactly sure what Harry is talking about." She replied and Draco leaned over and whispered into her ear. Her eyes went wide and then she too smirked.

"Oh, but how will we pull it off without being caught?" Pansy asked sipping some pumpkin juice.

"Oh I have ways." Harry stated and with that ended the conversation. The Slytherins made their way to the rest of their classes and all the way through dinner before Harry finally told them how they would get into the restricted section of the library without being caught.

"You have an invisibility cloak?" Pansy asked looking slightly skeptical.

"Yes I do. My father gave it to me for Christmas, I also have my brother's map which will tell us the whereabouts of anyone, he just sent it to me. This way we can be unseen and know where everyone is at the same time."

"And we can avoid them, we will be like the shadow of the night, always in plain sight." Draco started

"But can never be caught, no one stops our plight." Blaise finished for him.

"What is that some kind of proverb?" Harry asked.

Pansy shrugged "In a way." she replied. "So when do we sneak out?" she whispered so that no one would over hear them.

"We'll leave at midnight." Harry whispered back and started on yet another potions essay. His friends nodded and all went to work on the same essay.

After a couple of hours they resigned to get a couple hours of sleep before they set out to intentionally break the rules yet again. Harry of course couldn't sleep and constantly had thoughts of his Head of House lurking about the school at night trying to sneak past giant beasts. He hoped to Merlin that his theory about who Snape was working for was utterly and completely wrong. What if he somehow actually came in contact with the One Who Must Not Be Named. He couldn't imagine what that would be like.

After what only seemed like minutes but Harry knew must have been hours, he was shaken awake by an irate looking Draco. "It's time to go Harry." He whispered before he walked over to Blaise's bed and woke the other boy up. While Draco roused a reluctant Blaise from his slumber, Harry rummaged through his trunk to get out his invisibility cloak. From the pocket of his robes he pulled out the Marauder's Map.

By the time Harry was done, so was Draco and the three boys made their way to the common room where Pansy was already waiting for them.

"Merlin you people move slower then flesh eating slugs!" she whispered harshly. "So how are we all going to fit under the cloak?" she asked.

"Simple solution to a simple problem." Draco replied as Harry waved his wand over the cloak casting an expansion charm over it. With the cloak covering them all haphazardly, they made their clumsy way out of the common room and up the stairs. After a few minute of walking they developed a certain rhythm that allowed them to walk in harmony. In no time they had made it into the library and into the restricted section. They walked the aisles looking at shelf upon shelf of books filled with secrets and others filled with the Dark Arts. Pansy gasped as she came upon a book that seemed to be the best place to start.

The book was titled Great Magical Creations it looked really old and in it was the promised knowledge of the greatest creations of the past thousand years. The boys crowded around Pansy as she started to flip through the book. There was some information about the four founders of Hogwarts. There was also something on the maker of the wolfs bane potion. After a few more passages they came upon one titled Nicholas Flamel and the Philosopher's Stone.

Pansy read aloud "Nicholas Flamel, an esteemed wizard recognized for his work inventing the Philosopher or in some circles the Sorcerer's Stone. The stone is said to cure many known illnesses in the wizarding world. But the most famous use of the stone is its ability to grant the wielder eternal life…." She said trailing off. She didn't think she needed to read too much more.

"So it makes people live forever. Well I'd say there's plenty of people in the world who'd try to steal it." Draco muttered.

"So now we know why Snape is trying to steal it." What he didn't add was that he thought Snape was trying to steal it for Voldemort and return him to power.

"I think we should get out of here, now." Blaise said looking around as if he could sense someone coming. Right after he said that they heard the voice of Filtch and his cat coming into the library. They scrambled back under the cloak and out of library unseen by Filtch.

On their way back to the dungeons they heard voices coming from an obscure corridor and soon the figures of Professor Snape and Professor Quirrel came into view. They remained silent as a strange scene unfolded in front of them.

"I'm onto you Quirrel. And if you try anything, I'll make you pay dearly for it." Snape was saying.

Harry though it was a weird thing to say as Snape's wand pressed into the stuttering teacher's neck.

"I'm s-s-sure I don't kn-n-now what you m-m-mean." the other Professor said back nervously.

Harry wanted to stay and see what happened between the two but Draco was silently pulling him back down the hallway as Pansy and Blaise followed, not making a noise.

Once they reached the common room they threw off the cloak and all settled onto a plush green sofa. "Bloody hell what was that about?" Pansy questioned.

"I'm not sure. Maybe Snape thinks Quirrel knows what he's up to as well." Harry muttered as his head lulled to the side and fell onto Draco's shoulder.

"Well in any case we know what the stone does now, and why someone would want to steal." Blaise sighed stretching.

"We might be able to figure out who Snape is trying to steal it for." Pansy yawned.

"I don't think that'll be hard." Harry replied. "We all know Snape used to be a supporter of You Know Who. And from the stories I've heard about him I don't think he's dead. I think he's still out there maybe almost dead, but not completely." Harry whispered as his eyes got heavier.

"You think that Snape will steal it and give it to the Dark Lord in order to bring him back to life." Blaise said his head falling onto Harry's shoulder. Harry had a vague sense of

desa vu.

"Harry I've got to say that sounds like a long shot, seriously." Draco replied. A frown was etched onto his face.

"To borrow a quote from the immortal sage Pansy Parkinson, 'it's only logical'" Harry quoted. Pansy snorted in her sleep dazed state.

"Well only time will tell really, not much we can do about it now." Blaise whispered.

"And what exactly will we be able to do later. I mean let's say Harry's theory is correct and Snape is trying to steal the stone for You Know Who, then what will we be able to do?" Draco sighed this whole thing was giving him a headache and he was definitely going to need a potion for it.

"Well who's the one wizard they say He always feared?" Pansy asked almost snoring while she talked.

"Dumbledore." Blaise answered the question for all three of them.

"Then when the time is right we tell the Headmaster." Harry decided before he completely slipped into dreamland. His head was being fully supported by Draco's shoulder and of course Draco didn't mind, but it would be difficult to get Harry into his bed.

Before too long Blaise and Draco, the only two left barely awake, could hear Pansy snoring softly.

"Great now we have to get them to bed." Draco sighed before heaving himself from the couch with Harry on his back. Blaise made the same motion, with Pansy on his back snoring into his ear. "Can you get her into the girls' dorm without any trouble?" Draco asked almost stumbling as he began to walk towards the boys' dorm.

"Go tuck our little Harry in. I'll make sure Pan the Man over here gets into bed." Blaise replied before making his way towards the girls dorm.

Weeks passed without so much as a single incident. Harry had though that maybe Snape had given up on the stone but then on a particularly hot spring day Hermione, Ron and Neville came rushing toward him. They seemed to be out of breath.

"Harry Voldemort's out there in the dark forest!" Hermione rushed to say after finally reaching Harry. "He wants the stone!" she cried frantically.

"I know, and with its power he can be brought back to full life." Harry replied frowning. He wasn't exactly sure what they should do. His head was screaming at him to tell the headmaster but on other hand something told him the headmaster might not be of much help. "I think Snape is going to try and steal it. But how do you know that He's in the dark forest?"

"He was there Harry, and he was…" Neville swallowed. "drinking unicorn blood. They say unicorn's blood can keep a person alive well passed their expiration date. And after what I just saw he was definitely spoil goods."

"Why were you guys in the dark forest in the first place?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"We had detention. We were caught outside after curfew." Ron replied shrugging. "But what's more importantly is that we found out that Snape knows how to get passed that huge dog. Whose name is apparently Fluffly, can you believe that?"

"Ron stay on topic. The point is that Snape's going to try and steal the stone soon now that he knows how to get passed Fluffy." Hermione exhaled. "He might even try it tonight."

"Then we've got to go to Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed as he began marching down the halls at determined and very fast pace. Once he reached Professor McGonagall's office he immediately spotted her and ran up to her.

"Professor I need to see Headmaster Dumbledore, right away!" he said urgently.

"I'm sorry but the Headmaster had to make an abrupt trip to London. Anything you have to tell him will have to wait Mr. Potter."

"But it's important! It's about the Sorcerer's Stone! Someone's going to try to steal it!" Harry cried almost begging her with his eyes to make her see and understand that he wasn't just crazy.

"Mr. Potter, I'm not sure how you or your friends found out that the stone is hidden within the school but I can assure you that it is well protected." She said matter-of-factly.

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "There's got to be loads of thing guarding the stone, spells and enchantments!" The transfiguration teacher nodded solemnly before telling them not to worry and bidding them adieu.

Shaking his head furiously Harry set out to find Draco and the others with his Gryfindor friends following closely behind. He vaguely felt that strange feeling in his chest again, it was a sort of burning sensation that actually made him slow his pace down a bit so that he could catch his breath. Behind him Neville kept muttering lowly that his scar was burning as well.

Once Harry came upon the rest of his friends he called that they should meet in the library, again after dinner so that they could make up a plan of action. They all agreed and then continued about their day as if nothing had happened or was about to happen.

Dinner came and went, soon they were all back at their usual table talking animatedly about what their plan should be. "I don't think we should all go and try to find the stone. One or two of us should stay behind to alert the Headmaster when he arrives." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone.

Blaise nodded "I whole-heartedly agree with Granger." and then he visibly cringed. Hermione scowled at him but said nothing. "I'll stay behind if no one else has any objections." No one did and so it was decided.

"Now that that's taken care of. You three" Draco pointed at the Gryfindors here. " You know how to get passed the hound right?"

"Yes, according to Hagrid you have to play Fluffy a bit of music." Ron replied looking pale at the thought. "Seriously, no one else finds that name oddly disturbing?" Everyone shook their heads at him and continued.

"Well then you can leave that part up to me." Pansy said. She smirked at Draco who nodded back at her before he too began to smirk.

"We don't know what lies beyond the trapdoor. I think it would be best to discuss each of our specialties, that way I think we'll be more prepared." Hermione said adopting her best school teacher voice.

"I'm a decent caster of offensive charms." Draco said looking more than a little proud.

"I've practiced a few healing spells." Hermione said looking to Harry.

"A know a stunner or two." Ron muttered.

"Protective charms are more my thing. And flying." Harry said adding the last part hastily.

Neville spoke "Well the only thing I particularly excel in is Herbology. I doubt I'll be of much help." he muttered.

"Longbottom would you grow a bloody spine! If you're always hard on yourself, then others will never stop picking at you. Geeze you're the Boy Who Lived start acting like it." Pansy let out. Everyone stared at her, wide eyed.

"Well that was insightful." Harry said "So more importantly, now that we know all each others strength we should be able to work together, or at least keep ourselves from getting killed." A clock struck in the library and they realized that they had been in the library quite a while. "We'll meet on the third floor." With that he and the Slytherins left for the dungeons.

Two hours later found them back on the third floor. Neville, Ron and Hermione were all waiting outside of the door that Fluffy lay behind. They each nodded at each other before Draco rammed the door, which wasn't locked, open.

Before them Fluffy lay slumbering while the soft music of a harp floated through the air. "Snape enchanted the harp." Hermione said.

"Let's hurry and get through that trap door." Draco said again taking the lead, and Ron sneered at him behind his back.

Before he could get the door in the floor open, he noticed something.

Harry said what he was thinking "The harp's stopped playing." Shortly after that they all heard growling above their heads. Fluffy was awake.

"Pans do your thing." Draco yelled at her.

Pansy nodded and took out her wand. She pressed it into her throat, and using a voice magnifying charm, began to sing. Her voice, soft and melodious, carried throughout the room. The lullaby floated into the ears of the beast and immediately the hounds eyes began to droop.

By the end of her song the dog was snoring once again. Draco by this time had opened the door and jumped down into darkness. He called "Come on!" Ron jumped, then Hermione, Neville, Pansy and finally Harry.

When they landed, they landed in a nest of thick rubbery cords. The cords wound themselves around each of them. Ron began to struggle against the restraints. "What the bloody hell is this?!" he yelled.

Neville sat surprisingly calmer than everyone else. He and Hermione were the only two not struggling. "This is Devil Snare. You have to relax."

Hermione continued "Or it will only kill you faster." After that they both sunk beneath the cords.

"Hermione!" Ron called.

"Neville!" Harry yelled.

Both Neville and Hermione called "We're fine, you have to relax!" Draco finally giving up on trying to fight the plant, decided to do as he was told. He relaxed and for a moment the plant's grip grew stronger before he felt it releasing him. He landed on his feet underneath the nest of constricting cords.

"Come on you three relax so we can get moving, we don't have much time." Draco called up to them. Soon after Harry and Pansy were released.

"Ron's not relaxing is he?" Harry asked as he heard the redhead struggling against the plant.

"No he's not. Isn't there another way to escape the plant?" Pansy asked. Both Hermione and Neville looked to be deep in thought.

Neville began muttering "Devil Snare, Devil Snare it's deadly fun…but will sulk in the sun!" he said like he had had a revelation. "Devil Snare hates sunlight."

Hermione revealed her wand and pointed up at the tangle of cords. With a word and a flourish of her wand, a bright beam of light hit the plant and Ron was released.

The redhead brushed himself off and said all too happily "Good thing we didn't panic."

"Good thing these two pay attention in Herbology." Harry said jabbing his thumb at Hermione and Neville.

"Let's go!" Draco yelled. They walked a bit before coming upon a door. They went through the door and found themselves in a room full of strange looking birds.

"There's the next door!" Pansy exclaimed running for it. She tried unsuccessfully to open it. Even when she tried the unlocking spell it wouldn't budge.

"We need the key." Ron said looking around. That's when they all turned their full attention to the strange looking birds. "They're keys!" Ron exclaimed. "We're looking for one that's really old."

"There!" Draco exclaimed. "With the broken wing!"

"I'll get it." Harry said and for the first time everyone else noticed the broom floating to one side of the room. They all watched as Harry took hold of the broom and climbed upon it. In seconds he took off into the swarm of enchanted flying keys. He spotted the big, old, broken looking key and reached. Before he could catch it however, the keys began to attack him. They all came at once, picking and scratching at random places on his body.

Seeing that Harry needed help Draco gripped his wand yelled "_Imobulus_!" All the keys stopped attacking Harry and were left floating in the air helplessly. Harry grabbed the right one and landed at the door. Once it was unlocked they made their way into the next room.

They walked for a minute more before they came upon a room that seemed to be filled with strange looking statues. As they continued to walk on they finally noticed that it was a huge wizard's chessboard.

They tried to walk across and the pawns on the board would not let them. "I think we have to play our way across." Ron said sounding scared but somehow excited at the same time. "I'll play us across." They all took the positions Ron told them to take. Draco looked a bit miffed that he had to take orders from Ron.

"Ron you don't think that this will be like real Wizard's chess, do you?" Hermione inquired. Ron told a pawn to advance and they all watched as it was brutally destroyed by one of the opposing statues.

"Yes Hermione I think this is going to be exactly like real Wizard's Chess." Ron said gulping a little. Ron played them all across the board. In the end it came down to Ron sacrificing himself so that Harry could check the king. The game was over and they had won.

But Ron was lying on the ground not moving. Neville, Hermione and Harry ran to Ron. Hermione immediately began muttering healings spells. "Will he be okay?" Neville asked.

"Yes but he'll need some medical attention soon." Hermione said. "You guys can go on I'll take care of Ron." she said before turning her attention back to the redhead.

Pansy sighed and flopped down next to the bushy haired girl. "You three go. Something tells me my being there at the end won't be necessary. Besides I've done my part in this little adventure."

Draco nodded as he lead the last two boys toward the door on the other side of the room. Once they made it through that door, it burst into flames. The next door burst into flames as well. In the middle of the room sat a table. On the table sat a row of vials. "Potions." the blond told the other two boys.

"What are they for?" Harry asked.

"I would imagine that they somehow get us out of this room." Draco replied inspecting each potion carefully.

"Look!" Neville cried noticing a piece of paper on the table. "I think it's some kind of clue."

Draco snatched it from him and read the writing on it over and over again. He had it figured out. "There are three potions here that are safe to drink. One will teleport you into the next room, the next will allow you to walk through the flames to the next room, and the last one will teleport you through the last door, back the way we came." Draco pointed to a green potion, a purple potion, and a blue potion.

"Then only two of us can go on?" Harry asked. He looked into the wild storms of Draco's eyes and swallowed hard.

"Basically." Draco replied simply before saying "I think we all know who the two who should go on are." Draco sighed and ran a hand through his usually perfect hair. Tonight it was a mess from all the events of the night. "Promise to be careful, Harry."

"Promise." Harry hesitantly wrapped Draco in hug and Neville looked on, blushing a bit.

"Longbottom, what Pansy said is right. Get a backbone! People are expecting great things of you." Draco grabbed a vial filled with a green potion. "And don't get yourself or Harry killed." Neville nodded nervously. With a wink to Harry, Draco drank the potion and was gone. One second he was there and the next he wasn't.

Harry grabbed a purple potion off of the table. Neville took up the blue one. "Ready?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded before saying "Bottoms up!" he gulped the potion down at the same time Harry did. Harry felt a disorienting feeling as if he had lost his footing and suddenly he was in a huge room. The walls were lined with columns etched with gold and painted with ivory. The ceiling was high, and he stood at the apex of a mountain of stairs. He heard Neville come through the door behind him.

Harry began to walk down the steps and into view came a figure. Snape, he figured but as he and Neville drew closer they noticed it was not Snape.

Professor Quirrel stood before them, and seemed to be talking to himself, in a mirror. He noticed them and they both instantly drew their wands.

"You? But I thought Snape-" Harry began but was cut off.

"Ah yes Snape he does seem the type doesn't he? But no my dear students, it was I. Who would've ever guessed that poor, stuttering Prof. Quirrel was a servant of the Dark Lord." Quirrel said and smirked. He advanced towards them.

"Stay back!" Harry yelled and Quirrel continued his stride. "_Rictasempra!_" he cried and the man went flying. He quickly recovered and stood. He drew his wand.

Neville this time cried "_Expulso!" _and with that Quirrel's wands exploded in his hands. He quickly dropped the burning wood.

From nowhere it seemed, a voice yelled "_Fool, these are children! Stop playing with them!" _

"Yes master." Quirrel said. Both Harry and Neville felt the rush of magic then the turban wearing man raised his hand. They were both suddenly tied up by ropes that appeared from nowhere.

Quirrel turned back to the mirror and said "I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it!?" he yelled.

"_Longbottom!" _the voice said.

Quirrel pulled the taller but more plump dark haired boy over to the mirror. Neville was shocked by what he saw. He saw himself winking back at him, pulling a red stone from his pocket and putting it back. He could feel the wait of the stone in his pocket as the mirror image became reality. "What do you see?!" Quirrel yelled.

"I see m-myself passing Potions class this year." Neville replied weakly. Harry watched as Neville obviously lied. The longer he was tied up the more angry he became. Magic surged around him like an invisible small tornado. It was warm and soothing and Harry embraced the magic.

"_He lies!" _the voice from nowhere yelled.

Quirrel cried "Tell the truth!"

"_Let me speak with him." _the voice said. Quirrel looked uncertain but turned his back to the mirror and began unwrapping his turban. Harry thought he might be sick when he saw the second face in the mirror, it was a serpentine face, with non-human lips, and glowing red eyes.

It had to be Voldemort, Harry figured. Neville turned a sickly shade of green. "_Neville Longbottom and not mention Harry Potter._" at the sound of his name coming out of Voldemort's mouth Harry felt a surge of white hot energy, quick and painful. The pain rang through this chest and brought him to his knees. Neville felt the same pain in his head. "_It is very interesting that I have come face to face with the both of you at the same time. It is very interesting indeed. Longbottom tell me where the stone is! If you do, we will have power that is unrivaled. You and I could do great things. You would even be able to see your parents again! Just think you could have them back." _Voldemort's voice slithered around the room, wrapping its coils around Harry and making him want to vomit.

For a moment Harry worried that Neville believed the snakey git. But then Neville cried "You liar!" That's when Harry let the magic loose and broke his bindings.

"_Incendio!" _flames shot from Harry's wands and engulfed 'Quirrelmort' Neville too broke his bindings using magic wand-lessly, but unintentionally.

Neville yelled a loud "_Impedimenta!" _the two faced man's legs locked and he fell on one of his faces.

"Neville let's go!" Harry said as he and Neville took off up the stairs.

"_Kill them!" _Voldemort cried. 'Quirrelmort' broke Neville's spell and flew up after the two dark haired boys. Harry turned around and saw the man flying straight toward them. Not knowing what to do, no spells coming to mind, he threw up his hands letting magic rush from him.

'Quirrelmort' crashed into an invisible wall of magic. The man couldn't get through. "_Don't let him stop, you!" _the uglier side of the man cried. With renewed zeal Quirrel broke through Harry's improvised magic shield. He uttered a spell and wand-lessly sent the boy flying. Harry crashed into a pillar and hit his head. Blackness invaded his vision and the last thing he recalled was Neville crying "No!" before 'Quirrelmort' tried to strangle him. He blinked a few times and thought he saw the man falling apart as if he were being turned into a pillar of salt. Harry let the blackness took his vision and consciousness away….

End of Chapter

Okay so I hope this chapter didn't completely suck. I know the ending of this chappie will make some people pissed. But the next chapter will be up soon so don't fret. This chappie took me a while to write and I hope there aren't too many error and that you guys don't completely hate it. Um chapter will described what happened at the end of first year and will be starting second. Hope you guys continue to read and give me feed back even if you think I did a terrible job, though I hope none of you think that. I guess that's it for now.

(1) Syllogism It has to do with reasoning cant remember whether it was deductive reasoning or inductive reason but whatever please forgive me if I used the law of Syllogism wrong I never was very good with it. Lol.


	7. Summer Break

Call of the Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. However I do own this story idea. That's about it. (I also own a bunch of Harry Potter merchandise yeah I'm weird)

Warning: Well the only warnings as of now are that this is a slightly alternate universe setting. It does include male/male along with male/fem pairing. May be an Mpreg. Mature content, bad language, and many other possibly suggestive themes.

Summary: What if the tables were turned. What if LV went after Neville Longbottom instead of Harry Potter on that faithful day. What if Harry Potter had actually gone to Slytherin. Would Harry let the dark side take him or would he still feel the call of the light? Would Harry still be the one called on to save the day in the end? Better than its sounds. DMHP SBRL J&LP

Pairings: Main pairing Draco/Harry. Side pairings: Sirius/Remus James/Lily

Chapter 7: Summer Break

Harry was staring out the window of his bedroom, when Hedwig returned from her two delivery. It was the first week of summer break and already Harry had finished all of his assigned summer homework, at the insistence of his mother. Now, Harry sat at his window waiting for something exciting to happen.

Nothing. No one could blame him for being bored out of his mind, after all he and his small group of dysfunctional friends had stopped the Dark Lord Voldemort from returning to power, after all that excitement it was hard not to be bored when trying to get re-acquainted to the normalcy of everyday life. He thought for a while about that day, the day he and Neville faced the Dark Lord, themselves. He still couldn't believe they had managed to live through it all. Dumbledore had explained, once he had woken up in the hospital wing, that he and Neville were saved by the power of love. He also explained that once he had arrived back at Hogwarts Blaise had fetched him immediately and he came to both of their aids. Harry still didn't completely understand it all but he figured that he was alive and Sorcerer's Stone was no more, it didn't really matter that he didn't understand, it was over.

But as he sat in his room with virtually nothing to do, he wished that his life would again become exciting. He glanced momentarily at the letter Hedwig had given to him. It was from Draco. He smiled and ripped the letter open.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? Have you done your homework? Okay enough of that, Pansy and Blaise suggested that we get together tomorrow for a day of fun. Can you make it? If so I'll come and get you and we'll meet them at Diagon Alley. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Draco_

Harry rolled his eyes at the end but instantly they lit up at the prospect of leaving the house and getting to see the outside world once more. Now that all of his homework was completed his mother had no reason to keep to him locked in doors. He frowned for a moment, thinking of his mother's irrational behavior since the day he had returned home. She seemed rather shaken by the news of his encounter with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She had barely let Harry out of her sight the entire time he had been back. It was strange, she checked up on him as if he would disappear if she weren't there to watch him. Harry supposed that it was a normal parent reaction but something seemed very odd about it. When Harry questioned his father about, he simply frowned and told Harry that his mother was a worrier and that he shouldn't let it get to him.

Harry had a feeling there was more to it than that. He sighed and decided not to dwell on it too much. Harry got up from his seat near his window and made his way downstairs to where his mother was. She was sitting in the living sipping tea and watching one of her favorite television shows. Harry thought that this was the perfect time to ask her about going out tomorrow, his mother was practically a zombie when she was tuned into her programs.

"Mum?" he asked timidly using his cute, helpless, 'mummy I need your help' voice.

"Yes, what is it Harry dear?" Lily turned her gaze away from the television to look at her son with brilliant viridian orbs. Her crimson locks moving silkily with the movement of her head, annoyed she pushed her hair behind her ears and listened intently to her son.

"Well, I was wondering if it would be alright if I met up with a couple of my friends tomorrow for a day out." he looked really nervous, a Dark Lord he could handle but his mother was a whole other story, his mother was actually scary when she wanted to be.

"What friends would those be, Harry?" she asked in reply. Harry sighed, she didn't seem angry.

"Three of my friends from Slytherin house, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy." Harry muttered.

"I don't see any particular problem with it. But you know you have two parents Harry. You'll have to ask your father as well." She stated before turning her attention back to the television.

Harry sighed once again, for a moment he thought that his mother would blow a gasket. But with a renewed amount of enthusiasm he made his way to his father's study. His father would most likely be reading, which was also lucky for he would be at his most reasonable when he was settled down with a good book.

Harry wasn't going to fool himself into thinking that his father had come to terms with not only the fact that he was friends with Slytherin students, but that he was one himself. He didn't think that his father would ever get over it, his father had the famous streak of stubbornness that Potter's were known for. He sighed when he vaguely realized he may have inherited that trait as well.

Pushing upon the huge, imposing doors of his father's study Harry poked his head in. "Dad?"

James looked up from his desk where he sat with his nose buried in a leather bound book. "Yes, son what is it?"

"Well I wanted to know if you would approve of my going out for a day fun tomorrow, with my friends from Hogwarts." Harry replied not looking his father in the face. Instead he kept his gaze sheepishly on the hard wood floors of the study.

"Are these the friends from Slytherin?" James asked his dark eyes going very dark as his expression became more serious.

Harry sighed visibly and nodded. He let the frustration he felt towards his father's attitude shine menacingly in his eyes.

James stared at his son for a long moment. He was no fool and could see the boy's agitation clearly in his eyes. James saw the defiance that belonged to him shining from eyes that belonged to his wife, he smiled as he realized that Harry was the perfect mixture of both Lily and himself. He knew himself very well and if Harry really did take after him then, he wasn't going to win this battle. He sighed as well and nodded his agreement.

Harry turned to leave but his father called "Harry?" the son turned to his father with a questioning gaze "Get into any trouble and it'll be your hide." With that said he dismissed his mini-me.

Harry smiled and shook his head at his father's threat. He knew he meant it but every time his father tried to punish him, the punishment lasted a maximum of two days, and so Harry didn't worry too much about that.

The raven haired boy walked towards the kitchen in search of something to snack on. Just as he found a tray of pastries that his mother had baked earlier that day, he was surprised to hear a loud pop emanate from the living room.

Heading back into the living room with the sweet hanging from his mouth and a napkin in his hand, he beamed when he saw that his god family had arrived. He hadn't known they were supposed to be visiting today, it was a pleasant surprise. Cole's presence was sure to take his mind off of his boredom.

"Cole!" Harry called out to the boy.

"Harry!" Cole ran to Harry and instantly enveloped him in a hug. The grey eyed youth stared into his god brother's face, something akin to hero worship in his eyes. "So you're alright then? No scars or any other damage?"

"No, I'm fine. But I didn't know you guys were coming today. I'm so glad you did, though, it's terribly boring around here." Harry grimaced.

Cole smirked before saying "Well then that just means we'll have to make the next few days as fun as possible to make up for it!" Cole beamed and Harry beamed back at him.

"You're staying over?" Harry asked.

"If that's alright with Uncle Jimmy and Aunt LiLi!" Cole smiled at Harry's mother who was sitting on the couch watching the two.

"Of course I don't mind. But I think you might want to wait until tomorrow to start you visit Cole." she said.

"Why?" Cole asked bluntly and in a confused voice.

"Because I think Harry has made plans to meet up with some friends tomorrow." Lily replied.

"That's okay Mum, Cole can come with us." Harry smiled excitedly, he couldn't wait for his friends to meet his little brother.

"That sounds like a lot of fun." Cole walked away from Harry to approach his parents. Taking on a voice similar to Harry's helpless voice he asked "Poppa and Dad can I go out with Harry and his friends tomorrow?" he looked up with big grey eyes at Remus, knowing that he was the more reasonable and soft hearted parent.

"I don't think so young man! You and Harry barely know how to stay out of trouble when you're under the supervision of adults! What makes you think we would let you two out by yourselves?!" Sirius' voice boomed and Harry winced but smiled as Cole knew just how to work both of his parent, just like Harry did. Harry had a stray thought that Cole would make an excellent Slytherin.

Cole looked up at his Poppa and his eyes got glassy with unshed tears, his mouth quivering slightly. Instantly Sirius' expression soften looking into exact copies of his own eyes and knowing that he was going to give in. "Son you know I hate those, puppy dog eyes."

"I know but you gave them to me." Cole said sniffling and Harry smirked to himself. Cole was good.

Groaning Sirius turned his gaze away from his son's. "Remi what do you think?" he asked not looking at his betrothed.

"Well I don't see the harm in letting him go." Remus said as Cole wrapped his arms around Remus' waist. The man scratched the back of his head as Sirius turned to him with heated eyes.

Sirius visibly slumped only seconds later, he couldn't deny his son or beloved even the most simplest of things. Sometimes it grated on his nerves. Finally giving up Sirius motioned for his son to come closer to him. Kneeling down in front of the boy he said "Go and have fun. But get into any trouble and it's your hide!" Sirius spoke with finality. Harry snorted because of the déjà vu he was sensing. The only thing different about the situation was that he knew his godfather could follow through on his threats unlike his father. His godfather was a firm believer in discipline, even if he was a push over sometimes.

Cole beamed, kissed both fathers before saying "Thank you so much! I promise not to get into any kind of trouble!" then he ran back to Harry's side and the two walked excitedly up the stairs and into Harry's room. "So where are we supposed to meet your friends tomorrow Harry?" the younger of the two asked.

"Well my friend Draco said that he would come retrieve me and then we would meet up with the others at Diagon Alley. But I havent replied and told them I would come yet." Harry said as he looked at the time on the clock by his bed. "Shoot! It's too late to send an owl to deliver the message."

"So call them." Cole said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh Cole all of my friends are from pureblood families, purebloods usually don't like muggle technology, therefore I'm sure none of them have a phone. " Harry said slowly as if Cole wouldn't be able to keep up with the concept.

"Harry you could just call them by using the floo or fireplace." Cole said mimicking Harry's slow tone and then smirking as Harry flushed from embarrassment.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that." Harry said suddenly quiet. He sighed, closing his eyes and then opened them back up smiling. "Okay then let's go make a call."

Harry and Cole took the stairs two at a time before going straight into the dining room, where the fireplace was. Harry focused a little magic before calling out "Malfoy Manor." Cole started a fire and the image of a man who looked entirely like Draco appeared in the flames. The man stared at him from eyes that seemed at first surprised and then angry.

"Who are you?" the man asked menacingly.

"I'm Harry Potter, sir." Harry replied nervously.

The man smirked in a way that made Harry shudder. "Ah, yes Draco has told me much about you, young Potter. You do so resemble your father, James." Harry nodded at his comment. "What may I ask, are you calling for?"

"I was calling to talk to Draco. Is he home at the moment?" Harry returned as a bead of sweat rolled down his temple.

"Yes Draco is home. If you will be patient for a moment or two I will have a house elf fetch him." Malfoy senior replied still with that chilling smirk on his face.

Harry said "Thank you I will wait." He wondered idly what in the Merlin's beard a house elf was. Cole who had been silent ever since the man appeared in the fire, narrowed his eyes something about the blonde man unsettled him.

Two minutes later a familiar face appeared in the flames. "Harry?" the blond boy asked.

"Yes, it's me." Harry replied. "Draco is the invitation you sent me today still open because I'd like to accept." Harry said smiling at his friend through the fire.

"Harry of course the invitation is still open, don't be an idiot!" Draco laughed.

"Draco, do you suppose it would be okay if I brought my god brother along as well?" Harry asked nervously.

"Sure Harry. The more the merrier, besides I had been wanting to meet your god brother ever since he sent you that advice. I think it would be great if you'd bring him along." Draco smirked. "Beside any kin of yours is kin of mine." Harry shook his head at Draco who winked at him and ended the call.

"Well that's all set. Now what should we do?" Harry asked.

"Well I was going to ask to go flying but seeing as it's getting a little late maybe we shouldn't. How about instead you can teach me what you learned this year. And you can also fill me in on every detail of the adventures you had without me." Cole said with a pouting face at the end.

"Well it's not like I intended to have any fun without you, I would've loved to have had you there with me the whole way. But I cant control that." Harry explained taking his god sibling's hand in his own before starting to drag him up to his room.

"Harry relax, I know it's not your fault or anything like that. I'm just jealous I guess." Cole replied pulling his hand free when they reached the room. He sat down on Harry's bed and said "So start with the details I don't already know." with that prompting, Harry engaged him in the tales of his first year and the defeat of 'Quirrelmort'.

Dinner came and went, soon enough it was time for the two boys to call it a night. Of course the two being young and restless didn't actually fall asleep until the wee hours of the morning. Needless to say when they were awakened by Harry's mother at promptly seven a.m. they were very reluctant to end their slumber.

Once they were dressed and fed breakfast, Harry made another call to Draco. This time the blond boy was the one to answer the call and Harry was relieved he didn't have to deal with Draco's Father.

"Are you two ready?" Draco asked without preamble.

"Yes we are!" Harry answered excitedly.

Draco nodded. "Then I'll be there in a moment." Harry looked quizzically into the fire before he saw the blond grab a handful of some kind of powder, before he threw it into the fire. "Potter residence!" Draco called out and step into the fire and disappearing.

Harry turned to Cole silently asking him a question. Cole answered "He just used floo powder, he'll be here soon. Put out the fire Harry." Harry did as Cole told him to, and used a water conjuring charm to douse the flames, just then Draco appeared in the hearth and was thoroughly drenched. Harry realizing what happened ended the spell and began shooting off a string of apologies.

Draco frowned at Harry while Cole simply laughed hysterically at the scene. Draco harrumphed and dried himself with a charm. Delicately stepping from the fireplace, like the proper Malfoy he was, Draco greeted Harry with a hug. Cole still giggling raised an eyebrow at the interaction.

Harry turned what he was sure was unattractive shade of red as Cole stared at them. Draco smirked and raised one eyebrow. He said "It's rude to stare."

Cole frowned and said "Sounds like a Harry line." Cole turned to his brother and then Draco snorted, very un-Malfoy like.

Face still red Harry retorted "Well it is rude to stare!" Draco snorted again and Cole rolled his eyes at Harry.

"Harry are you going to introduce us?" Cole asked impatiently. Cole took in the boy standing a rough meter away. He had some of the most beautiful blond hair Cole had ever seen. It glinted a silvery metallic color when hit by the light. Steely, silver, grey eyes stared at him in speculation. Pale skin, facial features of royalty and an air of arrogance that he wore like a perfume.

"Um, okay. Cole this is my friend Draco, and Draco this is my god brother Cole." Harry said glancing between the two nervously. There was something going on between them but Harry wasn't exactly sure what that something was, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't like it one bit.

Draco took in the boy staring him down. The strange look of indignation took him by surprise but of course Draco didn't let his features portray that. He noted the long, honey brown, silken waves of Cole's hair. The boy also had fair, pale skin. He finally went to look the boy in the face and found that he had the face of a lost prince, young and pretty in it's own right. Cole's eyes surprised Draco as he watched the grey eyes visibly darken with suspicion.

Draco held out his hand to the boy. Cole hesitantly took the offered hand. When their skin touched and their eyes met, there was a strange jolt of energy that electrified the air around them. Harry who had been watching the two silently gasped at the feel of magic suddenly so evident in the atmosphere around them. The room smelled vaguely of lightning and ozone Harry thought.

The boys drew their hands back from each other. Their was an awkward silence, as the magic quickly receded from the room. Draco and Cole were looking anywhere but at each other as they both reddened and looked flustered.

Harry, adopting his brother's impatience, narrowed his eyes and said "What the bloody hell just happened?!"

Draco cleared his throat and looked at Harry "Harry what did you say your god brother's last name was?"

"I didn't." Harry replied dryly. "It's Black." Harry said in a curt voice that made Draco frown at him. Why was Harry mad?

"Draco's last name is Malfoy?" Cole said finally rejoining the conversation. He looked at Harry eyes intense.

"Yeah and? Is someone going to tell me what is going on around here?" Harry asked.

"We're related." Draco sighed. "That jolt of power was my magic calling to his, you know kin to kin and all that."

Harry stared at Draco in shock, before quickly checking himself. "So you two are what? Cousins?" he asked.

"Yes, second cousins actually. My mother and his father are cousins if my guess is correct. His father is Sirius Black, yes?" Draco asked. Harry nodded not quite sure what to say or how to feel about this new information.

"Since this was our first time meeting, our magic synced. It happens whenever one meets a relative for the first time." Cole spoke frowning at the wall and Harry knew that he was deep in thought by the way his hand was absently running through his locks.

"Why would that happen?" Harry asked.

"Well it used to be a way to find a suitable match." Draco muttered. He wasn't looking at either of the boys.

"A suitable match?! Within your own family?!" Harry asked this revelation surprising him.

"Yes. Purebloods tend to be selfish and like to keep their magic and their possessions within their own family. Therefore it is not uncommon that a pureblood would marry a distant cousin or some other relative." Draco shook his head. "While this does make the magic run stronger in the genes, it also resulted in the diminishing of our race." Draco had a look on his face that Harry didn't understand.

"Anyway!" Cole said suddenly. "I think we should be going!" His face brightening. Harry knew that there was more to what was going on than either of them was letting on, but he decided if they didn't want to talk about it, then neither did he. Besides he could always torture either one of them enough to make them talk, at any time if he wanted to.

Draco visibly pushed the subject from his mind and took Harry's hand. "Are you ready to go? I imagine you don't know how to travel by floo and so you'll be going through with me."

Harry reddened but nodded. "I have to go tell my parent's that we're leaving." Draco nodded as both Harry and Cole left the room. "You didn't have to come too, Cole." Harry spoke.

"I know, but I'd rather not be left alone with him." Cole said darkly. Harry abruptly stopped, Cole who had been right behind him, walked into his back.

"What's wrong, Cole?" Harry asked. He assumed his big brother voice and said "I'm only going to ask once."

"I'll…tell you later Harry." Cole said shaking his head. Harry sighed and didn't say anything, he just silently starting walking again.

Finding both his parents in the living room he called to them that he was leaving. They told him to be careful and with that Harry and Cole made their way back to Draco.

"Ready then?" Draco asked. Both boys nodded. Draco pulled a small pouch from the pocket of his khaki colored slacks. He opened it and offered whatever was in it to Cole.

Cole reached a hand in and pulled out some kind of powder or dust. Harry looked at them both quizzically. "Just watch Harry." Cole said starting a fire with a flick of his wand. He threw the powder into the fire and called "Diagon Alley!" Cole stepped into the fire and disappeared.

"It's floo powder Harry. It's another way for wizards to travel, besides brooms and apparation." Draco said before taking a handful of floo powder and Harry's hand. Following what Cole had done, Draco pulled Harry into fireplace and like that they were gone from the Potter residence.

Harry found that he didn't really enjoy using floo powder, for numerous reasons. They all came out in the Leaky Cauldron. People greeted them hello but otherwise didn't say much and they went unnoticed by most.

"Pansy and Blaise should be in the area by now." Draco muttered. He looked around for them. "I told them to wait outside the Leaky Cauldron"

"There they are!" Harry said spotting the two making their way towards them from his left.

"Hey there, half-pint!" Blaise said coming up to Harry and making fun of his height. Harry huffed and brushed away the hand that had reached up to ruffle his already wild hair.

Pointedly ignoring Blaise, Harry pushed past him to engulf Pansy in a hug. "Hey Pansy!" he exclaimed. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Meh." Pansy said shrugging and waving off the comment. "I've been okay. I took a crack at our summer homework but eventually I said screw the bloody homework. I'll do it the last week before break is over."

Harry shook his head smiling "Not a good idea."

"Harry?" Blaise questioned from behind him.

"Oh Blaise, when did you get here?" Harry smirked when Blaise clearly bristled. Laughing Harry walked to Blaise and hugged him as well. He whispered so only Blaise could hear "Don't call me short. Remember that." Harry pulled away while Blaise narrowed his eyes and tried resist smiling but he failed.

Cole cleared his throat, purposefully. Harry remembering his manners said " Blaise, Pansy this is my god brother Cole Black." Harry said remembering to include last names this time, no more long lost family surprises today, he hoped. "Cole this Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson." Harry pointed to each of them respectively.

"Pleasure to meet both of you!" Cole beamed at them.

"The pleasure is all ours." Blaise responded, politely.

Pansy eyed him in a way that Harry found familiar. "He's cute Harry just like you!" Pansy exclaimed and Draco groaned at her.

"Well it's not a surprise that you think he's cute, I mean he and Draco do share some genes." Harry muttered and his voice sounded sour to his own ears. But everyone else had mistaken it for sarcasm.

"What?" Blaise asked and Draco looked away. Cole didn't look as if he were going to volunteer the information either. Blaise and Pansy turned to Harry wide eyed.

"Apparently Draco and Cole are second cousins." Harry sighed, he figured it was better to get the weirdness over and done.

"Well fancy that." Pansy said and continued "Cuteness runs in your family Draco." Draco looked at her with a stare that said 'well of course'.

Cole sensing that situation wasn't going to get any less awkward asked "So where are we off to first?"

Draco smirked and said "Well I was thinking that we could go see one those muggle movies." Draco smiled as he air quoted the word 'movies'.

Harry tilted his head looking speculatively and he responded "In a world full of magic, you want to see a movie?"

"Well Harry I've never seen one." Draco replied. Harry understood, something that seemed rather average to him was probably exciting to the others who had grown up in the wizarding world and hadn't been exposed to such things. He imagined they felt something like Harry did when he first came to the wizarding world. Awed and fascinated.

"Alright then, I know there's a movie theatre around here somewhere." Harry said to the rest of them. "Do you guys have any muggle money?" he asked. Harry's parents had made sure he had a hefty amount of both wizard money and muggle money.

"Yes, actually and I must say I looks really strange." Harry shrugged as he made his way out of Diagon Alley and into muggle London. He knew the theatre wasn't far from the Leaky Cauldron and so he didn't worry much about getting lost. In a matter of minutes they came upon their destination. Harry turned to ask them all what kind of movie they wanted to see and instantly regretted it. His friends erupted into an argument in no time, about what kind of movie they should go to see.

Harry sighed and said "Okay never mind I'll pick. You all, seriously." He said shaking his head. He bought tickets for them all. The movie he had chosen was supposed to be a scary thriller and everyone agreed to it. Or rather no one went against Harry's decision.

They walked into the theatre and towards the concession stand. Draco tried to buy everything there was on the menu. "Draco how would you carry of all of it?" Harry asked smirking at the blond.

"Carry it?" Draco asked frowning in confusion.

"Uh you have to carry the food to your seat on your own, no one brings it to you and this isn't Hogwarts it doesn't appear in your lap like magic." Harry replied looking at Draco with a wry expression.

"Hmm…interesting yet it seems somehow sophomoric." the blond replied.

"Whatever, just make a purchase and get moving." Cole said to the blond. Draco huffed and turned his attention back to person behind the counter. After ten minutes they made their way toward their theatre. Finding it, they found seats with a good view of the screen. Draco almost threw a fit when Pansy had tried to sit next Harry, where he had apparently been planning to sit.

Harry rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smile that crept onto his features. The movie proceeded and everyone in their group, including the ones that had seen movies before were enthralled by the detailed story and the fast paced action of the film. By the end Harry noticed that Draco and Blaise were both on the edges of their seats. They both sighed at the bad ending in which the villain wasn't dead and the heroine is. Shaking his head Harry stood signaling to the others that they should be making their way out of the theater.

"That was interesting to say the least." Draco said in a voice that to others would have sounded bored

Blaise snorted despite his upbringing and said "Please, you were as scared and excited as everyone else there, if not more so!"

"Well, hell. It's pretty hard not to be when every ten second there's a huge bang and another headless body popping up!" Draco retorted folding his arm, his lip pursed just a little and Harry found he thought it cute. Looping his arm through Draco's, he and the blond walked side by side in front of the rest of the group.

Not one to be left out of anything Cole looped his arm through Harry's other arm. "Didn't forget me did you?" the youngest of the group asked.

"Don't think we could if we tried." Draco muttered.

"True but why you try, I'm the bees-knees. Without me all life ceases to exist." Cole said over dramatically and Harry laughed. That was one thing Harry noticed that Cole and Draco had in common, their narcissism knew no bounds.

"Somehow I doubt that since I'm the center of the universe." Draco retorted, smirking.

Blaise took Draco's other arm and said "Maybe the center of your own world." His eyes rolled for all the world to see and both Pansy and Harry laughed.

Pansy who had happily taken Cole's free arm said "I wouldn't mind having Draco as the center of my world." she blew raspberries at the blond.

Draco's face creased in disgust before everyone else laughed. "So anyone hungry?" Harry asked as they made their way back to Diagon Alley.

"Not for real food, but I could go for some ice cream!" Pansy yelled. Everyone else quickly agreed and they made their way to the ice cream shop they knew was in Diagon Alley. Once they obtained their treats they sat down at a table inside the shop, at first they were all too wrapped up in tasting their desserts to say anything. But that didn't last long.

"So how come you and Draco never knew each other before now?" Pansy asked of Cole, very suddenly. Draco resisted the urge to hex the girl, honestly she had no tact at all, and could sometime be very nosy.

Cole flushed red looking at Harry nervously, obviously not sure he should answer. Harry looked back at Cole intensely before sighing gesturing that he would have to make the decision himself.

Making up his mind Cole answered "Because my father's family…well let's just say they don't like him very much. They don't approve of his past decisions." Cole muttered looking down at his ice cream.

"Really?" Pansy stated more than asked and she looked pensive for a second or two. "Is your father Sirius Black?"

Cole sighed and took a spoonful of vanilla, chocolate swirl into his mouth. He begrudgingly answered "Yes." he voice was tight and Harry sensed it. Harry shot Pansy a look, which she shrugged off.

"Sorry. It's just that I've been to the Black family manor before and he was one of the few on the family tree that were… burnt off. When I asked Draco's mother what happened to him she told Draco and I that he was dead to the Black family. That's how I guessed who you're father was." Pansy made eye contact with Cole hoping that he would understand.

He did but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to hear. His father was the 'shame' of his own family. Draco had been silent the entire time, only a tightening around his eye showed that he was affected at all.

Blaise not liking the stiff atmosphere that had descended upon them exhaled and asked Cole "So you're attending Hogwarts this coming fall correct?"

At that Cole's expression instantly brightened and he nodded before he and Blaise began talking about what the coming year might be like.

Harry ignored their friendly conversation and his emerald gaze settled on Draco and they did not stray. He had noticed that every time the topic of his and Cole's being related came up he become solemn and unusually quiet. Harry didn't like it one bit and he felt as if they were keeping something from him, with him being the ever curious one he had to know what it was.

Making up his mind Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him off to the loo. Draco obliged and didn't protest one bit, he had seen it coming.

"Draco what the bloody hell is wrong with you? You can tell me anything, and you know that!" Harry spat looking up at the taller blond, wondering what had him in such a mood.

"Harry it's complicated and it's something I don't think you'll like too much if I told you." Draco replied before going completely silent. He turned his gaze away from the dark haired boy.

Harry narrowed his eyes, and they began to fill with uncontrolled power, they glowed like emeralds transfigured into fire. Draco felt the rush of Harry's magic and knew the boy was angry and truly pissed. The blond began to sweat nervously as Harry backed him into the wall of the bathroom. Eyes still blazing Harry muttered "Tell me, Draco, or so help me I'll turn you gonads into slugs and make you eat them!"

Grimacing Draco slumped and spoke "Harry remember what I told about purebloods earlier."

Power ebbing slightly Harry spoke slowly "Yes I remember."

"Well the magic found Cole and I to be suitable matches for each other." Draco turned his gaze away and his face went blank. Harry quickly noticed that this must be Draco's defense mechanism.

Feeling his body react to the news in a strange way, Harry whispered, his voice low and tight with anger "What?"

"It's true." Cole said suddenly in the bathroom as well. He ran his hand through hair trying but failing to look apathetic.

"So what does this mean?" Harry asked, he was starting to sweat and his breathing was becoming ragged. He'd never felt so angry and he couldn't tell why. The adrenaline running through him had his magic seeping from him in sporadic waves.

"It means that one day Draco and I might be…" Cole paused not sure how to continue. He knew Harry wouldn't admit to it, but he liked Draco, a lot. Cole could tell from the minute he'd seen the boys interact with each other. Both were too young yet, but 'it' was there.

"We might be joined, in union, as in married." Draco finally found his voice again.

"But, you're both boys and you're family!" Harry exclaimed and his power spiked causing the toilets to overflow with water and one of the sinks exploded.

Cole frowned but said "Neither of those things are uncommon in the wizarding world Harry. As is apparent by my fathers, wizards can conceive children together, so can witches but that's a lot more complicated and not as common. Brother, you really need to calm yourself." Harry looked from Draco and then to Cole, his eyes widening as their words sunk in.

Sensing that Harry wasn't going to calm down on his own Cole strolled to his brother letting his magic ride his body as well. In his storm grey eyes it was apparent that he was a pureblood, as his orbs surged with the magic of his forefathers. His eyes glowed as well and every few moments they flashed a bright light as if a lightning storm was surging behind his pupils.

Cole took his brother into his arms and willed him to calm down. Cole's magic overpowered Harry's. It was relatively easy since, Cole had control over his power and Harry was allowing his to run amuck.

Draco watched as Harry sagged in his god brother's arms. He was out cold. Draco could have done the same thing but for two reason he hadn't. One he was too deep in his brooding to help Harry and for some reason he got the feeling that Harry wouldn't want to be touched by him at the moment.

But as he watched Cole let his magic loose he was fascinated. He really did have Black blood in him. Only a Black family member's eyes glowed with power like that. All pureblood's eyes held power when their magic was loosed but each family's show of power(1) was different.

Draco had seen his mother's power show once before and it had been exactly the same as Cole's. Draco finally snapping out of his stupor, walked the short distances to the two god brothers. He took Harry from Cole with an ease that told the conscious brunette that he picked Harry up before.

"Well this is bloody great." Draco muttered looking down at Harry's now calm sleeping face. "I've seen Harry's power show before but not like that. I've never seen him lose control like that either." he added softly. Cole frowned at his cousin but said nothing as he lead the blond back out into the shop.

"What happened?!" Pansy demanded to know automatically. She rushed to the three boys while Blaise silently observed the scene.

"Harry gave us a rather nasty power show in the bathroom." Draco explained ambiguously. Even though they had reached the table he continued to hold Harry, sitting down at the table gingerly.

"What in Merlin's beard did you do to make him lose control like that? You made him mad didn't you?!" Blaise finally said. Draco's gaze wondered away from everyone else at the accusation.

"Look it wasn't my fault. I told him he wouldn't what he _forced_ me to tell him. Hell, he was pulling a power show before I even told him. He was already royally pissed." Draco explained and Cole sighed from his seat.

"Should we take him home?" Pansy asked. She looked worried, she vaguely remembered the last time she'd given a power show, she'd been out for hours.

"No, my brother will be awake in about ten seconds." Cole spoke knowingly. True to his brother's word Harry stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

"Ugh, my head." Harry said his hand going to his face, to keep his glasses from falling and to keep the light from making his head hurt any worse. He shook his head and felt the pain ebb. He took in his surroundings and noticed that he was sitting on, Draco.

Harry instantly remembered what had happened and without saying a thing got up from Draco's lap. He went to go sit on the other side of Blaise. Draco frowned but didn't protest.

"What could you possibly have told him to make him go ballistic?" Pansy ever the tactless one asked.

"I'm awake now Pansy. Don't talk about me like I'm not here or rather like I'm not awake." Harry muttered tiredly.

Pansy had the grace to blush and look apologetic.

Cole shrugged and said "We told him that Draco and I could one day be…" Cole repeated what he had said earlier.

"Could be what?" Blaise eyed them suspiciously, the dark featured boy already had a pretty good idea what they would say.

"Could be…married." Draco said softly. Pansy, who had been watching Harry saw him stiffen and bow his head slightly but he remained calm and very quiet.

Wanting Harry to cheer up Pansy exclaimed "That can only happen if your father's except that the magic has chosen you two for each other. Somehow I doubt either of your fathers will approve of this at all so, there's really nothing to worry about." Harry looked up and saw everyone else at the table agree. All the purebloods at the table turned to look at Harry, to make sure he understood. He smiled weakly and nodded at them perceptively. Harry made a silent vow to learn as much about pureblood culture as he could, he hated feeling like he was finding things out at the last minute.

"I uh think Cole and I should be heading home." Harry muttered lowly even though everyone could hear him. Everyone else made their miscellaneous agreements as they left the ice cream shop.

Pansy turned to Harry "I'll see you later okay?" she said not waiting for a response, she pulled the raven haired boy into a hug. Harry hugged back.

"Owl me, okay?" Blaise questioned Harry. Harry nodded as his arms wrapped around Blaise too.

Pansy and Blaise turned to Cole and bid him goodbye as well, they surprised the younger boy when Pansy embraced him and Blaise ruffled his hair familiarly.

With that Pansy and Blaise broke away from the group and the three remaining boys made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Once there Draco offered his cousin some floo powder. Taking some of the powder from the blond Cole said "Well see around, cousin." Draco nodded at the brunette. Cole called out "Potter residence!" throwing the powder into the fire and disappearing into it.

"Do you need help getting home, or can you do it yourself now?" Draco asked warily. He knew Harry still wasn't happy and didn't want the boy to loose his magic again.

"No I don't need your help, Draco." Harry said bitingly, not really sure why he was so mad. He took some of the powder and followed Cole's example. He hadn't even said goodbye to Draco. The blond sighed as he made his way home as well.

The rest of the summer was decidedly fun, for Harry and his friends continually met over the following weeks for days of leisure. Cole frequently came along with Harry and soon the boy felt welcomed in Harry's circle of friends.

Harry and Draco weren't getting along all that well at the moment but the rest of the group pretended not to noticed. The summer drew to a close and soon it was time for all of them, including Cole, to prepare for the coming school year at Hogwarts. Harry had a feeling it would be another interesting, exciting and somewhat dangerous year, as he laid his head down the night before they were to board the Hogwarts Express.

End of Chapter

Okay so we have another long chapter. I really wanted to fit in the start of second year but eh I guess that'll have to wait until the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I did. Some interesting things are taking place and the story's going to get more complicated lol. Uh I think that's about it for now, hope to get reviews from you guys and I hope that you keep reading!

(1) Power show or Show of Power: In my version of the Potterverse purebloods have the ability to let their full magic loose. They are able to do considerably more powerful magic in this state and it is usually illustrated by glowing eyes and wand less magic. The stronger the power show more the pure the wizard's blood, at least that's the theory. (Harry's not a pureblood but he can show power…O_O Hope you'll stick around to find out why!)


	8. Second Year Jumps Off

Call of the Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. However I do own this story idea. That's about it. (I also own a bunch of Harry Potter merchandise yeah I'm weird)

Warning: Well the only warnings as of now are that this is a slightly alternate universe setting. It does include male/male along with male/fem pairing. May be an Mpreg. Mature content, bad language, and many other possibly suggestive themes.

(A/N: You guys I have one thing to say before I get on with the chapter. Please, please, please try not to hate Cole. Lol he's just a character that I needed to add in because it goes along with the theme of how things would be different if LV went for Neville instead. Plus I think the main reason people don't like him is because they think he's gonna take Draco away. I will give you guys this one spoiler if it'll keep you from hating my OC. Draco and Cole will not happen and Cole has no romantic feelings for Draco. But there will be drama. Btw I've been trying my best not to make him a Mary Sue or whatever the fuck you call it, I've tried to make him a lovable OC but maybe I'm trying too hard. Anyway main point try not to hate him too much, plus he's the son of Sirius and Remus tell me that's not cute!)

Summary: What if the tables were turned. What if LV went after Neville Longbottom instead of Harry Potter on that faithful day? What if Harry Potter had actually gone to Slytherin? Would Harry let the dark side take him or would he still feel the call of the light? Would Harry still be the one called on to save the day in the end? Better than its sounds. DMHP SBRL J&LP

Pairings: Main pairing Draco/Harry. Side pairings: Sirius/Remus James/Lily

Chapter 8: Second Year Jumps Off

Harry was sorely cheesed off, what made him even more angry was the fact that he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He knew what had caused the initial irritation, but even after Cole and Draco had explained many times that their being joined together would most likely never happen, he couldn't help but be pissed. What was even more puzzling was why he would be mad about them being together in the first place. The whole thing was very confusing and not to mention very annoying.

As Harry trekked through the train station following his parents and god family, he sighed very audibly. The grown ups in the bunch weren't paying enough attention to him, but Cole had been watching Harry and decided that he couldn't take it anymore. Cole fell in step with Harry and gave him a friendly yet fairly hard punch in the shoulder.

"What is it brother?" Harry said tightly while rubbing his arm. "Merlin curse it, that hurt!"

"What is it?! What is it?!" Cole repeated. "I think I should be the one asking you that question! What's the matter with you?! You've been in a funk for a while now and I don't like it one bit. I want my brother, who always smiles and is way too polite for his own good! Not some weird body snatcher clone who mopes all the time. You can't still be mad about the Draco thing." Cole exploded not caring that people had turned their heads, including their parents, and were now staring.

"Cole it's not like that so just drop it okay! It's really nothing for you to even be worried about!" Harry shouted back.

"Bullocks, Harry! Really calm down just because some ancient magical force says we should do something doesn't mean we will, besides that it just flat out won't happen. So you can take that frown off of your face right now, brother." Cole ended his rant by grabbing Harry's hand and squeezing it. Harry visibly exhaled and looked slightly less miffed.

"I'm sorry Cole. I know I shouldn't be mad. But I can't help it, and what's worse is I don't know why." Harry tugged on Cole's arm and pulled him into a half hug. "Sorry I've been such a git for the past few weeks."

"Meh you can't help who you fall in love with." Cole shrugged and smiled.

Harry whipped his head to the side and quickly asked "What did you say?"

Cole shrugged once more and said "Oh nothing." Harry had a feeling that it had been more than nothing but seeing as he knew Cole wouldn't repeat himself, he let it drop.

Lily came to the boys and asked "Is there something wrong that I should know about?" she asked and she seemed almost frantic.

"Nothing's wrong Mum, Cole and I were just having a…creative discussion." Harry quickly pulled out of his arse.

"Harry that sounds like something you just pulled out of your arse! Now tell me what the matter is!" she shrilled causing even more people to gawk. Harry's face reddened at his mother's outburst.

"Harry and I were arguing about which quidditch team was better, Aunt LiLi nothing to be worried about. We just got a little animated. Sorry." Cole used his signature 'make all adults into mind puppets' smile on all of the adults in his life. They all stared at the two boys for a few moments before shrugging it off and continued walking until they came to the portal to the Hogwarts Express platform.

The group quickly made the jump and they were nearing the train in mere moments. Cole and Harry had to rush to get their things onto the trains because it was already preparing to take off. Once they managed to squeeze in their goodbyes and farewells they both boarded the train. "That was close we nearly didn't make it."Harry breathed on a sigh.

"Yes I know." Cole agreed and they started to look for the compartment that would most likely house all of their friends. After a few minutes of walking the long length of the train they found Draco, Pansy and Blaise looking really cozy in a compartment of their own. Harry opened the door slightly and peeked in; Pansy instantly spotted him and pulled both Harry and Cole into the small room.

"Harry you're late." She announced ever the queen of the obvious.

"I realize this Pansy." Harry smiled at her but she smirked in return.

"Then that means you realize that you will be punished accordingly for your transgression." She spoke with a fake voice of authority.

"I humbly accept my punishment." He responded, his green eyes dancing with amusement. Harry had a moment to take a quick breath before he was engulfed in a bear hug that knocked the wind right out of him.

"Pansy let Harry breathe. It'd be a hassle to have to explain why he died on the train." Blaise put in using his patented nonchalant voice.

Pansy released Harry. The jade eyed boy moved to stand in front of Blaise, the two did their patented knuckle touch greeting and Harry sat down beside Cole. Cole sat in the middle of Harry and Draco, with Harry by the window and Draco next to the door. All eyes turned to Draco as he had not said one thing the moment Harry stepped into the compartment.

Harry was pointedly ignoring Draco and the other three with them assumed that Draco was doing the same. Cole sighed, he wasn't one for patience and he couldn't take the tension between the two anymore it had been going on for a majority of the summer and it was high time, they pulled the sticks out of their arses.

The brunette stood and Pansy and Blaise did as well, all three of them stood in front of the two stubborn friends.

"You two are really something else you know that?" Cole questioned rhetorically.

"You're both acting completely childish for no reason." Pansy put in.

"What the hell is wrong with the both of you?" Blaise questioned getting irritated as well.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Draco finally uttered. "Ask Harry what his problem is with me." He stated.

Harry's head turned with amazing swiftness. "There's nothing _wrong_ with me at all!" he roared. "And next time talk to me, not at me." He said softer.

"If there's nothing wrong with you then why have you been treating me like I'm a fucking leper or something? You've been basically ignoring me the whole summer and when you do acknowledge my existence, your attitude is curt and quite rude." Draco added in the rude part purely to make Harry pissed. Everyone knew that Harry had a problem with rudeness.

Harry tried to come up with something to say back to the blond but he found that the words were caught in his throat. He truly didn't know what to say. Draco had asked a question that he couldn't even answer for himself. He didn't know what was wrong with him, and he didn't know why he had been treating Draco in such a way. He realized that he had been treating his best friend like dragon dung and that he had been wrong the whole time.

Harry shook his head and even though he couldn't help the way he felt, he made a mental decision not take out his unreasonable anger on anyone especially Draco. He got up from where he sat and stood in front of Draco, causing all the others to sit back down in their seats.

He stared at Draco and for the first time in what seemed like ages Draco met eyes with Harry. Harry felt like a complete arse and he wanted to slap himself for the look he caused to appear in his friend's eyes. Instead of the usual shine of mischief and arrogance that the silver orbs usually held Harry saw what he could only call sadness and not to mention pure frustration. He imagined he was completely responsible for both emotions.

Draco looked up at Harry wondering just what in the name of Merlin's beard he was thinking. He couldn't help the way he was feeling either. Even though he knew his father would be rightly pissed if he were to know that Draco had not been upholding the Malfoy name. Ignoring any feelings he had besides righteous arrogance, it wasn't the way Draco preferred to be portrayed to others but he knew he had to follow his father's example, which is why he acts completely different in the presence of his father. But as he let Harry see the emotions he had been feeling for the entire summer, he continued to wonder what Harry would do next.

Harry grabbed the blonde's arm and dragged him away from the seat. He wrapped his arms around the blond and let his head rest on the taller boys shoulder. Draco's eye widened and then slowly went half lidded, he felt completely too relieved. Draco had thought that Harry was preparing to get physical with their altercation and had no idea how to handle that, he was stunned speechless when he felt Harry mold his body to his and hug him tightly. He knew the green eyed boy was not one for physical displays of affection but here he was bear hugging the blond holding onto him for dear life. It was very disorienting to say the least.

Deciding that he better do something lest he ruin the moment Draco's arms came up around his friend's waist as he embraced him as well.

"I'm…sorry." He heard Harry muttered up into his ear. His breath tickled Draco's ear and brought a tinge of pink to his face.

Draco brought his hands up to rub Harry's back "It's okay. I'm sorry too." Draco muttered knowing that Harry was still confused and mad but he also knew that Harry had come to the realization that whatever it was that he was mad at wasn't Draco's fault.

"Aw now kiss and make it an official make up!" Pansy squealed. Blaise and Cole both dropped their heads and slapped their hands over their faces. Harry deciding that it would be funny followed through with Pansy's order and laid his lips on Draco cheek. Draco, even though he was not so easily flustered, turned a dark shade of pink almost instantly while Pansy squealed and cursed the fact that she didn't have a camera.

Cole smiled at his cousin and Blaise sighed while trying to remain stoic but one could see that he was hiding a smirk. "So you forgive me for whatever it is that I've done?" Draco asked tentatively looking into jade colored eyes. Draco realized something fairly startling, Harry was the only person who could make him truly nervous, for some unfathomable reason the dark haired boy had some kind of hold over him that he feared would last a very long time. Oddly enough even though he feared the phantom connection between Harry and himself, he also found that he wanted to embrace it and find out just how far it could take him. Bullocks, was what Draco thought after having his brief epiphany.

Harry's jade eyes shimmered with something akin to happiness before he said "For now." Draco nodded and took Harry's hand and pulled him down onto the seat next to him. Harry allowed himself to be lead back down to his seat.

The group of Slytherins plus Cole chatted away for hours on end about nothing in particular. One topic came up that caught Harry's interest "What the bloody hell is magical puberty?" he stared around the compartment.

All of them stared right back at Harry as if he had grown a second head. "Harry you really don't know about the changes that all of our bodies are going through at this very moment? I mean, our Hogwarts head of house will teach a small course on it first term because we are now second years but usually that part of your education is left up to your parents." Blaise explained.

"So you still haven't told me what the hell it is!" Harry huffed and turned to his blonde friend for some clarification.

Draco rubbed a hand over his face in a show of exasperation before he spoke "When pureblood witches and wizard get to the age of twelve, sometimes eleven and even as late as thirteen they come into their own magic. I would try to explain it more but I don't think that I am the appropriate person to teach you about this. Let's just suffice to say that they become more powerful for now and leave it at that." Draco looked at Harry and the green eyed boy nodded.

"I just have one more question and then I'll leave it alone for now." Harry said and Draco nodded for him to ask his question. "Is this magical puberty anything like normal puberty?"

"Not really the only similarity is that they both come around the same time and are both awkward and embarrassing as hell." Blaise muttered. Just when Blaise had said that the train stopped signaling that the ride was over and that they were now at Hogsmeade Station.

Unlike last year Harry and the others boarded carriages that seemed to be pulled by nothing at all, Harry found it fascinating and slightly creepy. He was nervous about his younger god brother being alone and not knowing anyone else but he and the others. But he shook off that feeling and enjoyed the short ride up to the castle. When the group of now second year Slytherins had dismounted the carriage they found themselves coming face to face with someone that they hadn't seen for about three months.

Ronald Weasley stood before them a good three inches taller and beaming down at Harry like he was seeing a long dead relative. "Harry, mate how was your summer? I would have written but my entire family went to Romania to visit my brother. I didn't want to risk sending our ruddy owl on that far of a delivery, pathetic thing would have probably gotten lost." He laughed and Harry laughed with him.

"Well that's fine Ron. My summer was interesting and somewhat depressing but other than that I think I had a good time."

With Ron being the overly protective one of Harry, his eyes instantly darkened. "Someone upset you? Who?" Ron puffed up with something akin to anger. His eyes shifted to Draco when the boy turned away from the conversation clearly trying to appear aloof, apathetic.

"What, did you do to Harry?" Ron asked speaking every word very slowly and carefully. Harry could sense that Ron was ticked and he didn't quite know what to do.

Harry said the first thing that came to mind "Ron it wasn't anything like that. Draco didn't do anything." Ron didn't really believe him and so he continued to stare at Draco with clear disdain shining in his eyes.

Draco had been looking for a good fight for a while now, ever since he and Harry had been at odds. Weasley was the perfect candidate for him to release some anger. Draco stepped up to Ron looking positively aggressive. Both Draco and Ron balled their hands quickly into fists. "Do you have a problem Weasley?"

Harry had seriously thought that last year when they had helped Neville and Harry defeat Quirrelmort that they had permanently stowed away their animosity but apparently he had been thinking wishfully.

"Look Malfoy," he spat Draco's last name like it was something foul in his mouth. "If you did anything to Harry then you already know whether or not I have a problem."

"Well let's say for arguments sake that I'm as stupid as you and don't know anything. Do you have a problem I can help you with?" Draco said letting all his bad emotions show on his face.

"Yeah, I do." Ron practically growled out at Draco. Ron took one quick step forward and then he and Draco were eye to eye, both invading each other personal space.

"Well I think we can solve it right here." Draco said coolly, calmly. Harry could clearly hear the undercurrent of malice in the words. Ron bristled and he noticed Pansy and Blaise come up behind Draco.

It only took a second for Harry to feel it, a cool wash of magic played over his skin. He felt as if he had just taken a nose dive into a freezing ocean. Ripples of cold energy played along the surface of his body and made him shiver a bit. He looked to Ron and found the source of the cool energy. Ron's power was coming off him in waves; a pale blue light was rippling off of his skin. Harry thought he heard the sounds of waves crashing on a beach.

Draco made a sound as if he were board and glanced idly at his nails. "Are you quite done Weasley because you're starting to truly bore me?" Harry really didn't know what was happening, he absently wished that Cole was there so he could ask him what in the name of Merlin was happening to Ron. Harry heard Ron growl from the back of his throat, he saw Ron's eyes change, the drowning deep blue of Ron's eye started to swirl and churn like a whirlpool of water. Ron flexed his hand and Draco went flying.

Harry's eyes widened. Ron had done magic wandlessly, Harry knew that it wasn't impossible but he thought you had to be full-fledged wizard or witch before that was possible. Bolted to where he stood the green eyed boy watch as Pansy and Blaise rushed to Draco's side. The blond pushed them away rejecting their help as he stood back up.

Harry once again was assaulted with a new sensation. Power prickled down his body, hot and electrifying. Harry saw Draco's energy crackle around him like lightning, there were flashing white orbs where his normally steel grey eyes were. Soon sparks of electric current crackled throughout the air around them while the air grew colder and colder and was starting to feel damp like it had just rained.

Draco was utterly ticked he couldn't believe Weasley had done that and so with a thought he brought his power down on the red head. He would bring the boy to his knees, literally.

Ron felt a great pressure upon his body as if gravity had intensified solely for him. He fought against Draco's magic, which he had to admit was great. Sweat broke out on his forehead as the weight increased.

Draco smirked because he could see Weasley beginning to buckle under his power. The redhead knees began to wobble and in seconds he was on his knees gasping for breath. Draco sneered and gave Ron his back. Blaise and Pansy followed both looking indifferent. Harry however had snapped out of his stupor and went to see if Ron was okay.

"Ron are you alright?" Harry asked with concern. He touched the boy's shoulder. Ron nodded, not answering Harry verbally. "What was that?"

Ron turned to Harry with his blue eyes normal again. Ron shook his head as if he were trying to get something out of his hair, before standing up. "Well Harry that was what I call utter humiliation but I feel you should warn Malfoy that I will get him back for that." Ron replied not at all explaining anything. Ron gave the boy a quick squeeze to the shoulder with his hand and went off in search of Hermione and Neville, as well as trying to find something calming to do while they waited to be let into the castle.

Harry shook his head and marched over to Draco who was being flanked by many other Slytherins who had witnessed the scene. They seemed to be congratulating him, on what Harry didn't really know but if he were forced to guess, he'd go with the fact that the blonde had just humiliated the redheaded Gryfindor.

Harry walked up to Draco's side and pulled him away from the doting crowd of their housemates. "Look Draco I don't know what just happened but what I do know is that you need to apologize like right now!" Harry seethed and glanced up at the castle doors as the teachers started to guide the students into the school.

"Apologize to whom?" Draco asked as if he didn't already know of what Harry was speaking.

"To Ron, what you did back there was completely uncalled for!" Harry whispered harshly as they began to walk up the steps into the school.

"In case you weren't awake just now Harry, the Weasel attacked me first." Draco defended himself.

"Only because you egged him on and not to mention you mislead him." Harry countered.

"Well you were the one who told him that your summer was and I quote 'interesting and somewhat depressing'!" Draco hissed back.

Harry sighed. "Merlin…" he muttered exasperated. "How was I to know that he would react that way?"

"Harry, you and I both know that the whole Weasel family has anger management issues." Draco replied back and let Harry walk through the door ahead of him. Pansy and Blaise who had both been completely silent followed Draco and Harry through, both sharing worried gazes.

Shaking his head Harry breathed out words that made Draco stop dead in his tracks "Sometimes I wonder if you two secretly fancy each other." Draco choked on his next words.

Harry turned to Draco no longer mad or even righteously, indignant, he looked up at his friend with big, wide, green eyes. "Harry, never say that again." Draco seethed. He couldn't believe that the slighter boy would even hint at something so insanely, ludicrous.

"What'd I say?" Harry asked completely oblivious to what he had said.

Draco shook his head and muttered a weak "Forget it Harry. But just so you know I don't apologize, if I can help it." The second year Slytherins entered the Great Hall and made their way to their seats. After all the students had been seated, the opening ceremony and the sorting began shortly after.

Harry hadn't really been paying much attention to the sorting until he heard his god brother's name being called. Cole strode up to the hat with a confidence that only a pureblood could really master. Harry noticed that before he sat on the stool he ran a hand through his locks, the only indication that he was nervous. Cole sat and waited while the hat was situated on his head.

Cole grimaced, the thing itched something fierce. The hat began to talk. "A Black, interesting I haven't had one of you in years. Your blood is as pure as freshly fallen spring snow. You possess a sharp mind, cunning, and with a manipulative streak. You will be powerful indeed; I think you'd better go to Slytherin!" the hat yelled out and Harry beamed, he had been hoping that Cole would be in the same house as him. Cole feeling something similar to what Harry was experiencing walked over to the second year portion of the Slytherin table and sat between Pansy and Blaise.

"Hey, everyone! Guess I made the cut huh." Cole said in greeting to his friends and brother and cousin.

"Yes, now I know this year will be brilliant." Harry smiled and Draco tried his best to look cheerful. He could not completely hide the fact that he was nowhere near as excited as Harry was. Despite the time they had spent getting to know each other something about Cole always put him on edge, made him nervous in a way that no one else besides his father did. It was like Cole knew something about Draco that he did not, and that was the way his father sometimes stared at him. He liked Cole well enough; sometimes he just made him uneasy.

The feast began shortly after and everyone dug into their food with vigor. Once the feast was over they were led back to the dorms. They stayed in the common room for a while before they all decided that it was time to get to bed. Harry, Blaise, and Draco were making their way to the second year boy's dorm room. Cole made his way to his dorm room with a couple of first year Slytherin boys following behind him. Pansy waved them all off as she pretended to make her way to the girl's dorm. But she stayed in the common room until the very last person left for bed and she was all alone in the big hearth heated room. She allowed for exactly fifteen minutes to pass by before she silently made her way to the door of the Slytherins dungeon. She slipped out undetected. She was smiling to herself while she was sneaking around the castle, she felt so good being bad, sneaking out on the first day pretty gutsy in her mind.

She slunk through the empty halls of the castle until she found what she was looking for. She sighted the big puff of bushy hair and made her way to the person she had agreed to meet. She was beaming when she finally came upon the person.

End of Chapter

Well not much happened in this chapter but much will happen in the next few chapters so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will keep reading this fic. Lol I think I'm having too much fun with this. Anyway hope to get a review and see you (not really) next time!

Oh yeah and I hope you will excuse the most likely terrible typos in this chappie didn't have time to do much editing and I really wanted to get this posted. Uh but don't worry they will be fixed sometime soon!


	9. Second Year Seminar

Call of the Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. However I do own this story idea. That's about it. (I also own a bunch of Harry Potter merchandise yeah I'm weird)

Warning: Well the only warnings as of now are that this is a slightly alternate universe setting. It does include male/male along with male/fem pairing. May be an Mpreg. Mature content, bad language, and many other possibly suggestive themes.

Summary: What if the tables were turned. What if LV went after Neville Longbottom instead of Harry Potter on that faithful day? What if Harry Potter had actually gone to Slytherin? Would Harry let the dark side take him or would he still feel the call of the light? Would Harry still be the one called on to save the day in the end? Better than its sounds. DMHP SBRL J&LP

Pairings: Main pairing Draco/Harry. Side pairings: Sirius/Remus James/Lily

Chapter 9: Second Year Seminar Session One

Harry had awaken on the first day of classes feeling bright eyed and optimistic about the new school year. This year he would try his best to focus all his attention on his classes and not have to worry about evil plots from psychotic teachers trying to bring back half dead dark lords. He grinned at the prospect of showing everyone that he could get grades just as exceptional as Draco or even Hermione. Yes, this year would be very different from last year for Harry.

Harry had finished his morning routine before most of his friends had and was now waiting in the common room for them, so that they could all go up to breakfast together. Harry thinking that he might as well be productive during his wait had decided to crack open his new Potions book and try to get a head start on the subjects they would be going over for the first couple of weeks. He had completed reading two long boring chapters before Cole emerged from the first year Slytherin boys' dormitory looking positively ecstatic.

"Harry good morning!" he greeted his green eyed god brother. He sat beside the older boy on the plush green sofa he had been lounging on for the last forty five minutes.

Harry beamed back at Cole "Morning! You ready for your first day?" Harry asked feeling that Cole should feel a little more nervous than he appeared. He remembered his first day last year and cringed at the memory of being almost overcome with nervousness.

Cole ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly. He seemed to be thinking over his answer before he said "I'm kind of nervous, I suppose, but I'll survive. I'm mostly worried that I won't make many friends my own age." The grey eyed brother admitted.

Harry reached an arm around Cole's shoulder before saying "Don't worry about it I'm sure all of your peers will love you! You use that manipulative little smile of yours and they'll be wrapped around your finger." Harry said trying to calm Cole down a bit. Cole nodded but didn't seem too convinced.

"I guess if you say so Harry." Cole replied and looked up just in time to catch Blaise coming into the dormitory. Cole waved, he would have greeted Blaise properly but the boy didn't seem too happy about being awake. Blaise grumbled a reply and gave Harry the same greeting.

Harry being the one to always worry asked "Blaise are you alright? You don't look well."

Blaise flopped down on an armchair that was on the opposite side of the table in front of the sofa Cole and Harry were sitting on. He sighed and ran a hand down the length of his face. He said in a voice that sounded like it should belong to a bear "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why not?" Cole was the one to ask. He eyed Blaise suspiciously.

"Draco kept me up all night." Blaise explained sounding completely uninterested in the conversation. The dark haired boy let out a huge bellow of a yawn.

Harry frowned at Blaise for two reasons, the first being the fact that he hadn't covered his mouth while he yawned and the second was what he had said. "How did he keep you up all night?" Harry asked now eyeing Blaise the same way Cole was.

"He…uh had some discomfort during the night that he wanted me to help him with. If you really want to know about it you should ask him." Blaise leaned back and closed his eyes "I'd really rather not talk about it, it was embarrassing enough to go through it once."

Harry frowned at Blaise. He really hated it when his friends got all mysterious on him and kept secrets from him. Blaise was one of his friends that tended to continually keep Harry guessing about things, the green eyed boy knew that Blaise derived some sort of sick pleasure from keeping him in the dark.

Just as Harry was about to demand a better explanation Pansy came through the door to the common room flanked by Milicent Bulstrode. They were chatting happily away about something that was apparently girl talk. Harry could tell from the way they would constantly look at the three boys, whisper something and then giggle like sugar high pixies.

Pansy whispered something else to Milicent and the girl nodded before she left Pansy to do what ever else she needed to do. Pansy grinned at the boys and greeted them all. Pansy sat on Harry's left side and tried her best to appear nonchalant. Harry not one to be fooled by her act asked "Well?"

"Well what?" Pansy replied cocking her head to the side and used a completely oblivious sounding voice.

"Are you going to tell us what all that was about with Milicent?" Cole asked for Harry. He had been curious as to what they were talking about as well.

"Oh please, that was girl talk which means it's completely off limits for boys to hear." Pansy said automatically. Harry gave her look that he hoped said 'yeah right.' She beamed before blurting out "She has a crush on one of you!" Pansy was never one to hold onto the secret of other girls, the way she figured it most other girls really couldn't be trusted and so she didn't much care if other girls trusted her or not. Sometimes she wondered if she was a bitch for the attitude she showed to other females but then would shrug it off saying at least she would be the best bitch she could be. She much rather be surrounded by cute boys, anyway.

"So who does she like?" Cole asked looking genuinely interested.

"Ok I know I've got a big mouth but I'm not that loose lipped." Pansy replied turning her nose to the sky.

Blaise who had been listening with his eyes closed to the entire conversation spoke in a gruff voice "She wants something. Don't go for it. If Mili really likes one of us we'll find out eventually." Harry and Cole laughed when Pansy began to pout. Their laughter was short lived as Draco made his way into the common room. He looked positively haggard. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was a mess. Harry knew something was wrong Draco usually wouldn't leave the dorm room if there was even one hair on his head that was out of place.

Harry was about to get up from the sofa to ask what was going on with him but he wasn't able to because Draco's eyes caught Pansy's before he said "Pans help me."

"Draco honey what the hell happened to you?!" she asked as she raced to his side casting an innumerous amount of charms on Draco that fixed his unusual appearance. Blaise gave a sleepy amused snort from his place on the arm chair.

After his appearance was noticeably fixed Harry asked the blond boy "Draco what happened to you last night?"

Draco turned a tired glare Blaise's way. Blaise still had his eye closed but he could feel a metalic grey glare on him and he said "I didn't tell him anything." He sighed "Well I didn't tell him anything important."

Draco sighed and turned his attention back to Harry. He looked slightly unsure, as if he was weighing the outcome of his words. His eyes flashed to Cole before quickly returning to Harry. "I had a nightmare." Draco said and both Pansy and Cole laughed.

Draco watched Harry for his reaction and he was matching his gaze knowing that the blond was keeping something from him again. But the brunette sighed as he decided not to ask for the truth, the last time he had forced Draco to tell him the truth he had not liked what he'd been told and so he simply asked "What was it about?"

"I can't remember." Draco replied coolly. Blaise sensing the tension in the air even with his eyes closed decided to stand.

Blaise shook his head, black curls swishing back and forth. He tried to will himself more alert before saying "We should get going to breakfast you guys." Everyone agreed and followed him out of the common room and into the halls of Hogwarts.

They made their way to the Great Hall. There weren't too many students there yet but the few that were there were mostly overly excited first years. They chatted away as the group of Slytherins made their way to their table and began to fill their plates with sustenance.

Draco who had been trying to play off whatever incident had happened during the night, was not finding it at all an easy task. Every once in a while during their meal Harry, who'd chosen to sit next to him, would not so discretely elbow him in the ribs, spill food _accidentally_ onto his lap, or something else just as bad. Draco pretended not to mind because he knew why Harry was doing these things. He was keeping something from the brunette again but he just couldn't bring himself to tell him.

Cole had been eyeing Draco the whole time. Draco was no fool, even though Cole had laughed right along with Pansy he knew something was up as well. The Malfoy heir was thankful to the boy for pretending to be oblivious. He didn't need Pansy hounding him for answers as well.

More and more students began to flood the Great Hall and as time ticked by classes were growing ever closer. Before they all knew it a piece of parchment appeared before each one of the students present. It was their schedules. Harry and the others gave their daily agenda a once over not really paying much attention until Pansy squealed with delight.

"What was that for Pans?" Harry asked holding a hand to his ear.

"Look at who is going to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" she squealed again and beamed at her schedule.

"Gilderoy Lockharte." Cole read with no emotions. "So?" he asked, giving her a raised eyebrow look.

"So don't you know who he is? He's the author of all the new DADA books we have for this year. Not to mention he won Witch Weekly's winning smile award five times." Pansy explained. All the boys shrugged and gave her various forms of 'whatever' in return.

Harry looked to his schedule once more hoping to memorize it by the end of the day and noticed that at the bottom he was enrolled in a course he had never heard of before. "Hey Blaise what is Second Year Seminar?"

Blaise caught by surprise by the question managed to look tired and flustered at the same time "It's that course on magical puberty that we told you about yesterday." Blaise quickly explained.

"Hmm." Harry shrugged he supposed it would be good to finally know why everyone got so jumpy and flustered whenever the topic of this 'magical puberty' thing came up.

Breakfast ended and students began making their way to their first classes of the year.

Harry, Pansy, Blaise and Draco had all left the Hall a little early in order to walk Cole to his first class Transfiguration, before they made their way to Potions. Snape was not too pleased to see that the four of them, more specifically Harry, had made it to class early. Harry knew that Prof. Snape looked for any excuse to give him detention or to embarrass him and so this year he vowed to give him no reason to do so.

Harry had been comfortably chatting with all of his friends, except Draco, when the second year Gryfindors began to stroll into the classroom. Harry found it ironic that the two houses that hated each other the most seemed to always have the most conjoined classes. He spotted Neville, Hermione, and Ron making their way into the room and excused himself to go and greet them. Hermione waved politely to Pansy and to both Blaise's and Draco's surprise she returned the gesture with a smile.

Class started shortly after that. Snape began lecturing about the potion that he wanted them to brew for the first day's class. Half way through the class Snape drawled "Alright class, silently choose your own partners for the day."

Happy that Snape had let them choose their own partners for a change Harry instantly thought to partner with Draco. But then he quickly re-thought that decision, he decided he wasn't quite finished torturing Draco yet. When the blond had made his way over to Harry and silently sat down beside the shorter boy Harry deftly left his seat and made his way across the classroom to the Gryfindors' side. Ron looked up at Harry with a wide eyed expression as the dark haired boy stood beside him for a few moments before ceremoniously sitting down in the chair next to the redhead.

"You don't mind if we partner together today do you, Ron?" Harry asked blinding Ron with a beaming smile as bright as the sun. Ron returned Harry's smile with a grin and shook his head signaling that he didn't mind.

Draco forgetting his Malfoy poise, turned a bit red in the face as he frowned across the room at Harry. His hands clenched into fists and his eyes flashed with light a couple of times. He was about to lose it when Blaise put a hand on his shoulder, willing him to calm down, much like Cole had done for Harry at the beginning of the summer.

Draco recalled his power and his senses. He sighed deeply knowing that he would have gotten detention instantly for giving a show in class. Draco looked at Harry and wondered why he was going to such great lengths to annoy him. He realized he'd lied to him but it seemed that Harry was overreacting.

Harry switching partners had resulted in Hermione somehow being paired with Pansy. Neville had ended up with Blaise as a partner and Draco was left to partner with Theodore Nott.

Harry had caught Draco's slip and had reveled in it. It served him right Harry thought. It hurt that whatever had happened to Draco was being kept from him. Since when could Harry not be trusted with a secret? Pansy sure, but Harry no, he knew how to keep things low key.

Harry worked with Ron through the potion and found that he rather enjoyed mixing random potion ingredients with the redhead. Ron had always been particularly touchy feely when it came to Harry. It had always bugged Draco. Harry knew this and was counting on it. Ron didn't disappoint, every time Harry did something right with the ingredients Ron would reach up and ruffle Harry's raven locks. Harry would smile at the redhead and continue working.

But what drove Draco crazy, Harry assumed, was the fact that when Harry wasn't sure exactly what way chop or cut some of the ingredients Ron would take Harry's hand in his own and guide Harry through the right motions. Harry absently wondered when Ron had become so good with potions.

Harry couldn't help but laugh when Draco's potions had exploded, leaving purple liquid splashed across both his and Theodore's faces. Draco had been doing all the mixing for the potion and he hadn't been paying close attention to a particular ingredient that he had been adding, and so the chemicals reacted negatively. Snape was not happy to say the least. Harry couldn't say that losing house points on the first day was all that great but the situation was funny nonetheless.

Eventually potions ended with all partners turning in their potions before exiting the class to make their way to their next course of the day. Harry and Pansy were walking ahead of Blaise and Draco, all on their way to Herbology. Harry and Pansy were too busy talking to each other to hear or try to eavesdrop on Draco and Blaise's discussion.

"Blaise I can't stand this. Harry's being ridiculous!" Draco ranted trying to control his voice so that the pair in front of them couldn't hear.

Blaise shrugged and said "Maybe next time you should just tell him the truth. Hell why don't you just tell him the truth this time. He's only acting this way to get back you for not telling him. Harry's the kind of person that trust means a lot to and if he thinks you don't trust him then…" Blaise didn't finish the sentence he wanted Draco to fill in the blanks himself.

"But it's so… embarrassing. I don't think I could look him in the eye if he knew what happened last night." Draco sighed.

"Well you decide what's more important your pride or Harry being pissed at you." Blaise told him. The dark haired boy quickened his pace to fall in step with Harry and Pansy.

Draco rolled his eyes and decided that he'd take the scenic route to the greenhouses where Herbology class was held. He needed to think a little.

The day crept by and each class seemed to come and go at its own pace. Transfiguration had been fun, which it usually was for Harry. Charms seemed a bit dry as all they had done was take notes. But the worst class of the day was surprisingly enough _not_ Potions but Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry had never met a more egotistical, pompous, moronic fool than one Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart. The man would not be able defend himself against a dark art of any kind. He was so glad when he finally race out of the class at the end of the day.

"Where do we go for this Second Year Seminar?" Harry glanced at his schedule and didn't see a designated class room anywhere.

"It'll be held in the common room, I think." Pansy explained as they made their way back to the dungeons. Upon reaching the common room the four of them found Snape waiting for them and the rest of the Slytherins in their year.

Snape called out to them "Follow me." He led them through the common room to a door on the far left wall that Harry had never noticed before.

"Was that door always there?" Harry asked Blaise. Blaise shrugged in response.

"Five points from Slytherin, Mr. Potter please learn to be quiet when a teacher is about to speak." Snape said in a curt yet exasperated voice. Harry rolled his eyes but did not protest to the treatment; after all he was pretty much used to it. Snape opened the door and led the way into a small room filled with desks lined up in rows. There was one black board to the back of the room. The room was just big enough to fit a teacher's desk into while still leaving room for walking. "Alright, butts in seats!" Snape ordered.

"Welcome to your first session of Second Year Seminar. This class will meet only once a week and will only last one term. Any questions?" no one dared to raise their hands. "Now then as most of you are probably already aware your bodies are going through major changes even as I speak. Your bodies are maturing as well as, hopefully your mind. As the body changes so does the magic in your body. Once the average witch or wizard reaches a certain age he or she go through their Wiccaning(1) Period or what is more popularly known as magical puberty."

"It is quite common for a young wizard or witch to go through normal human puberty and magical puberty at the same time. Some Wiccaning Periods last longer than others, some lasting years while others lasts only a few months. It all depends on the development of the person."

"During a Wiccaning witches and wizards become more powerful. Their magic is more potent and more effective. Casting becomes easier and they find that they can perform more powerful spells. It all depends on the person. Any questions so far?" Snape was quiet for the first time in almost twenty minutes.

Harry was brave enough to raise his hand and ask "How does one know when they are going through their Wiccaning Period. Are there signs that should be looked for?"

"Surprisingly enough that was a good question Mr. Potter. There are some common signs of a Wiccaning. These signs mostly only apply to purebloods as half-blood and muggle born Wiccanings are usually a lot more subtle. The most obvious sign is what has been properly dubbed as a Show of Power. Power Shows are bursts of powerful magic within a witch or wizard. It is usually characterized by wandless magic and vast changes in appearance. Can anyone tell me something else about Shows of Power?"

Blaise raised his hand and Snape called on him "Shows of Power, with time can be controlled and used to manifest powerful wandless magic. Also power shows, though not as often nowadays, used to be a means to duel. Two purebloods would try to assert their dominance by testing their individual magicks and Gifts against each other. The victor was considered to be the more powerful and more pureblooded wizard or witch." Blaise explained. Harry eyes widened, was that what Ron and Draco had been doing the day before? Harry nodded to himself that had to be it.

"That was an excellent explanation which will bring us to our next topic of Gifts. But I'm afraid we are out of time for this session." Snape said and then he dismissed them all.

End of Chapter

Well that's it for this chapter. Bet no one can guess what happened to Draco! Lol anyway I know Harry and Pansy seem kina bitchy in this chapter but it's all for the greater good. Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. Draco's incident will be revealed next chapter. I know the Second Year Seminar doesn't seem all that embarrassment but remember that was only the first session. Think of it as like sex ed for wizards or witches.

(1) This name has nothing to do Wiccans or wicca, I sincerely hope I haven't offended anyone by using this word I just thought it up, cuz I thought it sounded right ya know anyway that's all.


	10. Bad Dreams

Call of the Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. However I do own this story idea. That's about it. (I also own a bunch of Harry Potter merchandise yeah I'm weird)

Warning: Well the only warnings as of now are that this is a slightly alternate universe setting. It does include male/male along with male/fem pairing. May be an Mpreg. Mature content, bad language, and many other possibly suggestive themes.

Summary: What if the tables were turned. What if LV went after Neville Longbottom instead of Harry Potter on that faithful day? What if Harry Potter had actually gone to Slytherin? Would Harry let the dark side take him or would he still feel the call of the light? Would Harry still be the one called on to save the day in the end? Better than its sounds. DMHP SBRL J&LP

Pairings: Main pairing Draco/Harry. Side pairings: Sirius/Remus James/Lily

Chapter 10: Bad Dreams

Draco was frustrated this had been the umpteenth time that Harry had ignored him since the beginning of the school year. He had been debating whether or not to just tell Harry what had been plaguing him for the past week. He sighed it wasn't exactly that he did not want to tell Harry, he just did not know _how_ to tell the smaller boy. It was such an awkward subject that every time he prepared to tell the brunette his stomach knotted and he couldn't open his mouth to speak. It was actually really starting to irk him. He had tried many times to hint at it or get Blaise to tell Harry. Blaise had no problem being blunt, especially when it came to Harry but to no avail.

The blond shook his head as he actually contemplated telling Pansy, of all people, she respected his secrets but if it had something to do with Harry she'd let it fly out of her gums faster than he could finish telling her. He sighed again, if he wanted his friend back he'd have to tell him what was going on but it wasn't going to be simple at all. Thankfully it was Sunday and they didn't have any classes that would give him the whole day to prepare to tell Harry what was going on. His face flamed as he remembered the entire reason why he hadn't wanted to tell the brunette in the first.

"Draco, you alright mate? You look ill." Blaise asked from his seat across from the blond. They were currently sitting in the common room of the Slytherin dungeons, the dark haired boy had actually been working on a Potions assignment while Draco was supposed to be working on Transfiguration homework. They had decided they'd swap papers to help each out and to make their work load lighter and faster. Harry had scolded them about cheating and had decided to get together with the Gryfindors to form a study session. Pansy had tagged along with Harry leaving their group two members short.

"I don't know, Blaise. Honestly transfiguring a sock into a shirt is the farthest thing from my mind at the moment." The blond muttered miserably.

"You know what you have to do to get that monkey off your back." Blaise said setting his attention back on his work. He didn't have time for Draco to be stubborn, he'd already put most of his work on hold for the entire week to help the blond out as much as he could. But it was Sunday and the dark haired boy still hadn't gotten any of his work done. It was all due on Monday. Currently he still had three assignments to do.

"I know, but man why couldn't it be anything else, anyone else." Draco said. Blaise shrugged both because he didn't know the answer and because he wasn't really listening to the blond anymore.

"Okay so say I do tell him, how would I do that?" Draco asked turning to his friend for help. The black eyed boy sighed and closed his Potions books. Once again he would put his work on hold for his friend.

"We've been over this Draco. You open your mouth and tell him it's really not as complicated as you're making it." Blaise eyed him in an annoyed manner.

"Yes but how will he react, Blaise? Don't you think he'll be weirded out?" the blond asked as if Blaise would actually know.

"Draco I haven't been blessed with a Gift of Sight so I wouldn't know how he would react. Neither of us will until you tell him. If I had to guess I think he'd laugh at how ridiculously stupid you're being over not telling him something so trivial. It's not that big a deal." Blaise sighed and grabbed both sides of Draco face. He then proceeded to bring the blond closer until their faces were mere inches apart. Blaise sighed and…crack!

"Ow!! What the hell, Blaise?! That shit hurts!" the blond yelled nursing his throbbing forehead. "You don't just randomly head butt people for no reason!"

"There was clearly a reason. Someone had to knock some sense into your thick fucking skull." Blaise sighed and went back to his work. "You'd better tell him soon or there's more to come." The dark featured boy uttered off handedly.

"Blaise you sincerely suck for that. Don't think I won't get you back for it." Draco threatened darkly.

"Yeah sure Draco, I'll worry about that when it happens. Now go." Blaise muttered with a strange sort of finality.

"Go where?" the blond questioned still holding his head.

"Away from me, before I do far worse to you than that." Blaise said and somehow Draco knew he meant it. With that Draco made his way out of the common room and decided to seek out Harry, knowing he was in the library with Weasley made his stomach knot in an odd way that he didn't like.

Draco made it to the library in record time. Of course he hadn't been running or anything that would be undignified but he did increase his pace and was in the large library much faster than normal. He checked himself for a few moments before making his trek through the book filled rooms. He knew exactly where they would be, the exact same tables they'd been sitting at last year when they were trying to save the school. Nearly at the back of the library passed the restricted section and the small bathroom that the library housed.

As he drew closer he could hear laugher emanating from one of the aisles. The sight that greeted him was one that made his power spike in his head. That only added to the pain he was still feeling from Blaise's earlier assault.

Harry along with the Gryfindorks, plus Pansy were all laughing and giggling apparently at something the Weasel had said. That wasn't particularly the problem, what made Draco crazy was that the Weasel had his arm around Harry's shoulder as the brunette's head fell on his shoulder during their fit of laughter. Harry wiped a tear that was forming in the corner of his eye and sat up reluctantly. But the redhead's hand came up and gently place Harry's head back on his shoulder.

Harry didn't mind and kept his head on Ron's warm, comfortable shoulder. He wasn't exactly sure why, usually he wasn't one for such displays but with Ron it just seemed to come with the nature of being his friend. Harry wondered if maybe it came from his overprotective nature or if it came from the fact that he had a little sister. A younger sibling complex perhaps? Whatever the case Harry enjoyed the treatment.

Harry and the others jumped when Draco appeared, eyes flashing and power sparking in the air around him. Harry frowned and sat up, this time Ron did not stop him. Draco looked utterly pissed and Harry had to worry about what was wrong with the blond. "Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked being the first to speak. The rest were too afraid to say anything.

The brunette's frown turned into a scowl as Draco's only reply was a deep exhale of breath. Harry felt the spark of power and was surprised by it. Draco must have been really ticked off; he was putting on a Show in the library.

Ron stood not caring that the blond was mad or not but he didn't want Harry or any of the rest present to get hurt. Neville looked on with fascination and something like fear in his eyes. Hermione moaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was really tired of the tense air that seemed to follow the blond around. Pansy's face was blank, she was trying to think of something she could do, she knew she had a couple of options and now she was weighing them.

"Hey Malfoy!" Ron hissed trying to keep his voice low but that didn't keep the contempt from leaking through. Draco's eyes flickered to Ron's. There was a long standstill between them as if they were both sizing each other up.

Harry shivered as the air got colder and somehow heavy with ozone at the same time. He felt like he was standing on the beach during a lightning storm. He gasped with realization as he recognized the feeling. It was the same feeling from a week ago. "Oh see hell no! This is not happening again!" Harry said shooting up from his seat.

"Sit back down Harry." Draco ordered after a long time of silence.

"No I won't. Look I don't know what you're mad about Draco," Harry paused trying to swallow his lie. "But you need to calm down. Really this is unnecessary, we're in the library for Merlin's sake!"

"He's right Malfoy back off." Ron said not once taking his churning blue eyes off of Draco. The blonde's eye continued to flash as lightning struck behind his irises.

"Back off for what Weasley? I'm not here to hurt anyone." Draco said evenly. "I'm just here to see my friends." Draco said with special emphasis on the word 'my'. Harry was starting to get what was going on and it called the anger that he'd been holding in for over a week.

A silent wind picked up in the damp air around them. Books began flying off the shelves. Harry felt his power growing around him and he knew he was giving his own Show of Power. It was a foreign feeling to him, both exhilarating and frightening at the same time. So much power and yet he knew not what to do with it.

Draco recognizing the signs of Harry's power started toward the brunette, knowing that he still didn't have the least bit of control over his abilities. "Shit. Harry breathe!" the blond nearly shouted over the wind that was nearly whistling in the air around them.

Harry looked up at Draco with shining, shimmering eyes of jade fire. His skin was a glow with magic. Ron had begun to make his way around the table to Harry's side.

The blond and the redhead both reached Harry at the same time. Draco knew of ways to stop a wild surge of magic. But his power was more of a physical manifestation of magic; he was not Gifted with many mental abilities. He absently wished Cole or Blaise had been there to calm Harry down.

Ron had similar thoughts running through his mind. He wasn't a Neutralizer he couldn't simply touch Harry and stop his magic. To his knowledge none of the others present were Gifted in that department either. Shit, Ron thought. Ron nearly gasped when he remembered another way to calm a young wizard or witch whose power had gone out of control. His parents, especially used to do it to all of his siblings.

"There's only one other way to do this." Draco said lowly. Shaking his head and coming closer to Harry as the wind picked up and the books kept flying. Ron reached out to Harry and pulled him into a hug from behind. Harry jerked and the spike of magic nearly gave Ron a migraine. "Weasel are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Draco asked.

Ron nodded. " Probably."

"It might work better if we both do it." Draco muttered, both of their faces went red. Despite himself he smirked at Weasley. Ron looked around and saw that Neville, Pansy and Hermione had all taken cover under a table. Madam Pince had long since found them but had taken a blow to the head by a stray tome.

"Won't we both be cheating if we do?" Ron asked eyeing Draco in a way that said he knew exactly what he meant.

"I suppose, but you don't want to die do you?" Draco returned scratching his head and then ducking as a book flew his way.

"S'pose not." Ron returned the blonde's smirk as he drew Harry closer eyeing the other boy over the brunette's head. "Truce, for now." This would be awkward as all get out, but there was an upside to it. They both were thinking similar thoughts as Ron walked Harry closer to Draco. Draco hesitantly brought his arms up around Harry. The more physical contact the better; he'd been told.

Ron tried his best not to recoil when Draco's arms touched his. This was necessary, he told himself. Harry was utterly out of control, his body jerked again and the air began swirl. Small whirlwinds were forming in the space around them.

Hermione called from her place under the table "Just do it already!" The two boys complied and both laid their lips on Harry. Ron had gone for his forehead; pulling Harry's head back a little to make it easier. Draco decided to be a bit more daring than Ron and had planted his lips firmly to Harry's. Both the blond and redhead were pouring their calming energies into Harry while simultaneously taking in his negative energy. They both continued to drink in Harry's power, practically draining him. The wind died and the mini whirlwinds had stopped. The books continued to fly and they tightened their grip on Harry until the books ceased their chaotic soaring.

As Harry's power faded back into the recesses of his body, the brunette began to sag in their arms as he no longer was able to hold himself up. Draco was happy to see that this time Harry hadn't passed out like he had before. He would definitely be drained but the blond knew that was one small step to getting better at keeping his magic in check. Harry would need to start some training to keep his power under control otherwise Draco feared the administration would put him under an indefinite Binding.

Draco shuddered at the thought and hesitantly let Harry fall fully into the redhead's arms. The Malfoy heir sighed, he'd fucked up again and he was most certainly going to hear about it. He hadn't come with the intention of instigating anything with anyone especially not the Weasel but as Draco had learned a long time ago sometimes things just don't play out the way you expect them to.

Hermione came out from under the table and cast a quick charm to get the books all back to their previous spots on the shelves. Neville deciding it was safe left the shelter of the table as well and made his way slowly to Harry and Ron's side.

"Harry that was…brilliant really, granted that Show was a bit out of control but what a great Gift to have." Neville gushed not really knowing anything else to say. It hit him that Harry might not be well and he asked "Harry you are okay, aren't you?"

The brunette felt his head swimming and didn't really know how to answer Neville's question so he ended up nodding. Ron was coaching him on how to regain his breath and he listened to the redhead's soothing voice. Eventually he was able to catch his breath and his head was clearing "What is happening to me?" he asked Ron and then turned to Draco.

Ron smiled weakly at Harry, the brunette seemed so lost and innocent at the moment. It was cute. Harry continued looking back and forth between the two of them with wide emotion filled jade orbs.

"Harry you're growing, into a very powerful wizard, I would assume. It seems you've been Blessed with a powerful Gift." Draco said not looking in Harry's direction. His face and voice remained emotionless but Harry saw the slight tightness around the blonde's eyes when he spoke.

Harry shook his head, he supposed this was another part the magical puberty he was supposed to be going through. If he had a long time of out of control magic to look forward to, then he wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to be a powerful wizard. Draco seemed to have read his thoughts and said "Don't worry it gets easier to control with time. It gets a lot better, trust me." Harry nodded not really sure he believed the blond at the moment.

At that very moment Madam Irma Pince awoke from her book induced mini coma and looked around at the disarray of her precious books. All the tomes were flying about trying to find their proper places. "Who is responsible for this?!"

Draco and Ron both looked at Harry and he hung his head low, knowing that there would be consequences for his outburst, regardless of the fact that it was unintentional. Ron pinched the bridge of his nose and Draco sighed softly. Both the Slytherin and the Gryfindor stepped forward.

"You two are the cause of this?" she asked looking critically at the boys standing before her with unabashed expressions.

"Yes, madam." Draco answered.

"Yep, it was me as well." Ron added and looked off to his right; he seemed completely bored with the situation. He caught Harry's eye and winked at him, the brunette bowed his head again hiding the pink tinting his cheeks.

"You two have detention for the next two weeks. I believe Professor Snape has been needing help with cataloging his potions as of late." She said and Harry gulped. There was no way he was going to let them take the punishment for his loss of control.

Harry stood and walked before the librarian standing in between the two rivals. "It was me Madam Pince. Draco and Ron were just trying to cover for me. Punish me instead." He said looking down at his feet in shame.

"Harry…" Ron turned to the Slytherin. Why would Harry take the rap for something that wasn't really his fault? He wondered silently if it was healthy being so nice all the time.

"No it was me I started the whole thing." Draco said looking at the teacher with a leveled glare. The old witch frowned at the blond.

"Well which is the truth?!" she asked impatiently.

"It was me!" all three boys chorused in unison. The librarian's frown deepened and Harry noticed a vein in her head began to pulse. Her face reddened and it seemed she was losing her already short temper.

"Well all three of you can serve detention with Professor Snape." She decided and walked away to fill out their detention slips. Once she was out of earshot, Harry walked back to the table and flopped down into one of the chairs. He dropped his face into his hands and took three calming breaths.

"Harry are you okay mate?" Neville asked sitting down beside him and putting a hand on his shoulder. Harry's hand came up to put his hand over Neville's, and the Slytherin boy slowly nodded. He took his other hand away from his face and smiled at Neville warily.

"Harry its okay. You'll be fine after a little practice at controlling your new power." Hermione said encouragingly.

"Listen to Granger, Harry." Pansy smiled from behind him. "This is one of the _many_ things she's right about." Hermione frowned at the way she stated that.

Ron sat down across from the smaller boy and grabbed one of his hands. "It takes practice. You can clearly see I'm not the best at controlling my power either but I've gotten better and I'm still getting better." Harry beamed at Ron and nodded at the redhead.

Draco, despite the fact that he wasn't one for the sentimental scenes joined the group of second years. He sat down silently on the other side of Harry. His posture went rigid as he spoke "It's obviously not an easy thing to control, if my own display hadn't already given you that impression." Harry turned his head in Draco's direction. His wide green eyes searched Draco's steel orbs.

The blonde's words had reminded Harry of the initial reason he'd had the outburst in the first place. What had made Draco so obviously angry? Had something happened that made him lose control? Harry was quick to voice these questions to the blond and Draco was silent not wanting to disclose that information to Harry while in the presence of so many others.

"Harry I can't tell you that right now. Once we are alone I'll tell you everything." Draco finally said into the silence. The way Draco had said 'everything' let Harry knew that he did not only mean what was wrong with him only a few minutes ago but what had been plaguing him for the passed week as well. Harry beamed at Draco, and the blond gave him a raised eyebrow and smirk combo in return.

Ron pulled his hand away from Harry and stood from the table. "Well I think I'm going to head back to the dorm for awhile. Kinna tired. See ya at dinner!" he smirked at Draco when Harry bid him farewell with a hug and a 'thank you'. Draco glared back but remained calm.

Harry parted with Hermione and Neville in much the same way, except the hugs he'd given them seemed rushed and a lot more stiff. He idly wondered when he'd become such a hugaholic, he wrote it off as his finally starting to open up. Not to mention the hidden fact that Slytherins were clandestinely touchy feely people for many reasons.

"Should we head back to the dorm? I need to put away my homework." Harry asked, not really waiting for an answer from the two other Slytherins.

When the two caught up to him Draco asked "So you finished all your assignments?" his face lit up.

"Yeah and no you can't copy a single one of them." Harry said giving the blond a stern disapproving look. Draco instantly deflated and slouched as they trudged back to the dungeons.

"Draco honey you know its very un-Malfoy like to slouch." Pansy sang from her side beside the blond. He swiftly gave her the bird. Fake gasping and bringing a hand to her chest "Well I never!"

"Yeah right I'm sure I'm not the first person to tell you to go fuck yourself Pansy." Draco smirked.

"Aw Drakie you really are too cruel." Pansy pouted and crossed her arms childishly. Draco stiffened and glared at her instantly. Harry who had been silently listening to their banter laughed as soon as the name 'Drakie' had come out of the girl's mouth.

"Drakie? Really?!" was all Harry could manage between bouts of laughter. The three continued to walk into the Slytherin common room. Harry still laughing, Draco was seething and Pansy was trying to pretend she couldn't feel the blonde's glare on her.

"Careful Draco, remember looks can kill." Blaise said as he spotted the three of them. Cole eyed the three of them wondering what was going on. He was sitting on a sofa with Blaise and the dark haired boy's arm was draped across Cole's shoulder.

"Well don't you two look cozy?!" Pansy exclaimed and deftly conjured a camera before snapping a picture.

"Pansy!" Blaise nearly shouted as he withdrew his arm and Cole's ears went red. Blaise tried to snatch the camera away from the girl but to no avail.

Harry plopped down next to his god brother and whispered to him "What was that all about Cole?"

Cole ran a hand through his hair sighing and said "Nothing at all, brother."

"You sure?" Harry asked skeptically. He eyed Cole suspiciously.

Cole was taken aback and quickly became defensive "Positive, we were just reading and practicing a couple of spells." Harry raised his eyebrow and nodded as if to say 'riiiiigggghhhttttt'

"Anyway, guess what the most terrible thing happened!" Harry cried ignoring all others in their group but his brother.

"Wait how terrible?" the Black boy replied.

"Terrible like horrible." Harry deadpanned.

"How horrible?" Cole asked merely to annoy Harry.

"Deplorable horrible. I have detention with Snape. Ugh it's gonna be so…bleh." Harry frowned before laughing.

"You always were the articulate one Harry. What did you get detention for?" Cole asked curious. Harry began explaining as Draco, Pansy and Blaise continued messing around until they all sat down to finish their last assignments not really listening to either brother.

"So you gave a Show in the library huh?" Cole asked eyeing Harry blankly.

The green eyed boy nodded before saying "I need help Cole. You can teach me can't you? How to control this…" Harry tested out the word Neville and Draco had used "Gift, is that the right word?"

Cole said "Yes you used the right word. And I'm willing to help you Harry but I think I'm going to need some help. I'm only just learning myself. At least you have Second Year Seminar to help you figure it out. I'm going off pure instinct here." Cole smiled and continued "But I'll help you to the best of my abilities. We can both work on it."

Harry sighed and hugged his brother. "Thank you Cole." Cole waved it off.

"You know you really didn't even have to ask. I think we should both write home and tell our folks we've started our Wiccaning." Harry agreed and got to work on his letter, seeing as he really had nothing else to do.

"So Cole when did you start your Wiccaning?" Harry asked.

"Oh, sometime around the beginning of June." Cole replied off handedly.

"That long and you haven't told them?" Harry turned to Cole with surprised eyes he thought that Cole would've told his parents after that much time had passed.

"Well I wasn't exactly sure until we had our first little outing over the summer. Besides I have the feeling that they already know." Cole muttered and smirked at Harry. The brunette stared at his brother with an expression he hoped said 'okay whatever' "So when do you want to start?" Cole asked to change the subject.

"Uh tomorrow maybe I mean we most likely won't too much homework so I'll have time." Harry replied. Cole nodded and yawned after he finished the last line of his letter.

Harry gave him a scathing look because he hadn't covered his mouth and finished his letter as well.

The two of them waited until the rest of their friends were done with their homework before making their way to the Great Hall for dinner. They had all missed lunch and were almost ravenously hungry. By the time they reached the Great Hall both Harry's and Cole's stomach were growling and Blaise and Draco laughed at them. Pansy kept muttering that she needed food and fast.

They made it to the hall and began to tuck in as soon as the food appeared. Everyone was surprised at how Harry could practically inhale his food while still remembering to mind his manner. Draco told Harry "Slow down, how can you enjoy your food if you gulp it down like water?"

Harry's eyes narrowed at the blond but he followed his advice. Cole snickered behind his hand. Harry rolled his eyes and continued to eat. While he ate he thought about the events of the days. More specifically he thought of the incident in the library. He blushed when he recalled his last few minutes in the library. Even though he'd lost control he was still fully aware of everything that had happened.

Both Draco and Ron had kissed him. He still didn't know why they had done it. And they both seemed to enjoy it. Harry found himself strangely happy at this thought. It was embarrassing thinking that it happened in front of Neville, Hermione, and Pansy but the more he remembered of the kisses the more he liked the memory. He played it over and over in his head. While eating a treacle tart he remembered the small conversation that Ron and Draco had before they kissed him. They had both talked about them cheating.

The brunette frowned as he tried to figure out what they meant. Cole nudged his brother. "Earth to Harry, you in there?"

Harry visibly shook the thoughts from his head and said "I'm sorry, what?"

"Draco asked if you could go with him? He said he wanted to leave dinner early." Blaise said not looking at Harry while he continued to eat his dessert. Harry looked to Draco and they locked eyes. Harry saw a hidden message in the blonde's eyes and nodded. They both got up and made their way out of the Hall.

Draco was nervous and he tried his best not to portray that in his outer appearance. He was in a hurry to get back to the dorm. He knew that at this particular time there would be few if any people that would disturb them. He picked up his pace. Harry being the shorter of the two couldn't really keep up without breaking into a jog. Groaning almost inaudibly Draco grabbed the brunette's smaller hand in his own and pulled him along. They reached the dungeons in three minutes.

Harry was frowning at Draco behind his back wondering what was bugging him so much. Now he was even more curious to know what it was that Draco had been keeping from him for the passed week. When they finally reached the dorm, the blond released the bespectacled boy's hand and walked to his four poster bed in the farthest corner from the door.

Draco sat down on his bed and waited for Harry to follow. Once the boy was seated on the bed beside him, he flicked his wand. The curtains around his bed were pulled and closed. He deftly cast a silencing charm.

"Is all this cloak and dagger really necessary?" Harry laughed to try and lighten Draco up a bit. The blond shook his head. Harry decided to be quiet and wait for Draco to tell him what he had to say.

The blond felt the words he was trying to spew out get clogged in his throat but he didn't let that stop him this time. "You know how magical puberty and normal puberty are usually happen at the same time?"

Harry frowned and nodded. He wasn't sure exactly where the conversation was headed but his interest was peaked at the moment.

Draco sighed "Well as you already I've started my Wiccaning." Harry nodded again. "Which means what else?" He couldn't bring himself to utter the words out loud for some reason.

"You've started puberty?" Harry asked confused. Draco nodded and Harry looked at him not comprehending why this would be such a big deal. "Okay and what's so bad about that Draco?"

Draco sighed. "Nothing really but lately I've been having dreams."

"Dreams? Dreams about what?" Green eyes grew wide as Harry found himself if possible even more curious than before. Draco's face was growing pink something that did not occur often. "Are they bad dreams?"

"Not particularly." Draco answered cryptically. "Let's suffice to say they are usually the type of dreams where one wakes up sticky." Draco said and tried his best not to look at Harry at all. His eyes wandered all over the place.

Harry's eyebrows nearly shot into his hairline as he realized what Draco was talking about. "Oh." Was all he could say.

"That's not all. These dreams usually star a particular person." Draco said making his voice as bland as he could. He was almost visibly trying to will the blush off of his cheeks.

"And that person is?" Harry scowled as he felt himself grow angry for no apparent reason at all. His stomach knotted as he saw that Draco was preparing to tell him.

"Well you see that is exactly why I couldn't tell you." The blond said and the smaller boy frowned still not understanding completely. Draco smirked half heartedly and thought it was cute how innocent the boy was. "They've been about you Harry…" Draco said not looking in the green eyed boy's direction. The blonde laughed when Harry stared mouth agape at him. "What's even worse is every time I wake up from the dreams I can't get my power back in check. I've been sleeping under lightning storms and rain for the passed week."

Trying his best not to focus on the weird emotions rushing through his mind at the moment Harry asked "How come no one else heard it?"

"Silencing charm." Draco replied simply.

"So how have you been managing to get back under control?" The younger boy asked eyes wide with the new information.

"I somehow manage to wake Blaise up. He neutralizes my power and everything goes back to normal, at least until I fall back to sleep then the whole process starts over again." Draco finished sighing, a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he was glad that he didn't have to keep carrying it around.

"They must be some pretty vivid dreams to affect you in such a way." Harry said face turning red. His mind wandered back to the kisses he'd received earlier, Draco's being the more of prominent of the two.

"Very vivid Harry." Draco answered sighing once again. "I guess this means I'm in love with you…" the blonde muttered looking the smaller boy in the eyes. They gazed at each other for a long moment, their faces drawing ever closer. Both of them reddened. And then… laughter erupted between the two of them.

"Draco please, never joke like that again, you're killing me." Harry said as he laughed. Draco laughed right along with him. He wasn't exactly sure what was funny but it felt good to be able to laugh about it. He'd thought for sure that Harry would completely freak out from his news but he seemed okay with it.

"So now that you know what's going on, are we okay?" Draco asked coming down from the laugher induced high.

"Well yeah, I mean a few dirty dreams are no reason to end a friendship. Although it is a reason to watch my back around you, you might try to jump me." Harry joked and punched Draco in the shoulder.

"Yeah right as if I'd really have to resort to that! I mean look at me!" Draco retorted. Right at that moment Blaise chose to poke his head through the closed curtains around Draco's bed.

"What's going on here? You two look mighty cozy here." Blaise gave his patented Zabini-blank-stare-of-mild-interest.

"I filled Harry in on what's been happening." Draco replied sounding slightly proud of himself.

"Ah and I take it he didn't completely freak out like you thought he would?" Blaise asked, turning his gaze towards Harry.

"No he didn't. In fact he ended up laughing just like you said." Draco smirked and Blaise rolled his eyes at the boy.

"Heh maybe I have a Gift for Sight after all." Blaise said off handedly. Draco got up from the bed and stood next to Blaise.

"I know one way you can find out if you have the Sight or not." The blond sounded serious but something in his eyes told Blaise to back up a step or two. "C'mere Blaise." Blaise obliged despite himself. Draco grabbed both sides of the dark featured boys face. He pulled their heads very close together. Steel eyes connecting with onyx orbs…crack!

"Draco you bloody bastard I'm gonna fucking kill you for that!" the normally stoic boy yelled over the silencing charm placed around the bed.

"Keep your voice down." Harry reminded him. "There could be people going to bed already remember today is Sunday and a school night."

Cole entered the dorm looking slightly alarmed and concerned at the same time. "What the hell's going on in here?" he asked spotting the boys' makeshift meeting room. Walking through the thick, silence charmed, curtains he looked around at the three of them expecting an explanation.

"Reconciliation." Blaise yawned wishing that they could move to another topic. Cole gazed at Harry looking satisfied. He'd been telling Harry the whole week that his treatment had been a bit harsh and now that it was over he was glad.

"So you two all lovey dovey again?" Cole asked and flopped down onto Draco's bed as if it were his own.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Harry asked incredulously as Draco frowned at the Black.

"Oh nothing really just felt like saying something I guess." Cole replied shrugging.

"He loves the sound of his own voice." Blaise voiced also taking a seat on the bed.

"At least somebody loves the sound of my voice no one loves your dead frog's croak of a voice." Cole replied closing his eyes and getting comfortable on Draco's bed.

"A dead frog huh? How does a _dead_ frog sound exactly?" Blaise asked smirking down at the boy.

"Like you dammit!" Cole retorted weakly. Draco grabbed the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply. He prayed for patience while trying to calm himself.

"You two really…" Harry admonished after their banter had gone on for more than a minute. He shook his head and yawned. "Well I'm going to go get ready for bed." Harry said to the surrounding boys and they all agreed they should settle down for the night.

Two hours later found them all in their beds comfortably sleeping, all except for two of the boys. Harry tossed and turned in the bed.

_It's been so long, I'm ravenously hungry._

_I need blood! Fresh muggle meat! _

Harry saw glowing golden eyes, eyes that seemed to freeze his soul. There was a fire in his chest. His breathing was labored and he continued to toss in his sleep.

_I must hunt!_

_I need to feed._

_So long…it's been too long_

_Kill…_

Harry's eyes snapped open and he jolted up in bed. His breathing was labored and he felt cold. He could make out tiny, dull, green flashes of light playing on the sheets of his bed. He closed his eyes and made a grab for his glasses. He slipped them on and the lights became clear. Harry assumed that just like in the library light was coming from his own eyes. He could feel his magic starting to awaken. He could see from the way his skin went from a milky cream to a glowing ethereal pallor that he was losing it again…

Across the room Draco slept. His dream was causing him to emit sounds that he was glad were being blocked by a silence charm. "Harry…" he muttered in his sleep.

_Pale pink lips pressed to sweet creamy skin. Those lips drew back and the only thing that Draco could see was burning emerald eyes. They called to him in ways he couldn't describe. _

_One word melted his resolve; all of his control _

"_Draco…" spoken from the lips of a bespectacled angel. He drew closer to those emerald eyes, the melodious voice, and the taste of sweet creamy skin. He was almost there!_

Draco shot up in bed. His eyes were wide and flashing with lightning. He tried his best to calm his rapidly beating heart. He brought a hand to his forehead as he felt his magic begin to manifest itself. Rain clouds formed over his bed and in three seconds flat he was soaking wet "This is so bloody annoying." He muttered into his hand. "3…2…1" Lightning struck over his head from the mini rain cloud hanging over his bed.

Draco sat there glad that he was a pureblooded wizard and a lot less susceptible to catching the flu or a cold. The blond shivered, that didn't mean he didn't feel the cold. Draco sat in his bed trying to remember the exercises his father had forced upon him. Malfoys don't lose control, Draco thought sadly to himself. His father words echoed through his head. They weren't helping; they only made him more anxious, which fueled his temporary power overload.

Deciding he'd had enough, Draco got up from his bed and made his way over to Blaise's bed. He stopped his trek and adjusted his sticky pajama pants before continuing on. He stopped merely feet from Blaise's bed; he'd heard something over the sound of the ever hovering rain cloud. It sounded like it was coming from Harry's bed.

Shrugging the Malfoy heir followed the noise to the origin. Not minding the fact that he was soaking the dorm room floor and probably disturbing his dorm mates' sleep with the constant crackle of lightning. He peaked into the curtains of Harry's four poster bed. His eyes widened when he gazed up at Harry. The dark haired boy was suspended in midair, unruly hair blowing every which way, eyes and skin radiant with the power.

Harry looked down at Draco and immediately said "Help me down!" Draco snapped from his temporary stupor and made a quick grab for Harry's leg. He pulled the boy down to the bed. Harry smiled glad to be grounded once again. But not two second later did Draco feel Harry's power spike and once again the smaller boy was stuck in the air.

"Draco this sucks dragon balls! Get me down!" Harry breathed he began flailing his arms and leg in an attempt to get down.

"Hold tight Harry I'll be right back!" Draco said before he ran to Blaise's bed. Blaise was immediately awoken by the pelting of heavy rain drops on his face. "Blaise, Harry needs you." Draco said and then added "And of course I do too…" his eyes trailed up to the rain cloud over his head. Blaise nodded and shot up from his bed. He placed a hand on Draco for a moment and closed his eyes. The blond could his power recede and the rain and lightning cloud disappeared in seconds. Blaise sighed and wiped a droplet of sweat from his brow.

Blaise made his way to Harry's bed with Draco trailing closely behind. Blaise's eyes widened initially but without asking any questions at all he grabbed Draco and positioned his arms outward. Then he deftly touched Harry's leg and again he closed his eyes. In seconds Harry was falling but luckily Draco caught the brunette before he hit the ground. Harry shook his head and told Draco to put him down and the blond obeyed. Blaise yawned and again without speaking left the boys to their own devices and made for his bed. He absentmindedly cleaned the mess that Draco's down pour had created with a quick spell and laid his head back down.

Harry flopped backwards on his bed and gave a frustrated sigh. "That was…unpleasant." He said softly and he wasn't merely speaking of his brief stint as a blimp but of his dream as well. He remembered only bits and pieces but the pieces that he had retained had been vivid and awfully disturbing.

"I'd rather have to live up in the air then wake up to a storm cloud over my bed every night." Draco muttered trying to make Harry feel better. Harry shook his head and sighed again. The blond laid a hand on Harry's back and said "It'll get better soon. I promise."

"I wasn't really talking about that. I just had the creepiest dream ever." Harry whispered afraid to speak any louder for fear of bringing the memories of the dream back.

"What was it about?" Draco asked curiously pulling Harry closer, arm around his shoulder. Harry's face went pink but otherwise he had no reaction to it.

"I'd rather not talk about it now." For some reason that was unclear to him the dark haired boy couldn't bring him self to talk about it. In the morning he'd be glad to tell Draco but as he'd learned words have power. He didn't want to breath into life whatever his dream had been about. He felt as if something was lurking close to him in the shadows waiting for him to give it recognition; to give it an opening into the realm of reality. It was terrifying feeling.

"Well then you should try to get some sleep." Draco said standing up from the bed. Harry eyes widened, he didn't want to be alone with whatever presence was hiding itself on the outskirts of the shadows. He wouldn't be able to sleep alone, not this night.

"Draco, wait!" Harry called just as the blond opened the curtains to his bed. The blond turned around, curious. He raised an eyebrow at the shorter boy. "I don't want to sleep alone…" he muttered with his head bowed. He hadn't been afraid to sleep alone since he was small and now it was just bloody embarrassing.

If it had been anyone else he would have laughed and been on his merry way but something pulled the blond back to the bed and made him climb in with Harry. "Feel better now?" he asked looking down at the green eyed youth.

Harry nodded and took his glasses off once more and set them on the stand next to his bed.

"Baby." Draco jeered before laying his head down on a pillow. Harry joke punched him in the arm before turning over and trying his best to slip off into sleep.

The next day found Harry in his next session of Second Year Seminar with his head of house and the rest of the second year Slytherins. Harry paid extra attention to everything that Snape said and even went so far as to bring his note writing supplies. He knew it wasn't really a class but to Harry this was vital information.

"Now when we last departed we'd manage to get to the topic of Gifts. Before we go any deeper into that subject we need to understand the background of it. So here's a bit of history for you." Snape cleared his throat and began speaking again.

"Common lore tells us that wizards are descended from gods, which is still debated upon by the most intelligent of wizards today. The very same gods who govern the laws and happenings of nature, they have the power to manipulate the energies of any and everything around them. Essentially that is the definition of magic and so in essence the gods are the embodiments of magic itself." Harry frowned not fully understanding but nodding to himself as he wrote down his notes.

"Now then if the gods themselves are the embodiment of magic then how does that correlate to wizard kind?" no one raised a hand to answer and Snape sighed with obvious disappointment. "It means that wizards command the power of the gods or at least that is the theory."

Harry risking self humiliation raised his hand to ask "How exactly is it possible that a wizard can command power from the gods, who are pure embodiments of magic?"

Snape nodded and instead of sneering at Harry answered his question by saying "It is because the gods allow them to, because they Bless wizard kind with magic; with power. Now then all witches and wizard are Blessed but only pureblood are Blessed with we call today Gifts. Gifts are a specific kind of magic that is given to one particular wizard. The theory is that the purer the blood the more Gifts one may be blessed with." Snape paused for questions.

Again Harry was the only stupid or brave enough to raise his hand "What was the highest amount of Blessings any one wizard has ever had?"

Pansy raised her hand quickly; she looked for some reason eager to answer. Snape nodded at her and she said "Andola Manhunter was the only person in wizarding history to ever receive four Blessings. _She_ was known to be the most powerful witch in her time. She was known for practicing the dark arts and notorious for her hatred of men." Snape agreed and gave seven points to Slytherin.

Harry widened his eyes and wrote down the information he felt important. "Moving on Gifts are some of the most powerful kinds of magic a wizard or witch has available to them. They can be pretty much anything, from a Gift of Elements to a Gift of Sight. The rarest of Gifts are elemental; the power to manipulate the elements." Harry saw Snape glance at Draco for a moment before continuing

"Now then most times Gifts are dependent upon gender and lineage. Usually men's Gifts are more aggressive and usually are physical manifestations of power." The snaky professor said. The green eyed boy frowned not completely following what he meant. His head of house noticed and sighed. "Perhaps someone would be willing to give a demonstration." He looked through his student audience and his eyes met Draco's.

The blonde nodded and walked up to the front of the class. "Mr. Malfoy if you would be so kind."

"Of course professor." The blond replied. He took a deep breath and raised his hand for the entire class to see. Cupping his hand he called to his magic. Harry gasped when he felt the spike of power in the air; he felt more than saw that the others in the class had felt it too. Draco's eyes went from the solid steel grey that most people were used to, to a foggy, cloudy grey. Harry wasn't surprised when he and the rest of class saw Draco's eyes flash bright with lightning. Sparks formed from Draco's hand; electrical charges bonded together at the blonde's command and formed a perpetually moving sphere in his hand.

Harry knew his eyes were saucers behind his glasses but he didn't care. He hadn't known Draco could do that. It was brilliant; he silently wondered what his Gift would be like. A sudden thought came to his mind that made him frown for a moment but he quickly dismissed it for later. He didn't want to miss any of this class; so he avidly paid attention.

Harry watched as the blond brought his other hand up cupping it as well and the sphere grew. Draco's blonde hairs began standing at attention in random places on his head. The Potter looked around to find Blaise and grimaced when he saw him yawning. Blaise noticed Harry and mouthed 'he's showing off.' Harry smiled and nodded.

Snape spoke "Thank you Mr. Malfoy this is a perfect example of physical manifestation of a Gift, if you would hold on a moment Mr. Malfoy."

"Listen female magic usually is more passive and commonly have to do with the mind or are usually mental abilities." Snape located Pansy with his eyes and she sighed. She stood and made her way to the front of the class. "If you would Ms. Parkinson." She rolled her eyes and gave another sigh. She locked eyes with Harry. He saw her mutter something and it looked like 'sorry' Draco silently glared at her from two feet away.

Harry found that he couldn't take his eyes off of Pansy. Their eyes were connected; he was lost in the deep brown pools of her irises. She muttered something again and his mind heard her say "come" the green eyed boy couldn't control himself when he left his seat and slowly walked to the front of the class. He stood before Pansy waiting; waiting for her next command. "Jump" she said. Harry began jumping up and down. "Pat your head." And he did so while still jumping. The class watched as Pansy continued to control the zombified boy.

"After the elemental Gifts the next most powerful Gift is said to be that of a Neutralizer. The Gift of Neutralization has been and still is a much sought after Gift." Snape interrupted Pansy's mind game. This time he didn't even bother searching the audience instead he called out "Mr. Zabini!"

Blaise, who looked as if he had been sleeping with his eyes open jolted to the front of room. Without preamble Blaise closed his eyes and quickly waved his hand. Draco's eyes instantly returned to their solid steely grey. His sphere of energy fizzled out and was no more.

Harry sputtered and looked around lost and trying to figure out how he had gotten to the front of the room without walking. "Neutralizers have the ability to completely cancel out magic. Now moving on from the rare Gifts to the more commonly known Blessings, who can tell me what a Gift of Wild is?"

Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Harry all went back to their seats and listened to Theodore Nott answer "That is the Gift of transformation. One can transfigure themselves into an animal that usually reflect their personality. It is more commonly known as an Animagus."

"Very good, Mr. Nott." Snape doted before saying "Even though it is more common than some other Blessing it is something to be reckoned with which is why all Animagi are required to register to the Ministry of Magic." The Potions Masters eyes quickly averted to Harry's and they burned with scorn that Harry found chilled him to the bone. Snape cleared his throat and said "That concludes our session for this week. Next weeks topic will be the Gift of Bearing." Harry heard some of the girls giggle and saw that Blaise to his surprise was trying to fight off a blush. Draco had grabbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

Everyone began to make their way out of the small class room. The second years filled the common room and began to mingle with the rest of the Slytherins. Harry found Cole and instantly asked "Cole what is the Gift of Bearing?" Harry had seen the reactions this brought about in class and now he was too curious to wait until next week to find out what it was. Cole's face instantly flushed and he sputtered….

End of Chapter

Whew pretty long chappie. Well I hope you guys liked this one tell me if you like it. I'm trying to put my own twist on things while still incorporating some of the cannon ideas. I always thought that J.K. could have done more with wandless magic well this is my twist to it I guess. I guess it also incorporate that whole magical inheritance thing too anyway I really hope you guys review this chapter it wasn't as easy to write as the others were.


	11. Gifts

Call of the Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. However I do own this story idea. That's about it. (I also own a bunch of Harry Potter merchandise yeah I'm weird)

Warning: Well the only warnings as of now are that this is a slightly alternate universe setting. It does include male/male along with male/fem pairing. May be an Mpreg. Mature content, bad language, and many other possibly suggestive themes.

Summary: What if the tables were turned. What if LV went after Neville Longbottom instead of Harry Potter on that faithful day. What if Harry Potter had actually gone to Slytherin. Would Harry let the dark side take him or would he still feel the call of the light? Would Harry still be the one called on to save the day in the end? Better than its sounds. DMHP

(A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic so please bear with me and be honest but not completely cruel lol)

Pairings: Main pairing Draco/Harry I'm still deciding on other ones any suggestions would be much appreciated.

Chapter 11: Gifts

Cole stared at his god sibling as if he had grown a second head. "Harry what in the world possessed you to ask me about the Gift of Bearing?! I really dont think I should be the person to tell you about that." The younger boy's face was flaming red from the embarrassment he was experiencing. Harry on the other hand wasn't sure what had Cole so flustered and that only made him more curious as to what the Gift of Bearing was.

"So you won't tell me then?" Harry asked, sounding almost instantly disappointed. Cole shook his head.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. I just...it's just a really...I don't know it's just something I'd prefer not to talk about." Cole shrugged hoping that Harry wouldn't push it. Harry sighed knowing that he wouldnt force the younger boy to tell him if he didnt want to. Harry sufficed to wait until the next Session started to find out. He knew it must be something really good to make Cole flush like that; it was actually really funny to see the usually calm boy flush in embarrassment. The more Harry thought of Cole's reaction the more Draco and Blaise's reactions made more sense to him.

Thats when a brilliant idea came to his mind. He didnt have to wait until the next Second Year Seminar he'd just go to the library and try to find out what the Gift of Bearing was on his own. Just as he had made to get up and go to the library Draco called out to him. He turned to the blond boy, who no longer sported the look of mortification and frustration, he looked on at Harry with curious eyes.

"Where are you off to?" Draco asked. Blaise and Pansy, who was smiling that ever lasting mischievous smile, came to stand next to the blond.

"I was just going to the library to research something." The bespectacled boy explain. He turned to Cole who had now begun to stand as well.

"Well forget about that for a while we've got something more fun and a lot more important to do with you at the moment." Draco explained and then smirked for good measure. Harry couldn't figure out what he was talking about.

"Dont tell me you forgot Harry? It was your idea wasnt it?" Cole asked as he went to stand by the rest of the group. Cole studied his god brother and knew automatically that the boy had actually forgotten his own suggestion just the day before. "You wanted help controling that Gift of yours right?" Cole asked unimpressed with Harry.

"Oh." Harry was instantly reminded of the day before and all of its events. He looked down at his feet for a moment in embarassment and then rapidly recovered. "You all want to help me?" he asked and of course everyone nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem! Now come on!" Pansy nearly yelled and Draco frowned at her. Harry joined the group and together they all followed Pansy out of the common room and into the dungeons of Hogwarts. "We're going somewhere we won't be disturbed and have too many prying eyes." Little did any of them know they were going into a room she and a partner who will remain annonymous had been meeting for the past week or so. They had stumbled upon the small, inconspicuous space by a complete accident. Walking down the halls of the dungeon one would never find it. The door was actually hidden under a large tapestry of Salazaar Slytherin. The tapestry hung at the end of a really old, no longer used hall. The hall was lined with doors to rooms that used to be used as dungeons. Now they were mere storage rooms. Pansy lifted the tapesetry and found the small entry way easily. She opened the ornate wooden door and took a deep breath. She for some strange reason loved the arid, lifeless room. There were only two things that made the room even remotely inviting and that was the out of place indoor waterfall and stream that ran in a straight line down the middle of the room. The other feature was a window that allowed mini sunbeams in, despite the fact that they were in the deepest part of the dungeons.

Harry looked around wondering just how Pansy had managed to find this room. They all followed the girl into the room and Cole closed the door behind them. Harry cast a silencing charm while Cole cast a locking charm on the door. The green eyed boy had a moment to wonder what they were so paranoid about but shrugged it off as a Slytherin thing, once you've been in Slytherin long enough everything becomes a secret.

Draco stood on one side of small stream glancing at it curiously, he wondered where it lead to exactly. Instead of trying to find out he turned to Pansy and said "This is a perfect place to practice Pans. How'd you find it?"

"Oh you know me just wandering aimlessly one day and found it. Thought it might come in handy someday so I memorized the route here." she almost told the truth. She smiled and said "Let's get started shall we."

Harry eyed her wondering what had her so hyped up.

"So Harry you want to control your Gift, huh?" Draco asked dramatically and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I thought we covered that already. For Merlin's sake it's the whole reason we're here." the green eyed boy sighed at Draco, he could be really annoying when he wanted to be.

"Harry this won't be easy at all. We're going to teach you the same way we were taught, the same way we're still being taught." Blaise said and the boy caught Harry's attention. "Cole you might want to be on Harry's side." Blaise said to the youngest male. Cole nodded seeming to understand the vague statement.

"Brace yourself Harry." Cole muttered. Harry looked at him wondering what he meant. When he turned back to the group they had taken different stances, spread out on the other side of the small stream. Harry blinked one time in confusion; wondering what was going on. Draco moved; that was all that Harry's brain processed before a sudden stinging pain hit him in the leg. Harry looked down at his leg and saw that his trousers were badly singed, a smoldering hole in the fabric right above his knee. He looked up once more only to be hit in the hip this time.

He grabbed at his burned joint and looked at Draco horror etched into his features "Are you trying to killing me?" he asked eyeing the boy who was now charged with magic, eyes flashing and hair standing at strange angles. He held his hand up and electricity, lightning, gathered there.

"Harry we told you this would not be easy. This is how a Slytherin raises their child to control true magic." Harry had a one moment to move before the lightning came hurling at him. He moved just in time being missed only by a centimeter.

"Draco, what the hell?!" Harry asked frantic. He heard a sound from Cole that did not sound pleasant. The boy was on his knees clutching at his head. "Cole what's wrong, are you okay?"

Cole shook his head "It's Blaise."

"Blaise?" Harry looked in Blaise's direction and found the boy glowing, he was a warm golden sun in the corner of the room and his eyes were locked on Cole.

"He's in my head." Cole gasped as he tried to fight the mental attack from the older boy. Harry was beginnging to understand. So it was he and Cole against Draco and Blaise. Harry smirked, if this was what Slytherins did then he was definitely game.

"You understand now?" Draco asked looking somehow both ethereal and cocky as his eyes flashed. Harry nodded just before another sphere of lightning came at him. Harry rolled out of the way. Another and another came without end. He had to stop Draco somehow.

Cole had managed to get Blaise out of his head with no small amount of effort. The older boy had a powerful mind that much was certain but so did Cole and he was ready to show him just how strong. Cole stood and let his power flow through him, like Draco's his eyes began to flash bright with light. Draco glanced at him warily from the corner of his eye, though he was keeping his focus on Harry. Cole didnt move from his spot but merely squinted at Blaise and the glowing figure went flying. Blaise hit the wall hard but got back up quickly and retalliated. Cole fell to his knees again suddenly and felt as if his body were on fire.

Harry and Draco were stuck in what seemed to be an ever lasting dance as Draco continued to fire at Harry and the smaller boy in turn kept barely dodging. Harry had to admit that even though this was getting him nowhere it seemed, it was actually pretty fun. As the time went on Harry could feel his heart starting to race. Draco had him cornered and he had no where to go as the blond advanced on him. Draco smirked down at him sardonically. The blond raised his hand, sparks crackling ominously between his finger tips. The look the older boy wore on his face had Harry panicking. What was with the completely creepy and totatlly convincing psycho look that Draco was giving him. The blond almost seemed like he really wanted to hurt him. Harry reached for his wand.

'Uh-uh Harry, bad boy!' he heard Pansy's voice in his head. His eyes tried to find hers for a moment but all he could see was Draco looming over him. The blond thrust his hands forward and the lightning came straight for him no longer a controled sphere but now an unadulterated, spiraling bolt of lightning. Harry put his hands up not sure what else to do. He was scared that one of his best friends was going to kill him. He waited silently for the pain of death but it never came. He opened his eyes which he couldn't remember closing. The first thing he saw was Draco hanging in midair much like he had been the night before. Harry saw that the wall next to him had a huge scorge mark. The burnt brick left an acrid smell in the air.

Cole fought against the pain that was taking over him. Blaise smirked knowing that he was going to win. He concentrated harder on the boy thinking words like PAIN, HURT, ACHE. Cole couldn't escape the pain so he called up the power inside him. He was thinking words of his own STOP, CEASE, ENOUGH! The pain dissipated and Cole was on his feet once again. Cole thanked his Guardian God for the Gift of Neautralization he couldnt imagine taking that pain for much longer. Blaise was taking this seriously and Cole decided that he would as well. He called his power again, made a motion like cutting something in the air. Blaise hissed, a second later a gash was sliced up his arm. 'By Merlin's gray balls you're a good one Cole.' Blaise spoke mentally to the boy. He didn't trust his voice at the moment.

Cole wasn't expecting the mental compliment and went red for a second before thinking back 'Thanks.' Cole made another cutting motion and Blaised gasp as he was wounded again. Cole liked having the upper hand. He smirked looking too pleased with himself.

"Draco what the hell were you thinking!?" Harry yelped. The glasses wearing boy glared up at the blond wondering just what had gotten into his head. "You could have killed me!"

"But I didnt." The blonde muttered back. "Not easy Harry." Draco reminded him. He shot another bolt of lightning at Harry. This time the shorter of the two had room to maneuver and so he wasn't hit. Draco dropped to his feet. Another bolt. Harry moved. Harry felt a sudden urge to do something, he couldn't keep avoiding. He had to fight back. He felt a feeling, something that told him he could fight back, that whatever power he had in him was ready to cooperate and listen to him. He put out a hand pushed that feeling, that confidence, that power at Draco, willing something to happen. The blonde was sent flying.

Pansy was smirking from her place out of the way of the on carrying duels. They decided that today she would sit out of the duels. Something about Harry not being ready. She thought it funny that he could handle, barely, the guys but not her. So she sat back and watched the enticing show. It looked like Cole had the upper hand on Blaise at the moment. While Harry was just starting to do something interesting. She saw the strange look Harry had on his face before he suddenly sent Draco flying. She guessed that his Guardian God had finally woken his lazy arse up and helped the squirt. Being in the muggle world had all but severed the small boy's connection to the power given to him by his Guardian God; his true magic. But looking on at the fight Pansy could tell that the bond had been repaired and that now Harry's powers would grow even stronger because of Draco and Blaise's drastic measures.

She shifted her attention to the other duel that was taking place. Pansy smiled because Cole had obviously learned a winning maneuver and was determined to stick to it. The girl was supposed to stop either duel if they had gotten out of hand and even though she was sure this would classify as out of hand she wouldn't stop either duel. One reason being because she knew that both Cole and Harry needed this. And two if any stray magic managed to connect with her while she was trying break them up she would give them all bodily harm.

Harry feeling confident advanced on Draco. The blond had managed to get on his feet and was surprised when Harry made a swiping motion with his hands and the boy lost his footing again. Draco was actually getting frustrated now. He didn't make to get up again. Instead he noticed that all their dueling had displaced the water of the small stream. There was a clear trail of it from where he was to where Harry was advancing. He had a thought and wondered if he should. Harry's face was cocky and he didn't like that look on the smaller boy so he swiftly made his decision. Charging his hand with power he slammed his hand down into the small puddle. From there nature took its course and Harry was down for the count.

Pansy witnessed what Draco had done. She gasped as she stood up from her small transfigured chair and walked over to Harry. "That's enough for today boys." Pansy shook her head at Draco who had, until he realized what he'd done been smirking. He rushed to where Pansy was with Harry. "You could have fried his bloody brains!"

Cole who had been preocupied with his own duel quickly stopped what he was doing to rush toward Harry. He ran to the center of the room where Pansy and Draco were. He harshly pushed Draco out of the way. "What the fuck's wrong with you Malfoy!?" Draco actually winced slightly at the boy's words.

Cole looked down at Harry hoping he was okay. Pansy looked Harry over and deduced that he would be okay. But the lesson was over for the day. "We should probably get someone to look at you guys. You all look like dragon shit!" Pansy said taking in the appearances of the boys. Draco and Harry already had detention with their head of house that night, if he found out what they had been doing without a professor present they'd be in big trouble.

"But who? If we go to Madame Pomphrey we'll definitely be busted." Pansy sighed and frowned knowing that Blaise was right. She thought for a second and the only person they could go to popped into her head. She just hoped they were willing to help but something told her that it wouldn't be a problem.

The only girl present sighed and muttered "I'll be back don't go anywhere." she walked silently out of the door, all eyes watching her exit.

Cole deciding that now was as good a time as any asked "So?" This he adressed to Draco.

The blonde raised one elegant eyebrow at his cousin "So what?"

"I want an answer to my question oh dear cousin of mine." Cole muttered in a cold very Black voice.

"An answer to what question exactly?" Draco retorted, he was exhausted now that the adrenaline and the magic wasn't pumping through his veins anymore. His cousin was really starting to irritate him.

"What in blue blazes is wrong with you? Have you lost your bloody mind? You could've killed Harry!" Cole nearly shouted.

"Yes I know." Draco muttered solemnly. But then his face quickly shifted and his voice held a different tone "But for one I had warned him it wouldnt be easy and that we were going to teach him how we were taught. And two Harry really needed to be pushed in case you hadn't sensed it, his connection with his Guardian God was waning very quickly. Being the in muggle world for so long drained his magic to almost nothing! He would have been stuck doing wand magic for all of his life, like some sort of low class Mudblood!" Draco finished red in the face by the time he had stopped talking.

Cole stayed silent not saying anything in response to what Draco had said. He couldn't mention the fact that in all actuality Harry shouldn't even have a Guardian God considering he wasnt a pureblood. Harry truly should have been confined to wand magic but by some miracle Harry was Blessed apparently with the Gift of Elemental Air. Cole glanced down at his sibling wondering if he was going to wake up soon.

Pansy re-entered the room with a confused looking Hermione Granger in tow. "Can you help them?" Pansy asked as Hermione took in the look of the boys. Her eyes locked immediately on Harry.

"What happened here?" she asked kneeling down automatically.

"Ask young Master Malfoy over there. No one really knows what the hell he was thinking." Cole muttered bitterly but otherwise said nothing else. Blaise who had been quiet since the end of the duel, put a comforting hand on Cole's shoulder.

Hermione turned to Draco but she shook her head and didnt wait for an answer. "Best to just get to it I suppose." Hermione sighed and put her wand on the ground. All the boys present quirked their eyebrows at her. Her eyes began to sparkle as she layed her hands over the burn on Harry's leg. A warm light eminated from her hands and the wound began to heal. In mere seconds the burn was completely gone as if it had never been there. Draco's jaw dropped and he was left staring as Hermione continued to Lay Hands on Harry. A muggle born healing by touch was unheard of and he thought to himself that this must be some kind of trick.

She healed him and continued on to the astonished blonde who was bleeding from a knock to the head. She whispered in his ear "Not bad for a low class Mudblood huh?" His breath caught in his throat and then his face set into a stern scowl. He watched the bushy haired girl as she continued to heal the wounded other boys. Blaise had taken the longest for Cole had not taken it easy on him at all.

Harry woke up soon after she was done with Blaise. "Hermione what are you doing here?"

"Apparently Granger has an affinity for healing." Blaise answered looking at the young brunette Gryfindor girl in wonder. Hermione turned to Harry glad to see that he was okay for the most part.

"Are you feeling well?" she asked the green eyed Slytherin. Harry nodded and stood up. Hermione seeing that her task was complete excused herself and bid the Slytherins goodbye. Before she left the room she gave Pansy an intense look and the other girl nodded imperceptively.

The only blonde in the room shook his head muttering about the world coming to an end and something incoherent about purebloods being a dying species. Harry was dumbfounded, tired and aggravated. He was dumbfounded because he felt as if he had missed something when he was unconscious. He was tired from the earlier activities working with Draco, it made him want to crawl into bed and fall into blissful sleep. He was aggravated because he felt as if his best friend had just tried to kill him.

"Oh Merlin I feel like dropping right here but we've still got detention with Snape today." Harry muttered as he silently made his way out of the room not uttering another word. Draco followed knowing that he had detention as well. Blaise and Cole followed closely behind Pansy as she made her way back to the common room of the Slytherin dungeons. Cole and Blaise talked casually of the duel they had just had; each commending the other on their strength.

Down the hall Harry and Draco walked in silence towards their Head of House's office dreading the slow, dreary, boredom that awaited them. Draco sincing that Harry was upset deftly grabbed a hold of Harry's hand and stopped his slow pace completely.

The emerald eyed boy simply stared up at Draco with expecting eyes. The green orbs made Draco's breath catch in his throat but he managed to speak anyway "Harry...you know I wasn't really trying to hurt you. I just...I want you to be a strong wizard Harry. I had to be tough on you Harry."

"Draco I understand that and all but...it's just if you could see that look you gave me like you actually wanted me dead. It was utterly terrifying on so many different levels. But I thank you for helping me Draco." Harry sighed and he didn't voice his discomfort when Draco pulled him into a quick hug. He had been wary of too much physical contact with the blonde ever since his little confession, he just honestly wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Let's hurry up and get to Snape's office before he gives us another detention for being late to this one." Harry nodded and the two made it to Snape's office in only a minute later. They stared up at the waiting professor.

Harry thought the man didn't seem nearly as snarky as he usually was but decided to tread lightly and not to push his luck. "As you two are aware you will be cataloging potions for me tonight. I want them to be organized into three categories. Elixirs go on the top shelves, then Tonics, and then on the bottom shelves I want Droughts. Do you understand?"

The two Slytherins nodded and got to work quickly. Not long after they had begun to work did Ron and Neville show up at the door. Neville had gotten detention from Snape that morning when his project potion had exploded and made a huge mess of the Potions Lab. They both walked warily into the room. Snape simply nodded toward the two Slytherin boys, already working and the two Gryfindors approached them.

Harry smiled at the two of them. Ron looked at Harry and smiled and then he frowned. There was something different about Harry, he could feel a surgence of magic underneath the boy's skin. That hadn't been the case only one day ago. Ron guessed quickly what had happened and he grinned;he was happy for the boy. Ron may have played the naive idiot often but he was far from one, he'd felt the weak connection between Harry and his Guardian God. But now as he stood in the boy's presence he could taste the power radiating from Harry.

Harry spoke "What are you so happy about Ron?" Ron smiled and shook his head not wanting to completely freak Harry out with the news because the boy had a tendency to overreact when it came to new developements of his power. They all went to work and after what seemed like ages of ignoring the smell of dinner coming from the Great Hall, they were released each hoping that they would be able to make it before dinner was over.

_Kill..._

Harry shook his head wondering what that was about. He'd suddenly heard a strangely raspy, almost snaky sort of voice. He nervously looked over his shoulder and there was nothing there. He did his best to shrug it off. He continued to walk down the corridor with Draco, Ron, and Neville who looked a bit green around the gills. Harry wondered if he was sick or coming down with something.

_I can..smell them...sweet muggle-borns_

This time Harry couldn't ignore it, he had to ask "Did anyone else hear that?"

"Yes I hear Weasley's horrid stomach growling like a lion." Draco muttered. Ron didnt miss the insult.

"What was that you little snake?!" Ron yelled instantly ready for a fight with the blonde.

"No! Not that!" Harry cut the fight short with his harsh whisper. "There's something in the school I think. It's saying something." Harry explained. Draco scowled and Ron frowned looking about as if he was listening out for something.

_I'm hungry..._

"I hear it too..." Neville muttered looking sicker by the minute and the boy clutched his forehead. "It says it's hungry."

Ron and Draco nervously exchanged glances wondering if Harry and Neville had both went insane. "I don't hear anything at all." Ron muttered still looking as if he were trying to listen out for whatever it was.

"I can't hear anything either. Maybe you two are just hungry." Draco suggested as he started walking again. He really wasnt looking forward to missing dinner, especially for nonsense. Ron soon followed Draco's example and continued to walk.

_I want to...feed_

"There it is again!" Harry whispered to Neville and the shy boy nodded wondering what they could do to get the other two boys to believe them.

_Ah...food_

"No we can't let it! It's going to kill someone!" Harry shouted and stopped walking with his friends.

"We have to find whatever it is." Neville muttered solemnly. Ron and Draco sighed and wondering when the two would give it up already.

"I think we can find it, if we listen." Harry said and Neville agreed. Ron raised his eyebrows at them while Draco was looking utterly irritated. Neville and Harry took off running down the hall. They ran up a few flight of steps with Draco and Ron close behind. They stopped running and found that they weren't far from the Great Hall. All the boys stared in horror at the strange message left on wall that was written in what appeared to be blood. Draco eyed the message with strange interest. Harry noticed the fact that there was water all over the floor.

"Look!" Neville yelled. "Mrs. Norris!" They looked up to see that Filch's cat was lying deadly still just a ways down the hall.

"Great now what the hell is going on in this school!" Ron yelled."Can't things be simple for once?!" Just as Ron muttered this students started to flood the halls coming from the feast. However they all stopped when they saw the sight before them.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened! Enemies of the heir beware!" someone read. Hermione appeared out of nowhere by Ron's side. Pansy, Blaise and Cole pushed to the front of the crowd.

"Figures a filthy Slytherin would be behind this!" This came from Justin Finch Fletchly. Draco scowled.

The blond stepped in the Hufflepuff's direction. Hand raised and sparks literally flying Draco asked "What was that?" His hair started standing in odd places again and his eyes were starting to flash. Blaise seeing the potential fight walked up to Draco and clapped a hand on his shoulder. The blond's power receded instantly. Draco glared at Blaise but the boy merely smirked back at him.

"What is going on here?" The headmaster had arrived on the scene. He and the rest of the teachers that had arrived read the message that was left behind as well as the cat who still didnt show any sign of moving. The students were escorted back to their dorms. Harry had the strangest feeling that as they were escorted out they were being eyed avidly by the headmaster. He knew this wouldn't be the end of it, for some reason he knew he would be linked to this creepy situation in the end. There was no way around it, he could feel it deep within his soul. Harry knew something major would happen soon. He walked back to his common room with his dorm mates, all of them walking in silent wonder. When they got back to the common room most of the Slytherins went to their beds content to let the situation slip from their minds until the morning.

Harry however had not been so eager to dismiss what had happened. He wanted to know what exactly was the Chamber of Secrets and what the significance was of it being opened. And what of Mrs. Norris, what was that about? What connection did the strange voice in his head have with everything? The whole thing had come from nowhere. Well everything except for the voice in his head.

"Penny for your thoughts, Harry?" Cole came to sit beside him on the couch. The Black boy eyed his his godbrother trying to read through the boy's face and see what he was thinking.

"It's just I don't know how but I know I'm connected to this in some way." Cole's eyes widened and he just stared trying to think of what he could say.

Draco had taken a seat across from the boys and Pansy and Blaise had taken their places beside him.

"What do you mean you're connected to it?" Blaise was the one to ask this.

"Well right before we found Mrs. Norris...there was something...something in my head. It sounded like it was hungry, like it was going to eat someone." Harry frowned at the end of his explanation thinking of the creepy, snakey sort of voice he'd heard.

Cole looked at his brother silently for a moment. He held both his palms flat out for Harry and said "Let me see Harry." Harry looked confused for a moment and then calmly laid his hands on top of Cole.

Cole closed his eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating. There was a soft golden glow about their hands as Cole began to see into Harry's mind. He saw the power practice they'd had, he breezed pass Harry and others boring dentention with Snape and came upon the memories Harry had of the voice. Cole snatched his hands away and looked Harry in the eyes wonder and confusion clouding his grey orbs.

"What the hell was that?" Cole asked finally. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You heard the voice in Harry's head?" Draco demanded and Cole nodded at him. "What did it sound like?"

"Like a snake but -with the growl of a bear to it like...I dont know it was really weird. I've never heard anything quite like it before." Cole explained while Harry sat brooding beside him. The Black pull his brother into a half hug. "We'll figure it out. We always have before and we will again." Harry nodded not really hearing much of what his god brother was saying to him.

"So apparently something is going to go down at the school again this year." Pansy deduced and then continued "I think our best bet would be to research what the Chamber of Secrets is. It sounds vaguely familiar."

"I've heard of it too. I just cant remember when." Blaise sighed and looked comtemplative. He hmmed a couple of times but otherwise stayed silent. Draco who hadn't said much himself was beginning to get ticked off.

"Well there's really nothing we can do at this point is there so lets get to bed." Everyone agreed with his suggestion and they went off to bed. Harry lay in the bed still thinking and wondering exactly what connection he could have to the Chamber of Secrets. Somehow he figured that Neville also was deeply rooted to this new mystery as well. Draco seemed to know something about what was going on in the school but for some reason hadn't shared his knowledge with the rest of the group. He wasnt sure how he knew that Draco was hiding something but he did, it was all in the way that he was acting when they were talking about it. He had been silent and seemed to want to hurry and change the subject. Harry sighed he needed to rest, he had school in the morning, he just prayed that if he happened to dream tonight that it would not involve creepy hungry voices.

Harry closed his eyes and tried his best not to think of whatever it was that he knew was lurking around the school.

The next morning there were announcements during breakfast. The Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and projected his voice with a spell. The man's voice filled the room and all went silent "Due to recent events we have to insists on all student that they not walk the halls alone. We will now be hall monitoring, no one is to be outside of the classroom at any time while classes are in session. Students will be escorted in and out of the classes. All should be accounted for at every meal and school function unless they are ill in which case they should and will report to the Hospital Wing. With that said Blessed Day to all." he raised his hands and the tables filled with breakfast. The student began to tuck in as well as gossip about the recent events.

Harry's head was swiveling from place to place due to the fact that his name kept being repeated not only at his table but all over the Hall. It was both nerve wracking and irritating. Harry was holding in his anger at what was being circulated around the room. Draco noticed Harry's expression and asked "Harry is there something wrong?" the blonde had a pretty good guess at what was bothering him.

"Everyone thinks we're some type of evil cult or something. The four of us had nothing to do with Mrs. Norris' mysterious condition." the brunette sighed. Draco gave him a faint pat on the back.

Blaise muttered around his food "Harry relax, naturally people are going to talk about you guys, you were the only ones there. It's only logical that people are going to gossip and be a little suspicious of you all. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if you guys were summoned to Headmaster's office pretty soon." Harry frowned at him neglecting his manners but nodded nonetheless, knowing that as usual Blaise was right.

"Well I'm going to research the Chamber of Secrets today." Harry said sighing, that message still hadnt left his mind and that strange feeling of connection to it still hadn't faded either.

Two days had passed and Harry had found nothing on the Chamber of Secrets. But he was glad that people had stopped gossiping about he and others. Today there were Quidditch try outs, Draco had suggested they go even though they wouldn't be aloud try out until a couple of days from the day. Tryouts went in order from the oldest to the younger years. Harry and the rest were all sitting on the benches of the pitch watching the tryouts for the seventh years commence.

There was something that Harry had always been curious about and now that they were sitting watching at the tryouts it had crossed his mind once again. "Hey Blaise?" he asked the person nearest him.

"Hm?" the boy answered eyed glued to the feild.

"How come first years aren't aloud to go out for the Quidditch teams?" he asked frowning, the rule had never seemed fair to him.

"It's for their safety." Blaise replied simply.

"Would you like me to show why first years aren't aloud on the teams Harry?" Draco asked from his left. Harry nodded wary of what Draco would do. "It's because most first years can't do something like this." the blonde's eyes became cloud and they flashed that familiar lightning. Harry watched as the sky mimiced Draco's eyes. Lightning struck a random seventh years broom. Harry gasped wondering if the person was okay.

"Draco that's awful." Draco shook his head.

"Just watch." The seventh year managed to get their broom under control and from where Harry sat he could see they were pissed off. Power spiked in the air and seventh year launched a purple energy bolt at another player who he believed to be the culprit. The other player dodged and sent him flying with a glare.

"Isn't this cheating?" Harry asked curious.

"Nope perfectly legal and within the boundaries of the rules. In official matches it is a rule that one cannot use a wand or cast any spell. They're not using a wand or casting a spell, they're using God given talent." Blaise explained. Harry nodded now fully understanding why first years weren't allowed on the teams, they wouldnt stand a chance and could easily be killed or something. The bespectacled boy idly thought it would be easy for anyone to get killed playing Quidditch really.

"I think I might try it." Harry said. Cole looked at him. Draco eyes were trained on him and Blaise had given him his attention as well. Harry guessed they were all trying to ask why without actually saying it. Harry shrugged and answered their silent inquiry "I think it's something I'd be good at." As soon as he'd said that he knew the truth of the word. It was a sudden realization, he smiled when he got the strange feeling that he was born to fly. He even vaguely remembered how good he was in flight class last year.

"So you are going to do it then?" Draco asked now.

Harry responded still smiling "Yeah I'm going to do it."

End of Chapter

Well that's it for now I suppose. Leave a review. ;)


	12. First Strike

Call of the Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. However I do own this story idea. That's about it. (I also own a bunch of Harry Potter merchandise yeah I'm weird)

Warning: Well the only warnings as of now are that this is a slightly alternate universe setting. It does include male/male along with male/fem pairing. May be an Mpreg. Mature content, bad language, and many other possibly suggestive themes.

Summary: What if the tables were turned. What if LV went after Neville Longbottom instead of Harry Potter on that faithful day. What if Harry Potter had actually gone to Slytherin. Would Harry let the dark side take him or would he still feel the call of the light? Would Harry still be the one called on to save the day in the end? Better than its sounds. DMHP

(A/N: OK so I think I got my first actual flame in like a really long time. It was a...different experience. I dont really mind people being critical and honest about how they feel about my work but to be callous and overly harsh, not to mention being insulting and using profane language, are completely uncalled for. That's really all I have to say, but for future reference if anyone is going to flame please at least let it have some semblance of intellegence. I mean really. With that said onto the story.)

Pairings: Main pairing Draco/Harry I'm still deciding on other ones any suggestions would be much appreciated.

Chapter 12: First Strike

_'They're all so mean.' cried a girl with dark hair. 'I don't understand...why do they hate me?' she cried. She sat on the porcelain bowl and bawled her eyes out. She had been hurt that much was obvious, her dark eyes were tinged red from all the crying and she tried desperately to stop the tears. They came unbidden and continued to streak down her cheeks. There was a sound to her left and she didn't even glance up to see what it was. She silently guessed that some other girl was occupying a stall next to hers. She tried to wipe the tears off of her face. Then there was the same sound again but this time it was louder, it sounded to her as if there was something moving around under the floor. The floor shook and she nervously wiped her face again and this time she made to get up from the toilet. She peeked out of the stall and saw no one. Still the floor kept rumbling and it was starting to really scare her. She closed the door to the stall behind her as she exited the stall. She'd almost made it out of the bathroom when it seemed that one of the sinks erupted and water came shooting out of the top like a geyser. The girl watched too shocked now to really be afraid. But then she saw something that really did make her afraid and she screamed her fear into the air around her. She stared into the eyes of something horrible, awful and completely terrifying. She couldn't move as the creature's yellow eyes had captured her. She felt the slow drag of her heartbeat and knew that she was dying. Her body burned and everything was starting to fade..._

* * *

Sky blue eyes shot open. Her breathing was ragged and she desperately tried to teach herself how to breathe again. Her wide eyes finally starting to shrink back to their normal size as she looked around the room at her sleeping dormmates. She silently thanked the Gods that her Ravenclaw roomates were always very sound sleepers. She often told them that it was unsafe to be such heavy sleepers as Slatkas may try to munch on their limbs for over sleeping.

Luna Lovegood got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Trying desperately not to overreact to what she'd Seen. She tried to convince herself that it wasn't that big a deal, that she'd had visions of death before and that it was almost calming to know that what she'd witnessed in her premonition had already taken place. She wasn't certain why she was sure it had come to pass already but something told her that it wasn't a glimpse of the future. She sighed once she'd made it to a mirror and checked her reflection. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Sky blue eyes, and messy blond bed hair attracted her attention first. She ran a hand through her hair to get some of it out of her eyes. "Darn Wringot always messing with people's hair while they sleep." she muttered to herself and smiled at her reflection. Despite her recent vision of death she tried to think of happier things.

She knew somehow that the vision had been important because she never just saw something for no reason. Whenever she glimpsed the future it was important or at the very least certain to happen. But what she'd just dreamed hadn't been of the future, in spite of that she knew in her head that this new vision had some kind of message, something that she had to figure out. As she walked away from the mirror all she could manage to think about was the girl's scream as a monster stole and devoured her soul. It was almost enough to make her cry but Luna had never been one to mourn death, but to celebrate the passing of the dead into the Afterlife. Still it was hard to get the girl's horrified face and shrill scream out of her head.

* * *

Pansy walked across the Slytherin common room and made a beeline for the boy's dormitory. She had a firm look on her face. She knew in the back of her head that what she was about to do might come back to bite her on the arse but she shrugged. She'd never been one to worry about the future or the consequences of her actions. Once

she came to the corridor that led to the boy's dorm. She laughed silently at the Anti - Girl ward around the corridor. It always tickled her that while the other Slytherin girls had a hard to time getting passed the wards it had always been a simple feat for her. Her Gift of Suggestion had quickly become one of her best friends when she realized the full extent of her power. One day she'd realized that strong magic often took on the attributes of it's caster. She was almost certain that Dumbledore had cast the wards himself, since every time she came to the corridor she could the power hovering over her with a foreboding and almost admonishing presence. It was always easier to manipulate men than woman and since Dumbledore was male as far as she could tell, his magic was easily manipulated. She mentally told the wards to let her pass without harm and she walked through the corridor without a problem. She wondered absently if she was abusing her powers. She decided that she was, but then what good is magical Gift if you don't use it?

She found the door to the second year boys dorm and silently slipped in. She walked around the room scoping out first Theo, he was no concern of hers so she left him be. The next person she found was Blaise, he was curled innocently around his pillow. "No, no Cole like this..." he muttered softly. Pansy frowned wondering what in the world he was dreaming about. She shook her head, that didnt matter much now. She licked her lips and leaned over the bed. Her mouth was merely inches away from the boy's ear.

She breath softly into his ear "Forget. Forget all about Granger's Gift. Never speak of it again." Her eyes shimmered with a amber light, her brown irises looking like glowing honey. "Madame Pomphrey healed you and she didn't find out about our power practice." she muttered and Blaise turned in his sleep, he frowned as if something was disturbing his sleep. But soon his features relaxed and he muttered something else incoherent about the little Black. She thought it was strange, though the two had been spending alot of time together recently. Maybe he was dreaming of something that he and Cole had done. Regardless she had to move on. She walked away from Blaise's bed. She found Draco's bed but what she'd found was something that took her completely off guard. There in the bed were both Draco and Harry. Draco was curled around the dark haired boy, he looked very content and protective as he slept soundly.

She'd have to find out what this was about later. Right now she had something serious to do. Once again she leaned over the bed, her eyes became shimmering honey again as she whispered the same thing that she had whispered in the ear of Blaise. Both boys tense for a moment and Draco buried his head in the crook of Harry's neck. Harry sleepily tugged on Draco's arm, pulling the boy more securely around him, like one would do with a blanket. She almost smiled at the sickening sweet scene. She shook her head as if admonishing them. They were in for a rough ride, she thought to herself. Once she was done with her deed she made her way silently out of the dorm and into the dorm of the first year Slytherin boys. As silent as a ninja she searched the room and found Cole in one of the beds lining the left wall. He looked very peaceful. His brown hair was splayed across his pillow and down his shoulders. She did smile then, Cole was overly adorable, she had to admit. Not one to loose sight of goals easily Pansy leaned over and for the third time that night whispered almost seductively into the boys ear and made him forget all about Hermione's....Granger's Gift.

She sighed as she left the dorm and made her way back to her own dorm. She marched quietly back to her bed and grabbed the small compact mirror on her night stand. She looked into the mirror and muttered a word "Emagnio. Hermione Granger." In seconds the mirror no longer reflected her but it seemed that she was staring at a wall with a big red curtain draped across it. She frowned and called out softly "Granger!" She heard shuffling from the mirror. Then the image blurred and she was looking into the sleepy eyes of Granger. "It's been done. They wont remember a thing." Pansy muttered.

Granger nodded "Thank you, Pansy. You know I was happy to help but I can't let people find out what I can do yet. I've got this feeling it wouldnt be safe." It was Pansy's turn to nod. She had the same feeling.

"I know how you feel Granger. Anyway thanks again for helping those morons." She muttered to the bushy haired girl. The muggle born smiled at her and shook her head. In spite of herself Pansy was smiling back. She'd been doing that alot tonight, she mused. "Well then, 'night see you in the morning." Pansy said and Hermione bid her sweet dreams before her image faded from the mirror. Pansy sighed as she set the mirror on the dresser. She pulled back the blankets of her bed and laid her head to rest for the night.

* * *

Harry was a little disoriented when woke up that morning. Mostly because he wasn't accustomed to waking up with a softly snoring Draco, wrapped securely around him. But also because he couldn't remember exactly why he was in the older boy's bed to begin with. It took a few seconds but memories of the night before came flooding back eventually. He'd had another awfully terrible nightmare. That same creepy, snaky, hungry voice. He wasn't sure how he knew but whatever it was that was lurking in the shadows of Hogwarts at that very moment was going to strike soon. Well actually strike _again_ soon. Harry shuddered at the thought of Mrs. Norris' petrified form lying very lifeless on the ground. It was one of the themes of his nightmare last night, Mr. Filch screaming out in agony for his statuesque cat.

He had awoken only to find that across the room Draco was sulking across the room with a storm cloud over his head. He'd walked across the dorm room and silently crawled into bed with the blond. The storm stopped almost as soon as Harry had entered Draco's bed. Harry cast a silent drying spell over the four poster and fell asleep without a word to the owner of the bed. He was sure that Blaise wouldn't have minded sharing a bed with him but he knew how grumpy the apathetic boy was when he was woken up. Draco found the occurrence strange but he wouldn't complain. He smirked and fell asleep spooned around the younger boy, hoping that his presence alone made him feel better. Apparently that was enough as Harry wasn't visited with any more nightmares that night.

At breakfast Harry scoped out Neville, he needed to talk to the boy. He knew that Neville had had the same dream that he'd had. It was strange but it seemed to be an ability that they shared. He wondered what it was that he and Neville had in common that no one else had. It had to be something small and insignicant for there were no major similarities between the two boys. When he saw the shy boy enter the Great Hall he called him over to the Slytherin table for a moment to tell him that he thought they should have a meeting that afternoon before they had to serve detention. Neville nodded his agreement. Harry smiled at the boy trying to convey a message. He could see the bags under the boy's eyes and he looked haunted. That confirmed his suspicions that Neville had been having the same dreams. It was a look he recognized from the bathroom mirror.

Breakfast was served and Harry watched the goings on of the morning. There was really nothing unusual, students ate, the mail deliveries arrived, and students chatted. The one strange thing that caught Harry attention was that a random blond haired, blue eyed, Ravenclaw girl got up from her table suddenly. Some watched as she made a beeline for the Gryfindor table. Harry stared with interest as she made her way to Ron. The red head looked up at her as if she had lost her mind. She unabashedly leaned down and whispered something in the boy's ear. He saw Hermione frowning from where she sat next to Ron. Neville looked as if he were trying to figure out where the girl had suddenly appeared from. It was Harry's turn to frown when Ron got up from his seat and followed the Ravenclaw out of the Great Hall. What made Harry's face flood with a healthy coloring of red was the fact that the girl was holding Ron's hand all the way out of the Hall. He shook his head when he realized that he was getting upset over something that for one thing wasn't his business as well as something completely stupid.

His eyes wondered over to Draco and he found that the blond's eyes were on him. One blond brow was raised in question and in turn Harry merely shook his head once more. Draco went back to eating but still monitered the bespectacled boy. Harry sighed suddenly he didnt feel much like eating any more. Instead he felt that there was something that he should be doing. Something was calling for his attention but he wasn't sure what it was. He started to get antsy and so he excused himself from the breakfast table to go take a walk around the grounds before classes started. He wasn't sure where he was going but in a few moments he was outside the castle watching as snowflakes fell in the late fall air.

The wind blew and Harry found that it was comforting instead of frigidly cold as it should have been. He closed his eyes and felt the wind pressed against his body. It felt...loving as if the wind were his mother, petting him and telling him that there were no monsters under his bed. Then the strangest thing happened, he heard a voice. At first it had scared him, he looked around to see if there was anyone around;there wasnt. Then the wind blew it's comforting breath across his body once more and this time Harry closed his eyes and listened. The voice spoke softly and it had a whistling edge to it _'Beware the eyes!' _

What? Beware the eyes? What in Merlin's boxers did that mean? Harry somehow knew that it was the wind itself talking to him. He closed his eyes once more and made to listen out for another mesage from his element. There was no voice this time. But there was a certain weightless feeling that came to his body. Like he was flying. That's when it occured to him that he couldn't feel the ground under him anymore. Harry was scared to look, but slowly he opened his eyes and sure enough he was airbourne. He was disoriented but then the voice whispered again _'Dont fear it! Embrace it!' _ And so he did. The green eyed boy didnt know how it was possible, but he didnt care. He sored over the tops of Hogwarts highest towers as if he were born to fly. Harry laughed to himself because apparently he was born to fly. He waved cheerily at a flying creature that he'd never seen before, it's eagle head looked perplexed at him but Harry merely winked at the creature and dove toward the ground. He landed twenty feet from the castle entrance.

Draco came out of the doors of the castle and he looked worried. He saw Harry and watched as the boy ran up the stairs to him. He clasped Draco's hands instantly. "Draco guess what I just did!" Harry demanded and it seemed that he could barely contain his excitement. Draco hadn't the faintest idea what had the boy so riled up.

"I dunno what?" the blond asked amused at the dark haired youth's mirth.

"Well first I heard the voice of the wind. And then, and then I flew Draco! I flew and oh my gods it was the most awesome feeling in the world! I thought flying on a broom was amazing but it doesnt hold a candle to this!" Harry gushed and Draco looked about as surprised as Harry was excited.

"You actually flew, Harry?" Draco asked shocked beyond words. Harry nodded. The blond began to look skeptical, it had been a long time since someone had been able to use the Gift of Elemental Air in such a way. "Well Harry can I see you do it?" Draco asked softly. Harry beamed and nodded his head vigorously as if he had been waiting for the blond to ask that.

Harry drew back from the young lord and closed his eyes. He tried to imagine himself soaring through the air again, that weightless feeling, that strangely comforting motherly presence. But when he opened his eyes this time he was still on the ground still staring at Draco. "I dont know what's wrong." he muttered more to himself than the other boy.

"Harry maybe we should get you inside. All this cold air cant be good for you this early in the morning." Draco muttered pulling the shorter boy back toward the entrance. Harry was so confused that he didnt even protest as he was pulled back into the castle. Had he imagined soring over the castle and waving at the weird half eagle, half horse creature? No. He knew that what had just happened hadnt been a figment of his imagination. It couldnt have been. But then why hadnt he been able to do it again? Maybe it was a one time thing? Harry shook his head, he would definitely get to the bottom of this.

Classes passed by as usual. Harry was usually a fairly attentive student, despite what his Head of House thought. But this day his mind was a million different places. In fact he was so far gone that he'd embarrassed himself in Charns when Professor Flitwick had asked him to perform the new charm theyd been studying. Somehow he'd pulled a Seamus and the doll he'd been trying to spell into living exploded. Everyone laughed but Harry merely dismissed the matter from and asked to be excused from class. Flitwick had reminded him that he wasnt allowed alone so he told Harry to pick someone to go with him. He looked first to Draco and then Ron caught his eye. He sighed he could tell that either would be angry if he chose the other. "Blaise would you come with me?" he asked.

"Of course." with that the two Slytherins made their way from the class. "So what's going on?" Blaise asked without preamble. His bluntness reminded Harry of a certain Slytherin female friend of theirs.

"Oddly enough, I dont even know." Harry muttered and it was the truth ever since breakfast he had felt pretty out of it. He wondered in his head whether or not he should visit the Hospital Wing. "Something happened this morning."

"What stupid thing did Draco do now?" Blaise sighed he figured that must be wrong. After all any other time he was sure that Harry would have picked the Malfoy to accompany him. He had to be mad at the blonde, Blaise surmised.

"Draco didnt do anything wrong." Harry sighed and leaned up against a corridor wall. The portrait above his head looked down on the boy with sympathy.

"Then what happened?" Blaise asked completely confused now. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Seeing Harry in this state was taxing on his nerves, the usually upbeat boy being depressed somehow made the room seem dimmer.

With a resigned sigh Harry retold the exciting story of his flight, however this time he was much less enthusiastic to share the experience. Blaise regarded the younger boy with interest. He didn't whether he completely believed Harry's story. But when he thought about it, when had Harry ever lied to one of them. Never. Blaise sighed as he realized that Harry must have been telling the truth; the boy wasnt known for making up impossible stories for the fun of it. If Harry's story was true then that meant that Harry was much more powerful then anyone had anticipated and that his powers were growing. This was pretty big and the Italian boy knew as much.

"Well if what you say is true." Harry glared but Blaise continued "then that means your powers are growing and that you are indeed a powerfully Gifted wizard Harry." Blaise explained and to his surprise the boy didnt freak out as he usually did when dealing with a new extension of his magic.

Harry nodded more to himself than Blaise and then said "But why do you think I couldnt do it again? What was with that voice? What did it mean by 'Beware the eyes'?" Harry asked. Blaise didnt know the answer but he stood looking thoughtful for a moment before he gave Harry his best theory.

"Harry the voice you heard was most likely the voice of the goddess of the wind. She's always been known to whisper guidance into the ears of her children." Blaise pondered his own words and felt the truth of them.

Harry nodded again not sure what to say to Blaise. But then a familiar feeling slinked its way up his spine. That same creepy, slithering sort of feeling that was quickly followed by

_Hungry..._

"It's moving!" Harry muttered. He'd gone pale and looked catatonically panicked.

"What is?" Blaise asked eyeing his friend in perplexed manner. Honestly he loved Harry like his little brother but the boy was seemed a bit off kilter at times.

"We've got to stop it!" Harry nearly shouted and took off down the hall. Blaise groaned in an irritating sort of way before he followed behind the boy. When Harry finally stopped they were on whole other floor and down a corridor away from their Charms class.

What they found made Harry feel instantly like dragon dung. Trevor, Neville's toad, lay lifeless on the floor. The amphibians body lay so deathly still that had Harry not known better he would have thought the poor creature truly dead. The end of the hour was signaled by the toling of a bell and student started to file into the corridor from classrooms. Many gathered around to gawk at the scene and soon enough gossip was spreading like wildfire.

Neville appeared seemingly from nowhere next to Harry. He dropped to his knees before his pet and silently began trying to hold back tears. Arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders and he knew it had to be Ron. None of his other friend were that publicly affectionate. "This is bad." the redhead uttered into the the shorter boy's ear. All Harry could do was nod.

"Ron you know I'm not the one whose pet just got petrified. Maybe you should go comfort Neville." Harry's comment had come out much more snarky than he'd meant it to but Harry still remembered Ron walking off with that unfamiliar Ravenclaw girl and for some reason it bothered him.

"Neville will be fine Harry he'll have all the comfort he can stand in a moment, but you look like you're about hit the floor any minute." Glancing at Neville and Professor Flitwick, who had only appeared a few seconds prior, he shrugged out of Ron's arms.

"Thanks Ron but I think I'll be alright." Harry said that and as he did could feel his hands shaking slightly and still hear the creep voice in his head whispering terrible things. He thought for a moment that maybe he should take a trip to the nurse, despite what he'd told Ron he felt like troll turds. Draco came up beside him.

The blonde eyes were glued to Ron's as he said "Come on Harry, Longbottom will be fine. We've got class." he grabbed Harry's hand and didnt wait for the younger boy to reply before he started pulling him along down the hall.

They made it to Transfiguration class in record time and Draco made sure that Harry took a seat next to him. Harry thought Draco was being weird but he shrugged it off as one of Draco's random moods and began taking out his supplies for class. His hand shook as he started writing down the answers to the class starter on the board. His writing was coming out as near chicken scratch. Harry sighed as class was signaled to start and he stared around the room as most student started on the opening activity on the chalk board. Professor McGonall sat at her desk letting her student finish the quick excercise before she stood magically collected their papers and began to lecture. Class was nearly over when suddenly she stopped her lecture and looked around the room at her students.

"There something that I need to discuss with you all. It is of grave importance and I want you all to pay close attention." Harry who had been out of it and leaning his head leisurely against Draco's shoulder sat up straight to listen. He had a feeling that he of all people needed to pay attention.

"You all know of the recent string of incidents that have been happening at the school." she spoke saying the word incident as if she meant to something else but decided better of it. "I regret to tell you all that the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened. I'm not sure what the Ministry plans to do about it but I fear that the school will be closed down." she muttered and everyone could see that she was upset which was unusual as Prof. McGonagall was always the cool, calm, and collected teacher.

"Professor what is the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry found himself asking without even bothering to raise his hand. Surprisingly the upset professor didnt take points from Gryfindor but merely sighed. She rubbed the bridge of her nose a bit.

"You all know that Hogwarts was founded by the four most powerful wozards and witches of the age. Godrick Gryfindor. Rowena Ravenclaw. Helga Hufflepuff. And Salazaar Slytherin. For a time the four managed to govern the school in relative harmony. But there was one who wanted to be more selective of the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept in all magical families or in others words pureblood."

"Three guess who that was." Ron muttered from behind Harry and Draco. Draco rolled his eyes but continued listening to the teacher.

"Salazaar expressed his feelings to the other founders and they did not agree. Eventually he left the school behind but not before he left his mark on the school. The Chamber of Secrets which only the heir of Slytherin would be able to open and commence to purge the school of those unfit to learn magic."

"Muggle-borns." Hermione sighed to herself and Professor McGonagall nodded.

Harry found himself asking without raising his hand once again "What exactly is supposed to be in the chamber?" he seemed somehow engrossed in the information the teacher was giving them. At least he did to Draco, who didnt seem to care much about what she had to say anymore.

"The Chamber is said to be the home of a monster." She said and Harry gasped as he realized something. The voice that he had been hearing, it had to be that of the monster that was said to be housed by the Chamber.

Draco saw the look of realization on Harry's face and wondered idly what it was that he was thinking. Blaise connected gazes with him when he looked away from Harry. He heard the boy's voice in his head 'I think we need to talk Draco.' Draco tried his best to project his thoughts back to Blaise. The blond guessed that he had succeeded because the dark featured boy nodded back as if he understood. Next to Blaise, Pansy feigned disinterest and studied her nails. Draco wasnt fooled he knew that she was contemplating plans of her own.

Class adjorned and they were dissmissed but not before McGonagall reminded them of the corridor restrictions to ensure their safety. Harry walked the halls surrounded by his friends on different sides. But eventually the Gryfindor split away from the Slytherins to go back to their dorm. Slytherin did likewise and strangly enough no one really said much. Everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts until they reached the Common Room. Cole greeted them with a solemn wave. He then suggested that they do a bit of power practice.

All agreed even though Blaise and Draco didnt seem that keen on practicing that day. This practice seemed different for some reason. Pansy still sat out saying that Harry and Cole werent ready to handle what she had in store for them. Blaise was even harder on Cole this time. This time not attacking the boy with pure brawn or magic but with actual strategies and Cole countered likewise.

For Harry and Draco the duel was a lot less one sided than before. Harry found that the air around him was his friend, tool and weapon. He used it to glide out of the way of Draco's attack and to counter the blonde blunt impressive power. Even though Harry was getting better at using his Gift he knew that Draco was still holding back, and that if they were put against each other in a real fight he wouldnt win.

Harry practically skated on the air to avoid Draco's incoming lightning bolt. Cupping his hand the smaller called power to his hand pushed the magic out of them. Visualizing how he wanted the power to materialize Harry smirked when the wind started to the blond. In seconds Draco was airborne and defensless. Harry saw the oppurtunity and took with one outstretched hand Draco was sent flying. Draco was able to cushion the impact with raw magic but it still knocked the wind out of him. The blond stood panting and called out "I think that's enough for today."

Cole and Blaise who had been in the middle of a stalemate glanced their way and sighed in unison. Cole wiped a hand across his sweaty forehead. This time around there werent many flesh wounds to heals but they were all aching and tired. Harry and Draco still had detention. The emerald eyed thanked Merlin that this would be their last day serving detention. That was good thing considering they needed to save energy for tomorow for Harry and Draco both wanted to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team. They all followed Pansy out of the room for she was still the only one who knew the way there by heart. She laughed as she talked about what she'd observed of the practice. Draco glared as she droned on in her usual tactless manner "Harry you've really improved. I can see that you're taking to your Gift nicely. I can't imagine why anyone would want sever your true magic I mean usually they only do that to pure blood who show no promise in magic whatsoever. I mean you're nothing now." she said, Harry frowned and she continued "But I can see it in you. You have it but you've got to stop acting like your a squib in a dragon's lair."

Harry scowled not completely understanding all of what Pansy said as they came closer to the Common Room. He noticed Draco shoot daggers at her and Blaise slap his forehead in exasperation. Cole didnt seem to want to look his way. He knew there was more to what Pansy was saying than he could interpret. She'd said something about true magic he figured that had something to do with his Gift but sever it? It seemed the more he learned of magical world the more questions he had to be answered.

The group managed to make it to dinner and shovel in enough food to hold them for the night. Most of the student had come to dinner and left already. Students were still leaving in groups and couplets. It seemed that even though there had only been attacks on animals so far most of the students were taking things seriously. Draco nudged Harry and nodded toward the door and Harry knew he was signaling that they had to hurry to detention and so got up with Draco at his heels and walked out of the door. They reached the Potion Master's office and immediately they went to work cataloging the rest of the potions from their previous detention. After a few minutes Neville and Ron showed up to help.

Snape who had been silently grading papers and generally ignoring them came over to the wall where the four working. "I need two of you for something." he said dryly. "Weasley and Draco follow me." He said before turning away without waiting to see if they would follow or not; he knew they would. As the three made their way out of the class Harry and Neville continued to work while talking amongst themselves. Then suddenly Harry had to ask "Neville have you been having any weird dreams?" he hadnt seen the need to be tactful. Neville told the truth pretty much to a fault and was a really terrible liar.

"Yeah I have." Neville said simply and looked lost in thought for a moment before going back to cataloging the potions.

"Have they had anything to do with that same creepy voice we were hearing before?" Harry asked and he knew the answer before Neville even opened his mouth to utter a reply.

"Yes they have. I take it you've been going through the same thing?" Neville asked back eyeing Harry.

The green eyed boy shrugged, he didnt want Neville to start freaking out "Yes I have. And think I've figured out what that voice in our heads has been and it scare the hell out of me." Nevilled nodded and motioned for Harry to continue "I think that whatever it is we're hearing is the monster that is supposed to dwell in the Chamber of Secrets." Harry explained and once again as he spoke he knew the truth of his words. Intuition he supposed it was.

Neville sighed he'd feared that Harry might say something like that. Thats when Neville felt a cold shiver down his spine.

Harry and Neville connected eyes as knew what was going happen next.

_Time to feed....._

_mmm...muggle born..._

"Shit Neville we gotta do something!" neither waited another second as they raced out of the office and up two flights of steps. It was strange how they both seemed to know exactly which way to run and which way to turn. They finally came to the third floor, the first thing that they noticed was that the floor was flooded with water. The next thing they saw was the prone form of a student. The last thing they noticed was that they were no lights on in the corridor they had come to and that something big was making its way down the hall.

With no light at all they couldnt what exactly the thing was but they could make out that it was big and seemed to move fairly fast. There was a hissing sound from the end of the hall where the thing was. It seemed that whatever it was had not noticed them and that it was facing the other end of the hall; away from them. Harry saw a glow of yellow cast against the wall. What was that? No time to think about it Harry deemed. He whispered harshly "Neville we got to do something!"

Both of them pulled their wands from their pocket and fired off random curses. The curse seemed to have no effect whatsoever. Maybe the spells they'd used werent strong enough? Harry thought for a second before he told Neville "Forget wands Nev they're not going to work on that thing." The monser was gettting away and would be out of sight in mere seconds. Without thinking about it much Harry called to his other power, his true magic. Air swirled and came to his call. On the other side of his waking conscious Harry could feel Neville to his own power. A warm sudden heat filled the now restless air around them.

With an outstretched hand Harry flung pure power at the creature and Neville did the same. Both picture in their mind the form they wanted their powere to take and waited with baited breath to see how it would effect the beast. A swirling torrent of wind and blue flame hurtled toward the giant monster. At caught creature as it made to the end of the hall. This time the creature seemed to feel it. Their magic ripped into it and the monster made a loud hissing noise once again.

_That hurts..._

"Again Nev!" Harry called.

"Right!" Calling more magic the two second years advanced on the creature not thinking at all about the consequences. This thing had to go down! But as Neville hurled and fireball of blue flame and Harry conjured a whirlwind, the creature made it escape around the corner right where the abandoned girl's bathroom was. They heard Moaning Myrtle, a ghost they both had been lucky enough not to come in contact before, wail. They both wondered if she had seen the monster.

Adrenaline draining from their bodies both boys sighed as they turned to the prone, still body on the floor. Harry wasnt sure who the frozen figure was but the young wizard looked familiar. He knew was a Gryfindor even without looking at the badge on his robe. "Colin Creevey. He's a first year who's on the school new paper. Always asking me for photos.." Neville muttered solemnly. Harry touched his shoulder as they both crouched down on the wet floor examine the boy.

As they deduced that he had merely been petrified just like all the animals so far, Professor Snape along with Draco and Ron seemed to appear out of nowhere.

End of Chapter

Ok So I wanted include more in this chapter but I think Im going to end this chapter here. It's pretty short compared to others but the next chappie will be extra long to make up for it. Lol I cant wait things are about to get fun.


	13. What's Going On!

Call of the Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. However I do own this story idea. That's about it. (I also own a bunch of Harry Potter merchandise yeah I'm weird)

Warning: Well the only warnings as of now are that this is a slightly alternate universe setting. It does include male/male along with male/fem pairing. May be an Mpreg. Mature content, bad language, and many other possibly suggestive themes.

Summary: What if the tables were turned. What if LV went after Neville Longbottom instead of Harry Potter on that faithful day. What if Harry Potter had actually gone to Slytherin. Would Harry let the dark side take him or would he still feel the call of the light? Would Harry still be the one called on to save the day in the end? Better than its sounds. DMHP

Pairings: Main pairing Draco/Harry

Chapter 13: What's Going On!?

It seemed that luck was never on Harry's side. He thought about this as he sat in Professor Snape's office trying to explain to the teacher what had happened in the hall way. The snarky teacher didnt seem to believe anything either he or Neville had to say. "Do you two understand how hard it is for me to believe that you just happened to be at the site of the last two of these unfortunates incidents and have absolutely nothing to do with them?" he questioned.

"I bet if I were Draco you'd believe it." Harry muttered and didnt think that the teacher had heard him until the skinny man glared down at him. Harry not feeling like he was in a particularly good mood decided to test his luck and glared back, to his surprise Snape turned away.

"So what did this monster look like?" the man asked almost calmly.

"The hall was so dark we didnt get a good look at it. But it was big and really fast." Neville spoke up and Harry was glad that he seemed okay with talking to the overbearing man.

"So you can't describe the creature even though you saw it?" Snape asked and Harry heaved a very loud, belligerent sigh.

"Isn't that what he just said? Honestly Professor we've been here almost an hour and we havent accomplished anything. We already told you everything that we know. Can we please leave now?" Harry was getting tired of sitting in Snape's office; it was getting them absolutely nowhere.

"You two still havent explained how you knew where to find this creature or whatever it was that you supposedly saw." Snape snapped and Harry flinched at his raised voice. Maybe it was time he stopped testing the man's patience.

"We just...did..." Nevilled mumbled unable to raise his voice to a more audible level.

"You just did you say?" Snape leered at them for a another few minutes without saying anything. He deduced that they were telling the truth for the most part but he knew they were still holding something back. He intended to find out, one way or another. "You two are dismissed. For now." he said with a wave of his hand. The two students bolted from the office and did not stop their rushed gait until they out of the office and down the hall near the Slytherin Common Room entrance. There they were met by Draco and Ron.

"Are you two okay?" Ron questioned and they both nodded warily.

"Snape's suspicious of us now. He thinks we did it." Harry explained.

"He said that?" Draco asked as he cleaned his nail, doing his best to feign indifference.

"Not in so many words no, but I can tell he thinks we're up to something." Harry replied and stiffed a yawn.

"Just be glad he didnt give you more detention for running off like you two did. I cant believe it' s going after children now. The school is in so much trouble. The Ministry is going to have a field day with this one." Ron muttered and everyone was inclined to agree with him.

"We've got to find whatever this thing is and destroy it before the school can be closed. Merlin knows I refuse to be home schooled ever again." Draco muttered and Harry could see a determined light shining in his eyes.

"I agree." Neville said uncertainly and then continued "But what can we do? We don't have any real clues. And even if we could find the beast, what then? We're second years!" the stocky boy said and even though he didnt seem to be trying to be a downer, he statement was completely true and sobering.

"Forget that!" Ron exclaimed "We can't let them close the school. We've got power, in case you all haven't notice we're a Circle. Not many forces can stand up to the power of a natural Elemental Circle. Air, water, sky, and fire if we could find this thing we could defeat it. I'm sure of it. Besides that, we have the Boy Who Lived on our side!" Ron said his voice growing more excited the more he talked.

"I must say Weasley, though I'm loathe to admit it, that you have a point. But have you forgotten that the creature you're talking about going after has the ability to petrify living beings? How we do get around that?" Draco asked turning his attention full on his rival.

Ron turned a little red around the ears "I don't know Malfoy. But I'm sure there's a way to avoid being turned into living statues. We cant just let this keep happening!" Ron yelled.

"Agreed. But if we're going to do this we have to go in it smart. None of that Gryfindor jump in head first crap you lions tend to favor." Draco said and Ron nodded. Harry was amazed at the fact that the two were even able to talk each other without hurling cursing at each other, let alone actually agree on something.

"In any case I think we need to find out what this monster is before we can do anything.'' Neville spoke up. Harry noticed he was getting better at being more assertive and outspoken. Everyone agreed.

"Well I think I'm going to get to bed." Harry said on a yawn. He bid both Gryfindors fare well, Ron sneaking in a hug that made Draco scowl. Then the two remaining boys waited and entered the Common Room. Upon entering the two were spotted by Pansy, Blaise and Cole.

"What happened to you two? Snape had you in detention for that long?" Cole asked as they came and sat with the rest of their group.

"In a way yes." Harry sighed cryptically. "There was another attack and Neville and I showed up just as the creature was leaving the scene this time. I think we managed to wound it a bit. But this time the monster got to a student, not just a pet this time. I think it would've eaten him if we hadn't come along." Harry explained.

"Can we See?" Cole asked and Harry nodded. He was used to his god brother probing his mind for information and clues. Cole raised the palms of his hands and Harry oblidged by touching his hands to his. There was a sudden rush of warmth from Cole's hands to Harry's. Harry watched as both Blaise and Pansy both clapped Cole on one of his shoulders. All three closed their eyes for an instant and then pulled back.

Draco looked left out as he watched them all glimpse into Harry's mind, something he didnt have the power to do. "Well?"

"I can't believe you and Neville were going to take on that huge whatever!" Cole snapped and Harry winced a bit at the sound of his voice. He always found it strange that Cole was younger and yet scolded him.

"Merlin! If only it hadnt been so dark!" Pansy exclaimed and then promptly went into her pouty, thinking mode as Draco called it. She pursed her lips and her knee started bouncing as she thought.

"Hm...no one else finds it strange that there was water all over the floor and that all the attacks seem to happen somewhere near a bathroom?" Blaise questioned and Harry turned his attention on the boy. He thought about that and the boy had a point, it was a strange, if not obscure detail but it seemed to be a clue.

"You're right Blaise!" Harry said.

"Of course I am."

Harry continued "If all the attacks happen near bathrooms it stands to reason that the next would be near a bathroom. The only question how can someting that big move around the school without being seen? I mean the thing is fast but...?" Harry didnt finish as he thought about the answer to his own question. There seemed to be something important that he was missing. Some connection he hadnt made yet.

"What gets me is that there was a strange yellow light being cast at the end of the hall." Cole said as his hand ran through his hair.

_Beware the eyes..._ Harry remembered what the voice of the wind had said to him. "The monsters eyes." Harry muttered and knew he was right.

"How do you know that?" Draco asked. He looked at Harry and the two stared at each other.

"Would you believe me if I told you?" Harry finally asked.

"Depends on what you tell me." Draco replied without taking his eyes off of the smaller boy.

Harry explained about the voice. But then Pansy and Cole asked questions instantly when he mentioned flying. He explained that as well.

"Harry, you have powers that haven't been Gifted to a wizard or a witch in a long time. Thank your Guardian God." Cole told him and Harry frowned not knowing what he meant. Cole saw his frown and promptly began to explain "Every wizard has a Guardian God. Your connection to them is what gives you your power, whether it be normal spell casting, or True Magic; a Gift. If a wizard's or witch's connection to their Guardian God is severed they have no more magic. That is where Squibbs come from. People whose connection has been severed for one reason or another. People who rightfully should have magic, but dont. A lot of muggle borns never realize their potential because of this as well, which is why most magical schools try very hard to recruit them before it can happen. Ignore your Guardian God too much and you loose a vital piece of yourself." Cole explained with his most scholarly voice. Of course everyone knew this but Harry. All the others were listening but had not said anything while the young Slytherin gave his breif lecture.

Harry took all this in. So, if he had stayed in the muggle world he probably never would have known magic at all. He wouldnt have been able to even cast spells, pondering that thought for a moment, he couldnt even picture his life without his magic. Harry stiffled another yawn but he still had one more question to ask before he called it a night. It was about something Ron had said not ten minutes prior. "Hey Draco what did Ron mean when he said that we make a natural Circle?" that had seemed like a weird thing to say.

Draco pulled himself straight and seemed pleased that Harry had asked him something. It was a chance to show Harry his knowledge. "Well Harry Circles are very strong symbols of power. You've heard of magic circles yes?" Harry nodded. "There is a reason spell casters always use Circles when doing really heavy magic like, summoning for instance. If a wizard is summoning a demon or something he would want to trap it in a Circle first. Circles are a symbol for infinity, think of a never ending cycle of power." Draco laughed here. "Like the Circle of Life for example, a never ending cycle of life and death, its a powerful thing. Now natural Circles are the most powerful there are. Any time a Circle occurs naturally it is powerful. Say a ring of trees in a forest, that would be a place of power. Stone Henge is another great example, a very prominent place of power." Draco explained.

"Okay." Harry said, surprisingly he understood what Draco meant. "But what did Ron mean when he said that Neville, he, you and I were a natural Circle."

"Because we are. Our respective Gifts are all Elemental. Collectively we make a natural Circle, meaning we would be very powerful together. You would represent air in our Circle. Neville would be fire. I would represent the sky, even though technically I could be substituted for someone with a Gift of Earth, as those two elements are interchangible. And lastly Weasley would represent water. Together we make a perfect Circle of Elements. One more thing you'll want to know about circles is that when it comes to people making a Circle there are only certain numbers that work." Harry scowled. "What I mean is that circles only work in certain groupings, like groups of three, four, seven and thirteen. All of these are said to be magical numbers, why? I dont know but those are the rules of magic." Draco finished explaining and Cole was nodding right along with what he was saying. Pansy seemed to be ignoring them but they all knew she was still thinking. Blaise didnt say anything but that was probably because he was starting to doze off.

Harry pondered everything that he had learned and cataloged it all away in his mind. Everything that he had been told was useful information that hopefully would come in handy one day. "So together we're a force to be reckoned with?" Harry asked.

"Yes though I wouldnt mind if you didnt make it sound so cliche. Weasley is right if we work together we probably could take down whatever is attacking the school. The question is can we manage to work together?" Draco said dramatically.

Harry replied "You'd better if you dont want to be home schooled." Draco scowled and nodded in a solem manner. With that they aroused Blaise from his little napping state and everyone left the deserted Common Room in favor of their beds.

* * *

The next day Harry, along with Draco and many other Slytherins, was standing on the Quidditch Pitch waiting for tryouts to start. He was nervous and anxious. He glanced at Draco to see if the other boy was feeling at all like him, if he was the blonde wasnt showing it. Draco's face was set with a determined exression, and he looked fierce as if he were ready to brake a few bones. Harry tried his best not to look as nervous as he felt, but really Quidditch was a tough sport, and it didnt help that the other Slytherins who he'd happened to lock gazes with seemed like they wanted to tear him apart.

After a few minutes of standing, a tall, frowning faced upper classman marched to the front of the crowd that had gathered at the bottom of the pitch. Harry vaguely recognized the boy from around the school and the Common Room, he thought his name was Flint or something.

The boy started talking in a loud, clear voice "Alright second years these are the Quidditch tryouts for the great house of Slytherin. If you are weak willed, and have a low tolerance for pain I suggest you leave the pitch immediately." he stopped talking for a moment giving time for all those who wanted to leave a moment to gather their things. Not many people left. "Okay then lets get started shall we. You will be split into groups and you will play a practice game. Your spot on the fake team will be assigned according to the position you are trying to fill. I will call your name when it is your turn to practice." the guy, Flint said.

Harry let out a sigh. He'd signed up for the Seeker position. Draco said that he was going after a spot as a Beater. Harry was glad for two reasons. One was that he was glad that he and Draco wouldnt have to compete for the same spot. The other being that he wouldnt have to try out alone. None of his other friends wanted to be on the team. He could see them, Blaise, Pansy, and Cole sitting up in the stands of the pitch. They waved down at him frantically and he waved back.

"Harry Potter!" his name was called and he made his way to the front of the crowd. "Kind of scrawny arent you?" Flint asked.

Harry glared but said "I'm enough, thank you very much!"

"Whatever just dont get killed." Flint said and continued on calling out names for the fake teams. Once the first two teams were established the balls were released and the first tryout game was started. Harry took off on his broom. He scouted out Draco who was a Beater on his team, the blonde was not too far away to his left. When Draco spotted him, he gave the dark haired youth a discrete thumbs up before whacking away a Bludger that was heading his way.

Harry watched as the game got underway. The Silver team his team had scored ten points already. The Green team didnt seem to like that very much. Harry eyes were constantly scanning the pitch, looking for a hint of gold in the chaos of the game. He was so busy looking for the Snitch that he didnt notice the danger he was in.

"Harry head's up!" Draco called and Harry had just enough time to move out of the way of a Blugder. But that wasnt the only thing Harry hadnt noticed, he sensed the magic hurtling towards him before he saw it. He spun on his broom as white hot energy zipped past him and took out a portion of bleachers behind him. He looked around and found the Green team's Seeker leering at him from across the field. He'd forgotten that Bludgers werent the only things he had to keep an eye open for.

Harry glared at the Green team's Seeker before he took off on his broom. He'd caught a glimpse of the Snitch. He was closely gaiting on the flying golden ball and the other Seeker was now close behind him. The snitch made a sharp turn, Harry on his broom couldnt follow as he maneuvered around a set of bleachers. Just as he was coming back around he was hit. A strong pulse of magic had hit him dead in the chest. The blow knocked the wind out of him and his vision blurred for a moment. He managed to re-orient himself and behind him there was the boom of thunder. Then there was a big flash of light. Ignoring the pain in his chest, he scanned the pitch quickly.

Draco was flying his broom one handed, the other hand was extended. Lightning flashed from his hand in bolts. Harry flew up high watching as one of Draco's bolts made contact with the other team's Seeker's broom. But where was the Snitch? He looked around frantically as the Green team managed to make twenty points. The score was now tied and the pitch was like a flying battle field. Magic and brooms flying every where. A streak of gold flew past the Green team's goal posts. Harry zoomed after it. He called the wind to him. He was using his power like a propeller, pushing his broom much faster than it was naturally supposed to. Adrenaline was rushing through him, making his body sing with anticipation as he weaved in and out of other players and wild magic. The snitch was once again in his reach. He was so close that he could hear the mechanical beat of its wings. He made a grab for it. He had it! He held it up to inspect it. There was something wrong with it. The Snitch was flickering like a bad projection. In a flash of light the Snitch was gone and Harry was blasted from his broom.

Pain rolled around in Harry's head as he plummeted toward the earth at an alarming rate. Harry never thought it would end like this, a death at the hands of a dark wizard he could handle, but becoming ground pizza was never his idea of a noble death. Draco spotted Harry's prone figure falling to the ground and swiftly swooped into a dive to catch him.

Harry thought, come on wind help me out here! There was a rush of power through his veins. His skin went aglow, and his eyes shown like emerald fire. He stopped his immediate descend. He levitated in midair with no broom. The glowing boy floated there, amazed that he hadnt died or fallen to his death. Now that his head was clear of near death thoughts he could concentrate. He could still feel the pain of the blast from earlier and the trap illusion that had knocked him off of his broom. The pain made him angry and his power pulsed, begging to be released. With a thought, he unleashed it. Everyone on the pitch felt the spike of his magic and they all, including those in the stands, flinched. The wind picked up.

Draco who had been flying towards Harry stopped and stared in awe of Harry, as did many others. Some players on both teams tried to continue the game as if nothing had happened. But they were soon stopped. The wind quickly became violent. Whirlwinds and cyclones took over the pitch in a matter of seconds. Every other player was caught in their own personal whirlwind, some trying their best to escape. Their efforts proved fruitless. They were trapped in the cylinders of swirling air, barely able to breath.

Harry looked at his work with astonishment. Wow, he'd thought. But then his mind moved onto the Snitch, the real Snitch was still on the pitch somewhere. He wished for a way to slow it down, so that he could get sight of it. The air followed his wish. He could feel it as the very air thickened to a consistency of quicksand. He saw the snitch not thirty feet below him. It was flying snail slow. It creeped through the air slowly, reminding Harry of a gilded butterfly in slow motion.

Harry flew down toward the ball. He was swimming through the air at a speed he didnt even know was possible. Apparently the thickened air didnt affect him. Everything else seemed to be nearly frozen as he came within a foot of the golden ball. He grabbed it and this time he knew it was the real thing. He grinned in triumph and touched down on the ground.

"I've got the Snitch!" as soon as he'd spoken everything snapped back to normal. Speed and clear air returning. The air was no longer violently churning in mini twisters or as thick as molasses. All the other players got their brooms under control again and re-oriented themselves. Everyone stared down at Harry as they realized that the mock game was over and the Silver team had won. Even though they were clearly confused the Silver team cheered. They crowded him and started all talking at the same time.

Harry not one for compliments or really big crowds thanked them and made to leave the pitch, Draco was on his heels. As the two left the pitch they were met by their friends at the exit. "Harry what?! How!? When?!" Cole was so excited and curious that he couldnt form even one question correctly.

"I dont even know where that came from you guys!" Harry exclaimed and despite the fact that he was still trembling from the rush of magic and adrenaline, he sounded happy. "I told you guys I could fly!"

"Indeed." Draco said and looked pensive for a moment before saying "This isnt good Harry."

"And why's that?" Harry asked as they walked through a clearing towards the entrance to the castle.

Blaise answered "Think about it Harry. Think about what you just did and then think about whats been going on lately." The italian boy said from his right. Harry thought about it.

"People are already suspicious of you Harry." Pansy said glaring at nothing in particular. "They're going to think you have something to do with these accidents. All that power it wouldnt be hard to believe..."she muttered and Harry understood what she meant.

"Merlins balls! They're not just going to think you have something to do with it, they're going to think you're the Heir of Slytherin!" Draco yelled. Harry winced Draco seemed mad about something but he wasnt sure what.

"I'll admit it looks bad but do you guys really think that everyone will be that judgemental?" Cole asked and the older Slytherins minus Harry turned to look at him as if he were an idiot. Cole colored pink but nodded that he understood. Of course they would.

* * *

"Good day students!" a loud obnoxious voice boomed across the Great Hall. It was the voice of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Gilderoy Lockhart. In Harry's opinion he was one of the biggest know-nothing-bafoons he had ever seen. He'd heard about the student that Lockhart had tried to heal and ended up making the poor student have to regrow all the bones in his arm. Not to mention the time he had unleashed a batch of freshly caught pixies into his class. The glasses wearing boy smiled at the memory of that despite himself.

"In light of recent events Prof Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club so that you may be able to defend yourselves against unfriendly spell casters." here many students turned and stared at Harry. Word of his Quidditch triumph had spread around the school like a wildfire. Harry pretended not see the look he was given, but it was hard. Both Draco and Ron turned fierce looks on all those who gave Harry the wrong look. The rest of his friends tried to make him feel better but he told them that it didnt bother him much.

"Now then Prof Snape has graciously agreed to help in preparing you." Lockhart said and continued after a guffaw "Dont worry you'll all still have your Potion's Master when I'm through with him." The two went on for a few minutes displaying proper dueling stances and such.

Then Professor Snape said "Lockhart perhaps it would benefits the students to learn how to block unfriendly spells." Lockhart agreed. He and Snape had their wands at the ready and turned, paced ten times and turned again. "_Expelliarmus!_" Lockhart was sent flying across the Hall.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione asked frantically. Pansy rolled her eyes at the Granger girl.

"Honestly." Pansy sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Who cares?" Ron finally answered. Lockhart got to his feet and Ron groaned. He'd been hoping that Lockhart had broken something, like his mouth for instance.

"That was very impressive Prof. Snape. But I feel you should know that had I wanted to counter it would have been only too easy." Gilderoy gave a big gleaming smile.

Snape discetely rolled his eyes and said "Thanks for sparing me. Perhaps we should have the student themselves practice." Once again Lockhart agreed and he picked Pansy from the lot of students.

Pansy smirked. It had been a long time since she'd dueled and she was itching to let a few curses fly. Draco leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear "This should be fun to watch." Harry nodded as another girl was called.

"Lovegood." Snape drawled. The blonde haired, blue eyed, Ravenclaw girl from before stepped forward.

"People say that girl's really off her rocker. They call her Loony Luna." Neville whispered. Harry turned his attention back to the middle of the Hall, which had been cleared out in order to start this 'little dueling club'. The girl Luna had her eyes closed and she seemed completely calm as she and Pansy readied their wands.

Pansy studied the girl across the Hall from her. She didnt seem like much. But why did she insist on keeping her eyes closed.

"You wonder why I keep my eyes closed?" the Luna girl asked. Pansy didnt respond. "It's because I know who you are and what you can do. And because of who I am I won't need to use my eyes."

Pansy growled, who did this Ravenclaw cow think she was. "You're going to regret saying that." Pansy promised.

"On my mark cast your charms!" Lockhart called "One...two...three!"

"_Stupefy!" _Pansy cast. But it seemed Luna was expecting that because not a second later.

"_Ennervate!" _canceling out Pansy's stunner. Pansy gaped, how could she have known how to counter so fast? Was she just that quick? No that couldnt be.

Brandishing her wand once again, Pansy muttered "_Flipendo!_"

Luna didnt even flinch and with her eyes still closed "_Finite Incantatum!_" again another of Pansy's spell was rendered useless.

"You're good bitch!" Luna frowned with her eyes closed. "But how about this?" Pansy's eyes sparkled and energy roiled in the room. Hermione gasped from where she stood near Neville.

"She wouldnt!" the muggle born whispered.

Luna screamed. "D-dragons!" she howled. Everyone looked around the room, but saw nothing other than what supposed to be there, no dragons. "They're everywhere!" she screamed again and she sounded absolutely terrified.

"Told you this would be interesting." Draco whispered. "Although I didnt think she'd pull out that trick." Draco frowned and Harry was about to ask what he meant.

Hermione was the one to explain as she watched Luna scream and cry with her eyes closed. "Pansy has the power to make you see your worst fears come to life right before your eyes." Harry's eyes widened as she finished her explanation.

Luna screamed a couple times more while Pansy smirked and let out a laugh. Harry wondered how long Snape and Lockhart would let this go on, but neither of them seemed to be in a rush to stop it.

Luna's screaming stopped and she seemed to remember something as she said "I didnt See that coming." Luna stood from where she had crouched on the ground. Her eyes were still closed. "That was good." she muttered as if she hadnt just been screaming her head off.

Pansy was surprised to say the least. No one had ever broken her hold. Who was this bird?! "Look I dont know what you're about Lovegood but I plan to find out!" Pansy yelled from across the Hall. "_Petrificus-_"

"Enough Ms. Parkinson. You and Ms. Lovegood obviously have a firm grasp on how to duel." Snape called while Pansy still had a cursed on her lips. Pansy looked almost like a rabid dog she was so furious. No one made her look like a fool! She would get that Loony Luna girl back for that.

Luna finally opened her eyes and she connected gazes with the Slytherin girl. _Our_ _paths will cross again soon _Pansy heard Luna's voice projected in her head. Pansy glared but walked back to her group of friends.

" Pansy what was that out there?" Blaise asked. Pansy glared at him.

"I'm not even sure. Something's not normal about that girl.." Harry wondered how unnormal you could get in a school full of magical adolescents.

"Dont you think you took it a bit far though?" Hermione asked. Looking her in the eyes.

Pansy glared but sighed and said "Whatever."

"Mr. Weasley?" Lockhart called Ron's name.

"Wish me luck!" he grinned and the redhead walked into middle of the room.

"Mr. Malfoy." Snape chose, calling Draco's name. The blonde smirked and walked to the middle of the room too.

The two young purebloods stared each other down. "Wands at the ready!" and they readied their wands."On my mark cast your charms! One...Two...Thr-"

"_Incendio"_ Draco yelled out. Flames shot from the blonde's wand and they rushed toward Ron.

Ron look disappointed and he shook his head before "_Aguamenti!_" and a jet of water from Ron's wand doused the flames. "You insult me Malfoy." Ron grinned in a strange sarcastic sort of way.

"What can I say Weasley it's what I live for." Draco's smirk never left his face as he fired off another spell. Again Ron countered easily. Then it was Ron's turn to fire off a hex. Then it was Draco's again. To Harry the whole thing seemed practiced. As if neither was really trying to defeat the other. They'd both done this many times before apparently. Harry was almost bored until thing's started to change. The air was starting to get cold and damp, and Harry could smell ozone in the air.

Draco's eyes were now flashing brightly illuminating the dimly lit hall. His blonde hair was starting to stand up. Power pulsed from the boy and it felt like a shockwave of energy hit the room. Everyone groaned at the feel of it. Now Draco was a glowing figure in the room but unlike most his skin didnt glow a nice steady light. It began to flash in sucession with his eyes. Harry had never seen Draco like this. Well that confirmed his suspicions that the blonde had always been holding back on him.

Harry had one moment to glance at the teachers and wonder how long they would allow this. The bespectacled boy knew this wouldnt end well.

Across the hall Ron was an image of the sea his pale skin cast a blue light. His power rolled off him in waves. His skin pulsed every few seconds making it seem like the surface of rippling water. His hair moved in an invisible wind and shone, it looked as if Ron's head had been set ablaze. Blue light washed across the hall. The two purebloods were both giving a wallop of a Power Show. And then came the first attack.

Draco moved as fast as his element throwing twin bolts at Ron. Ron dodged them both, moving as smoothly as water. He countered, a torrent of water went spiraling in Draco's direction. The blonde smirked as he moved out of the water's path, he spun on a his pivot and threw lightning balls at Ron.

The young Malfoy was elated when Ron couldnt manage to dodge both of them. One of the lightning balls had hit Ron in the leg. His pants leg had a nice size hole in it now, Ron used a bit of magic to stop it from smoldering.

"Give up Weasley." Draco commanded. Ron mock laughed and launched another jet of water from his hand. Draco had to roll out of the way this time. "That the best you got Weasley?"

"Not by a long shot Malfoy." Ron was kneeling on one knee now. Harry figured the hit from Draco's lightning felt worse than it looked. He knew all about how much it hurt to be hit with the blonde's infamous lightning.

Draco knew he had Weasley now. One more hit and it would be over. What was Weasley doing? The redhead had closed his eyes and placed one hand on the ground.

Ron grinned when he reopened his eyes. Malfoy hadn't noticed that he was standing in middle of a huge puddle of water created by Ron's previous attack. Ron's power pulsed in the room.

Draco tried to take a step forward to finish Weasley off, but found he couldn't move his feet. Then he realized he couldnt even feel his feet! Glancing down the blonde discovered why. His feet had been completely frozen to the floor. His eyes widened. How had he not realized!?

Ron stood and raised his right hand and swirling blue energy gathered there. With no effort Ron hurled the energy and Draco's left hand was frozen to the wall behind him. "Give up Malfoy. I win." Ron gloated and many students started cheering and clapping.

Draco was pissed to say the least. He wouldnt lose to Weasley, especially not in front of Harry. His wand hand was still free, Weasley probably hadnt expected him to use it, he supposed. Draco smirked "_Serpentsortia!"_ And two black vipers rushed out of a light that came from the blonde's wand. One raced toward Ron, which the redhead didnt see for he had turned around to received his congratulations. The other snake slithered toward the crowd of spectators.

"Ron look out!" Neville yelled. The snake leapt from the ground for a strike. Ron had only a moment to turn and freeze the snake in midair. The frozen snake hit the ground and shattered upon impact.

Students were making all kinds of noise as the other poisonous snake slithered through the crowd at impossible speed. Harry wasnt sure what he should do but he felt he should do something. His eyes widened when he realized the snake had picked a target. It was eyeing a boy Harry knew as Justin Flinch Fletchley. Just as the snake had reared back its head for a strike, Harry acted. He surprised himself when instead of muttering the words of a hex he spoke in a strange voice "_Stop! Don't bite Justin1"_

_But he smells good _ Harry heard the snake say. He didnt have time to wonder how he understood it. Neville stepped forward.

"_Do what he says! Dont bite Justin!" _Neville spoke.

The snake seemed to relax. "_Good serpent!" _this came from Harry. The snake seemed to smile. Then it was incinerated by a well aimed fireball from Neville. Harry and Neville connected gazes for a moment. They broke eye contact and saw that everyone was staring at them with mixed expressions.

"What?" they both asked.

End of Chapter

Well I hope you guys like this chapter. I had fun writing it, mostly.... Anyway let me know what you think because what you guys say does influence the way this story will go. Please R&R!

ja!


	14. Accusation!

Call of the Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. However I do own this story idea. That's about it. (I also own a bunch of Harry Potter merchandise yeah I'm weird)

Warning: Well the only warnings as of now are that this is a slightly alternate universe setting. It does include male/male along with male/fem pairing. May be an Mpreg. Mature content, bad language, and many other possibly suggestive themes.

Summary: What if the tables were turned. What if LV went after Neville Longbottom instead of Harry Potter on that faithful day. What if Harry Potter had actually gone to Slytherin. Would Harry let the dark side take him or would he still feel the call of the light? Would Harry still be the one called on to save the day in the end? Better than its sounds. DMHP

Pairings: Main pairing Draco/Harry

Chapter 14: Accusation!

"What are you playing at?" Justin Finch Fletchly yelled. Everyone had their eyes glued to the two boys. No one else dared to utter another word however. Harry could feel his face going red.

"I just told that snake not to bloody kill you! You all heard me!" Harry retorted but no one testified to this. He turned to his group of friends and met their individually. None of them seemed to know what to say. All them wearing shocked or horrified expressions. "What is the matter with you people?" Harry asked indignantly. Neville came over and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Maybe we should just leave Harry." Neville whispered into his ears. He looked around nervously when everone started whispering and pointing at once. Some students even had the audacity to glare at them as the two made their way out of the Great Hall and into the corridor. The duo were at the staircase by the time the rest of their friends caught up with them.

"Why didnt either of you tell you could speak Parsel-tongue?" Ron asked his face was red and he looked angry.

"Parsel-who?" Harry asked back looking completely perplexed. His eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Parsel-tongue it means you can talk to snakes." Pansy explained while checking her nails. "You know its really rude to keep secrets from your best friends." she uttered and Hermione shot her a look. Pansy notice the bushy haired girl staring at her but apparently didnt care.

"I didnt even know I was speaking Parsel-tongue!" Neville said.

"Me either it was weird, like it just came to me." Harry explained.

"I'm afraid the whole school is going to be convinced now." Cole muttered shaking his head and looking distraught. This was bad.

"Convinced of what exactly?" Harry asked, he was really tired of weird crap happening to him.

"Harry do you know why the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent?" Draco inquired finally speaking. The blond was eyeing Harry with concern and worry. Harry knew this was bad, concidering Draco almost never openly showed emotion around other houses, especially the Gryfindors.

"Um...okay no I dont."

This time it was Neville who spoke. "It's because he was a Parsel mouth too. He could talk to snakes as well. Which most likely means everyone's going to think that one of us or maybe both of us are the Heir of Slytherin." the shy boy explained. The young Potter's eyes widened and everything came into perspective.

"Aw Merlin's gray balls why me?" Harry sighed.

* * *

The next few weeks in school were hell for Harry and Neville. They had been totally ostrasized. Nobody but their circle would talk to them. Even the teachers seemed to be treating them coldy. It seemed that either everyone was scared of them or angry at them. In short, the whole school hated them. The only good thing that had happened in the past month or so, for Harry was the fact that both he and Draco had made it onto the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"I cant take this!" Harry cried to no one in particular.

"It will be alright, brother." Cole said calmly. He was used to Harry's outbursts now, as he had been doing that quite frequently of late. He gave the older boy a pat on the shoulder and went back to his homework.

Harry glanced around the Common Room and everyone seemed to be skirting around him in general. No one dared to come too close. If someone needed to get to other side of the Common Room they would circle the perimeter of the room rather than get too close to Harry, where he and Cole sat in the middle of the room..

Just then Pansy, Blaise and Draco came into the room. People regarded them but quickly went back to what they were doing. "Harry we have a problem." Pansy said as she sat down.

"Gee, did you figure that out yourself?" Harry asked sarcartically.

"No need to be a git Harry. Anyway we just heard Dumbledork talking to Snape and McGonagall." the girl replied.

"And?" Harry asked in return.

"He wants to put you and Longbottom under an indefinite Binding." Draco explained and shuttered as the words came out of his mouth. Blaise looked uneasy and Cole looked completely ticked.

"They cant do that!" Cole nearly yelled and people in the Common Room began to stare.

"I'm afraid he can if he has the consent of the Ministry and Harry's Head of House." Blaise muttered looking troubled. "This is really bad on so many levels. A Binding will hinder your powers greatly Harry."

"We cant let them do this." Cole said and it seemed he was getting really worked up over this. "I mean think about it, we just got Harry back in touch with his Guardian God what do you think a Binding will do?"

Everyone was silent as they pondered their options. "We have to find the monster and stop it." Harry muttered and sensed the truth of his word as he spoke them. "It's the only way. And we've got to act fast."

"Yes and we will have to destroy this thing before they can bind your and Neville's powers, after that its over and there wont be anything we can do." Blaise said.

"So you're telling me that you guys actually want to go looking for something that can petrifiy people on sight?" Pansy asked indignantly and then smirked. "Count me in!"

"The first thing we need to do is have a meeting with the Gryfindorks and tell them everything. We'll have to compile every clue we have and see if we cant figure this out." Draco said surprising everyone. Usually Draco would be the last person to suggest being in the company of a Gryfindor.

"Right." Cole agreed. "We've got to act fast. The way I figure it we've got a little over a month before Dumbledore can get approval for a Binding. Thank Merlin for bureaucracy." Everyone gathered their things and left the Common Room in search of the Gryfindors.

"I think our best bet is to check the library. This is usually the time Granger is pouring over books." Pansy said as they walked the corridors. Everyone gave their consent and with that they made their way towards the library. Just as Pansy said Hermione was in the back of the library, reading a book. "Granger." Pansy said without preamble. Hermione jumped because she hadnt heard them approach, she was so engrossed in her book.

"We need to talk, do you know where Neville and Ron are?" Cole asked and Hermione nodded.

"What's going on?" she asked looking up at the group of Slytherins in confusion.

"We'll explain once Longbottom and Weasley are here." Blaise replied. Hermione nodded once before she marked her page in the book and stood.

"Okay then follow me." with that she lead the way back to Gryfindor Tower. Once they arrived she turned to the rest of the group. "If you guys could cover your ears please." they all obligded knowing that they werent allowed to know the password into the Gryfindor dormitories.

"Leo Lambo." she muttered and the portrait of a fat lady opened. Hermione stepped through the threshhold promising she would be right back. Minutes later she returned with both Ron and Neville in tow.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked eyeing the group of Slytherins before his eyes landed on Harry.

"Something awful if we dont do something about it.:" Cole muttered and Ron frowned. Neville seemed anxious. Apparently he wasnt too excited to hear what the other students had to tell them.

With not many words passed between them, the group made their way back to the library, to their usual meeting place. Once they were there no one seemed to want to say anything.

Finally Ron couldnt take it anymore. "Well what's the urgent news?" he asked eyeing Draco from across the table they all occupied.

"Dumbledore wants to put Harry and Neville under a Binding." Cole said and all three Gryfindors gasped.

"They cant!" Ron whispered harshly.

"Apparently they can." Harry muttered dejectedly. But then he said "We have to find Slytherin's monster and destroy it. And we need to do it fast!"

"But how can we? We dont even know what the bloody thing is. And let's not forget the fact that this thing can petrify living being on sight." Neville said, he was looking around at everyone, waiting for an answer.

"It's like Weasley said." Draco shuddered. "We make a natural Circle. That means we have the power to destroy it Longbottom. Not to mention we have the power of two Neutralizers on our side. And of course we have the greatest weapon of all, a psycho witch with nothing else better to do."

"Yeah." Pansy said and then realized something. "Hey!"

"The point is we have the power. The question is do we have the knowledge to use that power." Harry intervened. "What we need to focus on now is finding out exactly what the monster is as well as finding where the Chamber of Secrets is."

"I agree. Once we find out that we can just go blast that monster bastard back to the Underworld." Ron grinned and he seemed to be excited.

"This isnt a game Weasley! The school, the students and not to mention Harry and Longbottom are in danger!" Draco hissed and Ron despite himself nodded to what the blonde said.

"I think our best bet is to think of monsters that have the ability to petrify." Hermione said. "Let's see theres Gorgons?"

"No it couldnt be a Gorgon. Whatever it is it's much bigger than a Gorgon." Neville said.

"I think...I think it's some kind of serpent." Harry muttered. Everyone looked at him and he explained "Think about it. Salazaar Slytherin could speak with snakes, it would make the most sense. I'm sure its giant snake that only someone with the ability to communicate with snakes could control."

"Giant serpent? Like maybe a dragon?" Ron said.

"No dragon has the power to petrify." Blaise said.

Hermione who had been pretty silent up until this point spoke "There's something that I think you all should see." she held up a book that had something inscribed at the bottom. 'T.M. Riddle.'

"I found this the other day. I think it's a diary. I looked up the name in the Hogwarts student archive and found this name. He was some kind of hero, he supposedly saved the school about fifty years ago."

"I remember that name now. It was on one of the trophies I had to clean for detention a couple months back!" Ron exclaimed. "Something about special services to the school."

"Come to think of it..." Draco started and looked reverant for a few moments. "My father told me that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened before, about fifty years ago."

"And you just neglected to tell us this before now?" Cole asked eyeing his cousin suspiciously.

"I forgot okay!" Draco retorted glaring back at the Black.

"Maybe this T.M. Riddle guy was the one who stopped the monster half a century ago." Neville said. "Well let's read it, at the very least it might have a clue." Everyone agreed and Hermione laid the book on the table where they all could see. She opened it and it was completely empty.

"What the hell?" Pansy asked. "What kind of journal is this?"

"Hm..." Draco hummed and took out a quil and ink. He wrote something on the page and everyone watched as the words disappeared.

"Okay weird but..." Ron started but was cut off when word appeared on the page.

'Hello.'

"It's magical." Blaise said eyeing the book as the word disappeared from the page leaving it blank again.

"I have an idea." Harry said and took the quil from Draco. He wrote 'Who are you?" the words were gone in seconds replaced by.

'Tom Riddle. Who are you?'

'Harry' Harry wrote back.

'Nice to meet you Harry.' the book replied.

'Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?' Harry wrote back. Everyone watched with baited breath.

'Oh yes.' was the reply.

Harry looked around the table before writing 'Can you tell me?'

'No' and everyone sighed in disappointment.

"Well so much for that." Ron said dejectedly.

But then more words appeared on the page. 'But I can show you...' Everyone looked around perplexed at one another. No one had time to say anything because next there was a flash of light and they found themselve no longer in the library.

"What in Merlins boxers is going on here?" Ron yelled. No one had an answer for him. They were standing in a corridor of Hogwarts but everything seemed unreal. Their surroundings flashed and flickered like an old projector.

"I think...we're seeing a memory." Hermione said before there was voice down the hall that they all recognized. It was Dumbledore. They all walked toward the sound of the wizard's voice. And was surprized to see a much younger version of the old Professor talking to a student that they didnt recognize.

They all watched quietly as the scene unfolded. "Is it true? Are they really going to close the school Professor?" the student said. He was boy of about sixteen or seventeen. He had dark eyes and dark hair and from the badge on his robe they could see that he was a Slytherin.

"I'm afraid so Tom." Dumbledore replied looking grimly down on the boy.

"But they cant! Sir I have nowhere else to go! I cant go back to the orphanage!" the boy they assumed was Tom Riddle said.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing else that can be done my boy. The school is far too dangerous now that the monster has claimed the life of a student."

"But sir there has to be something that can be done!" Tom looked panicked now.

"I'm afraid not." Dumbledore said and then he studied the boy. "Is there anything you wish to tell me Tom?" the wizard asked.

Thats when Tom's expression went from panicked to nervous and then somehow he managed to school his features and gave Dumbledore an apathetic gaze. "No sir."

"Then I suggest you be off to bed now. It is nearly curfew." the wizard said and with that there was another flash of light and the scene changed. They were now standing in a small room. In the room the only occupants a large teenage student and a chest.

The oversized boy was talking into the chest saying "I know it wasnt you! It couldn't have been. You wouldn't hurt anybody." They all got the feeling that they knew this boy. There was something oddly familiar about him. But before any of them had time to ponder who he was, the only door to the room slammed open. Tom Riddle stepped through the doorway.

"Hagrid I'm afraid that the beast will have to go. And I'll have to turn you in." he said calmly although there was a strange light in his eyes.

"No you cant! He's innocent, I tell you he didnt kill that girl!" Hagrid cried and now they all knew why the boy was so familiar. This was their Gameskeeper fifty years ago.

"Hagrid I know this is hard for you but he has to go!" with that the boy raised his hand. His eye flashed an evil green and emerald flames shot from his hand. The flames missed Hagrid but hit the chest dead on. Out of the chest came a creature! It was a spider the size of a pitbull. It scrambled around the room as it tried to dodge Tom's flames. Finally it made a mad dash for the door and escaped. With another flash of light they were all sitting back in the library at their table.

Neville slammed the book closed and looked around at his friends. Everyone seemed shocked at what they had just seen.

"Hagrid was the Heir of Slytherin?" Pansy asked frowning as she said.

"I cant believe it." Harry said.

"Well that would explain why Hagrid was expelled from Hogwarts. Not to mention why he's not allowed to use magic." Neville said

"I dont believe it." Hermione said. "Something doesnt add up here."

"That monster spider didnt seemed anything like what we saw in the corridor." Harry said. Neville nodded.

"Dumbledore said that the monster killed someone." Blaise said. He looked pensive for a moment before saying "Usually when a person is killed their spirits lingers because it cant move on. Maybe the ghost of that student is still here. We could ask them what the monster was." Blaise said.

"There's only one student apparition in the school." Hermione said.

"Moaning Myrtle." Pansy said looking annoyed. "I hate that whinny twit!"

"Pansy!" Hermione reprimended.

"So should we go ask her?" Cole asked looking around.

"She'll get upset." Hermione murmmered.

"Oh who really cares? That bird is upset all the time! Like she died on her period or something!" Pansy said but then rolled her eyes. "I'll ask her." With that she got up and made to leave.

"Wait Pansy you cant go alone." Hermione said grabbing the other girl's arm. Pansy scowled at her. "It's too dangerous and what about the new hallway restrictions."

"Fine. I guess you have a point. Does this mean you're volunteering to come with me?" Pansy replied removing the muggle born's hand from her arm.

"No I think you should take one of the boys with you in case you run into the monster." Pansy looked slightly insulted by that but didnt say anything as she grabbed ahold of Neville.

"Come on Longbottom!" she said pulling him from his seat.

"Why me?" he asked indignantly.

"One because you're the Boy Who Lived. Two because you and Harry are the only ones that can sense the monster coming! And three because I said so dammit!" Pansy explained before pulling him out of the library.

Harry sighed. There was so much going on. Too many questions and not enough answers. His head was beginning to hurt. He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You okay Harry?" Ron asked and Harry nodded solemnly.

"I just getting a bit of a headache." He muttered and leaned his head to the side letting it fall onto Blaise's shoulder. The dark featured boy glanced sideways at him but said nothing. "I want this to be over soon."

"Everyone does." Draco muttered and he patted the boy on his shoulder.

"I'll be back." Cole said as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked. They seemed to share some kind of look.

"To get a book. I'll be back soon. There's something that I think can help us."

"You need some help?" Blaise asked. Cole smiled and shook his head before walking away.

The group was silent for a while. Harry looked around the table and noticed something weird. Both Ron and Draco seemed to be staring at him...no they were staring at Blaise like they wanted to throw him off a cliff. He shook his head he must have been imagining things. In minutes Cole came back with a thick, leather bound, red book. On the cover it read 'Monster Book of Monster: Limited Non-Enchanted Edition.' Harry thought it was a strange title but decided not question it.

"I think we might be able to find what we're looking for in this book." Cole said softly as he began to flip through the book. He looked through the table of contents and found something that seemed to spark his interest. He quickly rifled through to the middle of the book. He read for a few moments and declared "This has to be it!"

"What is?" Harry sat up from Blaise's shoulder and stared across the table trying to see the page.

"A basilisk?" Hermione said reading over Cole's shoulder. "Of course! They fit the description of the monster perfectly." Cole nodded and began to read.

"Capable of living for hundreds of years. The basilisk is a monster that most creatures fear. They have the ability to kill with one gaze into their eyes. This serpent's poison can kill in a matter of minutes. Known for feasting on the flesh of men." Cole shuddered. "Although it is a rare beast if one ever happens to come across a basilisk DO NOT PURSUE! There's not much known about the creature for most who have seen it have not lived to tell the tale." Cole stopped reading there.

"If it's able to kill with one look then why arent all the victoms dead instead of petrified?" Harry asked, finding that fact disturbing.

"Maybe they didnt see the monsters eyes directly?" Draco proposed.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"What I mean is remember every attack happened near a bathroom. There was water on the floor of every scene maybe the victims only caught sight of monster eyes in its reflection." he said, and then sighed. "I wish there was more we could find out, but from what that book just told us I think we have our monster. I mean it's a giant snake that can live for hundreds of years. That would explain how Slytherin was able to control it and how the creature has managed to survive all these years." Everyone nodded that they understand Draco's rational.

"But still how has this thing been lurking in the school all these years and no one has ever found it?" Hermione asked and again there was a pensive silence among the group.

"I think we can answer that." Pansy's voice came from behind them. They all turned to see her and Neville looking haunted as they made there way back to the table.

"We talked to Moaning Myrtle. She said that the only thing she remembers of her death was crying in the stall of the girl's lavatory. And there was some sort of sound. She said the sink in the girl's bathroom just exploded and thats when the monster appeared." Everyone let the information sink in.

"So the monster has been living in the pipes of the school? That would explain how it's remained undetected all this time." Ron said.

"I think you're missing the bigger picture here Ron." Hermione replied.

"What do you mean?" this came from Cole and then he gasped as he realized what she meant. "All this time its been right there! Hidden in plain sight!"

"Just like a Slytherin, very sly indeed." Blaise sighed as he made the connection in his head as well.

"What the hell are you guys on about?" the redhead asked impatiently.

"The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets..." Harry said.

"It's in the girl's bathroom on the third floor..." Neville muttered, looking down at his hands.

After much arguing amongst them, the group left the library. They'd finally decided that they would descend into the Chamber the following night. That would give them time to prepare. They had no real idea what they would find in the Chamber, besides a giant man eating snake, and so they wanted to be ready for anything.

That was before they came to a corridor crowded with teachers. They seemed to be huddled around something and they were all talking in frantic voices. They decided to sneak around the corner and listen in on the conversation.

"The monster has taken a student into the Chamber this time Albus! A student of my house!" McGonagall whispered harshly.

"And it appears that the Heir of Slytherin has left us message as well." Snape muttered, it seemed as if even he was shaken by what had happened.

Harry noticed that there was water on the floor and he knew that there was a bathroom not too far down the hall to the left.

"We must alert the parents and let them know that the school is no longer safe. We will have to close the school." grimly looking down at the ground.

"If only I had been there! I could have saved them both." Gilderoy Lockhart said dramatically. Ron groaned at the man's comment.

"He said both?" Hermione turned to everyone else. "What's he talking about?" That's when the teachers began to shift just enough for the group to see that there was a student lying on the floor, apparently he had been petrified like others before him. He wore Gryfindor robes and had a prefect badge.

"Percy!" Ron hissed. He looked like he was about to run to his brother's side but was held back by Neville and Cole. "Let me go he's my brother!" he whispered harshly.

"Wait Ron! We'll help him but we need to act carefully." Harry said placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron sighed and tried his best to calm down.

"Who will save the poor girl?" Professor Sprout asked the group of other teachers.

"I'm afraid there's not much we can do at this point. No one knows where the entrance to the Chamber is. For now all we can do is begin the evacuation of the school and see to those who have been petrified." the Headmaster utttered.

"What was the name of the girl who was taken Professor McGonagall?" Professor Flitwick asked as he cast a levitating charm on Percy's prone body.

"Ginny Weasley." the old witch replied looking almost as if she were on the verge of tears. "She was promising young witch." And with that the group of teachers began to disband and for the first time Harry and the others could read the message that had been left behind. Again it was written in blood, and it read 'Her bones will lie in the Chamber forever'

"Ginny!" Ron wailed and everyone grabbed their heads as his power spiked in hallway. In seconds his skin was glowing and the sound of waves seemed to come from nowhere.

"Ron calm down." Cole eyes flashed as he touched the redhead and his power receded immediately.

"We have to go now!" Ron demanded. "I'm not going to let some damn snake make a Weasley meal out of my sister." He said and began his trek toward the third floor. No one protested. Even though they thought they'd have time to prepare it seemed fate had another plan. They would have to enter the Chamber tonight.

They came to the third floor bathroom. There they saw Moaning Myrtle and as usual she was weeping. "Myrtle we need you to tell us what sink the monster came from." Ron demanded without preamble. The ghost girl merely pointed to the third sink.

"Well how do we get it to open?" Pansy asked.

"I think either Harry or Neville have to say something in Parsel tongue." Cole guessed. Neville stepped forward.

He spoke "_Open"_ There was a rumbling sound from deep in the pipes and immediately the sinks began to shift and move until there was a circular opening in the floor.

"It looks like a slide. And it smells like a troll's arse down there!" Pansy cried covering her nose.

"Come on before we're too late to save my sister." With that said they entered the Chamber one by one. Each sliding down a long tunnel that felt like it was covered in dirt and grime. When the slide ended they all landed in a heap on a dirty floor. They all looked around what they found took away their breath. It was a horrible sight.

The ground was littered with bones on all kinds. "This is so gross." Pansy said as Hermione keeled over and retched. Neville soon followed suit. Harry thought he would be sick as well but he willed himself not to. After the two Gryfindors were done emptying their stomach the group marched on. They walked down a random tunnel hoping that they were going the right way. As they walked the bones they passed seemed to get older and older. There was water everywhere, all of their shoes were soaked.

"It's so quiet." Blaise said. Draco was scanning the area and saw something down a tunnel that connected to the on they were walking in.

"What is that?" he asked pointing to the right. Everyone turned at once. "It looks like..."

"A snake skin." Harry said solemly.

"Well that's encouraging." Cole muttered shaking his head. "This is bad you guys. This place is huge and we have no idea where we're going, how are we ever going to find Ginny and the monster?"

"Maybe Harry and Neville can listen out for it?" Hermione suggested. Both boys seemed to be listening out for something but apparently they didnt hear anything.

"I think I can find them." Ron finally said.

"How?" Blaise asked as he eyed Ron.

"It's a Weasley Gift. We can see the memories of water. Anything that happened in particular body of water we can tap into it." Ron explained and all the purebloods nodded apparently they had heard of this before.

"Why didnt you try that in the first place?" Harry asked.

"Because honestly, I've never been able to do it before."

"Ppfft. Figures." Draco said.

"Can it Malfoy. This isnt a fucking joke!" the redhead retorted. Harry almost pointed out that he sounded like Draco when he had said that, but figured that would just ruin the redhead's concentration and decided to keep quiet. Ron closed his eyes and began to concentrate. His power rose around them and the already cold air became freezing as he opened his eyes once again; they were swirling. "I...I can see it. The monster dragged my sister down that tunnel." Ron said pointing toward the corridor that contained the giant snake skin.

"Of course." Pansy muttered and the group trudged on. They passed more bones, some rats, turned a couple times and came to huge open room. There was a walkway that was surrounded on both sides by running water. In the back of the room there was a huge likeness of Salazaar Slytherin carved into the wall. Water ran out of his mouth. Harry sinced something very old and evil in the room.

There was a breeze wafting in from somewhere. Harry gasped as he heard a familiar motherly voice _Remember the book!_ The voice of the wind spoke in his head. He didnt know what that meant but he didnt have time to ponder it. There was someone standing at the end of the walkway. They couldnt tell who it was from so far away but the figure seemed familiar.

Then they all spotted Ginny Weasley laying at the feet of the man. The only indication they had was Ginny's blood red hair.

"Ginny!" bellowed Ron as he ran down the walk way with everyone else at his heels. When they came to the end of the of the room they recognized the man immediately. It was Tom M. Riddle.

"Okay what the hell is going on here?" Pansy yelled impatiently.

"Isn't it obvious by now?" Tom laughed and everyone glared at him.

"What have you done to my sister?" Ron yelled and ran to his sister dropping down onto his knees to be at her side. He took her hands and gasped when he felt how cold they were.

"I'm afraid poor little Ginerva Weasley will have to die so that I may live again." Tom said his voice cutting through the air like a knife.

"What kind of sick, twisted bastard are you?" Ron yelled angrily. Then he turned back to his sister trying desperately to wake her up.

"It was you all along!" Blaise said stepping forward. "You framed Hagrid all those years ago when you...you were the Heir of Slytherin all along!"

Harry's eyes widened. He could feel the truth of Blaise's words.

"Ah yes Hagrid my old friend. Pity really but I couldnt very take the blame for it now could I?" Tom smirked and there was an evil light in his eyes.

"But how did you manage to come back and open the Chamber again?" Draco asked figuring the man would reply.

As it happened Tom did "I was controlling Ginny Weasley all along. First years are so easily manipulated by a little magic."

"But you're dead!" Cole cried.

"Yes but not completely. And soon I will be dead no longer. The world will fear me once again. With every passing second I grow closer to new life and the girl, well let's just say you should be preparing for a funeral." Tom laughed again and this time a sound like a giant snake hissing echoed in the room.

"Just who are you anyway?" Neville yelled.

"I am Lord Voldemort." Tom said making sure to pronouce each word clearly and with pride.

"You bastard! I've heard enough!" Pansy yelled. "How dare you take the life of a maiden witch!" with that her skin went aglow. Her eyes were liquid amber as she pushed power from her hand. Tom merely staggered. "What in the...?"

"He's not real!" Cole said. "At least not yet."

"Somebody help me!" Ron said still kneeling beside his sister. Pansy gave Hermione a look, she nodded towards Ron and his sister and some kind of understanding passed between them.

Hermione ran to Ron's side. "I've got it Ron. Go help the others." Ron was reluctant to leave Ginny but he knew there wasn't much he could do. Now with his attention completely on Riddle, rage and power course through his veins. He brandished his wand as he powered up.

"There's nothing you can do to me. Unfortunately the reverse is also true. But I have someone here who wants to play with you all. _Come on out girl!_" the image of Tom Riddle said and then there was another huge hissing. Out of the wall came the basilisk. It was a horrible sight, glowing yellows, at least seventy feet long, it was as wide as a bus and when it hissed it revealed a giant forked tongue, and about four rows of jagged sharp teeth.

"That thing's fucking huge!" Draco exclaimed colorfully. Then he smirked "But then again, the bigger they are the harder they fall." as he spoke the basilisk came rushing to Tom's side. It idled there, apparently it was waiting for the order from its master.

"Harry maybe you could talk to it?" Cole suggested as the basilisk seemed to take interest in them. They were all careful not to look into the creature's eyes.

"I can try. _Hey there pretty girl! Mind not eating us?_" Harry hissed and for a second the giant snake seemed to be considering what he said.

Then Tom spoke "The basilisk will only obey me!" And with that the snake lunged. The group scattered. It seemed to favor Neville as she followed him.

"Dammit Longbottom dont try to run! Dont you know never turn your back on an enemy that's faster than you?" Draco yelled and then sighed. He called lightning to his hand. "Hey corpse breath!" he bellowed and shot a volley of lightning at the basilisk. It connectedd with the back of the creature's head and now Draco had her attention.

_Eat blonde boy first _Harry and Neville heard it say.

"Neville, Ron!" Harry called to the other two. They nodded and as if they had practiced it before they all launched an attack simultaneously. Ron made water rise and swirl violently toward the beast. Neville shot a column of white hot flames from his hands. Harry shot a wave of air vibrations at the monster. All the attacks made contact and ripped into the monster.

_OW! _The basilisk hissed but didnt turn away from Draco. The blond smirked. He shot lightning at the creature. He'd hit her in the face, blinding her.

"Ha!" Draco laughed. He didnt see it coming when the snake slammed into him, using her head like a club and sending Draco flying.

Cole put out his head and Draco was suspended in mid-air, stopping him from hitting the far wall.

"Blaise!" Pansy yelled. The boy nodded in response looking anxious.

"Harry, Weasley and Longbottom get ready." He said as stepped a little closer to the basilisk. His skin gave off a golden glow as he called his power. The basilisk began to hiss and flail around madly. It was as if the creature were confused and in pain.

"Now!" Blaise yelled and the three other boys called their elements. Water met with air and air met flame as they collided with the monster's body.

The creature was wailing and thrashing around in shere pain but it wouldnt die.

"We need Draco!" Harry shouted as he and the others continued their magical assault on the serpent.

Cole helped Draco regain consciousness. "They need your help Draco!" Cole said urgently to his cousin. Draco was still a bit dazed but he nodded and got to his feet. With a determined light in his eyes, Draco called his magic and shot a steady stream of lightning at the beast. All four elements came together as one.

_IT HURTS SO MUCH! _was the last thing the creature hissed as all four wizards pushed even more power into their attack. The basilisk exploded in a shower of gore. Blood and thicker things rained down upon the room. There were wet sloshing sounds as pieces of the monster landed everywhere.

"Okay, that just gross." Pansy said. Then she yelled "You guys did it!"

Tom Riddle did not look happy. "You may have destroyed the basilisk. But I'm afraid the girl is far gone. In mere seconds she will die and I will be reborn." he said. The whole group rushed to Ginny's side.

"Hermione how is she doing?" Ron asked as tears welled in his eyes.

"Not good Ron. I'm doing all I can but even with my healing powers it doest seem like enough to save her." Hermione replied as she poured more and more of her healing magic into Ginny Weasley.

"Healing power?" Draco frowned. "How in Hecate's panties is that possible?"

"There's no time to explain that!" Pansy hissed and knelt beside Hermione. "Why cant you save her?" she looked into the other girl's eyes.

"I dont know! There doesnt seem to be anything physically wrong with her. There's something in her head, a spell of some kind and its slowly killing her like a poison!" Hermione explained, gasping as she tried harder to heal the younger girl. "She's fading so fast, even if we could reverse the spell it might be too late."

"Blaise, Pansy, let's try." Cole said kneeling as well.

"Try what?" Pansy asked, not following.

"We're the only ones here with mental Gifts we have to try to enter Ginny's mind and reverse the spell, its the only shot we've got!" Cole laid his hands over Ginny's clammy forehead.

"Right I'm with you!" Blaise said and clapped his hand on Cole's shoulder, closing his eyes as the younger boy had.

"Hey wait for me!" Pansy said and mimicked Blaise. All three of them collapsed as they ventured into Ginny's mind.

"It doesnt matter what you try! I will be whole once more. And once I am I will destroy you all!" Harry eyed the almost living image and thought about what he had seen from that journal. Just then the words of the wind came back to him.

_Remember the book! _Harry gasped as everything clicked. And the next second, he felt the wait of a book in his hand. It was Tom Riddle's journal.

"How did you get that!" Tom Riddle yelled outraged.

"Harry where did that come from? I thought Granger left it in her bag." Draco frowned.

"I dont know where it came from. But I do know where I'm sending it. Straight back to hell! Neville?" Harry threw the book up into the air and suspended it there with a bit of magic. The next second it was incinerated in a wash of flames by Neville.

"No!" Tom bellowed. Seconds later Pansy, Blaise and Cole gasped back into consciousness.

"It's gone! There was something anchoring the spell in her mind but whatever it was must have been destroyed because we were able to remove the spell with ease." Cole explained.

"It was the journal." Neville said seeming hopeful, he was was hoping that Ginny could be saved now.

"Too early to celebrate!" Hermione said. "She's still slipping! The spell must have had too strong a hold, she's dying anyway." Hermione informed them as tears slipped down her cheeks and her hair began to shimmer and her eyes sparkled like they were made of glitter. "Come on Ginny!" she cried.

"I have an idea to save her." Draco said and everyone turned to him. "We have to close a Circle." Ron scowled as if that were the very last thing he had wanted Draco to say.

"But Draco you know how dangerous that is. Pooling all our powers together, that could be detrimental if even one of us is out of synch." Neville replied looking nervous.

"Do we have any other choice! Do you want the Weaselette to die or what?" Draco retorted.

Ron said "He's right! We have just the right amount of people. Seven, a perfectly balanced Circle. Harry, Draco, Neville and I will have to be the anchors and Blaise, Pansy, and Cole will have to be the directors."

"What are you guys on about?" Harry asked. He had no idea what they were talking about.

"Harry just follow our lead okay. Just concentrate your power on Hermione and saving Ginny." Ron told him and he nodded. They all stood and formed a circle around the two Gryfindor girls.

"Fire, Water, Air and Sky need to be called in that exact succession." Ron said and everyone nodded. Harry hoped to the Gods that they were able to save Ginny. Whatever was about to happen he knew it was their last shot to heal Ginny and that they didnt have much time left.

Neville called to flame and his element responded immediately. He glowed a warm orange and blue glimmer as if his very skin contained fire.

Ron pulled his magic next and his body became a glowing image of the sea. Energy rolled off him waves.

Harry knew it was his turn and so he called to the air with everything he had. His eyes became glowing emerald and his skin glowed like he had swallowed the light of the moon.

There was a crackle of thunder around them as Draco called his element. His glow nearly blinded them as lightning flashed behind his skin.

Simultaneously Cole, Blaise and Pansy beckoned their own powers. Cole's storm grey eyes churned with rain clouds, his skin glowed a pale silver light. Next to him Blaise cast a golden light into room. Pansy's eyes became liquid amber and her skin twinkled like it been sprinkled with stars.

Everyone concentrated their energies on the two girls still laying on the floor. Harry could feel himself connecting to each of his friends. It was a strange and invasive feeling, as if they no longer had seperate minds of their own. They were one single thought, one mind and one power. Energy pooled in the middle of their Circle. It swirled around Hermione and Ginny in a tornado of rainbow lights.

Hermione pulled on all the energy around her and channeled it into Ginny. She willed Ginny to come back and not to slip into the Otherworld. "Ginny live!" she muttered desperately. Everyone concentrated harder, calling all the power they had.

Hermione looked down on the younger girl and felt more than saw her coming back to the world of the living. Soon Ginny's color started returning. In moments Ginny gasped and took in many ragged breaths. The Circle collasped as did everyone in it. They heard Tom Riddle wail as the last of his essence faded away, but they only had eyes for Ginny. She was breathing shakily but she managed to fluttered her eyes open.

Ron was the first person she saw. "I'm sorry big brother!" she rasped. Then she fell unconscious.

"She'll be alright now. She just needs to rest." Hermione whispered.

"Thanks gods." Pansy sighed. But then she frowned "Now how the hell are we going to get out of here?"

"I think I can take care of that." Harry muttered. He wasn't sure how he knew it would work but he did. He called to the wind asking it give them a lift back to the school. As it happened the wind oblidged. They were all lifted into air by an invisible force and began flying back out of the Chamber.

"Harry how are you doing this?" Cole asked.

"I dunno. Just do not ask me to do it again anytime soon. It's drainging like you wouldn't believe." In minutes the group came flying up out of the entrance in the girl's lavatory.

"Oh my! You all look terrible!" Moaning Myrtle giggled and plunged into the toilet of a random stall.

"Psycho ghost bitch." Pansy muttered under her breath.

* * *

School seemed to return to normal after that night. All the students treated their group like they were heroes. Harry found it vexing how fickle people could be. No one could believe what they had done down in the Chamber of Secrets. Sometimes Harry couldnt believe it himself. It all seemed like a really bad nightmare. But he sighed knowing it wasnt. It seemed Voldemort wouldnt stop trying to return. Really how many times would they have to defeat him before he realized it wouldnt happen.

"Harry what are you thinking about?" Ron asked from his spot next to him. They were sitting out by the lake. Ron had been absentmindedly controling the water making it dance and form shapes.

"Nothing really." Harry sighed and drew his knees up to his chest. He was lying; there were a lot of things going on in his head. Like the fact that only weeks ago he'd found out what the Gift of Bearing was finally. He had also found out that he'd been 'blessed' with that 'gift'. He kept thinking about what that would mean for his life. He had also been thinking about Draco, who had been acting strangely ever since the day after they had emerged from the Chamber. He'd gotten a visit from his father and every since then he'd been very distant and mopey. No one could get him to talk about what was wrong with him. "So what is that you wanted to ask me Ron?"

Ron's face colored with a bright blush. He looked down at his hands and began speaking "Well Harry you know that summer break is coming up soon. I was wondering, if you didnt already have plans, if you would want to come and visit my place for a few weeks. It'll be fun I promise!" Ron said and he had started rambling on nervously.

Harry stared at him wide eyed. He had never been invited to stay at anyone's house for the summer. The idea excited him "Sure Ron that's sounds great! Thanks for inviting me!" and with that he glomped the redhead.

"I'm glad you're excited Harry, but next time could try not to tackle me so hard?" Ron laughed and this it was Harry's turned to blush as he pulled away from the boy.

"Well I think we should be getting back to the school. I think the feast will be starting soon." Ron suggested and Harry nodded. With that the two made their way back to the castle. Random thoughts running through their heads. What they hadnt noticed was that they were being watched.

"I feel bad for those two they're in for a rough ride." a blonde haired blue eyed Ravenclaw girl said to herself as she followed behind them at a leisurely stroll.

End of Chapter

Okay like I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was kinna hard to write but at the same time fun! I know a bunch of you will probably have questions but as I've said before you'll have to keep reading to get all your answer! Lol anyway what did Luna mean? Well I guess we'll all have to wait and see to find out huh. Btw I hope this chapter didnt seem like anticlimactic or anything let me know what you guys honestly think okay.


	15. Storms Stirring

Call of the Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. However I do own this story idea. That's about it. (I also own a bunch of Harry Potter merchandise yeah I'm weird)

Warning: Well the only warnings as of now are that this is a slightly alternate universe setting. It does include male/male along with male/fem pairing. May be an Mpreg. Mature content, bad language, and many other possibly suggestive themes.

Summary: What if the tables were turned. What if LV went after Neville Longbottom instead of Harry Potter on that faithful day. What if Harry Potter had actually gone to Slytherin. Would Harry let the dark side take him or would he still feel the call of the light? Would Harry still be the one called on to save the day in the end? Better than its sounds. DMHP

Pairings: Main pairing Draco/Harry

Chapter 15: Storms Stirring

He was floating, that was all he could tell. He couldn't feel his body and he wondered why. Was he dead? No he didn't think so. So then, what was he experiencing now?

Harry continued to wonder what was going on until suddenly he could feel again. He was cold, and wet. Wet? Was he floating in water? That would make sense, except he couldn' t remember how he'd gotten there in the first place.

Then suddenly he realized that his eyes were closed, and when he opened them he could see the sky. It was midnight blue and the moon was shining bright, bathing everything in an almost magical silver luminescence. Harry adjusted himself in the water and he took in his surroundings; he was in a forest of some kind. Everything looked like it had been torn from a story book. The moonlight made the crisp vegetation glow and flowers Harry had never seen before danced on the gentle wind that blew across the small lake he was swimming in.

On that wind came the voice of a young girl _'Remember...'_ Harry looked around to find the owner of the disembodied voice. As far as he could tell he was alone in this magical place. But then there was a shift in the air, and everything went still.

"What in -!" Harry began as a violent gust swept across the forest and over the lake. It made him shiver as the wind continued to buffet across the lake. He called to his element willing it stop. The wind didn't respond instead it got more violent and impossibly a funnel cloud formed overhead. When the boy caught sight of it he swam like crazy for the shore of the lake. He was almost there when the funnel cloud touched the water. Harry could no longer see the sky as it was now covered in black clouds. He wasn't sure what in the hell was going on but he was sure it wasn't good.

Lightning struck; blinding him for a moment. The funnel cloud had became bigger and it was now stirring up the water of the lake. Harry tried to hide from the power of the typhoon by ducking behind a purple blossomed tree. He clenched his eyes shut but as soon as he did everything stopped and the forest was peaceful and serene again.

'' Sorry didnt mean to frighten you.'' Harry's eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice. It was the same voice he'd heard earlier. What he saw astonished him. There standing in front of him was a luminescent young girl. She was brilliant, as if she was made of moonlight. Her eyes shone like smoldering jades spheres. Her dark shimmering hair cascaded to her waist in waves. Harry thought he could see rainbows beaming from her when the moonlight shifted just right. She appeared to be his age, but something about her said she was much older. She wore a crimson robe that looked as soft as her baby smooth face. She smiled and it was magnificent. Harry's eyes widened and her laughter was like the tinkling of wind chimes.

"Who?" was all Harry could ask.

"I have many names but you can call me Zephra." the girl said and then yawned. The sound of her voice tickled his ears, it was unsettling but it was also familiar somehow. Harry stared at her with curious and slightly apprehensive eyes as she made to come sit next to him against the tree. "Sorry about that." she said "But I'm still a bit cranky about being woken up."

"What's going on? Who are you?" Harry asked, confused now. This girl was strange and staring at her made him uneasy.

"I should think you'd know who I am by now." the girl muttered and laughed. "It's been a long time since I've gifted a boy, I'd forgotten how slow they can be sometimes."

The green eyed boy wasn't sure how to take that comment, but he said nothing as he thought on what she had said. This girl named Zephra, whom he had never met before sat next to him studying his face as he continued to try and understand her words. She'd said she had just woken up, she had many names, and it had been a long time since she'd gifted a boy. What did all that mean? Unless...?

"That's right. Took you long enough to figure it out." Zephra said.

"But you cant be." Harry said, his mouth hanging open unattractively.

"And just why can't I be?" she countered looking at him righteously now.

"The wind has the voice of a women, you're just a girl." Harry blurted. He supposed that was a bit rude but she had been rude first so he didn't mind much.

"Look, it takes alot of power to appear like this in my true form, and I've only just woke up, so excuse me if I don't want to overexert myself right now!" she snapped at him.

He couldnt say anything, he just looked on in awe of this girl who claimed to be his Guardian God. "So you are the one who's been talking to me?" Harry asked.

"Well at first I was just talking in my sleep. But since you woke me up I have been speaking to you when I felt there was something you needed to know, or something that you'd over looked." she said apathetically. She checked her nails breifly and reminded the boy of his friend Pansy. "Anyway none of that is really important right now. What I need you to do now is remember." Harry's brow knitted together as he stared at her; not knowing what she meant. She sighed "Guess I'll have to help you. I really don't have enough strength to keep communicating with you this way so I'll just show you."

"What?" The young wizard said before the wind picked up again in the forest. Lightning flashed without preamble and he was blinded again.

When he opened his eyes again he was no longer sitting in the mystical moonlit forest. He was now in a plain or some sort of grassland. He watched as field mice scampered passed his feet. Nocturnal animals were running passed him in groups and he knew that something was wrong.

The plains were quiet now, not a sound being made for miles. Harry took in his surroundings and he thought he saw a small bank of trees and what looked like a pond. He was silently wondering to himself what was up with the water, but then a frigid, almost ice cold wind blew through the fields. He shivered and he tensed when he felt power prickle over his body.

He knew this power, it was familiar, but in the same instant it was totally foreign to him. It was more powerful than anything that he had experienced thus far. As he pondered on who or what it could be, he felt another wave of power wash over him. This time there wasn't a frigid wind; instead another one of his senses was assaulted. There was a smell; a smell he knew all too well. There was ozone in the air. And suddenly he knew where the two waves of power must be coming from. Draco and Ron must be somewhere near, he surmised. With that in mind he knew they must have been fighting, no doubt each other. He knew that he would be the only one able to stop them once they got started and so he set out to find them wherever they were.

As he followed the trail of the familiar energies, he thought up a couple questions for them. One of them being where were they? What were they doing here in the first place? How did they get there? And how did they get home from here?

As he grew closer he heard voices but they were not familiar to him. Maybe he was just imagining things but the voices sounded like neither Draco nor Ron. He knew he was close to whomever it was eminating the familiar power signatures. By now he was nearing the pond he had seen in the distance. He was about twenty meters away from the enbankment of trees, and now he could feel a new power, it was warm and reminded him of the rays of the sun. He only knew one person who emanated that sort of energy. But why would Neville be out here with Draco and Ron? Things just didnt make any sense.

As he got closer to the voices, he could tell that they were arguing, over what he couldn't tell. But he knew by the way the air felt damp and laced with ozone that they wouldnt just be arguing for long. Something was wrong though, as Harry peered around the nearest tree, the people he gazed upon werent any of his friends. He couldnt see any of their faces because of the angle but none of his friends were that tall. The three figures seemed to be at least seventeen and all stood at least a foot over any of his friends.

Harry was starting to panic. What in the Merlin's boxer was happening? He inched closer and weaved in between a couple of trees to get a better look. He could finally hear what they were saying and see two of the figures faces.

"He is going to be mine!" Harry eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he saw the person that had spoken. It was RON? Well no, not exactly. He was obviously older than Ron was. He was built like an athlete, and had many more muscles than Ron could boast. There was a scar that slashed down the middle of his left eyebrow. He looked like a warrior, dressed in what looked like naga hide armour. Harry remembered seeing armour like that in one of the few books that Hermione had recommended that he had actually read. There was a sword strapped to his side, the boy gasped when he took in the size of it, it was taller than he was! Harry noticed that the stranger had the same red hair and deep blue eyes that all of Ron's family inherited. He sported a wispy red mustache on his lip, and if Harry didnt know better he would say that the boy must have been one of Ron's older brothers. With a start Harry noticed that the chilling, frigid, and oh so familiar power that he had thought to be Ron, was emanating from whomever this stranger was.

"I think you both need to calm down. This is getting too far out of hand. He is perfectly capable of choosing his own suiter." Another stranger said. Harry looked on this stranger, and his mouth fell open. This stranger had Neville's face, only as with the first imposter he was older. This stranger sported none of Neville's baby fat, instead he was built like a runner, all lean muscle. Like the first stranger he was dressed for battle, wearing armour that Harry assumed was menataur leather. He thought that was weird considering that he knew menataurs were extinct. He carried a spear in his hand. Unlike Neville this person wore their hair long, near black strands cascading down to his thighs. Harry decided to trace the source of that sun warm energy from earlier, and found that it was the Neville imposter's power.

The last figure remained a mystery to him because he had his back to him. The only thing he could tell was that his hair was a light color and that he carried a huge war hammer strapped to his back. "Don't you think we both know that, Norwell?" this last stranger nearly bellowed. When he spoke lightning struck in the clouds above.

The stranger with Neville's face, Norwell spoke again "You see here Drakis, both of you are being ridiculous. He will choose when he is ready and neither of you ought to try and make the choice for him. You are the only two suiters that he has ever even accepted you should be counting your blessings!" Norwell's voice was filled with a self-righteousness, the same way Neville's would when he was passionate about something.

"But it should be an easy decision for him. It is obvious where his true affections lie. Not to mention who the superior suiter is." the last faceless stranger spoke. And suddenly Harry didnt think he needed to see this stranger's face to know who he would resemble, though now that he thought about it, it should have been obvious. But when the last impersonater finally turned around to face the others, Harry's breath hitched in his throat. He was Draco. That is, if Draco were 6'4, wearing dragon hide armour, and had more muscles than Harry ever thought possible. The stranger also had a strange silver mark adorning the left side of his forehead. Harry squinted and it looked something like a cadeuces, which he knew was Draco's family crest. The stranger had the same mesmerizing eyes that Draco posssesed but there was a hardness to them, a knowledge of the world that Harry hoped he would never see in his friend's eyes. His face was set in the same proud, arrogant mask that Draco put on when he wanted to shut everyone out.

"And just what is that supposed to imply?" the Ron imposter said, his voice was as cold as the power that was now washing off of him in tsunamis. Harry shivered, the power of this guy was incredible; so much more than Ron had ever been able to achieve.

"I should think it would be obvious, Rowan, just what it means." Drakis challenged stepping forward. Harry saw Rowan's hand absentmindedly stroking the hilt of his sword.

This was all too weird, what was going on?

"Rowan!" Norwell panicked "Don't take the bait. You know he jests. Right Drakis?" Norwell seemed to be the peacemaker. The voice of reason, the hot head, and the braggart were all here. Strange how these strangers, who Harry knew couldn't be his friends seemed to be just like them. Now all they needed was a look alike for him, who would come and actually put a stop to their bickering.

"Sure, sure I do." Drakis waved off Norwell, his attention all on Rowan, who seemed to be having a hard time dealing with Drakis' 'jesting'. "Besides I'm sure Rowan wouldn't want another scar to match the one I just gave him." Drakis gloated and turned around again.

That was it apparently, Rowan lost it. He unsheathed his sword and charged at Drakis. Harry marveled at how fast he was, he was silent until he was only about a meter away. Then he let out a war cry that curdled Harry's blood. And with lightning fast reflexes Drakis blocked what Harry was sure was a killing blow.

"Ready to play Rowan?" Drakis taunted as he held off Rowan's blade with his hammer. "Okay then shall we dance?" Drakis said as he forced Rowan back and began to retaliate. And so the battle ensued. And to Harry it did seem like they were dancing, as if they had practiced and coordinated the fight. They dodged, perried and blocked each other's attacks as if they knew exactly what the other one would do next, as if they had done it a thousand times or more. And it hit Harry that they reminded him of when his friends had dueled last year. Just like the duel things were starting to get boring until the raw power he traced back to them started to get stronger.

Harry could almost taste sea salt on his tongue and hear the lapping of waves on a shore. He knew that it wasnt coming from the still pond nearby. His skin felt tingly, and llightning struck overhead. He noticed that everyone's hair was starting to stand on end, including his.

"AAhhhh!" Rowan roared and then came the first magical attack. Harry's eyes widened as Rowan brought down his sword in a wide arc. From the tip of his sword a wave of blue energy flew kilometers across the plains, leaving frozen devastation in its wake. Drakis had managed to dodge its path by mere centimeters.

"Easy Rowan, if I didnt know better I'd say you were angry with me!" Drakis taunted. Rowan whirled, hand outstretched toward the blond and let a blast of frigid magic flow from his hand. Drakis dodged the attack, performing an aerial feat Harry knew Draco probably wouldnt ever be capable of. While airborne the blond warrior countered. Harry saw lightning flash behind his eyes right before, everyone's hair stood straight up and he shot a volley of lightning bolts from his hammer.

Harry thought that Rowan was done for, but at the last moment Rowan conjured a torrent of water, making the water swirl around him like a barrier. The lightning was absorbed by the water, and then surprising Harry, Rowan redirected Drakis' lightning. Water charged with Merlin knew how many volts of electricity barreled toward the Draco double.

Just when Harry thought maybe the fight was over and Rowan was victorious, something happened. Harry felt the tug of the wind in his gut, right before a giant whirlwind formed between the two warrior and dispursed Rowan's attack. Harry had to wonder what would happen now. Somewhere in the back of his head he already knew, somehow alot of this scene was starting to feel familiar.

The wind calmed and Harry looked around at the occupants of the embankment of trees. They were all staring at something in the air. Harry looked up and nearly passed out. There in the sky was a boy floating, he had smoothly tanned skin, raven hair that hung unruly to his waist. His clothes were different from the rest. He wore golden robes that Harry somehow knew was made from lion fur. He noticed that even though he wasn't dressed like a warrior, he was armed with two short swords strapped to his hips. Staring at his near twin, Harry was frozen. This had gotten just a bit too weird for him. The only real difference between he and this stranger with his face was that where Harry's eyes were emerald green, this boy's eyes were a swimming hazel.

Great, Harry thought now he'd seen everything. He wondered what his double's name would be and his role in this strange dream. That's what this had to be right? A dream of course, because otherwise none of this would make any sense. His doppleganger sighed heavily and began to descend from the air. When he landed, he glanced at both of the warriors disdainfully. He was clearly used to this kind of occurance.

"Do you two have any idea how foolish you're acting? There's a war going on but instead you two fight over me?" the Harry double admonished them both.

"Prince Hafwen!" Norwell began but was cut off.

"Nor please be silent. I'm upset right now and I don't want to take my anger out on someone that has not angered me." Hafwen said sending both of the taller males glares. Rowan looked abashed as his ears began to tint with red, and he avoided looking the prince in his face. Drakis looked like he hadn't done a thing in the world; as if he were completely innocent.

"My prince how ever did you find us, so far from the kingdom?" Drakis asked, his voice had dropped to a smooth flirting tone.

"Don't even try that 'my prince' rubbish on me right now Drakis. And don't ask such insulting questions, have you forgotten my element? I could hear your insufferable squabbling from my chambers!" Hafwen almost yelled. At this Drakis did finally have the grace to looked ashamed. "You three are three of the most powerful Warrior Wizards in the kingdom and yet while there are battles being fought, people dying, you're fighting over who I will choose? I can't tell either of you exactly how that makes me feel. Honestly right now I'm not that interested in either of you." here he was looking at the two rival men. He turned around to face Norwell "Nor next time instead of trying to reason with them, fry them. Or better yet just seek me out!"

Norwell smiled warily but nodded. "Haf you should not venture so far from the kingdom without an escort! Does your father know that you are out here?" Norwell asked as he began to fuss over the prince with Harry's face. Harry continued to watch with his mouth hanging agape. He couldn't believe any of this. He had no idea what was going on but somehow all of this seemed so familiar now.

"I'm fine Nor. I may not get to fight on the front lines like everyone else but I can hold my own you know." Hafwen sighed and it looked like what he had said bothered him in some way.

"You know your father wouldn't risk his only heir. The kingdom needs you safe." Norwell sighed and it seemed that they had had this conversation before.

"But it kills me knowing that I can fight too, I could be out there with my people helping them fight this war! But instead I sit back and watch as more and more of my people return home either dead or gravely injured. I'm tired of watching from the castle's balustrades, I want to fight!" Hafwen retorted but then just sighed and decided to change the subject. "Drakis and Rowan." he called.

Both warriors responded to his call immediately. They both dropped down to one knee before him. Hafwen blushed but said nothing as he gazed down at them. Finally he muttered "You know I hate it when the two of you fight." both young warriors nodded in unison. "You have to understand that there are more pressing matters at hand right now! I can't pick a suiter right now! Perhaps this is unfair to the both of you but I just can't."

"Understood, my prince." Drakis spoke.

"As you wish, Haf!" Rowan looked up, grinning at the prince. Hafwen despite himself couldn't hide the smile on his face. Harry wondered which one the prince really liked. But then something happened. There was a shift in the air. Harry felt it before the rest of them did. There was a smell on the wind, it was putrid, like burning flesh.

"I see we have visiters." Drakis said as he stood. Rowan followed suit. Norwell looked around for signs of movement. They were all on guard in an instant. Hafwen looked disturbed as the scent grew stronger.

"I can hear them. They're close." the prince said, he was poised defensively. Both of his short swords were in hand.

"Looks like you'll get your wish my love." Drakis muttered. "Although I'd rather never have to see your pretty little hands bloodied. I suppose there's nothing I can do about it now." Drakis winked at the Harry impersonater and he flushed red.

"Drakis you speak nonsense." Hafwen muttered trying to will away his blush. "They're almost here."

"Hafwen stay close to me!" Rowan muttered and Harry picked up a power signature he had never felt before. The power he felt was evil, there was no other way to put it. It stabbed at his heart, and made his breath catch in his throat. Not even Voldemort had felt like this. The power prickled over his skin and made it burn. And then Harry began to hear things. Snickering and laughter assaulted his ears, sinister voices spoke in the tree tops and whispered across the plains.

"They're here, and we're surrounded!" Hafwen spoke. Harry looked around for whomever he was talking about but couldnt see anyone. That evil power pulsed in the air and then Harry began to see figures form out the of shadows. Darkness began pooling together to create creatures Harry had never seen before. His eyes widedened as he could see red glowing eyes everywhere in the shadows. The creatures began to advance on the party. Some of the creatures seemed to be humanoid, others seemed more beastial.

"Get ready." Norwell uttered. His skin went aglow and he yelled "Now or never!" He shot a spiral of white hot flames at the growing crowd of creatures. He seemed to destroy a vast number of them, and then they all lunged the group at the same time.

Harry's heart was pounding. He was sure the group was done for and then...

He shot straight up in bed. His eyes wondered across the room wildly. His eyes were still seeing the disgusting creatures from his dream. He shivered and managed to calm down his heart. He took in his surroundings, barely making out Ron's bright orange room without his glasses.

"Harry?" Ron asked gruffly from right beside him. Harry remembered that they were sharing a bed, Ron had insisted, saying that he didn't want Harry to get cramps sleeping on the floor. "What's wrong? You okay mate?"

Harry nodded imperceptibly and muttered "I'm fine Ron, had a strange dream that's all." Harry still didn't have all of his wits about him. His mind kept playing the scene in his dream over and over.

Ron yawned loudly and laid his head in Harry's lap. Closing his eyes again, obviously not fully awake he asked "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really but I don't think I can go back to sleep either." Harry whispered and began to absentmindedly run his fingers through Ron's hair.

"Mmm...well you know...if you can't sleep then we'll both stay up." Ron mumbled back in between yawns. Harry smiled when seconds later he could hear his friend snoring softly.

Harry sighed and let the dream run through his head once more. What did it all mean? Did it mean that somewhere out there, were older doubles of he and his friends? No that didn't seem exacly right. Maybe what he saw had been a vision of the future. The boy let that thought go as soon as it had come to him. He had no Gift for Divining nor was he a Seer so that couldn't be it. He shook his head and tried to let the dream drift from his mind altogether. His hand continued to stroke through Ron's hair.

So far his summer stay at the Weasleys' residence had been some of the most fun he'd had in a long time. They were like family now to him. Every member of Ron's family seemed to adore him and he returned their feelings whole heartedly. None of them really seemed to care about the fact that he was a Slytherin, which Harry found refreshing.

It was strange but the longer he stayed in the Weasley home the more he had no desire to return to his muggle home. He felt like he belonged in the wizarding world permanently not just nine months out of the year. Hear at the Burrow there was a sense of familiarity, as if he had lived there before in the past. There was magic everywhere, he could feel it whistling on the wind every time it blew. He loved it, and thinking about it made him wonder why his parents didnt wan't to live in the magical world. He kept sitting there, Ron's light snoring calming his mind, as he contemplated confronting his parents about many of their decisions to keep him away from magic.

As far as he could understand there was no real reason for them to keep him away from his true nature. Magic was in his blood, and he could feel it at this very instant tingling in his veins. Even now as Ron slept, Harry could feel the slow pulse of the redhead's power beating lightly against his skin. How could you run from something that lives inside you? Did his parents actually believe that it was possible to run from such a thing? It seemed naive really. But then a thought came to him that his parents had almost succeeded in keeping him from magic. At least thats what his friends had told him, that his connection to his Guardian God was almost severed. Again he tried to think of why they had made the decision to keep him from his true self.

Ron stirred "Harry how long have you been up?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

"I don't know about five or six hours now." Harry muttered and shrugged. Ron shuffled his head out of the smaller boy's lap.

"What were you doing? Weren't you bored sitting there that long?" Ron seemed more awake now, he was looking at his friend with worried eyes.

"No I was fine, your snoring kept my mind busy." Harry explained and tried to make Ron think less of his lack of sleep. He didn't want Ron to start asking what had woken him up in the first place. He wasn't sure he should tell the redhead about his dream and he really didn't want to lie because he was no good at it.

Ron eyed the other boy skeptically but didnt push it. "Let's get washed up. Mum should be starting breakfast pretty soon." he said as he got out of bed. The taller boy made his way to his dresser and began rummaging through it. Harry went to his suitcase and began to look for what he wanted to wear that day.

The boys got dressed and ate breakfast with Ron's family. Harry tried to focus on the conversation that was going on at breakfast, but he was unsuccessful. Instead he kept stealing glances at Ron, trying to see any sign of the warrior named Rowan that he had witnessed in his dream. But the more he tried to find any hint of that foreign, older version of his best friend the more he couldn't see any resemblance besides the physical attributes. What had his strange dream really meant?

"Harry Hermione's visiting today." Ron announced, looking at his friend. Harry had been pretty spacey all morning and the redheaded boy was wondering what could have been bothering him so badly.

"Really Ron?" Harry returned, a smile lighting up his face.

"Yes she said that she had finished all of her summer homework and that she wanted to visit so she's coming today. I was thinking we could all head into the Diagon Alley and have a day out." Ron explained and Harry nodded truly excited. He hadn't spent much time outside of school with his friends from Gryfindor and he was elated. Not to mention Hermione was the perfect person in his mind to talk about his strange dream with.

* * *

Hermione had just fininished brushing her long brunnette hair. She was excited about today, she would be going into Diagon Alley with Ron and Harry. She hadn't seen them since the end of their second year and that had been weeks ago. She was checking over her appearance in her vanity when her reflection shimmered for a moment or two and the image changed.

She was staring at the face of Pansy as the other girl checked her nails, not bothering to look her in the eye. "What's down Granger? You look like you have a date! Tell me all about it!" and the Gryfindor wasn't surprised to see the other girl gush. Pansy was always looking for juicy gossip. Hermione sighed, honestly...

"Pansy...I dont have a date." she explained her face flushing pink around the cheeks. "I'm meeting Ron and Harry today, we're spending some time together." she continued. Pansy frowned but shrugged in the end.

"Anyway I have more important news to share with you." Pansy said smirking. "I've got the dirt on that Lovegood bird. Get this she's a Seer, apparently a very powerful one. Which actually explains alot about her behavior if you think about it." Pansy continued to ramble on about how weird Luna Lovegood was but Hermione wasn't listening. Her mind was processing what Pansy had just said.

"Pansy you don't think she could be the one, do you?" Hermione asked eying the other girl seriously, which made Pansy blink twice.

"That git, no! Of course not how could she be our third?" Pansy replied nearly shouting.

"I was just thinking its possible, considering powerful Seers aren't that common. And she's the same age as we are." Hermione retorted. The studious girl waited for Pansy to take in what she had said.

"You really think it could be her?" Pansy asked skeptically. The look on her face became sour as she thought of the possibility of it.

"I mean think about it. It's highly likely." Hermione sighed. It seemed they had some investigating to do.

* * *

"So you say they looked like older versions of yourselves?" Hermione asked eyeing Harry warily. She was worried, what he had just told her didn't sound normal; or good for that matter.

"Yes and they seemed to be Gifted with the same powers as we are but much more powerful." Harry stated. He had finished telling Hermione the story of his strange dream. Ron was too busy on the other side of the store they were in, looking at merchandise of his favorite Quidditch team. They had had a fun day so far, they'd eaten lunch in one of the many restaurants in Diagon Alley and were now shopping around for possible purchases. Harry had seen this as the most oppurtune time to tell Hermione about his dream.

"Harry I'm not sure what to say about the second part of your dream. Maybe it was some sort of abstract vision of the future?" she offered and Harry shrugged in response. "I really don't know what to make of it. But the first part of your dream intrigues me the most your Guardian God manifested before you in your dream?" she asked

Harry nodded. He still couldn't understand what Zephra had meant by remember... It was really bothering him. Remember what?"

"And she said she needed you to remember?" Hermione inquired as she stared at him with a curious expression.

He nodded again. He wasn't sure what Hermione was thinking but he was sure that she was trying to figure something out. She would piece together the puzzle. That's why Harry had wanted to talk to her about it.

"Harry I think it might be possible that she was showing you a vision of a past life." the girl muttered as she eyed the new Firebolts on display.

"You really think so?" the green eyed boy replied, he felt more like he was asking himself rather than his friend. He let that idea sink into his brain and decided that she might just be on to something. "Okay, so let's say hypothetically that you're right. What is it that she wants me to remember about my past life? It must be something important." the short boy said.

Hermione nodded thinking and pondering his words. Ron was making his way back over to them. "Harry let's both think about it more and we can idea swap later. I can tell you're not ready to tell Ron about this."

"That sounds like the best idea, thanks Mione." the bespectacled smiled and the brunette returned it.

"What are you two so happy about?" Ron asked grinning his trademark grin.

"Nothing really. Hey let's go to Flourish and Blotts there are a few books I'd like to buy." Hermione suggested.

"More self-inflicted homework Hermione?" Ron asked laughing at her. "Honestly you're like the only person I know who assigns themselves homework." Harry snorted and began laughing along with the redhead. Hermione huffed but eventually she joined in their laughter.

* * *

"How many times must I be disappointed, Draco?" The blonde boy listened to his father with a blank expression. He was really tired of all this.

"With all due respect Father maybe you wouldn't keep getting disappointed if you would stop setting the wrong expectations." Draco dared to say. He knew he shouldn't have because he was almost certain what would happen next.

"Draco have you forgotten all that I have taught you?" Lucius' voice was a threat all on its own. He was angry that much Draco knew, the question was just how pissed off was he? "This is the second time you and your little cohorts have interferred with our Lord's plans. I feel you should know that, if your little friends..." he spoke the words as if they disgusted him. "continue to be a nuisance they won't last very long." the older Malfoy male explained. "Is that understood?" Draco nodded, his eyes connected with a pair of grey eyes that mirrored his own. Staring into the gaze of his father, he somehow knew that he was not bluffing.

Draco made to leave his father's study but was stopped when the man said "Oh no, Draco. It seems that you've forgotten your training in the last two years you've been attending that school." Draco froze, his back a rigid straight line. "I think its time we start your regimine again." and with that Draco went flying, crashing into a wall.

* * *

Harry was enjoying his time with his friends as they continued to shop, eat, and explore in Diagon Alley. That was until there was a sharp pain in his head. He clutched at his temples and bent doubled in the middle of the street. Hermione and Ron were instantly checking him over and asking him what was wrong.

Harry didn't reply to the words of his two friends instead he focused on the images that were running through his head. There were women everywhere, they were all screaming. Some of their screams were terrified wails, while the others were moans of pure pain. They were young girls in night gowns and they were older women dressed in habits. A nunnery? What was going on? Then he saw what terrified him the most, there was a group people dressed in black cloaks wearing hideous masks. They were firing off a wide array of random curses Muggle women went flying in different directions as the group of wizards advanced further into what Harry assumed was some sort of abbey.

"Boy!" one of the cloaked figures shouted. Then Harry noticed the smallest figure in the group of cloaked wizards. The shortest of them all stepped forward, standing side by side with the leader of the group. "Which way?" the excited and angry man roared sounding very familiar.

"That way, she stays in a room down that hall there." and Harry froze from recognizing the voice immediately. But that couldn't be right; Draco would never do such a thing. Would he?

Hermione and Ron had managed to drag Harry to a secluded area in Diagon Alley where he was away from the prying eyes of the public. They watched with worried eyes as he jerked slightly. What was wrong with him?

Harry shuddered as the vision continued. The group of dark wizards progressed through the huge building until they came upon a door and one of them spelled it away. Inside was a girl who happened to be cowering behind a chair, screaming her head off.

"Go ahead, just like we planned." the lead figure said and then the one he was sure was Draco steppped forward. He brandished his wand with expert movements.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Harry's eyes snapped open and he took several deep breaths. "Harry what happened? Are you okay?" Hermione asked frantically, her chocolate eyes reflecting her worry.

"I'm okay. But something awful is going to happen and we have to stop it!" Harry explained. His friends looked askance at him until he explained the vision he had just seen.

"That sounds like a Death Eater attack." Ron muttered in an angry voice.

"Death Eater?" Harry questioned knowing that he had heard the word before but had never bothered to find out what it meant.

"Yes in a nutshell they're Voldemort's psycho followers." Ron replied vehemently.

"Okay so you saw the Death Eaters attacking a Muggle Abbey? But why would they? There must have been something they wanted in the Abbey. In any case what exactly are we supposed to do about it?" Hermione questioned.

"We stop them!" Haarry exclaimed and his two friend stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"We're supposed to go after a group of crazed dark wizards? And do what? Get killed?" Ron questioned. "Why can't we just tell someone about it?"

"Because who would believe us. Despite the fact that we're kids, none of us have a Gift of Sight or Divination so no one would listen seriously." Harry retorted and the other two nodded knowing that what he had said was true.

"But Harry even if we wanted to stop them somehow, we have no idea where the Abbey is, or when they will attack, or how we'll even get there!" Hermione said, right before they all cringed at the sudden spike of magic in the air.

"I believe that I can help with that." and they all turned to gape at Luna Lovegood.

"How did you? Where did you come from?" Ron demanded. His face was red and Harry could tell that he was starting to get riled up. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder and the other boy seemed to relax just a bit

"We don't have time for me to explain everything now. We have planning and preparation to take care of; the attack will happen tomorrow morning close after midnight." the three of them gaped at what she had said. "We'll need to gather Neville Longbottom as well as your God brother Cole Black."she continued.

Harry frowned and then asked "And how are we supposed to go and get them?"

"You leave that part up to me." She said to Harry and then turned to Ron and said "Take them to your secret place Ron."

Ron's face flushed red before he retorted "What? How did you know about-?"

He was cut off by Hermione saying "She's a Seer Ronald, apparently a powerful one." Luna beamed at the brunnette girl.

"Thank you, but you guys really have to get going!" she said pulling them from their seats on the bench and pushing them into motion. "I'll meet you guys there later."

"Wait a minute Luna!" Harry called as he and his two friend turned back around to face the blond girl but she was gone.

"What is up with that bird. She's bloody bonkers!" Ron exclaimed as he began to lead his two friends out of Diagon Alley.

* * *

"She says we have little time and that the attack will happen tonight but she's been gone for hours!" Ron exclaimed for the fourth time in the last three hours. He had taken Harry and Hermione to his 'secret place' which had turned out to be a small lake surrounded heavily by a thicket of old trees. They had walked atleast two kilometers away from the Burrow. They were currently sitting in a small club house that Harry assumed Ron had built himself. It was spelled, by whom Harry didnt know, to be huge on the inside contrary to its small exterior. Ron had flushed when Hermione congratulated him on the fine charm work.

Something seemed strangely familiar to Harry about this place. He felt like he had been there before. Remember...the words of Zephra came back to him. And then it clicked in Harry's head that this was the site where he had seen their past selves fighting. Things were getting weirder and weirder and the young boy shook his head not sure he could take it all in.

"Something wrong Harry?" Hermione asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Harry shook his head and said "Other than whats wrong now? No not a thing." He would tell her later but he still wasn't sure he wanted to tell Ron about his dream.

"Where is that loony bird!" Ron shouted impatiently. There was a spike of magic in the air.

"Right here, so I would appreciate not being called a bird." Luna said as she entered the charmed shack. She went to sit beside Hermione on the couch Ron had managed to transfigure from a pillow. She was followed in by Cole who instantly went to give his brother a hug and hello. Neville came in after him looking around the bespelled space impressed.

"Ron you did all of this?" Neville asked as he took up a plushy red chair. Ron nodded grinning with pink dusting his cheeks.

"Okay enough of that. We have alot to do. First of all everyone needs to know exactly what is going on." Luna said.

"There's going to be an attack on a Muggle Abbey right?" Ron questioned and everyone listened for Luna's response.

"Yes but there's something much bigger going on here. First of all there are two people that we will need to save tonight. One being the Muggle girl that the Death Eaters are after."

"Why would Death Eaters be after a Muggle girl?" Cole asked. "Besides to kill her I mean. What value does she hold for them?"

Luna shook her head "I'm not sure. I haven't Seen that far yet. I just know that its really bad." She gave everyone a grim look and there seemed to be some sort of silent agreement between them all.

"And who is the other person we would have to save?" Ron asked anxious.

"We need to save your friend Draco Malfoy, he's in serious danger." Luna stated in a matter fact tone, she seemed very detached from the situation and it bugged Harry a little.

"Is he going to be hurt?" Harry asked excitedly

"Oh he is already being hurt, Harry. Phsyical danger is not the kind you need to fear for Draco." Luna said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Harry retorted standing from his chair.

Luna shook her head. "We can't talk about the specifics right now Harry. Just know that Draco needs our help and soon." Luna said giving Harry a strange look that the boy didn't understand.

"So let's talk about what you do know and what we have time to discuss." Cole cut in seeing that the girl was upsetting his brother.

"Well I know that the Death Eaters will attack at about one o'clock this morning. There will be approximately seven of them. We will be outnumbered but we will have the element of surprise on our side. They're attacking a Muggle convent in search of a young girl, for what reason I'm not exactly sure. We have to stop them from getting to the girl and from hurting as many Muggle women as we can. Not to mention we have to help Draco too...Any questions?" Luna finished.

"Yes how we will get there? Flying on brooms seems a little obvious don't you think?" Cole questioned and Luna nodded.

"I agree which is why I was going to suggest that Harry fly us all there?" Luna looked askance at the boy in question.

The Potter boy shook his head stating "I don't really know how to." His face flamed.

Luna sighed "It's okay Harry you will soon. But in that case I suppose I can get us all there one at a time." Luna said shrugging. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all staring at her.

"Luna has a minor Travelling Gift." Cole said cringing. Harry frowned but he understood what he meant The glasses wearing boy just wanted to know why his brother had cringed.

The blonde girl guessing at what Harry was thinking said "I haven't completely mastered my Traveling."

"Meaning?" Harry replied eyeing her.

"Meaning that sometimes people can't really handle it. Sometimes they get a bit sick." She said serenely. This girl was so strange and yet Harry had a feeling that they could trust her, no matter what her true motives were.

"So now that we know what they're after and where they will be we need to make up a plan." Cole said seriously and everyone made affirmative noises.

* * *

"So your're going to do it then?" Blaise asked as he took a hot cloth to another one of Draco's wounds. The blonde boy hissed and writhed in pain as his friend continued to clean the gash that ran down his arm.

"Seriously Blaise, what choice do I have. I couldn't risk the alternative happening now could I?" Draco hissed around his words almost making them indiscernable.

"Yes I realize that but I would have thought that silver tongue of yours could have gotten you out of it as it always has in the past." Blaise said before brandishing his wand and casting an anticeptic charm.

"No, I'm afraid He is really gunning to make me official." Draco replied, grimacing so that he almost looked green. He thought he would be sick in a moment.

"Here's a bucket." Blaise said noticing his friend's expression. He couldn't help but to get angry when he saw his proud friend empty his guts into the bucket. His father had left him beaten terribly, which was no surprise to anyone who knew the Malfoy family well enough. Hell most pureblooded Slytherin families trained their children harshly but Lucius Malfoy took it to a whole other level. It was almost like he took a sick pleasure in it. Glancing down at Draco on his bed, he mentally noted all of his injuries. There was a burn on his left arm and on his right there was a long, deep gash that ran down the length of the arm. The blonde's body was battered and bruised. His wrist was in a splint from a bad sprane. Draco had been unconcious when Blaise had wondered into Malfoy manor in search of his friend. The boy had nearly bled out his life from the the gash on his right arm.

Blaise shook his head knowing Draco would have to go on a run later that night. He'd try his best to have the blonde in ship shape by then but there was little more that he could do. He couldn't Lay Hands as Granger could. With that thought Blaise admitted to himself that he wouldn't mind having the brainy girl around right about now.

"Draco I feel you should know...your father's a complete Troll turd." Draco almost laughed until it caused him to gasp in pain.

"Thanks I needed to know that." The blonde replied smiling despite his pain and Blaise returned it.

"You know you can stay at my place for a while, at least until your father settles down." Blaise offered, hoping Draco would take him up on it.

"No that would only make things worse. It will all be fine after tonight..I hope." the blonde boy replied praying that Blaise would accept what he said and leave it at that.

"If you say so Draco. I dont believe you, but I do trust you so I'll leave it alone." the exotic boy said.

* * *

"You ready mate?" Ron asked Harry nervously. The boy in question was anything but ready to go up against a group of Death Eaters but what choice did he have? Shit! Harry thought. Why couldn't his life be simple?

"Luna will be here to get us in a moment." Hermione muttered as she glanced at the watch she kept on her. She had managed to get her parents to let her spend the night at the Weasley residence after their impromptu meeting had been adjorned. Luna had taken Neville and Cole back to their respective homes for preparation. Now it was time for them to mobilize and she would be at the Burrow soon to make the trip to the muggle abbey.

Harry couldn't help the feeling of forboding that continued to snake its way up his spine. He took a couple of deep breaths to ease the tension that was building up in his body.

All three of them winced when suddenly there was a spike of magic in the air and Luna was just there. "I'll take Hermione first." she said as she held her hand out for the bushy haired girl to take. With only a second of hesitation Hermione took Luna's hand. With another sharp spike of magic the two girls were gone.

"Harry I want to you to know something before we go into this." Ron muttered suddenly very serious and solemn. Ron had gotten very close to him, he was invading Harry's personal space, their faces were almost touching.

"W-what is it Ron?" Harry was so glad that it was dark in his friend's room otherwise he would have seen the tint of red that Harry's face had taken.

"I like you Harry!" Ron muttered quietly.

"Oh is that all? I like you too Ron. I mean we're friends we're supposed to like each other." Harry replied breathing a sigh of relief. Ron had him scared for a second there.

"No that's not what I meant Harry." Ron breathed, obviously frustrated. Harry could be really dense when he wanted to be.

"Then what are you talking-" Harry hadnt finished his sentence as Ron defly closed the small distance between them and captured Harry lips with his own. Harry went perfectly still not knowing what to do about it. Ron was kissing him! This was too weird they were friends! Not to mention they were both boys! But the weirdest part of all was that he was actually enjoying it. In fact he enjoyed it so much that in a moment of confusion he began to kiss his friend back.

There was another spike of power and then Luna was there once again. Harry had tried to pull away when he'd felt her coming but he wasn't fast enough. He was sure that she had seen them.

"It's time to go Ronald." she said and from the piercing look that she gave Harry, he knew for sure that she'd seen. Ron took her hand relunctantly and they were gone in the second.

The raven haired boy desperately tried to calm his racing heart. What the hell was that? Ron had kissed him! And he'd let him. No it was more than that, he'd liked it! He'd liked it alot actually. A thought came to him that it wasn't the first time Ron had kissed him but that was different than what had just happen. Harry didn't know what to do about this at all.

This was about all he needed right now. One of his best friends kissing him right before they were about to confront a pack of crazy dark wizards. Despite the fact that he was trying to focus on the upcoming mission his mind kept going back to Ron and his kiss. And then out of nowhere Draco appeared in the forefront of his mind. He wondered how Draco would react if he knew. Not that it was any of the blonde's business in the first place.

He felt the charge of power before Luna appeared and that snapped his thoughts back into place. He'd think about Ron and what had happened later. He needed to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Harry before we go I feel you should know something." Harry held his breath wondering if Luna was about to kiss him as well.

"When you choose him, listen to what your heart and soul tells you." Luna said cryptically and Harry gaped at her like she had grown a second head. Honestly Luna was a nice enough girl but she was completely insane! What in the Merlin's gray balls was she talking about? "Are you ready now?" she asked and Harry nodded taking her hand.

Harry saw Luna's eyes begin to change as she drew her power. He could see what looked like shooting stars flying behind her pupils before the world began to spin. He felt like he was being dragged down a whirlpool. It was like his very essence was being torn from his body, like his soul was taking flight and his body was too slow to catch up. And then as suddenly as the feeling came it was gone. He was left gasping and panting in a field he didn't recognize. His stomach lurched and he lost his dinner.

He felt a hand on his back and a soft, warm power leaked into him and he instantly felt better. "Better?" he heard Hermione ask and he nodded as he made to get up from the ground.

He glanced around at his surroundings and found the abbey from his vision in the distance. There were woods between where they stood and the abbey. He glanced around at his assembled friends and tried to look a little less nervous. None of them wore confident expressions. Neville looked like he would be the next one to be sick.

"We can do this you guys!" Ron said trying to build moral. He couldn't help but think that they were in over their heads but Loony Luna was sure that they would come out of this alive. Her stupid Sight could see that far right? The redhead wiped a hand across his forehead anxiously when he caught Harry staring at him. Gods he'd probably freaked him out completely. Not wanting to feel to awkward Ron grinned at his friend until the other boy smiled back. "Let's go kick some Death Eater arse!" this time he beamed to include everyone and they seemed to feed off of his optimism as they all made noises of agreement.

End of Chapter

Ok so tell me what you guys think. I hope it didnt suck after I made u wait so long I promise the next update will be much sooner! I've been going through ALOT! lol BTW for those of you who may be worried about it I want you to know that this is still DRACOXHARRY but I cant make it easy for them can I? Anyway bye till the next chapter.


	16. On The Edge

Call of the Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. However I do own this story idea. That's about it. (I also own a bunch of Harry Potter merchandise yeah I'm weird)

Warning: Well the only warnings as of now are that this is a slightly alternate universe setting. It does include male/male along with male/fem pairing. May be an Mpreg. Mature content, bad language, and many other possibly suggestive themes.

Summary: What if the tables were turned. What if LV went after Neville Longbottom instead of Harry Potter on that faithful day. What if Harry Potter had actually gone to Slytherin. Would Harry let the dark side take him or would he still feel the call of the light? Would Harry still be the one called on to save the day in the end? Better than its sounds. DMHP

Pairings: Main pairing DracoHarry RonHarry BlaiseOC

Chapter 16: On The Edge

Harry's heart rate quickly began to pick up as the group edged through the woods towards the abbey. He thought he might be sick again, until the knot that had twisted up in his stomach began to uncoil at the soft caress of the wind. _Im here..._he heard being whispered in his ear. He blushed at how intimately the wind spoke to him.

"Harry are you feeling okay?" Ron asked noticing the boy's sudden flush despite the slightly humid air.

"I'm fine Ron." Harry smiled reassuringly at the redhead. Ron must really care for him, Harry thought to himself. But the glasses wearing boy shook those thought from his head as the abbey came into full view. It looked old; almost as old as Hogwarts looked. The images of his vision flooded back to him. Women screaming and wailing as they were tortured or worst.

"I sense someone here." Cole said frowning. He knew the power signature that called to his, like kin. He tried to figure out whether it was simply Draco he was feeling or someone else. This person didnt taste like Draco in his head.

"Is it Draco?" Harry asked from his place two steps ahead of Cole. A scowl appeared on Harry's face as well when Cole shook his head negatively.

"No it's not. But it feels familiar." Cole sighed frustrated.

"Hm..." Luna hummed as they came up on the far right side of the abbey which was bathed in the moonlight and gleamed like a castle out of some grim fairytale.

"So does everyone remember the plan?" Hermione asked as she saw figures that seemed like living shadows fly overhead.

Everyone nodded affirmatively.

"Luna do you still remember where the back entrance is?" Neville inquired, despite the fact that he already knew the answer.

"Of course!" the blond admonished in a distracted voice. Her eyes were wondering all over their surroundings as if seeing things that no one else could; things that unsettled her. With that being said, they all followed Luna around a long winding path that lead around to the back of the convent.

In minutes they came upon a pair of ornately decorated doors. Harry marveled at the image depicted on the door. There was what seemed to be a battle etched into the wood of the doors. Creatures Harry couldnt imagine really existed swarmed around a lone warrior, who had his sword embedded in the chest of one creature. He thought that the sword looked familiar for some strange reason. Harry shuddered when Luna reached to open the doors, the old hinges creaking eerily.

The group advanced into the darkness of the abbey; all feeling foreboding inch its way up their spines. Not far from the back door everyone brandished their wands and muttered "_Lumos!_"

From nowhere it seemed that voices carried on the wind into Harry's ears. He shivered as he registered what the voices were saying; things like sacrifice and ritual floated on the sterile breeze of the abbey. Harry glanced around at his friends to see if any of them noticed the disembodied voices, but none of them seemed anymore nervous than they already had been.

The group came to the end of the hallway they had been walking in and found themselves faced with two different corridors.

"Which way do we go from here?" Neville asked as he peered down both hallways in turn.

Luna said "Give me a moment." Then everyone's skin prickled at the feel of her magic rising. She had closed her eyes but when she opened them they were a brilliant blue and behind her pupils starbursts and what looked like shooting stars flickered. Her explosive eyes landed on the left corridor and she pointed "This hall will lead us straight to the Death Eaters and where their attack will begin." She pointed down the other corridor "This hall will lead us to the Muggle girl they're after." With Luna having already Seen this far, the group had already decided their plan of action. They would split up and while one group tried to get the girl from the abbey safely, the other would intercept the Death Eaters and keep fhem from reaching the girl and doing as much damage as they could. Neville, Hermione and Cole would go after the Death Eaters. While Harry, Ron and Luna would make their way towards the girl.

Before the group parted Ron gave Harry a look that he hoped said 'I'll protect you.' Harry caught Ron's gaze and heat rushed to his cheek. The jade eyed boy shook his head, there was no time for that.

Ron, Harry and Luna padded down the hallway softy, keeping their awareness open and their senses heightened. As the three continued to edge their way down the hall their spines prickled at the feel of dark magic snaking its way through the air. "I think it's started..." Harry muttered.

"Yeah I can feel it too." Ron whispered, and Harry noticed that a light sheet of perspiration had started to film the older boy's forehead. Soon screams and shrill cries for help filled the air and Harry shuddered as the dark magic heightened and nearly suffocated him with its foul pressence."This is disgusting." Ron muttered as he nearly gagged on the overbearing power.

"We're close stay focused you guys..." Luna uttered as if she were in a daze. Harry saw that her eyes were again flashing with the light of shooting stars.

"What do you See Luna?" Harry asked as he fell in step with her.

"I See that the others have caught up with the Death Eaters..." she said dreamily as if in a trance. Harry's features pinched with worry once he heard that; he hoped the others would be okay. Not three seconds later the boy realized that the gagging presence of dark magic had dissipated. Cole must have been behind that, Harry surmised as he heard cries of outrage ring throughout the building. They continued walking for a few more long agonizing seconds before Luna finally turned towards a door.

"The girl will be in the last bedroom on the right hand side. As soon as-" Luna didnt complete her sentence as just then a cold power spiked the air. Harry's heart froze and shadows all around them began to pool together.

Liquid darkness coalesced into a creature that stood on all fours with glowing red eyes, and when it opened it's shadowy maw rows of jagged fangs flashed in the moonlight. The creature was as big as a fully grown male lion. Harry's breath hitched in his throat as he realized this creature reminded him of the ones he'd seen in his vision of their past selves.

"Where did that come from?" Luna turned and nearly shouted. Ron didnt seem nearly as fazed as Harry thought he should be. The redhead actually seemed to smirk as he stepped back through the door and faced the creature.

"You two go ahead and get the girl. I'll take care of this thing." and this time Harry was sure that he was smirking as he felt the familiar rise of Ron's power.

"I'm not going to leave you alone with that!" Harry retorted calling to his own magic in seconds.

"Go!" Ron yelled as he swung an arm in their direction. Luna and Harry were propelled through the door and it slammed shut in their faces. Harry panicked.

"No! Ron! Open this bloody door!" Harry shouted and struggled to get the door open but it wouldnt budge.

"Come on Harry we have to keep moving. Ron can handle himself." the blonde girl said as she pulled him along down the corridor. Their voices had carried and soon young girls of all ages began to flood the hallway. Immediately they began to assault the two with questions and accusations.

"None of these are the girl we're looking for." Luna muttered as she pushed passed the other girls.

"Shouldnt we warn them to get out of here?" Harry asked even though his mind was in about million different places at once.

Frustrated, Luna turned and yelled uncharacteristically "GET OUT!" her voice magnified by an impromptu charm. All the girls began to rush passed the duo towards the exit at the other end of the hall. Luna caught Harry's gaze and asked "Satisfied?" without waiting for an answer she continued in the direction that the horde of girls had gone.

Harry followed her begrudgingly. Finally nearly at the end of the hall Luna stopped at a door on the right hand side of the corridor. Brandishing her wand, she charmed the door open. Behind it lay a small room; nothing spectacular. A small bed lay under the window against the far wall. A dresser took up the left wall and the center of the room was occupied by a table and two chairs. At the table the girl Harry had seen in his vision sat calmly. She turned to them as if they hadnt just bardged into her room.

"Are you the ones who will kill me?" she asked in a soft voice.

* * *

Cole looked down the hall that Harry and the others had gone down one more time before he took off down the opposite hall, trailing Hermione and walked in a silence that was laced with anticipation. Neville was so anxious that when he walked passed random pieces of furniture they burst into flames. With a thought Cole sent out a tendril of power that both calmed the other boy and got his power under control.

Hermione, who clutched her wand like it was a lifeline, stiffly put out the flames Neville had started with a wave of her wand and a lowly muttered phrase. "Neville relax, if you dont, the Death Eaters will sense us before we want them to." Hermione whispered and Cole nodded in the Boy Who Lived direction.

"Sorry but cant you feel the foul magic in the air. Whoever is at the end of this hall, it is someone who belongs wholely to Darkness." Neville whispered back as the three continued down the hall. Neville was right. Cole could feel someone's power; someone whose power was based in Darkness, in pure chaotic magic. The energy was almost a palpable, choking, substance at the back of his throat.

"They're close I can feel them." Cole uttered as they drew closer to the turn at the end of the hall. The Black heir could feel them on the other end of the corridor, casting dark spells and filling the air will foul magic. The tawny haired boy gathered his own power. Seeking out the connection between he and his Guardian God, he knew without looking at a mirror that his eyes would be foggy with the images of rainclouds and soon would be flashing with lightning.

The three came to a stop a couple meters from the turn off and Cole asked "Are you two ready?" His eyes churning with turbulent storm clouds. His skin was aglow as the other two nodded and followed his lead; preparing for a fight.

"On three we round the corner." Neville said as he was now glowing a brilliant orange and blue color, his skin washed the walls with its strange irredescence. His eyes became smoldering pools of power, shimmering like the embers of a dying fire. Cole was almost lost in Neville's Show of Power; Neville was so mild mannered it was sometimes hard to remember that he was so powerful.

Hermione's eyes seemed to twinkle like the night sky and Cole thought if he squinted he could see constellations behind her irises.

Neville counted "One...Two...Three!" and with that they rushed around the corner. The sight that greated them nearly made them lose their dinner. Muggle women in habits lay strawn down the hall as if they'd been hit with some serious stunners. There was blood splattered across the walls. That evil, acrid power was thick and heady in the air and Cole swayed from the intensity of it.

The Death Eaters were a cloud of black cloth as they moved down the hall in a loose formation, hexing and cursing every woman that they crossed. Cole not one to wait and watch while people were hurt, stepped forward. He focused his power on the moving group. Unfortunately his ability limited him from Neautralizing more than one power at a time. He picked the Death Eater who seemed to be the leader, and pushed his power out like a cloud. He could feel his magic tightened its snaky coils around the main dark wizard and squeeze.

Lucius Malfoy turned in a confused, angry circle. His eyes widened when he found the three teenagers at the other end of the hall. He tried to call magic but found he couldnt. Perplexed he brandished his wand, in a second he fired off a spell.

The hex hurtled toward the three of them and Cole called "Hermione!"

"Right!" With an upraised hand she shielded them from the attack with magic she should never have possesed.

A Death Eater with a female voice yelled in outrage "Impossible! No mudblood should be able to do that!" Coles eyes widened when he felt a tug at his power; he had more family here than merely Draco; he could feel them. Kin to kin and blood of blood.

Neville using their enemies shock to his advantage launched two smoldering bolts of fire; both connected and took out two of the Death Eaters. They hit the far wall and fell limp against the floor.

"Get them you fools!" Lucius yelled as he and the shortest Death Eater made their escape into the next hall. There were three left standing now. They began to advance down the hall toward the trio.

With Lucius gone Cole went on the offensive, focusing his power, he pushed force at the one closest to them, and they went flying. Neville followed his example and attacked, shooting a column of fire at the female who had yelled earlier. She moved with an eery grace as she danced out of the way of Neville's attack, and with that she countered, firing off a curse almost quicker than she could speak it.

Unfortunately Neville was nowhere near as agile as the Death Eater, Hermione wasnt fast enough throw up a sheild this time. The cursed connected with Neville and he fell to his knees convulsing.

"Hernione take care of Neville!" Cole shouted as he began to sweat and it finally started to sink in that they were in over their heads.

The last Death Eaters advanced, rattling off curses like they were speaking in tongues. Cole countered, blocked and dodged the curses all while making sure that none of them hit his friends. Shit! He thought he couldnt keep this up forever, it was only a matter of time before he would slip up and it would all be over.

Hermione desperately tried to free Neville of the curse that had afflicted him. It was powerful and under normal circumstances she might have been able to break it. But that evil magic flooded the halls and stunted her power. She could feel it like a great building pressure, waiting to be released. It was as if the very air was a dam, keeping the power at bay and from becoming substantial, as if the air were the only barrier between it and reality. Goddess! She thought, this was terrible and they were going to lose; that much she was certain of.

"Agh!" Cole bellowed as a random hex connected with his arm and it went completely numb. Bullocks that was it! They were done for. The last two Death Eaters cornered Cole. He called to his True Magic once more and flooded one with his power. He reached into the Death Eater with his mind, he followed the channels of energy that coursed through the bastard, until he found his heart. It beat like a second pulse in his head, and Cole reveled in the fact that he knew he could end this man's life. He figuratively held the man's heart in hands and with a thought he squeezed and clamped his metaphysical hands down on that erratic, beating, pulsing organ. The Death Eater clutched his chest where his heart was and collapsed to his knees before he fell face first to the ground.

The last Death Eater stood only about a meter away and she stared down at him, face hidden behind a mask carved to look like a Gorgon. Cole let his power overflow; let his magic ride him. He was a shining ethereal form in the hall with skin aglow like the moon and stormy eyes that churned with rainclouds and flashed occasionally with lightning. He pushed all he had at the deranged woman, leaving his body empty like a seashell. He was drained of all he had left. He collapsed to his knees and watched as the woman seemed unfazed by his power. He could feel her soaking it in, absorbing it like a sponge. She writhed on the power of his magic and moaned as it filled her.

Merlin's balls! Who the bloody hell was this bird and how could she be stopped? Cole panted as he watched her laugh. She said on a moan "You must be Sirius' boy..." and again Cole felt magic kin to his call to him. She was his relative, and she was insane. He watched as magic danced around her like a seething pool of darkness. Her power was sickening and he wanted to gag on it. She took a step toward him and the power burned his face like someone had thrown him head first into a fire. "Now you will die my poor, sweet faced, little cousin..." she whispered huskily as if the very words brought her pleasure like no other.

Cole felt her power lash out at him and knew he was done for. It licked along his skin like black fire and he screamed, a long ragged sound. The Death Eater laughed as he slowly burned; as he slowly died. It was pain like nothing he had ever felt before. His bones seemed to be made of fire and his blood boiled like magma. His wails of agony were so loud that he almost didnt hear what came next.

"_Stupefy!" _and Cole thought he'd never been so happy to hear that voice as the Death Eater went flying to the opposite end of the hall.

Hermione, who was still struggling to free Neville from the horrible curse, hadnt been oblivious to what had been going on around her but she couldnt leave Neville on the ground seizing. So it was with a heavy heart that she left Cole to try and handle the last Death Eaters completely on his own. She breathed deeply as she Laid Hands on Neville. She could feel the curse coiling it ways through Neville's body hitting nerves and causing him to convulse and seize. Darn it! She couldnt get a metaphysical hold on the dark magic plaguing her friend, if she could get a hold of it she could drag it out of him. But the magic was tricky and elusive; every time she thought she had a lock on its sources it shifted to another part of Neville's being and caused him to convulse even worse. He wouldnt last much longer if this went on.

Hermione took only a moment to notice that the Cole had managed down another Death Eater. There was only one left but it seemed that Cole had lost the function of his left arm. Goddess help them all if he couldnt manage to down her as well. This Death Eater seemed to be the most powerful of the ones who had stay to get rid of them. There was something not right about her, Hermione could see darkness writhing around her like a living cloud. But that wasnt what disturbed her, she could see what looked like glowing crimson eyes in that cloud of darkness. They came in and out of focus like a hazy mirage but they were there.

The muggle born watched fascinated as Cole gave a Show of Power. Becoming a glowing figure in the hall, she winced when his power pushed into the air and collided with the dark witch. Hermione watched in horror as Coles power was taken in by the living cloud of darkness. His power fed the evil enegry around the witch and the eyes she saw became more solid. The witch whispered something that Hermione couldnt make out to Cole and the darkness that surrounded the witch left and latched onto Cole. The brunette girls mouth hung agape as the darkness seemed to feed on Cole and soon it began to split apart into seperate entities. They turned into beings that seemed composed of shadow and darkness;creatures with glowing red eyes. They fed on Cole, drinking in his magic until he writhed and screamed on the floor.

"_Stupefy!_" she heard a familiar voice yell and the Death Eater went flying down the hall. She saw the little creature dispurse leaving Cole gasping and panting on the floor. Hermione saw that they left Cole alone but immediately began to feast on the fallen muggle women and Death Eaters. Finally turning her attention back on Neville, she saw that he was finally still but death pale.

She searched and found no pulse... "NO!" she cried as she poured her magic into the young blacknette boy.

* * *

Ron stared down the creature before him and couldnt help think that it was the most repulsive thing he'd ever seen. A body formed of shadow, which was as big as a small horse, it stood on four legs and its head was vaguely feline. It opened its mouth and again Ron saw the rows of jagged fangs that littered its maw. Evil, dark magic rolled of this creature in small shockwaves that ghosted over the boy's skin and made it him want to vomit. Its energy licked and bit at his skin as if tasting the power the lay beneath.

Despite everything that was happening, Ron grinned. He wasnt sure why, but he couldnt help it. In spite of his situation, which was dire at least, he felt calm and almost jovial facing down this creature composed of darkness.

The creature spoke and Ron frowned when he noticed that its mouth did not move as it did "You smile in the face of death..." it laughed a bloodcurdling guffaw "It has been centuries since I've had a 'happy meal'!" and it laughed again.

Having had enough of the creature Ron flexed his metaphysical hand, using only a tid bit of power. The air grew colder and Ron shot a volley of freezing water at the creature. The attack connected but the creature seemed to not feel a thing, in fact it seemed to be enjoying itself.

"If thats all you have then this will be easier than I thought." Ron heard the creature speak. Bullocks! What in Merlin's shitty boxers had he been thinking! Ron berated himself mentally.

Calling his power out fully, Ron embraced the feeling of an ocean building up inside of him. He shivered as he opened his mind to the power of a blizzard roaring through his soul. He could feel his Guardian God, watching and protecting him. He embraced all that he was and in seconds he was living vision of the ocean. His skin glowed that pale blue irridescence that it always did. His energy rolled off him in waves and his body seemed to ripple like a disturbed pond. His eyes churned like raging whirlpools and his hair seemed to float on a wind only he could feel.

"Impressive but still not enough!" the creature spoke and it lunged for him. It came bounding at Ron at a speed that seemed impossible. Utterly calm, Ron waited for the creature to get within striking distance and shifted his weight on a pivot so that the monster's dangerous teeth only missed him by centimeters. Then while the creature's defense was down he laid his hand on its back, ignoring the cold sting of its skin, he pushed power into it. The creature froze as ice began to consume it. The redhead vaguely heard the creature in his head yelling obscenities. In seconds it was frozen solid, a shadow trapped in ice. Ron thought there was something vaguely poetic about that.

Taking a few steps back from the creature, Ron stood not exactly sure what to do at this point. He quickly made up his mind and he raced after Luna and Harry. His power still rolled off of him and made frost collect on the walls around him.

The redhead didnt notice the shadow that he had trapped, began to ooze. It melted as if it was made of liquid, it permeated the magical ice that should have kept it prisoner. It leaked through the ice until it was a pool of darkness on the floor. Then suddenly it quickly solidified back into the creature it had once been. The creature spoke "He will bleed for that..." and then the melded with the shadows in the hall, vanishing in mere seconds.

* * *

"We're not here to kill. We're here to prevent just that." Luna spoke trying to smile reassuringly at the younger girl. "If you dont come with us now you will assuredly die." Luna said with no conviction.

Harry said "You need to come with us. We can protect you and get you to safety!" The girl looked stricken for a few seconds more and then she nodded and stood from the table.

"If you can truly help me then I will come. But I fear it is inevitable. I have seen my death many times and it always happened on this night." she spoke solemly.

Harry shook his head and said "Not if we have anything to say to about it!" he grabbed her hand and began to pull her along down the hall as Luna followed behind. As they grew closer to the exit they'd seen all the other girls use, Harry was brought to a halt. _he approaches...go to him..._

Not hesitating for a second longer Harry turned to Luna "Luna take the girl. I'm going back!" as if she had heard the wind speak to her as well, and maybe she had, the blonde girl nodded and grabbed a hold of the younger girl's hand. Pulling her along they came upon door, it was wide open. Luna could See that this was the exit all the over girls had taken, where they were right she wasnt sure. It didnt matter anyway. Luna turned to the girl.

"I need you to trust me ok?" she asked of a complete stranger. Despite that the girl nodded. Luna called to her power and the girl gasped as she took the blonde girl explosive eyes. "Brace yourself!" and in the next moment they were gone.

As Harry ran through the hall back the way he had come, he couldnt help but wonder if Ron was alright and what that monstronsity had been. He couldnt put a name on it but some part of him deep in his soul knew what it had been.

Knowing that no matter who he ran into first trouble would follow, Harry called to the air. He called to the magic that he knew was rightfully his and used it to carry himself down the hall. He didnt fly exactly, no he was gliding down the hall as if his trainers had grown little wings. Feeling the slight euphoric rush of his magic, Harry embraced the caress of the air and his speed increased.

The power felt so good that he didnt notice the redhead that was coming his way. The bespectacled boy landed on top of Ron in a heap. Groaning the brunette, despite his best efforts he couldnt stop noticing how warm Ron warm was against him. Flushing in spite of the situation, Harry rose slightly off of Ron looking down on him.

Ron's eyes swam like crystaline pools of mountain water. Their was something in his gaze that caught Harry's breath in his throat. Ron spoke, his voice grainy "Harry you need to get up."

"Right." Harry responded, in seconds he was on two legs again and pulling Ron to his feet. "What happened with that whatever it was?" Harry asked as the two continued the way Harry had been going.

"I took care of it." and Harry was not satified with Ron's vague answer. But he let it go as once again he decided that they didnt have time to discuss it.

Suddenly stopping Harry surprised Ron when he took hold of the taller boy's hand. "Hold on!" he said and summoned the air to him once more. This time Harry included Ron, and they took off down the corridor. In seconds they were back where they had seperated. Harry frowned at the ice statue, in the sillouette of the shadow creature. The frost on the walls caught his attention even though they zoomed passed the scene. Harry had a feeling that the creature wasnt as taken care of as Ron had assured him.

They soon came upon two Death Eaters. One being almost menacingly tall, the other was only an inch or two taller Ron. In seconds Harry knew who the ladder was. And by default he knew who the taller cloaked figure had to be as well.

Harry had no idea what to do. He stood there, his best friend behind him, the other in front of him. Ron seemed perplexed as well. Luna had not told them of this outcome. And neither was really prepared.

Draco stared down Harry. He was shocked though somehow, he thought he should have known the diminutive brunette would be there. "Take them out, Draco." his father spoke lowly and Draco fought the urge to blast him. Not sure how to proceed, Draco took a step forward. Harry took one back, an almost panicked look overcoming his features. Draco's heart froze at the face Harry. He never wanted to see that look from Harry directed at him again. He wouldnt hurt Harry, never.

The blonde called to his power and without warning his eyes flashed with lightning. But not just from a Power Show, this time lightning flashed his irises in two huge bolts aimed at Ron.

Harry felt all the hairs on his body stand on end when the heat of Draco's attack flashed passed him. He cringed at the instantaneous spike of Ron's magic, as the redhead conjured a sheild of water. It managed to absorb the lightning.

"Malfoy you bloody dragon turd!" Ron bellowed, his eyes becoming churning whirlpools. Soft blue energy pulsed from his hand, and with a raised hand and a sharp thought Ron countered.

Draco deflected the cold energy with an expertly timed flick of his wand. The power richocheted and froze a wide expanse of the wall to their right.

"Weasel is that seriously your best?" Draco laughed taunting the redheaded boy. With that the two ensued in one of their nearly infamous fights or was duel the word? Harry watched and tried his best to stay out of their range of attack. But he found it hard to do so all while keeping a watchful eye on the older Malfoy male. Lucius watched him from his point far out of range of the two young dueling wizards. Harry sent out a tendril of his awareness and found that the man was building power. He knew whatever spell or magical assault the man had up his sleeve, it wouldnt be good for neither Ron or himself. The man was ruthless and he knew that he'd have no problem using his full power on wizards as young as they were.

Harry felt his power suddenly spike and knew he only had seconds to react. After a deep intake of breath and a call to his magic, the green eyed boy saw Lucius' skin go aglow with an emerald light. His eyes became a vivid, shining, almost white pale grey. It was like watching the sun shining behind a dense blanket of mist.

Lucius shot a projectile of pale green energy from his hand. It spiraled toward Ron, at a speed that seemed faster than the eye could follow. Using the air to propell him, Harry acted without thinking. Just in time Harry pushed Ron out of the way, and took the hit for him. His body felt like it would overload as foreign magic flooded his system. It seared not only his mind but his soul. At least, thats how it felt and Harry bellowed, letting out a blood curdling cry of agony. He collapsed to ground, his body trying to fight the power that continued to scorch his very being. Blackness invaded his vision and he couldnt fight it any longer, Harry fell unconscious.

* * *

Too weak to do much more than lay there on the ground, Cole thanked his Guardian God. He wasnt sure how it was possible but he stared up into a face that he had become very fond of. He'd thought he'd never again see the obsidian black irises of one Blaise Zabini. The older boy's night pigmented curls framed his face rather nicely in Cole's opinion. The boy's pale olive toned skin seemed to gleam in the moonlight streaming in from the windows. Cole thought he saw something other than concern etched across his feature. Fighting to find his voice, Cole stammered "Wh-what are you doing...here?"

"Apparently saving you from being devoured by Darkness." Blaise smiled, his patented apathetic smile. Cole felt like his heart had skipped a beat. Whether that was a lingering affect from his earlier torment, or something else entirely he wasnt sure. "Stay here, I'll be back soon." Cole thought almost sourly, where could he possibly go? He could hardly breath.

Blaise walked down the corridor stepping around the bodies that littered the floor and made his way toward the last Death Eater. She seemed to be quickly coming back to her senses. In moments she was getting to her feet, staggering. Blaise smirked and it was viscious. Despite the fact that he couldnt stand the sight of her, he touched her. He could feel her power in his head. She flinched as with a savage thought he locked her magic away deep within the recesses of her mind.

She screamed "No! Give it back!" she tried to go for her wand. She realized that it had clattered meters away from where they stood to their left.

Blaise laughed cynically and thought a word, his mind putting power behind it. Sleep! He thought and she collapsed. Rubbing his hand on his pants as if he had touched something vile, Blaise turned and walked back down the hall to Cole. Cradling the boy in his arms, he picked him up and joined Granger who was now crying over Longbottom's prone form. He could feel her restorative magic as she tried to bring the Boy Who Lived back from the brink of death. She looked up at him for a second and he almost gasped with surprise as her eyes shimmered with stars, constellations shining behind her irises.

Hermione was caught off guard looking up at Blaise carrying Cole like a bride or damsel in distress. She didnt have time to over analyze that as she went back to trying to de-curse Neville. Searching his body with her awareness, once again she found the curse. With a sharp thought she got a hold of the it, metaphysically. She wondered what had changed, before she hadnt been able to hold onto it long enough to draw it out. Now there was no fighting from the spell, it came willingly if not reluctantly. She drew it out of Neville, pulling it through the metaphysical canals of his being, until a glowing purple orb floated from his mouth. Grabbing her wand she muttered a fierce "_Finite Incantartum!" _and purple orb of the curse disperced.

She remembered something that Pansy had once told her about a wizard's magic taking on his attributes. She surmised that since the Death Eater was no longer able to fight, neither was her magic. Which was why the bushy haired girl had been able to drew it out of Neville. Speaking of Neville, he was starting to look better as his color started to look normal again.

She finally allowed herself to spare a glance at Blaise and Cole. Cole looked terrible as Blaise whispered unintelligable things to him. She said "Blaise bring him here. I think I can heal both him and Neville but I'll need a bit of help." Nodding the biracial boy laid Cole down next to Neville.

"What do you need me to do?" Blaise asked. He had a feeling he already knew but he wanted confirmation.

"I need to borrow some power, as I'm almost completely drained." Hermione replied and Blaise could see it in her face that she wasnt lying. She looked like she hadnt slept for days and had been running a marathon.

Nodding again Blaise touched her shouldered without preamble and sent out tendrils of energy to empower her.

Feeling invigorated by Blaise's magic Hermione pulled her energy from deep within her and flooded Neville and Cole with it. Both boys gasped and arched their backs. Hermione could feel them, growing stronger and getting better in moments. Neville's eyes fluttered open. Cole sat up. Sincing that they would both be fine Hermione called back her power and her eyes lost their glow.

Sighing heavily she said "Glad to have you guys back. Now we have to find Harry, Ron and Luna." With that the foursome gathered themselves and made to find their friends.

* * *

Ron saw Harry take a shot for him and his blood ran cold. His magic rose unbeckoned and did nothing to stop it. For the second time that night he let his inner snowstorm take over his will. The cold he felt inside himself was magnificent and he embraced. Again he was a living embodiment of the ocean.

Draco however was a bit slower to process what had happened as his back had been turned when Harry was downed. But he soon put the pieces together. He saw his father standing a ways down the hall and realized he felt no more love for this man. The man who had caused bodily harm to Harry. In seconds the lightning storm that he fought everyday to keep a leash on, to keep contained within himself, was let loose. He let the pulsing power of his Black ancestry course through him. It turned him into a flashing, bright white image in the hall. His hair stood on end and gleamed silver in the moonlight. His skin glowed faintly with a pale luminescence and every few seconds flashed bright with lightning, as if a storm raged behind his skin. His eyes surged with rainclouds and echoed his skin as it flashed with lightning as well.

He turned to the boy he had previously been dueling. He'd known all along that he couldnt kill Weasley, for reasons that he wasnt ready to admit to anyone; including himself. They'd alway despised each other and never agreed about anything. That is, they'd never agreed on anything until now. Lucius would pay for what he'd done to Harry.

Nodding at each other, the two silently agreed on an impromptu truce. They both turned back to Lucius simultaneously.

"What are you doing Draco! Finish the Weasley brat now, boy!" Lucius roared and began storming down the hall toward them.

Draco was first to strike; with a thought he sent electrical currents through his father's body. The man stopped in his tracks as he convulse uncontrollably. When he fell to his knees, Draco struck again. He sent him flying down the hall with a bolt of churning lightning from his hand.

Lucius hit the far wall where he thought he would loose consciousness from the shock and pain he was experiencing. But now it was Ron's turn as the boy shot a pulse blue energy from his hand. Lucius' feet froze with a sickening crunch and the man howled in agony.

"You will bleed for this traitor!" Lucius said and Draco wasnt quite sure whether he was talking to him or Weasel.

Two more pulsing blue shots from Ron and the man was frozen up to his neck. He was frozen to the wall with his arms spread wide so it looked like he had been crucified. The blond man could see spots in his visions but he fought not to surcome to unconsciousness.

"Well now father it seems you have a lesson to learn tonight." Draco spoke with pure malice in his voice. A tone he ironically had learned from his father. "Touch Harry ever again and I will see to your death if it's the last thing I do." he finished and though he wasnt psychic by a longshot he felt the truth of his own words.

Lucius laughed despite his agony. It was an evil sound, filled with dark intent. "You think you have won!" he said on a gasping breath. "The girl will still die! And The Cycle will begin!" and with that something neither boy could have predicted happened. Lucius' eyes bled completely to black, leaving nothing but pitch darkness. "They will come for you and feast on your souls!" he spoke in a sinister, raspy voice that wasnt his. Both boys winced as the sound of it grated the insides of their skulls.

Then when they were about to just grab Harry and run, the darkness seeped from Lucius' eyes. It spilled forward from his mouth and flooded the hall. Draco not frozen for another second more, choked down the bile that was building in his throat and picked Harry up. He tossed him onto his back and in passing grabbed Weasel's hand and pulled him along.

Ron regained his senses and pulled his hand free of Malfoy's grip. Glancing over his shoulder he thought he might wretch. Creatures were forming out of the darkness, creatures just like the one he had faced down not twenty minutes prior. He blanched in his stride when he recognized the one he'd thought he'd downed standing at the forefront of the pack. Taking a second to resummon his magic Ron stopped for only few seconds to conjure a wall of ice a meter thick. He knew it wouldnt hold but it would slow them down, at the least.

"Come on Weasel!" Ron didnt even have time to glare at the blond boy as the creatures began to pound against the ice. The two ran down the halls of the abbey trying to find any exit but the place was very much like Hogwarts. It was a maze if one was not familiar with its layout. Bullocks! Where the hell was everyone else and how the hell were they going to get out of there? Ron tried to wrench these thoughts from his mind.

Just when Draco thought they were hopelessly lost, they ran right into someone. It was a blonde girl with starry blue eyes.

"Luna! Thank gods! Did you get the girl to safety?" Ron couldnt help but feel a wash of relief, Luna would know where the others were and could find an exit so they could all get out of here alive. He glanced at Harry, hoping his last thought held true.

"The girl is safe. But we are we need to get out of here NOW!" with that being said the two boys followed behind the blonde girl. Draco was lagging behind because of the extra weight from Harry. He could hear sounds that were like nothing he'd ever heard before following them down the hall. The sounds echoed and bounced off the walls. His breathing was starting to become labored but there was no way he was letting someone else carry Harry. And batted off the Weasel's hand when the redhead suggested he carry Harry for awhile. Yeah right!

Out of seemingly nowhere appeared Granger, Longbottom, Cole and Blaise. Just how many of them were here? Was Pansy here too? Despite the situation Draco couldnt help but wonder exactly how all of them had known to be here. Somehow he had a feeling it had something to do with the blonde girl.

"What happened to Harry!" Cole yelled outraged. Draco actually had the grace to look abashed.

"My father happened but there's no time to explain that. We have to get out of here now!" Draco stressed and everyone else seemed to agree.

"Something wicked this way comes..." Neville spoke the old mantra for warding off evil.

"I can get us all out of here but we'll need to power pool." Luna suggested looking warily down the hall they had just emerged from.

"No bloody way! I won't power pool with you lot again!" Draco roared despite the fact that all of them were looking at him as if he were being childish. "Do you even realize what that means? Do you all truly understand the consequences of what she's suggesting?" Everyone nodded solemnly; no one daring to speak out loud what they were all thinking. They'd already closed a Circle once, and though a power pool wasnt exactly the same thing, it would still involve all of them opening themselves to each other. Dropping their sheilds and connecting on a level that none of them really wanted to. It would bind them all closer to each other.

"Just do it Draco!" Blaise scolded. "There are creatures none of us have ever seen before chasing us down as we speak. They devour souls!" Draco winced when hearing that tone from his normal apathetic best friend.

"Shit!" Draco hissed. "Fine! Let's do it and get it over with." he couldnt believe he was going to do this. He glanced wearily at Weasley. He definitely didnt want to be any closer in mind to the redheaded boy. At least they werent closing a Circle, which involves a full melding of their wills, their magic and their spirits. He shuddered just thinking about it.

"Alright everyone quickly join hands." Luna ordered. Reluctantly Draco dropped to his knees cradling the small boy and he grabbed Cole's outstretched hand. "Now focus and direct your magic towards me." Luna said as stars burst behind her pupils. The blond boy could feel everyone else's magic connecting to his. He could their power mingling within his body and he redirected it towards the strange blonde girl. "Brace yourselves!" she said and seconds later they were gone.

The group reappeared back in Ron's secret place. Everyone's knees buckled, save for Luna. Hermione, Neville, and Cole wretched. Blaise coughed a few times. Draco and Ron were left breathless and panting. Somehow Draco had managed not to drop Harry. The blond cradled the boy. Draco reached for the dark haired boy's glasses, taking them off.

"What happened to Harry?" Hermione questioned, wiping her mouth clean.

"He took a shot of Malfoy seniors magic." Ron replied his voice dripping disgust.

"We need to get him healed fast. I know my father's magic. He's an Energizer which mean he can overload your body with power. He can cause your magical canals to and overflow until it fries your brain." Draco explained hollowly. His voice was soft but serious. It was filled with pain and worry for Harry's chances of surviving.

"So how do we heal him?" Ron asked annoyed with Malfoy for holding for so long and intimately.

"He has to be drained of the access energy." Draco explained laying Harry down gentley.

"How many people will it take?" Hermione asked still winded from their group Traveling.

"Two should be fine." Draco replied."I'll be one." he said in a way that left no room for argument.

"And I'll be the other one." Ron said challenging the blonde to disagree. Draco sighed but nodded.

* * *

Where was he? He wasnt sure. All he knew was that he felt like he would explode. Like there was fire building inside of him and it would make him burst over and over again. He'd never felt anything so horrible. Then suddenly the pain began to ebb away. He was left feeling as if he was floating. He knew this sensation. He flailed his arms and heard the splash of water. Deciding this would be a good time to open his eyes, Harry took in the small lake and the forest that surrounded it. But this time the forest wasnt lit by the moon but instead everything was bathed in a blood red light.

He swam to the shore wondering what was happening. Thats when he heard them. The sickening sound of creatures born of Darkness whispering terrible things into the night air. His skin crawled and tried to fight the urge to visibly shudder. _They're coming Harry_... the wind caressed his pysche.

"Who is?" the boy questioned feeling very unsafe.

She appeared on a whirlwind. Zephra stood before him, a grim expression on her face. This time she was wearing full battle armor. A tunic that seemed as if it was composed of the moonlight. Pants that shimmered like the heat of the sun. A helmet that dawned wings on both side of her head. And arm guards that crackled with yellow almost electric energy. "Harry we dont have much time but there is alot I need to explain. Things that you need to hear."

Harry nodded not daring to say anything yet.

"First of all you need to know that even though you all managed to get the girl out of the abbey safely, a great feat no doubt, she will die. She will be taken by Darkness, it will devour her soul. Once she is dead it will all begin. The Blood Moon will be born and the Cycle start anew." Harry looked up at the sky for the first time. What he saw there froze his heart. The moon was the color of blood and it seemed that there were shadowy sillouettes dancing across it. "The Blood Moon is a time of chaos. The forces of Darkness become stronger and they are able to cross the border into the Mortal Realm. Right now me and the other gods will be taking arms against their forces but we will not be able to stop all of them. A great number have already managed to breach the lines through the work of those disgusting Death Eaters. They are doing the bidding of that fool Voldemort, but even he doesnt know what he is about to unleash on your world."

"This is the Realm of the Gods?" Harry asked, then mentally slapped himself. That was stupid question where else could they be?

"Yes Harry, and soon both our worlds will be at war with Darkness. Demons will flood the earth, the children of Darkness will seek to destroy your world. But there is a way to stop it."

"How? Tell me whatever it is!" Harry said urgently.

"It will take time and I cant explain everything now. But the first thing you need to do is complete your Circle." Zephra said and Harry frowned at her not knowing what she meant.

"I dont understand." Harry muttered feeling lost and overwhelmed all at that the same time.

"You are aware that you and your friends form a perfect Circle of Elements." Harry nodded. "You need to bind your Circle together. It has to be done now. Once that happens you will be so much stronger and closer to tapping my godly power."

"You mean I could weild your power?" Harry replied.

"Harry you already do. What do you think a Gift is? Its a blessing of power. A Guardian God actually gives up a piece of their soul, their godly essence and gives it to their child. This allows that wizard to tap into the power of a god. The power you have now is nothing compared to what you will have once your Circle is bound." Zephra extended her index finger, the tip of it began to glow. She drew a circle in the air. It was glowing ring of light that floated in the air. Harry watched as the ring began to spin. "A Circle Binding is a powerful ritual and will require participation from all four of you. But once you are bound all of you will be stronger. And the other gods and myself will be stronger as well. Our Circle will not be complete until yours is."

"Gods can form Circles as well?" Harry gasped taking in the ramifications of that.

"Who do you think invented the concept of Circles of Power?" Zephra said with slight indignation. "Foolish wizards always taking credit for everything."

"What does our Circle have to do with yours?" Harry asked.

"There's something that you need to remember Harry. As above, so below." Harry frowned again. "That means if something happens up here, then it will happen down there. If the Realm of the Gods is at war then so will the Realm of Mortals, as the two are reflections of each other. If our Circle is bound, then yours needs to be as well. I am bound in a Circle of Power to the gods of Fire, Water, and Sky. So what do you think that means for you?" the goddess asked imploring Harry to put the pieces together himself.

Harry eyes widened as he took in all of what she'd told him. It was so much. He felt like someone had just dropped an anvil on his shoulders.

"Go now Harry. Our time is up! I will see you again soon!" Zephra said urgently. Suddenly darkness seethed in the forest around them. Glowing red eyes surrounded and watched them. Zephra laughed bitterly and the sound of it made the wind whistle in Harry's ears. Two short twin blades appeared in the godess' hands. Harry recognized the weapons immediately. But before he could comment on the that, demons rushed from all around them.

Harry gasped awake and he eyes were wide as he stared into intense grey eyes. He was almost lost in Draco's eyes as he took in the raw emotions that played behind them. His lips tingled as if Draco had kissed him. Shaking his head free of distracting thoughts, Harry felt more than saw Ron at his back.

"Where's the girl?" Harry asked urgently. Draco frowned.

"She's upstairs." Luna answered from a little distance away. "She's resting but she'll be fine. I placed multiple layers of protect wards around her."

"It wont work." Harry said getting to his feet. He felt dizzy for a second but shook it off. Immediately he began to make his way towards the stairs.

"Harry what's going on?" Cole asked following after his brother. Everyone else trailed behind them.

"Demons...children of Darkness are going to take her!" Harry yelled as he rushed up the stairs. They all heard a scream as they reached the second floor. "No!" Harry yelled panicked. "We have to save her!" and he ran for the room. He could feel evil magic eminating from under the door.

Snatching the door open, the sight that greeted them, froze the group where they stood.

There were demons all around the room. Some hanging from the ceiling, or attached to the walls. The glowing red eyes, very stark against the shadows of the room. In the middle of the room a seething pool of darkness churned. The girl was being devoured. She was sinking quickly into the pool of darkness. She was already up to her neck. Her arms flailed about as she fought not sink and be eaten. "I told you..." were the last words she muttered before she went under. The demons startled laughing. Their sick guffaws echoed on the walls as they followed the girl into the pool and vanished.

End of Chapter

Whew this chapter was something huh? Lol I tried really hard on this one and I hope you guys love it and dont hate me for the wait. Read and Review. Btw I'm not sure if I've said this but I would really like a beta for this story. So if any of you would be willing or know someone who is please inbox me or tell them to.


	17. Truth The Race to Arms

Call of the Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. However I do own this story idea. That's about it. (I also own a bunch of Harry Potter merchandise yeah I'm weird)

Warning: Well the only warnings as of now are that this is a slightly alternate universe setting. It does include male/male along with male/fem pairing. May be an Mpreg. Mature content, bad language, and many other possibly suggestive themes.

Summary: What if the tables were turned. What if LV went after Neville Longbottom instead of Harry Potter on that faithful day. What if Harry Potter had actually gone to Slytherin. Would Harry let the dark side take him or would he still feel the call of the light? Would Harry still be the one called on to save the day in the end? Better than its sounds. DMHP

(A/N) Sorry guys! I dont know if anyone's still reading this but even they arent I'm still going to continue this story. Not to toot my horn but I do rather love this story myself. I really did mean to post this chapter alot sooner but honestly it took forever to get it exactly the way I wanted and then it took so long to write but anyway no more excuses on to the chapter!)

Pairings: Main pairing DracoHarry RonHarry BlaiseOC

Chapter 17: Truth; The Race To Arms

"What were you all thinking? You could have been killed!" an angry James Potter, yelled nearly at the top of his lungs.

"I cant believe you children would be so irresponsible...well Ronald I expect it from you." Molly Weasley admonished. Her son looked at her, his mouth agape with accusation. Ron however chose to hold his peace. Harry had been right; their parents were pissed to point of spitting. But they needed to know what was coming. Everyone needed to know. Unfortunately there was the small matter of whether or not people would believe them when they told their outlandish story.

Harry summoned calm from his element as he looked around the room, locking eyes with all his friends. They had made a decision, they would tell their parents the absolute truth. Something in Harry's gut told them this was their only option. There was a war coming and soon. There would be a time of peace; a temporary cease fire; a calm before the storm. But after that there was no telling what would happen, Harry only knew that it wouldnt be good for anyone he cared about.

Harry sighed when his eyes landed on Draco. What were they going to do about him? He couldnt go home, his father would suredly butcher him. Hermione, Neville, and Blaise had all been transported home by Luna. They'd promised to tell their parents what happened as well. They all knew that right about now the only formidable power they had on their side was the truth and if the older generations didnt believe them, then there was nothing further they could do.

For the duration of the entire trudge back to the Burrow, from Ron's secret place, Harry had been contemplating Draco's situation. He wouldnt send Draco home, that was not an option and completely out of the question. He tried to think of all the possible places Draco could stay. He still hadnt thought of anything and everytime the blonde looked him in the eye the Potter boy couldnt hold his gaze.

"Do you children have any idea how serious this is?" Sirius Black spoke up his storm grey eyes churning from the seething rage underneath the surface of his skin. Draco watched as his second cousin gave a bit of a Power Show. It was strange, almost disorienting the way the power of their common blood was displayed. The Black name held power like few others could. That had always been one of the reasons his father had despised him. Because his mother's genes were more apparent in him. Draco's magic had always favored his Black lineage and Lucius hated him for it. Merely because Draco was supposed to be _his_ heir and as such his power should reflect that of a Malfoy's.

"Poppa do _you_ realize how serious this is?" Cole challenged his father speaking up for the rest of the group. "We saved alot of muggles from being killed by DEATH EATERS! Shouldnt the simple term 'Death Eater' give alot more to think about than the fact that we acted rashly!" Cole finished red in the face by the end of his outburst. He wasnt sure if that was the smart thing to do but the adults were completely missing the point.

"How did you all even know there was going to be an attack?" Lily Potter questioned. She stepped foward, glancing around the liviing room of the Burrow before her gaze fell on her own son. She felt dread sneak up her spine and steal her breath away.

Harry for the first time since arriving back at the Weasley home, wasnt sure how to respond. He took in the room one last time, wondering just how so many people could occupy such a small space. He saw the mournful look on his mother's face and the confused looked etched across his father's. His godparents, Remus and Sirius looked utterly lost, not sure exactly how to proceed. Then there was the Weasleys. Molly and Arthur both looked furious and stricken at the same time. Harry saw that Percy's jaw was clenched hard in deep contemplation. The twins, Fred and George seemed for the first time since Harry had known them, completely subdued. His gaze met Ron's and he had never seen the boy so melancholy, it made the dark haired boy's heart ache to see.

His gaze found Cole's and was sure that his brother was feeling much the same as him, irritated, exhausted, and determined to be heard. Then his eyes slid to Draco and his soul seemed to burn when he saw how dead the blonde's eyes had gone. He was blocking out everyone, and nothing in the world would probably reach him at this point. His mask of cold arrogance was set firmly in place and wasnt going to budge.

"I think it will be easier if we just showed you everything from the beginning." Harry muttered sounding completely defeated. The adults wouldn't believe from merely word of mouth. No, they had to show them what they had experienced and only then would they see the seriousness of this situation.

"I agree with Harry. We can show you everything and then you decide whether or not you want to believe us." Cole said speaking to everyone. No one said anything in response as they felt Cole's power build. He held his hand out for Harry to hold and his brother clasped his hand with no hesitation. With a few well concentrated thoughts Cole projected everything from Harry's mind into everyone's third eye. He flooded their minds' eyes with everything Harry had seen the past two days, images and information flitting through their synapses' and consciousnesses like a fast fowarded movie in slow motion. When it was over everyone who was standing immediately went to find a seat. Everyone's breathing seemed to be eratic and out of order.

"Oh my gods! You children have been through so much!" Lily cried and Molly nodded with her as both women had tears in their eyes.

"Son..." James muttered seeming not to know what to say. He was at a loss for words. But soon recognition took hold of his brain and he voiced a question that alerted everyone "Harry son, you are Gifted? How is that possible? By the goddess of wind, no less. The last person she herself Gifted was my ancestor..." The Potter patriarch seemed completely out of his wits.

"Harry was deemed worthy by the Goddess to carry her power. What is there to question?" Draco spoke for the first time since leaving the safe house, his voice was filled with righteous indignation.

"But that shouldnt be possible! Harry is a..." Remus responded leaving his sentence opened ended. His eyes went to Lily and she looked completely shell shocked.

"Harry is a what?" Draco spoke again causing all eyes to swivel to him. Most couldnt believe that the boy had the gall to speak in front of so many people who could care less about him.

"I'm a half-blood Draco." Harry said with resignation. He sighed, knowing that Draco would have found out someday, he just hadnt thought it would come out this way.

"You're a what?" Draco turned on Harry. He was outraged. He couldnt believe what he'd been told. Harry? A half blood? He couldn't believe he would keep something like that from him. After everything they'd been through, to keep a secret like this was a slap in the face! With no preamble or warning Draco abruptly stood and he stormed out of the Burrow. He channeled his element inherently, making his footfalls as fast as lightning and as boisterous as thunder. In minutes he was far beyond the outskirts of the Burrow.

Harry stared after him, not sure how to proceed at this point. He quickly made up his mind and despite everyone else and everything that was still left unsaid, he followed after the blond. Calling to his element without a second thought, Harry carried himself on the wind, zooming out of the Burrow at breakneck speed.

After the two were gone there was complete silence in the Weasley's living room. No one dared to speak, most still working out the images of what Cole and Harry had showed them.

Lily Potter was the first one to speak, shaking her head as if in denial she muttered "I cant believe after everything we did, all the measures we took and she still found him. She still found him James" she ranted turning toward her husband. "She wasnt supposed to Gift him James. We did everything to cut her connection to him. We lived in basic exile for years and she still got him." Lily continued now on the edge of hysteria. "My baby...he's...no!" she cried and this time tears fell unhindered down her porcelain pale cheeks.

"Lily sweetheart, it will be alright. Everything will be..." James tried to console his wife, but she would hear none of that.

"How can it possibly be okay James? How? When our son, who by all rights should be an average wizard, has been blessed by a cursed Goddess!" Lily cried, totally defeated. She hated the fact that no matter what she did, her son was destined to live a life full of heartache, pain and suffering.

"Lily, remember she saved our lives." James spoke. "But even more important she saved Harry's life."

"But at what cost James!" she shouted in response.

"Wait a minute! What is going on!" Cole asked no longer able to sit and watch his second parents have a breakdown. "What do you mean she saved Harry's life?"

Lily and James whipped their heads in his direction. They seemed to remember that they were in a room full of people. James sighed not seeing any other way but to tell everyone the truth. "Lily we have to tell them. I dont think we can move forward, or begin to help Harry if the truth is hidden."

Lily wiped her eyes and nodded. She still seemed so defeated. "...yes you're right James but we will wait until Harry returns. He of all people deserves to know the truth."

Draco wasnt sure when he had stopped running. He just knew wherever he was, he was alone. That was all he wanted at this point. He couldnt believe the last couple of days. It had been horrible and it just seemed to keep getting worse. He wondered when someone would come along and put him out of his misery. He laughed when he realized that he had thought Harry would be that person. The person who would make his life worth living. Someone who was worth getting up in the morning for. The smile that crept across his face was bitter.

His life had never been a picnic, despite what he lead people to believe. His father had basically despised him from birth and his mother was such a puppet he had often checked her body for strings. Draco sat down on a cliff overlooking a wide expanse of water. Where the hell was he? As he pirched on the edge of the rocky crag, he decided it didnt matter much anyway. No one cared where he was. So why should he?

As he sat there watching waves crash against the amalgamation of rocks below, he thought about everything that had happened the last few hours. At the forefront of his mind was what he had learned about Harry. He was a half blood...okay that was a shock. But it wasnt altogether horrible. Okay so Harry wasnt pureblooded but he was smart, brave, kind to a fault, unbelievably cute, and the most important person in the world to him. Or at least he had been, now he wasnt so sure. How could he keep something like that from him? Draco had trusted Harry wholeheartedly. He no longer kept secrets from the small dark haired boy. Well not on purpose. It hurt even more when it seemed that he was the only person who seemed shocked. That must have meant that he was the last know...

Shaking his head, Draco gazed up to the sky. It was painted a blue tinted purple, with highlights of hot pink as dawn edged near. The sky...it had always been a source of calming for him. Sometimes when the storm within him seemed like it would finally consume him, he would gaze up to the sky and siphon control from it. But today was different. He could feel the storm raging even now and he had no desire to reign it in. This time he embraced it, letting his power course through his body like a thousand watt current. Energy filled his body and he knew his eyes mirrored the now thundering heavens.

His power rushed through his veins like a metaphysical drug. His awareness was heightened and his third eye was wide open. He felt someone approaching, they grew closer until they stopped only a meter away.

Harry wasnt sure what he had been thinking when he'd stormed out of the Burrow, racing after Draco. But he soon realized he had no idea where he was going or which direction the blonde had gone in. He stood in a wide open expanse of plains, waiting for some sense of direction to claim him. It never came. How would he find the blond? He thought to himself for a moment or two. For some reason the memory of closing a Circle in the Chamber of Secrets came to the forefront of his mind. He remembered connecting to everyone of his friends. Somehow he knew that connection was still there. It came to him unbidden; the knowledge that he could open that connection. He could connect to all of his friends, tracking down their respective power signatures. But most important of all he could find Draco, if he could open the connection between them.

Harry sighed frustrated. Knowing that he could wasnt the same as knowing how. This was so vexing, he was sure he would collapse from sheer irritation. Calling calm from his element, he let out a soothing exhale. He tried to remember all that Cole had told him about mental magic. It wasnt his strong suit by a long shot but knew that if he tried he could do it. Taking in a deep breath of air and calling his element, he opened his mind. His awareness stretched and he could sense life all around him. His third eye was open, and with awed vigor, he reached for the small part of Draco that he now knew lived within him.

He could feel it like a spark in his heart, with a bit of concentrated magic he ignited that spark of Draco within himself. In seconds the other boy's essence filled him with lightning strikes of raw power. He could feel the clouds in his head, and the storm raging in his soul. Is this what Draco delt with all the time? It explained so much. Taking in the overwhelming energy he directed it, using the connection to Draco to pinpoint the boy's whereabouts. He got a lock on Draco, and calling to his element without thinking, used the air to carry him toward his missing friend.

The trail lead him towards a small bluff of cliffs that overlooked a wide expanse of water. He noticed that the sky seemed to be enraged, as it flashed with fat, twisted bolts of lightning. It bellowed its anger in loud bursts of thunder. Rain pelted his skin with freezing fury. He felt his connection to Draco open wider as he came closer to the top of cliff. He could feel everything in the boy's head. The storm he felt within himself, was growing even more outrageous. It was alive, Harry realized, and it was happy to finally have some freedom. The Potter then realized that as he grew closer to the blond, there was no one home.

Draco was absent, their was no conscious thought inside his head. All he could feel was the storm within the taller boy. He stopped a meter away. He stood there unsure of how to proceed. He supposed the best thing he could do would be to first wake Draco from his power induced trance.

As quick and deadly as a cobra strike, the storm retaliated. It had sensed that Harry wanted to send it back within the recesses of Draco's being. It didnt want to go back, after such a long time of being locked away. Draco had great control under normal circumstances, and the storm knew it would be a long time before it was loosed again. So it struck Harry, sending a metaphysical strike of lightning through the open connection between the two boys. Harry wailed, pained and suprised. He fell to his knees. In his mind he cried out, DRACO!

Draco wasnt sure how long he'd been sitting on the edge of the cliff, letting the storm run wild. He'd let the storm fully consume him. He'd known when he'd done it that it was foolish. The storm was volitale, and didnt care who it hurt, or who got in its way. But he'd been alone when he'd let the figurative sky in his mind become clouded, when he openly let the storm take over.

DRACO! He barely heard it over all the thunder. But he'd heard Harry call out his name. Like the boy had a leash on his heart, Draco immediately came back to himself. He told his old friend the storm to kick rocks. He called back his power, no matter how powerful the storm was, it would always bow to him. With concentrated will, the storm was shoved back into the mental black box Draco kept in his thoughts.

The sky above him began clearing, leaving the horizon painted orange and pink as the sun woke. He didnt care about that however as he turned around and ran to Harry. He picked the boy up off the ground. Hecate's bra what had happened? He searched Harry for injuries and was shocked when a residual current of electric power ran from the smaller boy and back to him. The storm had attacked Harry, the blond surmised. He sighed, completely irritated with himself. How did he always manage to hurt the boy he only wanted to bring joy? He felt like a bigger imbecile than even Weasley.

Harry gasped awake suddenly and Draco's face broke into a stupid grin, that he would later deny. "Draco..." Harry breathed and the blond felt his heart skip as it usually did when Harry looked him in the eyes and muttered his name.

"Harry...what are you doing out here? How did you find me?" Draco scolded. "You shouldnt have followed me."

"You shouldnt have run off. Are you crazy? Did you forget Darkness is flooding the world and Death Eaters are on the loose?" Harry returned righteously.

"So thats why you came after me?" Draco replied his voice sour.

"No I came after you to apologize. I was wrong, sorry Draco. I know I should have told you the truth a long time ago. But I didnt know how..." Harry said as his hand found Draco's cheek without he himself bidding it to.

Metalic silver eyes widened as Harry's hand caressed his face. The sheer sensation of it doing things to his body that he couldnt control. "Harry..." he breathed not knowing what to say. He'd thought of alot things to say to Harry once he saw him again. But everything went straight out the window as the smaller boy locked gazes with him.

The brunette sat in Draco's arms and wasnt sure what came over him. The feel of Draco's skin beneath his fingers lit that spark within him again. And this time it wasnt the storm he connected to but Draco himself. The blond gasped, feeling the connection immediately. Feelings flooded between the two. They werent sure whose feelings were whose. It didnt matter at this point.

Harry saw Draco's creamy, pale cheeks flush pink. He knew his own face must have been flushed as well. A thought crossed his mind and without questioning it, he followed through. His other hand found Draco's cheek as well. Without much resistence he pulled the taller youth's face close. So close that their noses touched and their lips were only a breath apart. Sighing the blond's name, Harry closed the distance between them.

Draco had kissed Harry before, but never like this. Their lips locked and their eyes stuttered closed. Gods Harry's lips were still as soft as the first time he'd felt them. He could feel blood rushing to other places besides his face. The blond tightened his arms around the smaller boy. He nearly passed out when Harry moaned into his mouth. He had to have more. Without thinking much about it, his tongue darted out, parting the boy's lips slightly. He withdrew and ran his tongue over Harry's lips again.

Goddess! Harry had been kissed before but this was different. Draco was in his head and all he could feel was the blonde. Draco, at the moment, was all consuming. He tasted like vanilla and ozone. Like sweetness and energy. Draco's essence surged through him like a current until he gasped, letting Draco in. The moment Draco's tongue caressed his, he arched into the blond. He felt Draco's erection pressed against him, and felt better about having one of his own. Their tongues danced and wrestled like lion cubs, each trying to assert dominance.

Draco could feel both of their bodies heating rapidly. He wasnt sure exactly where any of this was going but he for damn sure wasnt going to question it. He'd wanted this for a long time. He groaned with irritation as they were forced apart for need of oxygen. Panting and out of breath, neither said a word to each other.

Draco felt it before Harry did. He felt it like something clicking into place, like fitting in a new piece of the puzzle. He felt it the moment the sky ripped open, the moment the heavens split, and allowed the biggest lightning bolt he'd ever seen, to strike the earth not twenty meters away. The flash blinded them both, the sound of it deafened them.

When they finally could see again and their ears werent ringing, they took in their surroundings. Both of them nearly fainted.

Ron wasnt sure how to proceed. He'd never been a patient person, and sitting around waiting for Harry to possibly return with Draco, was definitely not something he wanted to wait around for. He glanced around the room, noting the worried tension lacing the air. His eyes stopped on the only friend he had left in the room, Cole. He wasnt sure what the boy was thinking, but he knew he had to talk to him.

Cole locked eyes with Ron and knew before the redhead said anything that he wanted to talk. He had no doubt in his mind what the topic of their discussion would be. Harry. Cole's eyes closed for a few moments in contemplation. He'd always known that Harry would make his own life an amazing journey, but now he was wary of where they would all end up by the end of this calamity. When he opened his eyes again he motioned for Ron to follow him and no one protested as the two of them slipped defly from the room.

Standing outside, passed the earshot of others, Cole stood staring at Ron. He knew the other boy was torn by seeing Harry chase after his biggest rival. Cole wasnt a Seer but he did have a great amount of intuitive powers, and he could feel that Ron, Harry and Draco were in for many trials and hardships. The three of their respective fates were interlocked, deeply entwined, and tangled beyond saving. He sighed.

"What is it, Ron?" Cole said too battle weary to be skittish about anything.

"It's about Harry." Ron muttered.

Big surprise there. Cole rubbed his forehead, he loved Ron, he was a close friend. Hell, they'd been through alot in the past year but what could he possibly say to him. "What about him Ron?"

"Well, you know how I feel about him right?" Ron asked, now too embarassed to even look the younger boy in the eye. His face turned a shade that almost matched his hair, making his swimming blue eyes stand out in contrast.

Cole nodded saying "It's pretty hard to miss." He joked to try and ease the tension. Ron chuckled a hollow guffaw and was silent for a few seconds.

"Well Harry's really been missing it." Ron countered his voice nearly empty of emotion.

Cole blanched, not expecting it to come out like that. What was he supposed to say? "Well can you blame him Ron? Harry has alot on his plate. Gods we all do, if we're being honest." Ron nodded.

"But that hasnt stopped him from noticing Draco has it?" Ron spoke bitterly. He wasnt sure why all of this was coming out, especially at a time like this but he had to talk it out. He had to find out if there was any chance for him to have Harry's heart.

"Well I wouldnt say that..." Cole said unsure of exactly how to answer that question. He was also astounded that Ron had called Draco by his first name.

"Then what would you say Cole?" Ron asked turning churning whirlpools on the younger wizard.

Cole was taken aback. He'd known that Ron felt strongly for Harry but he'd never seen him this way before. "Look Ron, I know Harry likes you." Cole said picking his words carefully when he saw Ron visibly perk up. "But he also likes Draco, you know that." Ron frowned a bit at that. "I cant tell you who he will choose, if he chooses either of you. But what I can tell you is that if you really want him, fight for him. I mean, what have you got to lose?" Cole said shrugging at the end.

He could lose his heart. Ron answered Cole's question in his mind. Ron nodded, taking what the younger wizard said and deciding that there was some truth in his statement. Just when Ron was about ajourn their impromptu heart to heart, there was a shift in the air. He wasnt sure if Cole felt it but he had. It was as if the world had let out a huge, yawning, sigh.

Then to his surprise snow flakes fell unhindered upon the Burrow. What in Hecate's panties was going on? Ron wondered, marveling at the suddenly unusual weather.

"What the hell is going on?" Cole muttered under his breath, which he could now see in puffy white clouds. He shivered, nothing was making sense anymore.

The light snow fall quickly turned into a raging blizzard. Cole shivered as he turned to Ron. The redhead seemed completely unfazed. He was standing comfortably and warm in the fury of the falling snow. Cole chalked it up to his connection to the element. The Black heir wasnt going to stand outside and freeze his nips off. Just when he turned to go back into the house he noticed two things at once. One was that all the occupants of the living room had come to the various windows of the Burrow, and were peering out in awe.

The second thing he noticed was a spike of power so awesome that he felt the entire world slow down, time literally freezing. The instant he felt it the sensation was gone. He turned around to ask Ron if he had felt it too but when he did, Ron was nowhere in sight.

Neville sat solemn faced and irritated as he listened to his grandmother prattle on. He knew she'd be furious when he got home. But things were to the point where that was of no consequence. What he had done had been the right thing. And if he had the choice to do it over again, he'd readily jump at the chance. Though hopefully he wouldnt get downed by a psycho witch and her evil magic. Gods that had been awful. Seriously, where would he be without Hermione, or any of his ragtag group of friends for that matter.

"Young man have you been listening to a word I've said." his grandmother said standing before him. She was dressed in her usual night wear, her comfortable green nightgown, and matching fuzzy slippers. Her graying hair, wrapped and pulled away from her face. Gods he loved this woman, she had raised him, but she really needed to learn that he wasnt such a little kid anymore. Her overprotectiveness had been the cause of many his little quirks. He knew that, had for a long time, but had never really put it in perspective before.

He sighed, there was a war coming and he needed to change. He had to be stronger for everyone around him. He knew in his heart, no. Scratch that. He knew in his soul, where the blazing wild fire within him burned with unparalleled passion, that he had a very important to role to play. It didnt come from him being the Boy Who Lived, he'd never really put too much stock behind that. It came from the unshakeable sense that there was something he was meant to do, something _only_ he could do. He had no idea what that was yet; but he knew that he had to be prepared when the time came.

"Yes grandmother, I've been listening." he responded dry as the Sahara. "I know what I did was inconsiderate. But...I wasnt wrong. I won't admit that because it isnt true. My friends and I put our lives on the line to save people." Neville paused there to let that fact sink into her head. "And even though I should have told you, I wont apologize for doing what was right!" Neville spoke and realized he'd never done this before. Standing up to his only parent had never even crossd his mind until a few moments ago.

"Neville...? What has happened to you?" she muttered seeming winded, she sat down in her favorite plush chair.

"I'm growing up Gram. And...as much as I love you...you've got to learn to let me grow." he said ending his explanation softly. He saw her drop a few tears but remain silent and strong. He went to her and enveloped her in his embrace. She shook with sobs. He knew it wasnt from him having spoken firmly with her. Rather it was from the fact that she was realizing that soon, she was going to have to let her last remaining family go.

"You are growing up and I know I have to let you but...it's going to be hard. But I promise to help you in every way I can. I know that greatness awaits you on the path of your life. I just dont want anything awful to happen to you. If I lost you I'm sure my mind would follow soon after." she uttered being completely truthful.

Neville nodded. He wasnt sure what to say after that, he couldnt assure her that nothing would happen to him. "I'll do my best to stay safe for you, okay Gram?"

The old witch nodded, knowing there was little else she could do or say at this point.

Neville felt the sudden shift in reality. Something was about to happen but he wasnt sure what it would be. He gasped when the fire within him suddenly blazed brighter and he had to fight to control it, and keep his power from manifesting physically. There was one thing he knew about his element for certain, and that was that fire was wild. Period. In all honesty there was no controlling it, one could try but in the end they usually ended up burned. But he was different; he was born to fire. Fire was his to call and when he realized this the fire within subdued itself, acknowledging his dominion over it.

Neville wiped sweat from his brow. That had been close. The last thing he wanted was to burn another one of his grandmother's precious antiques, he'd never hear the end of it. Then out of nowhere his grandmother screamed, terrified. He turned to see what had her so rattled and his mouth fell agape at the sight.

Flames from the fireplace in the center back wall of the spacious room erupted. The flames were strange however, they danced like experienced performers. Licking and crawling up the walls like snakes in some kind of erotic mating ritual. Their colors ranged every spectrum of the rainbow, and Neville's breath hitched at the sight. His grandmother tried various charms to put out the flames but to no avail. They consumed the room in a wash of heat that Neviile had never felt before. And just as he thought he and his grandmother were going to bite the big one, the room combusted in a blast of heat and color. Neville was completely overwhelmed by the power of it.

Everyone at the Burrow was beyond sick with worry. Now Harry, Draco and Ron were gone. Harry and Draco had run off somewhere. And Ron had vanished before everyone's eyes. It was so unsettling. How could he just disappear like that? He wasnt a Traveler and he wasnt old enough to apparate. So where in all the realms could he be?

Cole decided to try and find out. It should not have been a difficult task for him to pinpoint Ron's power signature, or Harry and Draco's for that matter. But he knew that those two were probably together and he didnt want to hone in on anything private. Concentrating, he opened his third eye with ease and tried to pinpoint Ron's unique signature. He gasped when he didnt sense waves, or the sea, or the cold fury of a blizzard; all of these being the usual indicator's of Ron's pressence. He reached out to find Harry with his awareness and found no swirling mass of power, no brush of wind against his mind; Harry's signature was completely absent as well! Knowing that it was probably pointless Cole set his mind on Draco. Nothing. No static, no charge of electricity, no storm raging in his thoughts. The three of them had completely stepped off the radar! Hell no!

Was it Darkness! Had the enemy decided to strike prematurely? If it had, there was no hope for any of them. This was bad! Totally, utterly and completely BAD!

Harry groaned, his eyes hurt from the bright flash of the lightning bolt. But he could see again, and what he saw took his breath away. He was standing on a mountain peek. He wasnt sure what the altitude was but he was sure it had to be pretty high because all he could see were clouds. Even though he was sure the air up here should have been really thin he found it easy enough to breath. Green foliage littered the background, and wild blossoms splashed it with vibrant flashes of color. He could sense wild magic dancing on the wind like a ballerina, it caressed his cheek like a lover and left him sighing in contentment. Wherever he was he knew it wasnt a bad place.

"Harry how the hell did we get here?" thats when he remembered Draco and was glad that the blond had been dragged into this with him.

"I'm not sure but I dont think we're in the mortal realm anymore..." Harry trailed off noticing for the first time the huge structure taking up the entire backdrop of the horizon. It was a palace which from this distance seemed to be made of a bunch of smaller castles. It was a posh villa built into the mountain, glowing with thrumbing power. The alabaster columns supporting every structure gleamed in the strange early morning sunlight. The entire palace seemed to be modeled after the old Roman empire's colosiums.

"What do you mean Harry? If we're not in the mortal world then where are we?" Draco asked dreading the answer that he already knew.

"I think we're in the realm of the Gods." Harry said entranced by the majesty around him. He had no idea how they'd gotten here but once he'd said it, he knew he was right.

"He's right my son." a booming voice said suddenly out of nowhere. Harry and Draco were instantly on guard, calling to their elements and reaching for wands they realized werent there. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. Before them stood a young man, who seemed to be in his early twenties. He was dressed in armor that reminded Harry of Zephra's.

He stood at about six foot one. His sandy blonde hair just touched his shoulder's, almost hiding his pointed elf like ears. His deep olive pigmented skin glistened gold in the early morning sun. His eyes were the cornflower blue of a clear summer's sky. The helmet he dawned was a vision; it crackled and sizzled with electric energy currents. His shimmering body armor gave off waves of heat like a hot summer road. His leg armaments pulsed with the pale light of the moon. His armguards were two swirling whirlwinds, making it look like he was wearing tornadoes as jewelry. The huge war hammer on his back looked like it should weight a ton, but the man showed no sign of fatigue or phsyical strain.

"And just who are you?" Draco challenged. Harry noticed how the boy had stepped in front of him ever so subtly. Draco was shielding him from this mysterious stranger. But as Harry looked on the newcomer he had a feeling that this man was no threat to them.

"I should think you of all people would know who I am. After all we go way back." the guy said reverently. Then he sighed and shook his head. When he said that Harry instantly knew who the stranger was, and his mouth fell agape at the realization.

Summoning lightning, Draco held a swirling sphere of his power cupped in his hand and retorted "Stop speaking in riddles! Tell me who you are or I blast you off this mountain!" and he punctuated his threat by taking a menacing step forward.

The man laughed. "Ah to be young!" he laughed again. "The Maelstrom really has taken to you hasnt it?" the man shook his head again. "Draco look at me and tell me you honestly don't know me."

Draco looked the man up and down. He didnt know this pompous bastard. They'd never met before, he was sure he would remember a sight so strange. Deciding that looking with his eyes wasnt going to get him far, he took another approach. Draco opened his awareness. He scoured the man with his metaphysical gaze. What he found took his breath away. The power this man weilded seemed limitless like the wide open sky above them. The volatile lightning strikes that thundered through his conscious from this man nearly fried his synapse.

"You're...you cant be..." Draco was lost for words. Sputtering and stuttering in a way that was very un-Malfoy like.

"Thats right Draco. I am Ceoras, god of the sky! Your Guardian God." Ceoras spoke and then laughed with a mirth that reminded one of a parent laughing at the naivette of their child.

"How is this possible!" Draco asked out of breath. The blond looked back at Harry and found the brunette smiling at him. Harry held out his hand for him. He took the offered apendage and drew calm from Harry's touch.

"Draco the natural order of things has been distorted." Harry said in explanation, not knowing how he knew this, but knowing that it was true. "The Blood Moon has risen and the Gods, the Light, is taking action against Darkness." Draco looked Harry in the eye and knew the boy was speaking truth.

"Ah yes, very intuitive, a true child of Zephra's if I've ever seen one." Ceoras spoke looking out onto the horizon. "Speaking of, she should have been here by now. She should have been the one to escort you here Harry. But I dont mind since you were with Draco." here he looked between the two of them. Both boys flushed and almost dropped each other's hand. "I'm starting to get worried. She went to scout the borders and should have been back by now." he frowned. "But the others have arrived I see."

Ron wasnt sure what in Merlin's boxers was going on but he sure didnt want to stay and find out. He had been standing outside the Burrow one minute and the next he was standing on a mountain top, miles above sea level. Ron had never felt comfortable with heights but he swallowed and summoned control from his element. Geeze could he go one day without something totally bizarre happening to him? He shook his head, nope not all.

Deciding that standing around wasnt going to get him home, the redhead began walking. He soon realized that he had no idea where he was or what he was aiming for. Home, thats where he wanted to go and he wanted to go now!

"I'm afraid you're a bit too far from home to walk." Ron was instantly on guard. He cursed when he couldnt find his wand. Shit! He called cold to him, harnesting it in his hand.

"Who's there!" the redhead didnt see anyone else around but that never meant he was alone. "Come out and face me!" he challenged. He'd ice whoever it was without a second thought.

"Now is that anyway to greet your Guardian God?" there was a sound like rushing water on the air, and Ron bristled. Water flowed over the ground from all directions and met at a spot only meters away from him. The boy watched as the water pooled together and began swirling. It rose into a churning mass of hydrolic power, and in seconds the water formed the silouette of a person. The water solidified and before him stood a man.

True to his thoughts, Ron hurled power at the being without a second thought. The man frowned and caught Ron's cold projectile of energy like it was a baseball.

"You really shouldnt throw things like this around. Someone could get hurt." the man said and tossed the sphere of energy aside like rubbish. It hit a nearby tree, the plant instantly froze solid before shattering to pieces.

Who the hell was this git! Ron thought savagely.

"I just told you who I am. Honestly Ronald you need to learn to listen more." the man said borrowing one of Hermione's favorite lines.

Ron looked the man up and down. Hmm...his Guardian God huh? The redhead didnt believe it. But as he took in the bizarre sight of the man, Ron had to admit that he definitely wasnt human. He stood at about five foot eight. He had long wavy hair that to the untrained eye looked black. But upon closer inspection it was a deep navy blue, like the undertow of the ocean. It shimmered and fell to his ankles in waves. His skin was pale and smooth and when the light shined just right the redhead could make out undertones of blue in his palor. His choice of garb surprised Ron the most. He wore a helm that seemed made up of solid crystal ice. His breastplate sparked with blue energy. His leg guards pulsed with a pale green power. His arm mail was made of molten fire, blazing bright.

Sure the guy was nowhere near normal. But that didnt coorelate to him being Ron's Guardian God. Like Draco before him, he opened his mind's eye, which was a feat considering he'd never been too good at it. The power that met his mind nearly froze him where he stood. Recognition clicked in place instantly.

"Nice to finally meet you too Ronald. I'm Anapos, in short I'm the god of water." Anapos smiled at Ron and the redhead had no idea what to say. He'd never thought it was possible to be in the actual physical pressence of a god. " Oh it isnt. If I were in my real form you'd be dead by now." Anapos laughed and Ron raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're strange." Ron stated with no preamble.

"Yeah I get that alot." the god said, winking mischeivously. He waved his hand, beckoning Ron to follow him. Without another word the odd deity walked off in the direction of a huge structure that Ron had somehow mananaged not to notice until that moment.

Multi-colored fire danced across his vision for what seemed like hours. He thought the heat would consume him and burn him alive. But somehow these flames only seemed to fuel the inner wild fire within him. He'd always felt the fire inside but until his second year at Hogwarts it had only been a small flame. But since making all his strange friends, the flame had spread and started to consume his soul until it almost became a conscious effort to keep it contained.

Neville heard a disembodied voice speak in his head _'That's right ignite the fire! The Inferno burns bright within you!_' The Longbottom boy felt his body heat up until he could literally feel flames licking at his insides; his skin melted and gave way to power; fire burst forth from his very being and simultaneously combusted!

He thought he was dead. He did just explode...literally. He'd always thought there would be pain associated with death but oddly there was no pain. In fact he felt great, better than he had in a long time. As if there had been some great shadow hanging over his head for years, and for no apparent reason the shadow had decided it had bettter things to do. This new found state of nirvana invigorated the normally timid boy. He drew strength from his element; from the fire inside. He opened his eyes and realized he wasnt dead...at least he didnt think he was. But where the heck was he?

He glanced around at his surroundings, taking in as much as he could. Greenery littered his vision and and brightly colored flowers danced before him. A soothing wind blew across the mountain he stood upon. He noticed a shining structure in the distance; a throng of glistening palaces that were built into the apex of the mountain.

He stood amazed for Hecate only knew how long before he heard someone approaching. On instinct his element came to his call. His burning hands were ready to fry whatever came his way.

He saw them again. The dancing, rainbow colored flames reappeared out of nowhere. They spiraled into an almost helix formation. Neville found he couldnt look away, even though he knew that by the shere brilliance of the blazes his retinas would be burned. Still he looked on them, transfixed. The flames shifted, curling into a swirling ball of power. It imploded, the blast was incredible, and he knew his face should have been black and crispy.

When the smoke cleared there was a man standing in the wake of the flames. The first thing Neville noticed was the man's hair. It was on fire, no scratch that, it was fire. The man had white flames for hair, which flowed and shifted with the wind. Shocking flashes of red, orange and blue ran minutely through the flames. The boy thought he could stare at those flames forever without tire. But then Neville saw his face and his breath caught. The man had a youthful face, all hard curves, so that he seemed to be trapped in his teenage years. His skin was sun kissed, with an iridescent undertone when the light was just right. His eyes were an orange that glowed like burning coals. His full lips were turned up in a proud smile, as if Neville had done something to please him.

The blazing mail armor he wore to protect his torso caught the boy's gaze. Then his eyes sought out the man arm guards, he wondered if the man could feel his arms. They were protected by gauntlets made of solid ice. The leg guards he dawned had flapping wings, they were black like that of a raven's. Neville scowled as his gaze crawled back to the man's face, and for the first time he noticed the reinforced circlet about the man's head. Electric blue power caused sparks to ignite occasionally. Shaking his head Neville knew he had to be either crazy or dreaming.

That was the only reason he had that made sense. It was the only reason he could come up with for why he standing on a mountain. It had to be the reason why he was standing face to face with a man he knew somehow was his Guardian God.

"Now you're getting it." the man spoke. "It took you long enough though. Oh and you're not dreaming. You're in the Realm of the Gods, for now. I'm Agni by the way. Follow me or you'll get lost." the god said turning and giving Neville his back. The boy couldnt help thinking that he was already lost but he followed the shining god nonetheless.

Draco's hand was sweaty. That was the only indication the boy gave that let Harry know he was anxious. On the outside his proud mask of arrogance was set in place. The smaller boy realized he was doing it for him. The blonde didnt want Harry to be worried or afraid. Harry almost laughed, it was so cute. But the Potter heir knew they werent in danger, in fact he was sure they were in the safest place in all the realms right about now.

For the umpteenth time that morning, Harry took in the back of the god they were following. He still couldnt figure out exactly what was going on or where they were going. He assumed they were headed in the direction of the huge palace. Something major was about to happen. Well no, something major was happening already.

"Its been forever since mortals have been allowed up here." Ceoras muttered reverently. "We used to spirit away mortals all the time. But since the last great war with Darkness, the halls of the palace are bare of mortal life. Only the divine can reside here now. It is ashame really, mortals tend to make such interesting couples." here the god gave them both a meaningful glance before he stopped altogether. He stood there as if listening or looking for something. "She's here finally..." and with that being said the wind changed directions. On a whirlwind appeared the goddess of wind. "Sister are you well?" Ceoras questioned.

"I am fine brother." Zephra said brushing off his comment. But as she approached Harry, he could see that she had seen better days. There was a cut on her forehead that was profusely bleeding. Glowing golden blood ran down the side of her face. Her hair was in a disarray, her armor was askew, and she walked with a slight limp. Harry would have been worried, except that she was healing right before his eyes. The large cut on her forehead was beginning to close and the more she seemed to walk, the straighter her stride became.

She stopped in front of Harry. Cupping his face and looking into his eyes, she asked "You are well?" her eyes went to Draco and their clasped hands.

As he answered he thought he saw a smile twitching the corner of her lips "I'm okay." Zephra nodded and joined Ceoras ahead of them.

"Come, we dont have much time. There is much to be done." that statement caught Harry's attention. "No time for walking all the way there. What were you thinking? You know we have a deadline for the first Binding Ritual!" she yelled at Ceoras. "Why were you daddling around with them? You should have taken them directly to the palace!" her voice rose and everytime it did the wind picked up force.

"Calm yourself sister. I was giving you time to catch up. How would it look to the Elder Gods if we performed a Circle Binding without you? I'll tell you, it would like moronic because it wouldnt work without you! And on that subject what took you so long? I had to courier your child here! Do I look like a taxi service to you!" Ceoras countered and thunder boomed in the distance.

"I was battling Darkness, its children have completely flooded the borders. They cross over into the mortal world by the hundreds even as we speak! Some of them sensed my divine pressence and began following me. I had to stop and dispose of them before coming here." she said, her eyes flicking in Harry's direction for an instant. Harry realized that had been when they'd last met, demons had caught up to her on her way to retrieve him.

"Well let's get a move on then. No reason to waste anymore time on it." the brother god said. Zephra scoffed and blew out long sigh. Harry felt a shift. That was the only way to describe it. A subtle but very massive change. And a moment later they were standing in a gigantic throne room. Support pillars made of iresidescent gold, stood like giant legs throughout the room. They radiated pure power, divine essence was being pumped through the air like insense. Harry found he was a bit dizzy as he took in the entire room. The aqua blue carpet rolled underfoot as if actually made of water. There were two thrones that sat in the center of the room. One was twenty feet tall. It stood like a vision of night. Stars twinkled and shot across the surface of it. Staring harder the boy thought he could see the moon, every stage of the lunar circle playing before his eyes.

The throne that sat next to it was massive. It was over thirty feet easy. Harry knew if he stared too long he'd go blind. But he looked long enough to see glowing orange symbols, etched into the molten fire of the throne. Clearing his head for a moment, Harry turned to Draco. The blonde looked awed and disoriented at the same time. "You okay Draco?"

The older boy turned to Harry, his eyes a bit wide, saying "I'm not sure." The blonde was being completely truthful. He wasnt sure if any of this was real. He felt like he was either dreaming or going stark raving mad. There was no way they were standing in the palace of the gods. Standing before the thrones of the Alpha and Omega. Were they actually in the residence of the divine embodiments of nature? His mind kept telling him no. But everything else was telling him yes. His eyes took in the rest of the room. He noted the fountain at the back of the room, bubbling and gurgling crystaline water from the mouth of a Hecate bust. Then he saw the hearth blazing not too far to his left. Along the walls, there were thirteen raised daises circling the room. Each one having its own respective throne. Each one resonating a different power signature. The energies they each gave off were nothing like anything Draco had ever felt.

Then it hit him. A realization so profound it seemed to tilt the axis of his world. The thrones of the Elder Gods, the Alpha and Omega, were perfectly centered in a Circle of thirteen divine powers. Deep. Knowledge came to him unbidden. He knew suddenly that the Elder Gods would not appear until every other god was present. He knew that to be the Divine Edict. The beginning and the end could not be present until everything in between was in place. Suddenly he felt nervous, soon he would be standing before not only thirteen all powerful beings, but he would be standing before the Mother and Father of all creation. After all, even the oldest of texts stated that everything began with day and night. Through their union came the sky, the earth, the underworld, the sea and everything in between.

Harry frowned as he nudged Draco. The older boy was really starting to worry him. He knew that the blonde was realing from the information overload. Harry himself was disoriented by the knowledge that flooded his synapse. Soon they would be standing before the embodiments of creation itself. Hecate's panties this was a profound undertaking. Rolling his neck in agitation Harry turned to face Zephyra.

"So what exactly is going to happen?" Harry questioned with no premable. He knew something big was happening and he was finally tired of waiting to find out what that would be.

"The first Circle Binding. The four of you must perform the first rite here. Your Circle must be bound in three stages. The first is Divine Witness. Here in the thrown room of the gods you will tie yourselves to each other. And the first Binding Ritual will be complete." the wind goddess explained.

"How we going to do that?" Harry responded getting a fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"With gain comes sacrifice Harry." Zephyra said and something about that struck a cord within the boy. "You will each give up a piece of yourselves, you will make a sacrifice to the Circle. We the gods are here to witness this." Zephyra elaborated cryptically.

"So this is a real Circle Binding then? As in we'll all be connected to each other, through mind, body and soul?" Draco asked and he was proud of himself when he kept his voice from cracking with anxiety.

"That is exactly what's going to happen. Very good Draco." Ceoras spoke patronizingly. Draco gave him his patented Malfoy glare, while his mind raced. They were performing a Circle Binding through personal sacrifice and divine witness? That thought alone sent chills down his spine. To be connected to Weasley and Longbottom in such an intimate way made him nearly gag. Then the thought of being connected to Harry like that made his body heat. The blonde shook his head in frustration, too much was happening at once, he wasnt sure he could keep a handle on all of this. It was simply too much.

Just then Draco turned toward the fountain in the room. There was power pressure building there. The water spewing from the fountain over flowed spilling onto the floor. It kept pumping for moments soaking the aqua blue carpet. When there was a substantial pool on the floor, two figures formed from the puddle. One was turned out to be Weasley standing there looking amazed and astounded. The other had to be another god, the water radiating from him dictated as much.

Ron glanced around the huge room, and his eyes immediately found Harry. Without a word to anyone Ron marched over to Harry and squeezed him tight, efficiently cutting Draco's hold on the small boy hand.

Pulling back Ron looked Harry in the eye and asked "Are you alright Harry?"

"I'm fine. Honestly Im not made of glass!" Harry admonished, while beaming up at the older boy. So, Ron was here that only left Neville to be accounted for. As soon as the thought had crossed Harry's mind there was a loud crackle from the hearth. All heads swiveled in the direction of the sound.

The began to burn brighter and then the flames started to change colors. Rainbow flames initiated an elaborate dance entrancing the three boys. The three divine occupants of the room seemed to agitated.

Anapos scoffed "Damn Agni...always was a show off!" and then the flames spiraled and imploded. Standing the wake of the flames were Neville and yet another god. Harry narrowed his gaze at the new god. He could sense something in him. He sensed something really bad within, it was pain. He resonated a deep seated, soul burning pain. Zephyra nudged him.

_Not good to psychically eavesdrop on that one...you'll get burned..._

Harry nodded and keened his senses on Neville instead. As the boy neared him, Harry could see that there was something different about the boy. Something about him had changed in the last twelve hours or so. Harry had a feeling that it was a change for the better and he sincerely hoped that he was right.

"Any of you guys have any idea what is going on?" Neville asked as he reached his assembled friends. Ron shook his head no and Draco simply didnt respond. Harry sighed.

"We're here to bind our Circle." he explained simply. Then when Neville seemed register that information, Harry continued by saying "Darkness is building its forces and so must we. This is the first step, we wont stand a chance of surviving this thing if we dont do this." as he spoke everyone felt the weight of truth in his words.

"This is insane!" Draco protested. "You all expect me, Draco Malfoy, to bind myself to a Weasley. We've already closed a Circle and power pooled once before." Pointing his finger hard in Ron's direction he continued "He's already in my mind from the residual effect of connecting to him the first two times. And now you want to make it permanent! Not no! Hell NO!" Draco ranted. Harry knew what was coming next but he made no attempt to stop it. Draco really deserved it.

Ron's fist connected evenly with Draco's jaw. "Now look here Malfoy! You're not the only who has objections to this, but of course you would be the only one whose enough of a prick to actually say something! You think I like knowing that we're connected? That if I thought about it hard enough I can feel a part of you inside me? You think I fucking enjoy that? You think you'e so much better than me but in all actuality you're a fool! You would let the entire world be plunged into darkness over your ego. Your pride? Not only are you a selfish fool, but you're coward!" Ron scoffed, laughing bitterly he walked away, distancing himself from the assembled group.

Shaking his head Harry looked on Draco with disappointment. "Draco how could you say any of that after what I just told you? That fate of the world is literally on our shoulders! So what if it means we have to give up a piece of ourselves if its for the good of the world? To save the ones you care about and the ones who care about you wouldnt you give anything?" Harry finished, washing his hands of the situtation.

The blonde stood there stunned beyond words. Harry was right, he would give anything to save those he cared about. So then why was it so hard for him to go through with this? The very thought of it made him want to go running for the hills. Could it be that Weasley was right? Was he a coward? Yes, he decided, he was. What else could he be if he couldnt give a small piece of himself to save Pansy, Blaise, his mother, Harry...

He cursed his father's name for the umpteenth time in his life. It was his fault. He'd been the one that taught him sacrifice was a weakness. He'd always said that to give up anything without getting anything in return was a fool's move. Shaking his head, Draco's resolve solidified. He wouldnt be his father. He wouldnt be a coward! And most importantly he wasnt going to let Weasley be right about anything!

He felt someone, Ceoras, place a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to the god's face. There was a knowing look in the deity's eyes that comforted the blonde. "Are you ready?"

Nodding, Draco turned his attention to the other gods. They seemed to all have that same knowing look in their eyes. "Yeah let's hurry and get this over with before I change my mind." he replied irritated. He couldnt believe he was about to do this.

"Ok then the first thing we need to do is summon the other gods." Anapos said as he walked to hearth. He lifted one hand, cupping it as if he held gold in his hand. Breathing deeply, Anapos summoned a small twinkling light to his hand. "With divine power I summon you to be, those of my blood come to me!" and with that he dropped the twinkling light into the fire of the hearth.

The flames of the hearth instantly blazed brighter. They became a spiraling column of white hot fire. Then in seconds they exploded and flashing colors flew about the room. Suddenly there nine figures looming in the room, each one taking up a throne. Harry tried to look on the new celestrial beings but found that whenever his eyes focused on one of them, he couldnt out make any distinctive figures. All he could see were sillouettes made of multicolored energies. He decided to close his eyes and open his mind. He felt them every last god in the room. Each one gave off a specific divine power signature that if he focused on too long his brain would fry. But while feeling them out metaphysically, Harry caught snippits of some their emotions. What he felt was a lot of doubt. Most of them knew what was about to happen and what was at stake. Not many of them thought that he and his friends were ready to handle what was about to go down.

_Dont worry most of my family is really judgemental and hard to impress..._Harry heard Zephyra whisper.

Anapos walked back toward the group saying "Now that we have the other gods here, its time to begin the rite." His face lost that otherworldly mirth that it usually held. "Each of you have to take a position in the cardinal point that represents each element. Neville you'll go to the east. Ron you belong in the south. Harry you'll have to go to the west. Draco of course you'll stand to the north. Once you have done that, each of you call your elements and close your Circle." he explained.

"Is that all?" Neville queied.

Mirth returning to his features, Anapos answered "Leave the rest up to us." Neville shivered at the suggestion, something about Ron's Guadian God was a bit off in his opinion.

The four young wizards did as they were instructed. Joining hands, closing their eyes and centering themselves, each wizard called their element.

Neville concentrated on that heat, that blazing inner fire, that soul deep inferno, which resided in him. He opened himself to it, taking a firm metaphysical grasp of the power, he dragged and pulled it outward. When the power manifested it set his skin ablaze with bright orange and blue eyes became burning orange embers. Neville found that standing in the Hall of the Gods, with divine power fueling his own, created such a rush of power that he cried out. It felt to so...good...

Ron was the next to invoke his element. He searched for that icy ocean of power that lived under the surface of his skin. He dived into it, plunging into its icy depths. Then he felt the raging blizzard in his heart. He called that power into world, willing it to come forth. His went aglow with that pale blue pulsing light. His hair was red fire, flowing and floating as if he were under the depths of some invisible sea. Both the ground under his feet and his skin rippled as his power washed through the room in waves. As his power mingled with the divine energies around him, his head reeled with the pleasurable of it all.

Then it was Harry's turn. The brunette called to his magic. He beckoned that inner wind. He knew inside him there lived a swirling vortex of power. It was a cyclone of gale force winds and unstoppable power. He called that power with all he had. It exploded forth from his being. Instantly he was standing in the middle of his own whirlwind. His eyes were blazing emerald jewels of power. His skin was shining, like the light of the full moon. He couldnt stop the moan that escaped his lips as divine magic and his own flooded his system. So much power at his hands...

Although he was still hesitant Draco summoned his magic next. He could feel the storm ready to surface; it was still awake and excited from the last time it got to come out and play. With disdain in mind Draco unlocked the mental black box that housed the inner storm. Immediately his power rushed his metaphysical flood gates and poured foward. Thunder assaulted everyone's ears as his power surfaced. He became a vision as his eyes clouded over, flashing with lightning. His skin echoed his eyes as lightning flashed behind the surface. Oh gods! It felt so good to let his magic and the divine energies around become one within him. His knees got weak and he almost stumpled from the bliss of the power rush.

"Good, all of you. Now close the Circle." Anapos spoke. With that being said the group complied. Each of them reached out mentally to the others. They connected and lost themselves in the overflow of magic. They were no longer Harry, Draco, Neville and Ron. They were one thought, one power, one perfect Circle of pure elemental power.

This time Zephyra spoke, directing her words not only to the Circle but also to the divine beings around the room. "As we all know Darkness is on the move and is now flooding the mortal world! We as the Light must put a stop to it, otherwise the future is bleak for us all. Here we have assembled today, the four most powerful wizards of age, gifted by the four Warrior Gods, myself and my three brothers. They alone are our one and single hope. They will bring back the age of Warrior Wizards, they will defeat Darkness and restore peace. We are here to witness the Binding of their Circle."

There were no verbal responses from the other gods but Harry felt a collective mental nod from them. Seems even with the doubt in their minds, the gods knew he and his friends were the only hope for the world.

Ceoras spoke out "We ask you all to pool your energies to call the Elder Gods." again there was like some collective mental nod from the assembled deities. The whole group of wizards shuddered as an invisible pressure built in the air of the room. Every otherworldy being pulsed and glowed white hot with power.

For the first time since being in the Hall of the Gods, Agni spoke, his voice resonating heated magic throughout the room "Through divine power and blood right we beckon you forth. We call on the Elder Gods. We summon forth the Father of creation, the sunlord, the Alpha, the beginning. Crom, please come forth. We beseach you, oh great Mother of all, mistress of the moon, the Omega, the end. Nyx, please join us!"

So much power filled the room, Harry felt as if he were drowning in it. It was a heady yet overwhelming sensation, as if he had taken some earthly drug and had overdosed on it. He feared for moments that all the power would, if it continued to build with no direction, consume him. But his fears were unwarranted, the power apexed and Harry understood why he and his friends had to close their Circle, before the Elder Gods were summoned. Protection. He knew that the metaphysical explosion, which made all the gods stumble, would have destroyed their mortal bodies. He felt the others come to this conclusion as well.

When the proverbial dust settled, there were two new figures in the room. They both sat on the huge thrones in the center of the room. Unlike most of the others gods these two had very distinguished figures.

On the sun throne sat a male deity. He was huge, filling out his throne and leering over the room as if he were irrate. His eyes were shining novas of magic, containing the heat and life sustaining power of the sun. His skin was a strangely hypnotic yellowish-orange, the group wondered if it was as hot as it looked. He looked to be a man of his early thirties, ready to take on the world. But their was nothing young in the eyes that seemed to burn wholes into their respective souls. His choice of garb was as spectacular as the rest of him. Robes made from pure sun light, somehow they managed not to blind his audience. He turned his bored and irritated expression toward his assembled audience of gods. Every last one of them bowed without a word being passed between them.

"Rise children!" the female deity, Nyx spoke. She was a vision. The group of young wizards doubted if they lived a thousand or more years they'd ever see a sight as intoxicating as Nyx. It was like she was the incarnation of everything right, loving and beautiful. She was the epitome of woman. She was the prime example of motherhood. She herself had given birth to the night. Her skin pulsed with the light of twinkling stars. Her hair, which was the palor of the ocean in the dead of night, a blue so dark it might as well have been black, flowed around her body like it was alive. Her robes were the opposite of her husband's, being made of pure moonlight. Her eyes were the most beautiful aset she owned as they alone held the night sky, as well as the benevolent love of a mother.

All the gods stood wearily. Crom glared at his wife before speaking for the first time "It has been long since all my children have gathered in this Hall. Times must be grave indeed..." he said laughing bitterly. There seemed to be something cold in those white hot eyes. "So let me guess" he said glancing at the closed Circle of wizards. "Darkness has awakened, as have we. And you all want us to bare witness to the Binding of this Circle of young wizards!" he laughed again and nervousness rode the air as every other being seemed to hold its breath. "Why does family never call with good news?" he asked rhetorically.

"Dear this is no time to sulk. We must take action. Darkness is on the move and it is our duty as rulers of the-" Nyx spoke but Crom cut her off midsentence.

"Do not speak to me of duty dear wife. I know my place and duty. Please, I beseach you to remember yours." he stated simply. There had been an under current of threat to his words. His wife however seemed to take no heed of it. She was woman, and knew exactly how to work her husband.

"I meant no disrespect, holder of my heart. But you have seen the alarming rate at which Darkness plunges into the mortal realm. There is no other way, we must bare witness to the Binding of this young Circle of wizards. You know how this goes, my love. The fate of the Light rests with them." she spoke soothingly, reaching across the distance between them and taking her husband's hand.

Sighing the shining god, nodded wearily. "You are right, slayer of my soul. The fate of the Light does rest strongly on their shoulders. The question is whether or not they will answer the call of the will the weight the carry bare down on their shoulders and crush them. Only time will tell. Fine then! Let their Circle be bound in spirit, on this the day of the Advent of the Blood Moon!" Draco cringed, geeze this guy was really dramatic wasnt he.

The blonde felt Ceoras nudge his mind. _Not a good idea to criticize him here..._ Quickly the blond clamped down on his thoughts, concentrating solely on his Circle and the task at hand.

"Then it is decided! All the gods will bare divine witness to the Binding of this Circle." Zephrya spoke her voice carrying around the room with authority. "Let it begin!" With that being said, the four elemental gods materialized weapons in their hands. Harry immediately recognized each one. He knew the twin blades Zephyra held. He thought the huge war hammer Ceoras gripped was an old friend. Anapos was lazily swinging a gigantic sword back and forth, Harry thought the sword was a sight for sore eyes. The spear that Agni clutched tugged at his heart. What a strange feeling, the boy thought.

Each god walked the perimeter of the Circle, each speaking and chanting in low tones, their words were indiscernable but rose power within the confines of the Circle. Each wizard cried out with the building of power. Then the gods stopped at their respective charges, standing behind them. Speaking once again Zephrya said "Any gain comes with sacrifice, this is especially true of power."

"Each of you must make a sacrifice." Ceoras echoed.

"It must be a sacrifice of great value." Anapos continued.

"The sacrifices will awaken your true Gifts." Agni finished, "Think long on the one thing you could give up for the world, that would make you better person."

There were a few tense seconds of contemplation as each wizard considered what part of themself they could give up, without in turn losing themselves. Then Zephrya spoke, her voice carrying around the room like windchimes on a summer breeze "It is time."

Agni spoke from his place behind Neville "Neville Longbottom, son of my soul, holder of the Inferno, I ask you what is it you'll sacrifice?" Neville didnt have to think long on what his sacrifice would be. He would give up his cowardice. The little voice in his head that told him he should be afraid. The same cowardice that had kept him from reaching his true potential sooner.

"I, Neville Longbottom, child of fire, holder of the Inferno, pledge to sacrifice my fear. No longer will I be afraid to meet a challenge. I will stand fearless to protect all that is dear to my heart." When Neville finished speaking, the flames of his power shined brighter and he moaned.

Anapos was next to speak, his voice filling the room like water. "Ronald Weasley, son of my soul, wielder of the Typhoon, I ask you what will you sacrifice?" Ron had thought about it ever since they'd brought up the topic of sacrifice. He knew what it was that he had to give up. The one thing that made him lose every time. His anger. The deep seated rage that sometimes boiled the ocean of his soul. He wasnt sure where it came from, only that it had always been a part of him. But it was a part of him that he was willing to give up.

"I, Ronald Weasley, child of water, wielder of the Typhoon, promise to sacrifice my rage. I know that my anger gets in my own way most of the time. And I wont have it anymore. That is my sacrifice!" Ron responded his voice filled with conviction. The magic building within their Circle fluxed and Ron shuddered with the rush of it. The sound of waves beating on an invisible shore grow louder and echoed around the world.

Zephyra was the next god to speak "Harold James Potter, son of my soul, vessel of the Tempest, I ask of you what will be your sacrifice?"

With not much hesitation Harry returned with "I, Harold James Potter, child of the wind, vessel of the Tempest, vow to sacrifice my insecurities. All the doubts that sometimes eat away at my mind, I relinquish them to the Circle." Harry knew that was what he needed to give up. On the outside he always seemed to be the one of the brightest people in the room but in all reality his insecurities ate him alive. Once the words were spoken there was another spike of energy within the Circle and Harry nearly fell to his knees as it filled him. The whirlwind he stood within grew and expanded to encompass their Circle.

Finally it was Ceoras' turn "Draco Lucius" the blond winced "Malfoy, son of my soul, owner of the Maelstrom, what sacrifice will you make?" he asked from his position behind the blond. For Draco it wasnt as easy to respond. He wasnt sure what he should sacrifice. What could he give up to better the world? In his mind he'd always been perfect. Or at least that was what he'd convinced himself. Wait, maybe that was it...Was it his pride? Yes that had to be it. His pride had gotten in the way of many things in his life and now maybe it was time to change that...

"I-" he tried but his voice got caught in his throat. This was going to be so much harder than he'd thought. How could he admit to a room full of gods and not to mention the Weasel that he was too proud? He was sure the redhead would find that to be the laugh of the century. Then a thought passed through his mind, it came from around the Circle. It was Harry, Longbottom and to his surprise Weasley, they were all communicating without words that it was okay. They knew what his flaw was and that they, for the most part, accepted him for it. They'd all bared their souls far more than they'd ever intended to, and they communicated that they werent here to judge but to accept.

Nodding mentally to their approval, he spoke again "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, child of the sky, owner of the Maelstrom, swear to sacrifice my pride...I know for a long time my ego has gotten in my way and in everyone else's way but that changes today!" when the words left his mouth thunder boomed around the room. Lightning flashed behind his skin. The shock of power to his system, almost rolled his eyes back into his head. They all watched in amazement as blue-white lightning charged the Circle, tethering all four wizards together.

Every god around the room raised their hands in recognition. "We bare divine witness to the Binding of this Circle!" Zephyra shouted. Every raised godly hand pulsed with white hot light. The Circle became a vaccum, inhaling all the raging magic around it. The four young wizards bellowed with the sheer power and confusion of it all. Then collectively, the four of them felt the sharpest pain they'd ever experienced, and then the world went black...

"I dont know what to do Blaise, they've been gone for hours. And it feels like I've been scrying forever." Cole sighed, exhausted. He wasnt sure what had happened to his friends but they were nowhere on earth. It was impossible. There was no way anything should have blocked their power signatures this completely, at least not from him. Something was definitely up. He'd exhausted every locator spell he knew. He tried scrying for Hecate only knew how long. And he'd tried searching for each of their respective auras and come with absolutely nothing. This was ridiculous. The adults were, rightfully, going insane with worry. Some had left in search of the boys but he doubted they'd find anything if he couldnt.

Staring into the mirror he held in his hand, he looked on Blaise's worried face. He'd called the exotic boy, hoping that the older boy would have an idea of what his next step should be. "Have you tried a Calling?" Blaise suggested, his face pinched with thought. He tapped lightly on his chin with his index finger. His eyebrows had furrowed in deep thought. Cole's face heated. Blaise was really cute when he was thinking...

"N-no. I dont have all the necessary ingredients for a Calling. Honestly, I dont think I'm very competent in Callings. I tried it once and it didnt turn out very well." Cole confessed. He sighed, he hated admitting that he was inept at anything. That was Black pride, as his daddy Remus would have said.

"Well maybe we can contact Hermione, Pansy, and Luna I'm sure one of them can pull it off. I would say ask one of the adults at Weasley's... but from what you've told me they wouldnt be much help right about now." Blaise replied. The Zabini boy hated to see Cole so stressed, it wasnt like him at all and the melancholy expression it etched across his face made it even worse. "Dont worry Cole we will find them. This I swear to you." Blaise spoke with complete conviction.

"Yes, I know we will. It's just, how...?" the honey haired boy took a deep breath, and released it on a sigh. There was entirely too much going on. First they had to find Harry, Neville, Ron, and Draco. There was no way around that. Then they would have to come together, and as a unit divise a plan. He would be so happy when Harry returned, he was alot better at this sort of thing than he was.

Harry knew he wasnt dead. But he wasnt sure he was alive either. It was totally bizarre. Maybe he was somewhere in between? Then the familiar sensation of floating took over him. Recognition instantly kicked in. Slashing about Harry surfaced in the lake he kept getting drawn back to. The forest surrounding it seemed all too quiet. The strange red undertone coating the land scape made everything seemed sinister. Focusing, Harry stretched his awareness. He concentrated on the vibrations in the air. There was no immediate threat. But that was what bothered him. The last time he was here there was a horde of demons. He knew Zephyra had taken care of that but still he knew Darkness was near.

His heart nearly jumped out of his throat when he heard louding splashing not too far away from him. Relief flooded his system when he saw that it was Ron, Neville and Draco surfacing. They were all sputtering and seemed completely disoriented.

Ron was the first to speak "Ok I'm officially tired of this duty to the world crap!" the redhead was furious. He really wished the stupid Gods would stop with all the theatrics! It was irritatiing. Seriously!

"Where are we?" Neville asked taking in the eery backdrop. They all began swimming for the shore.

"We're still in the Realm of the Gods. We're just in a different part. I think this forest is like a gateway between our world and this one." Harry replied, both answering the question and thinking out loud.

"So how do we get back home?" Draco was the one to ask. The blond seemed irritated as well as exhausted. Harry would never say it out loud, but he had the uncontrollable urge to run to blond. He wanted to wrap him in his arms and do whatever it took to get him to not look so defeated. As if Draco he had heard his thoughts, the blond made direct, unwavering eye contact with him.

Flushing profusely Harry responded "I'm not sure. But whenever I've been here it was because there was something I needed to learn." Harry shrugged and continued "Then after that I would always wake up." he finished.

"Wake up?" Nevilled questioned.

"Yes, apparently the Realm of the Gods and the dream world are connected." Harry explained as he sat back on the shore and took a deep breath. After all the serious science they had just taken in what else could they need to know at this point. The question vexed Harry to his soul. He glanced around at his friends and then turned his attention to the environment. He felt if he relaxed and breath there was something on the air. A message of some sort. It was telling him to move.

The boy stood without preamble and said "Let's go. I have a feeling whatever we need to learn isnt here." with that the raven haired boy beganing walking in what seemed to be a random direction. The boys followed completely clueless. At this point they'd all learned to follow Harry and his instincts; they always seemed right.

The diminutive leader found it curious that his gut was leading toward the wooded area where he'd sighted their past incarnations. He knew it was no coincidence and that when they reached the woods they would find what they were looking for.

"Harry just how much farther are we going to have to walk?" Draco complained. Harry supposed that was inevitable. Draco was used to leading a fairly pampered life, so walking extreme distances was probably really mundane in his eyes. "It's not far." he replied to keep the blond quiet. He was beginning to hear voices. He looked to the distance and saw the wooded enclosure. Adrenaline spiked his system when his saw the writhing limbs of Darkness shadowing the woods from clear view. "There!" Harry announced and his friends pursued him when he took off running.

Once they reached their destination, everyone's eye went wide and their mouth hung agape. Standing in the middle of the woods, they watched as demons seemed to completely ignore them and rushed another group of people. "Get ready!" they heard a voice yell. Then there was a huge blast of fire from deeper within the woods. They could smell putrid, decayed, fleshed burning. The smell brought tears to their eyes and bile to back of their throats.

Harry knew what was going on and what they would find once they reached the woods. When he hit the edge of the treeline he felt it the power of Darkness. Sickening burning energy licked at his skin but he kept running to the center, where he knew they had to be. Ron took in the creatures around them, he knew they were demons and his recent run in with one made him wonder how they were running passed all of them and they seemed to not notice. Neville saw the shadowy creatures that ignored them, and secretly he was glad that they were paying them no attention, but it seemed strange. What was going on?

Draco wasnt sure what was going on but the power that burned against his skin and the creatures around him told him one thing. They were heading straight for danger, with no kind of plan in mind. How Gyfindor could you get? Honestly Harry...

When they finally reached the center of the woods, where the pond resided, what they saw took their collectives breaths away. Four warriors stood their ground against a horde of demons. Ron, Neville and Draco were stunned speechless as they took in the fact that the warriors shared their faces. Harry was astounded at how the four of them seemed to move in harmony, circling back to back, gracefully and ferociously taking down demon after demon. Black demon blood splattered the ground, foliage and the four warriors.

"Harry what is going on?" Neville questioned first watching the stranger with his face, Norwel, attacking demons like a wild fire, uncontrollable and deadly.

"I think we're witnessing the past. Our pasts actually." Harry responded as best he could.

"Are you saying those guys are us?" Ron shot back, marveling at how Rowan moved like a torrent of water through a crowd of demons, taking them all down like the living tsunami he was.

"In a past life, yes." Harry replied. watching Hafwen slice demons to bits, he fought like a human whirlwind, spinning and pivoting and destroying all in his path.

"This...cant be happening..." Draco muttered in awe, he saw Drakis strike like lighting, hacking demons apart at a speed that seemed impossible.

"It's not happening, per se. We're watching some sort of vision of the past, which is why the demons arent attacking us. They're not real, they're just images." Harry said explaining as he realized himself what was going on.

They all fell quiet, watching the scene unfold before them.

"I think it is time we finish this affair!" Rowan said as he came back to back with Drakis. The two rival wizards were surrounded by a ring of demons.

"Hate to say this but I think you are right Rowan." Drakis said and the smirk on his face was so reminiscent of Draco that Harry had to look back at the boy. The blond caught his gaze but said nothing.

Then the group of young wizards gasped as the air shifted. They could smell ozone and suddenly it was freezing. The familiar sensation overrode the putrid energy of the demons. Drakis' eyes flashed as Rowan's began to churn.

"Norwel, Hafwen get down!" Rowan yelled. The two other warriors complied and then devastation took place. Drakis and Rowan unleashed violet torrents of power. Rowan circled the area freezing numerous demons with ease. Drakis called down a lightning storm, the sound of each strike booming on the air. Every demon Rowan missed, Drakis reduced to putrid, black, oily splatters on the ground.

Harry thought the sight was both amazing and terrifying at the same time. It was amazing to think that maybe one day he and his friends would be that powerful. It was terrifying because of the fact that one day they would have to face down a horde of demons, with no one at their backs but each other.

Once the woods were reduced to a frozen, charred demon graveyard, the two wizards called back their magic. They both sighed and flopped down on the ground as if exhausted. Norwel and Hafwen got up from the ground, and joined the other two.

Harry and the others continued to watched the scene. They all began squinting as the images of their past selves faded with each passing second. There was a building of magic in the air for a moment and then a flash of light.

When the four of them could see once more, they noticed they were back outside the burrow, in Ron's secret place. They imediately noticed something that should have been impossible. Harry was holding the two twin dagger blades, they were the very same ones Hafwen had. Attached to Ron's hip, weighing him down, was the huge sword that Rowan wielded. Draco stood, nearly crouching as he strained under the weight of the war hammer strapped on his back. Neville stared in awe at the spear he held with both hands.

"Harry care to explain?" Draco said and voice was dripping sarcasm. He grunted as he righted himself, flailing his arms to keep from toppling backwards.

The boy in question thought about his answer. "We're going to need these." Everyone seemed to agree with that. "Now we have to figure out a way to hide them. None of our parents would approve." Harry muttered, thinking out loud. There was a flash of light and a pulse of magic, and the weapons changed. Harry's shorts swords had shrunk, peircing his ears, becoming earrings. They bore emerald studs, which were housed by silver dagger shaped settings. Harry marveled at them in the mirror for a moment. Then slow panic eased in as he thought of what his mother would say.

Ron's huge blade had miniturized, glistening like a silver charm on a sterling chain around his left wrist. Ron felt the calm serenity of a distant shoreline unraveling his nerves and putting mind at ease; for the moment. Fingering his new piece of jewelry, Ron remained silent, not willing to give up his temporary moment of tranquility.

Staring down at the small dangling hammer charm, Draco felt empowered. He felt small shockwaves of power, starting at his chest and spreading, as the item swayed about his neck on a silver chain. Draco stood up taller as the power invigorated him. The energy draining events of the past few days were no longer an issue, he felt great!

Neville stared at his hand in awe, his spear had shrunken down to a ring, the setting shaped like a spear head, with three precious jeweled embedded in it. The first was a strange shade of orange and Neville thought it might be catseye. The second was stone was jade, it glistened, and when it caught the light he could swear fire was blazing within. The third jewel was a sapphire, it pulsed with a heat that traveled up the boy's arm, and made him shudder.

Taking in everything one second at a time, Harry slowly got a grip on reality. The gods had sent them these weapons, using dreams visions of the past to bring these old relics back to life. Harry and his friends had dragged the weapons back into existence, they had literally time traveled through the realm of dreams, each one of them bringing back a small piece of the past. It made Harry anxious thinking of what that could mean. Then he remembered the words of his matron goddess _'_ _They will bring back the age of Warrior Wizards...' _Harry was starting to understand little by little that, as they got stronger and their powers built, they would bring the Old Magic back to life. Harry was sure they would need it, the knowledge and power of the past, to ensure the prosperiorty and light of the future. These weapons that were now attached to them were only the beginning. There was much more to come, the Light was building an army, and they would soon be generals in the war that was brewing. It was all so deep, Harry had to let a out breath he hadnt realized he'd begun to hold.

Apparently sometime during his brief reverie, Ron had said something to him. Neville and Draco were staring right alongside him. Harry shook his head, clearing some of the thought going through his mind. He asked "I'm sorry, what did you say Ron?"

"I asked if you were ready to go? I think its time we make our way back to the Burrow. We've been gone for hours. The sun is setting." Ron replied eyeing Harry with a concerned gaze. The shorter boy nodded, not sure what else there was to say at the moment. There was still so much left to discuss when they got back, that Harry put all the other thoughts of time traveling, and war to the back of his mind. As they walked the distance to Ron's home, Harry's mind immediately went back to Draco's situation. There was definitely no way he was going home now, it hadnt been an option before, but now just the mere thought of it was ghastly in his mind. That's when he decided that no matter what anyone said Draco would live with his family. It was only a temporary solution but it was the only one that made sense. He would persuade his parents with any bargaining technique he owned. He'd do anything but let Draco wonder back into the clutches of Darkness. Draco was his and he wasnt going anywhere.

That thought threw him off guard. He'd almost made it sound as if he and Draco were...Which they werent! At least, he didnt think they were...But things had happened earlier that day that still made Harry's heart race and his face flush. Kissing the blond had been divine bliss, and it stirred his emotions in a way that was both confusing and exhilerating. Harry began to fall behind the group, waddling as his pants became constricting. Mere thoughts and sensory memory had spiked his libido and seeing Draco's strong backside marching ahead of him only made it worse.

Then Ron turned around and asked "Harry you alright back there?" He caught the younger boy with his azure blue gaze and Harry was drowning. That was another thing, he couldnt lie to himself anymore and say that he only liked Ron as a friend. He'd realized that the moment Ron had confessed having feelings for him. The odd part about it was that he returned Ron's feelings. He honestly liked the redhead, could anyone blame him? Ron was the definition of handsome and he was kind, gentle and caring;if not a bit hotheaded. But if he was honest with himself, Ron didnt set his emotions churning, and his soul ablaze like Draco. But that didnt make it any easier on Harry, in fact it made the situation much more confusing. How could a person fancy two people so much, and at the same time no less. It didnt make any sense...Harry prayed to Zephyra for an answer, hoping her wisdom would come in handy.

In respond, he got nothing but empty air waves. He sighed. He was on his own with the problem then. Just as well, he wasnt sure that Zephyra's advice would have been all that useful in the first place. Gods tended to speak in riddles after all...

Answering Ron's question, Harry said "I'm ok Ron. Just thinking is all." Harry smiled and the redhead returned continued to walk. His erection had receded, for the moment. Harry decided that he'd talk to Draco first before he did anything else. He wanted to know exactly how the blond felt before he pursued anything. Anticipation of the blond's answer made his heart beat just a bit faster. It was kind of strange actually. Even though Harry knew the blond was in front of him, but he could swear he was staring at it. He could feel it. But as Harry continued to walk, he never saw Draco so much as turn in his direction. It was completely bizarre...

Draco's back straightened and his gait became more strident. Harry really needed to learn to sheild his thoughts. The connections they'd opened to each other, earlier that day, had been blasted wide open. Since they'd ventured back from the dream realm, he'd felt it. Now that their Circle was bound, he could feel, and hear everything Harry thought. He could also feel powerful emotions coming from Weasley and Longbottom. It was strange how only Harry's thoughts came in loud and clear, whereas Weasley's and Longbottoms were merely impressions of emotion. He could tell Neville was still freaked out and worried about his grandmother. Weasley was worried as well, but his impression was even weaker than Longbottom's. Figures...But Harry's mind was connected to his in a way that he'd never thought possible. It was almost scary, feeling the boy embedded so deep within him. The only thing keeping Draco's thoughts private to the small brunette was that, he'd called his element. He'd erected a lightning charged barrier around his thoughts.

But Harry was wide open and he could hear him thinking. He was thinking about their recent snogging session. Gods that had been the hottest shit ever! And just knowing Harry had liked it too made him ready for more. Forget all the rubbish about war and the gods divine plan! What did Harry mean he liked Ron? He'd said the redhead was handsome! Kind and gentle? Really? No. Point blank, period Draco was not having it! He honed in on Harry, his thoughts coming in clearly. Draco almost stumbled at the brunette's next mental 'd thought with clear conviction that, if he was honest Ron did not churn his emotions? Didnt set his soul ablaze, like the blond himself. Draco thought his heart might leap from his chest. He wondered idly if anyone would be angry if he took Harry away, keeping him to himself for a few hours. He let the thought pass there would be more time for that later. He hoped. What would his answer to Harry's question be? Well the boy would find out soon enough.

Some of Harry's thoughts had been unsettling. He was thinking things about the blond living with him and his family. Draco was of course, deeply touched by the boy's concern and sacrifice. But on the other hand the blond wasnt sure he wanted to be there when all of this went down. He knew that Harry's parents did not favour him, he understood why, but he wasnt conceding that they were right.

They'd reached the Burrow and by then Draco was completely anxious. The first time he'd entered the Weasley residence, he had been much too battle weary to worry about what all the staring faces were thinking about him. But he followed the rest of the group through the garden toward the old structure, and felt a wave of calm crackled over his skin as the relic on his next pulsed with life. Feeling empowered once more, Draco held his head up higher, squared his shoulders and prepared for the worst.

Before Ron could even get close to the door Cole came bounding in their direction. Tears of relief wetting his lashes. He barreled right into Harry, squeezing him tight, and then instantly going on a reprimanding tirade. Harry shook his head and smiled. Cole was such a mother hen sometimes it was hard to believe. To everyone's surprise Cole had given each one of them a brief hug, he was completely overcome with emotion. The boy had been searching for them non-stop since their collective disappearance. So it stood to reason that he would be a little emotional.

Then seconds later, they were ambushed by the adults along with all of Ron's siblings. Neville was stunned to find that his grandmother had somehow managed to be there.

She explained "There was the fire. All I remember is the house exploding, I saw so many different colours. I didnt even know that fire could be most of those colours...Then when I opened my eyes I was here." no one disputed her story. Everyone agreed that about six hours ago Mrs. Longbottom had simply appeared in a column of flames, just outside the garden.

"It was Agni. He brought you here." Neville surmised thinking aloud rather than actully addressing his grandmother.

"The ancient fire god?" Lily Potter frowned. "What is happening?" She looked troubled for a second before saying "Everyone needs to get inside the Burrow right now! All adults cast your best protective ward and follow the children inside." Everyone gave her concerned eyes. Then she yelled "Now!" No one argued but simply followed her orders to the letter. There was a collective of muttering as the adult casts their spells. Multicolored light lit the Burrow as it absorbed the magic being cast over it.

It was a feat in itself, getting everyone situated in the kitchen and living room of the Burrow. Harry wasnt sure it was physically possible for the two rooms to hold so many people, and wasnt the first time Harry wondered if the space was enchanted. Once again everyone was assembled and the tension in the air was thick enough to choke as Lily Potter paced in circle, muttering to herself. All eyes were on her, everyone could sense that she was about to say something. They were all sure it would be of paramount importance.

Finally she stopped in the middle of the room. She stared around at the faces that looked on her in askance. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as her husband came up behind her, cupping her hand. Taking strength from his warmth and proximity she spoke. "I think its time that everyone in this room knows the truth. Especially you, Harry, my dear son."

"As we all know fourteen years ago, the dark lord reigned supreme. He killed and destroyed anyone who dared to stand in his way. Every adult here was both a witness to this and a fighter in the war that was lead against him." Lily paused here, getting collective nods from every adult in the room. "There was a prophecy foretold that a child would be born with the power to end his rule and bring the light back to the wizarding world. Voldemort caught wind of this prophecy and decided to take action." her voice began to waver as images of the past flooded her mind. "He'd narrowed it down to two babies, one being Harry, who was born exactly one day after Neville, who in turn was the other baby."

Seeing that his wife was becoming stressed to the point of breaking, James took up the story. "Voldemort chose to take action. After about a year of searching for the two babies, he'd finally closed in on them. My wife and I were avid members of what was once called the Order of the Pheonix as were Frank and Alice Longbottom. We were all protected by every ward a wizard could think of and then some. But little did we know there was rat among our ranks" here Harry saw his father's face twist into a heartbreaking expression of pain and rage. "Peter Pettigrew be not only my wife and I to the dark lord but Frank and Alice as well."

"October 31, 1981 was the day that changed history. Voldemort attacked the Longbottom home, Frank and Alice lost their lives. Neville became known as the Boy Who Lived, having the been the person to ever survive the killing curse." James paused seeing that Agusta and Neville were having a hard time hearing the tale. "But what most people dont know is that, Voldemort visited our home that night as well..." there was a gasp around the room as the gathered bunch began mumuring amongst themselves.

igne

"He invaded our home, breaking down every ward and protective spell we had in place. Peter had truly betrayed us giving him access to our home in Godrick Hollows." James sighed. "Even with my Gift of the Phoenix I wasnt strong enough to hold him off. He caught me off guard and bested me..." silence reigned supreme as those in room with mental abilities began to relive the events the Potters told. Those who didnt have mental abilities became somber as they picked up emotional impressions of sadness, pain, and greif.

Lily Potter regained her composure and continued telling the story "I tried to protect my baby with everything I had. I battle Voldemort down to my last reserves. He was just too powerful. He took me down and all seemed lost. With everything I had I called on every force of nature I could think of. I called every God I had ever learned about, despite the fact that I am a muggleborn, I called the Gods. I begged them, pleaded with them that if they saved my baby I didnt care what happened to me..." a tear rolled from the corner of her eye. "Only one answered...Just as Voldemort was about to deliver to the most Unforgivable Curse upon my son, something happened. It was something so insane that until this day I had always wondered if it was simply a nightmare."

"What was it mum?" Harry asked as he stood and went to his mother, leaving Draco's side. He embraced her and called down his element to help heal some of her pain. Lily took in deep, calming breaths and it seemed that her tears were coming in slower.

_I believe I should be the one to answer that question! _Everyone but Harry, Neville, Draco and Ron instantly went on guard, gripping wands and tapping inner powers.

"Zephyra?" Harry called out. "Are you here?" he asked looking around the room expecting to see a whirlwind brewing somewhere in the house.

_Yes I am here Harry! I think I should explain exactly what happened the night Voldemort attacked you and Neville. First of all, Voldemort never intended to kill _you_ Harry. No it was quite the opposite, he wanted to keep you alive in hopes that one day you would be his successor. Voldemort knew he didnt have the power to destroy both you and Neville. He figured that since you were a half blood, you would be less of a problem and a potential heir,if you survived. The Light was having none of that! So I took action on behalf of the Celestial Council. I marked and blessed you as mine the very moment Voldemort marked you as his. The evidence is there over your heart. _

"But how is that possible? My son is a half blood he shouldnt have been blessed with any Gift!" Lily Potter cried outraged.

_Lily Potter didnt anyone ever tell you not to look a Gift horse in the mouth? _there was a tone of sarcasm and mild disdain in Zephyra whistling voice. _Time was limited and it was the only way I could save Harry. But I will answer the question of how it was possible. You see the universe must remain in balance. Light and Darkness must never overshadow each other, the two must coexist. This is the Divine Edict. _

"I dont get it! What does that have to do with Harry?" Ron asked the air. Everyone shared his sentiments but only Ron was bold enough to voice the question.

_I was getting to that part. As I was saying, Light and Darkness must remain in balance. Around the same time Harry and Neville were born, Darkness marked and took the soul of a little baby girl. She was meant to be the third in a circle of three powerful witches. She was to be one of the most powerful healers of this age. But when she was barely three days old Darkness took her. That is what Darkness does, it takes and steal from the Light. The weight of one human soul is exponential and so when Darkness took her our side retaliated. Hecate and I formulated a plan. We knew that soon two phophecy children would be born and that as a servant of Darkness, Voldemort would try to destroy them, we just didnt know when. Hecate, being the goddess of magic, retracted her Gift from the lost baby girl and bestowed it upon another. She did this in hopes that one day she would grow and fight alongside the two prophesized children. That is how the Light righted one wrong. Fair exchange! Darkness violated Cosmic Law; The Divine Edict. And so we on the side of the Light merely balanced out the difference. _

Harry began to sweat as pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place. The girl that they couldnt save...she was the little girl whose soul had been snatched by Darkness. That was why they couldnt save her, her fate had been sealed years ago. She had been a sacrifice of innocent blood, made by the Darkness, to awaken the Blood Moon.

"I'm still not hearing what this has to do with Harry!" Ron shouted back now completely impatient. Harry glanced his way and despite himself he had to admire hot Ron was when he was riled up.

_Ah yes. Voldemort, acting on the behalf of Darkness meant to mark Harry. We on the side of the Light would not stand for it. Twice in two years! Unthinkable! We were not going to loose another innocent to the clutches of Darkness. And so when Voldemort violated Cosmic Law, I did as well. I blessed Harry with the power of the Temptest. But I'm afraid at the time I was too weak to fully drive Darkness from Harry's soul. Which is why he also has a connection to Voldemort. There is still residual magic left in Harry's system. My efforts saved Harry and his parents, drove off Voldemort, foiled Darkness, and put me to sleep for about eleven years. Unfortunately Voldemort still had enough strength to murder Frank and Alice Longbottom. But he couldnt touch Neville, he was protected not only by divine power but by the power of all the love his parents had for him..._

Harry couldnt believe everything he was hearing. Why was he just now learning all of this? He'd always known that he was never meant to be Gifted. But hearing the story of how he'd gained the power of Elemental Air blew his mind away. The Gods had violated Cosmic Law to save not one but two innocent souls. Profound. That was the only word that came to mind.

_Harry and his Circle are meant to fight against the Darkness. They are destined to restore the Old Magixx and bring back the age of Warrior Wizards! Only by realizing their true power will they be able to save the world from being swallowed by Darkness...I must go now. Duty calls. _Everyone covered their ears as Zephyra's presence left the room and left behind the sound of her gutteral battle cry!

"Harry you must understand. We never meant to lie to you or keep from being who you were born to be. But we, I, wanted to protected from fate for as long as I could. That is why your father and I went into exile in the muggle world. We hoped it would sever your connection to the wind goddess and you could lead a fairly normal life. We did what we thought was best for you. Please forgive us!" Lily Potter cried, clutching her son to her bossom and sobbing into his hair. "Those blessed by the wind goddess lead painful lives, of death, destruction and heatbreak. I wanted to spare you all of that. But I see that I can fight fate no longer. Forgive your foolish mother, I just...didnt want to lose you."

"That won't happen!" Draco said standing. All eyes turned to him as he strode forward, approaching the Potters. James eyed him suspiciously as he addressed Harry's mother. "I dont claim to understand half of what is going on here! But what I do know for sure is that I, personally, would never let anything happen to Harry. Death, destruction, and heatbreak may come knocking at his door. But trust me, I'll be always be there to answer for him. So please dont worry Mrs. Potter, at least not so much. And dont worry about Harry forgiving you either, if I know him as much as I think, he's probably already over it."

Harry extracted himself from his mother's embrace and stared into her eyes. He nodded to Draco's words and then said "Mum" and he turned to his father for a moment "Dad" his gaze returned to his mother knowing she was the one who really needed to hear this. "It's ok. I forgive you. You did what you thought was best and I love you for that! Thanks for protecting me." he embraced her once she started to sob again.

James cleared his throat staring at the blond Malfoy heir before him. The Potter patron had to wonder what his intentions were. Where did his loyalties lie? Could he be trusted? He could tell that he was quite smitten with Harry and unfortunately it seemed that his son returned the blonde's feelings. James was torn, of course he wanted to his son happy but...

"How exactly do you plan to protect my son, you are a mere child of fourteen?" James asked of Draco looking the boy square in the eyes.

Unable to control his outrage for a moment, Draco's eyes flashed with lightning. Gripping the hammer shaped pendant around his neck, Draco willed the item to life. It grew and expanded in front of everyone. All watched as Draco lifted the heavy weapon above his head. Somehow its weight was not an issue at the moment. He dropped to one knee before the Potters. "I swear, as a child of the sky, with the wrath of lightning at my call, that I will always be there to protect Harry!" Lightning flashed so brightly outside that it lit the entire inside of the Burrow for a moment. And then thunder rattled the building.

When everyone could see again, Draco was stilling kneeling but his weapon had returned to the pendant it had once been. Harry went to the blonde pulling him to his feet. With no words passed between them, their lips met. The world fell away and they were drowning in each other. Harry gasped as he felt the connection between them open wide. He could feel Draco in his head. It was was really weird, as well as completely mesmerizing.

'It's about time you felt it too...' Draco echoed in Harry's mind.

'You can hear my thoughts too...!' Harry replied as Draco's tongue met his. He was so enraptured that he could barely make out Draco's mental reply.

'Ever since we got back from the dream world...' Draco pulled Harry closer as the brunette's arm wrapped around his neck.

'And you didnt say anything...?' Harry moaned for a second.

'It wasnt the right time...I was hoping we could have this conversation in private...' at that thought Harry's mind snapped back into reality. He pulled away from a reluctant Draco. He stared around room. The expressions that met his gaze varied from surprise to congratulatory to relief. But he noticed that Ron was no longer in sight.

Turning around to face his parents, Harry was anxious. Admittedly, he hadnt known what he was thinking just up and kissing Draco in front of everyone. But the damage was done, no use in crying over it. "Mum, Dad I want..I mean I think it would be best if Draco came to live with us. At least for now, he has nowhere else to go. His dad will kill him!"

His mother already seemed to have adjusted to the thought. She nodded and dried the tears on her face. "Of course honey, we would never condemn a child to a fate like that."

"Very well, son. I really hope you know what you're doing." James said, Harry sensed that there was a double meaning behind his words. James turned to Lily and said "Honey I think it's finally time we moved back home."

"You mean-?" Lily started.

"Yes, back to Godrick Hollows." James cut her off, his tone filled with conviction.

End of Chapter

Ok guys this chapter is FINALLY finished. Geeze this one was alot of work. I tried to answer a lot of your questions in this installment. I promise the next one should be up much sooner than this one. Lol. But uh really tell me what you guys think and if any of this is believable. Sorry about any errors in the chapter but I dont have a beta so I did my best. Until next time kiddies!


	18. AUTHORS NOTE!

NEW A/N!: OK so I see I have to make a statement about this, since people keep commenting on it! So the first chapter contains a few sexually charged thoughts. True! But let me explain this, this was meant to symbolize the instant connections between Draco and Harry. This fact was definitely going to be discussed later in the story but many people I guess found it disturbing. While I RESPECT every opinion and every review I receive, I refuse to be insulted and have my integrity questioned. Give me a break I wrote that chapter like fucking years ago. Sorry but one recent review really threw me off. I was going to delete it but no, I want people to see how ignorant people can be. Seriously all the hard work I put into this story, every dynamic I created to make this story exciting and epic, and people choose to focus on one, small plot hole. In all honesty it isnt even a plot hole, every event in this story has a purpose just like that one. But thanks ignorant person for ruining part of the story! Anyway as I said I am always happy to have a review as it means that someone took time out of their day to actually read the story but I will demand RESPECT as I have never disrespected anyone on this site. And by the way there is a reason this story is rated M. Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers, for your time and RESPECT. And to all others, all I can say is thanks for stopping by.


End file.
